Toon Earthbound
by John SJ Toongamer
Summary: Parody of the SNES game Earthbound. When a meteorite lands near Danny Fenton's home, he receives a message from the future about an oncoming threat and must travel to eight sanctuaries to defeat the evil tyrant that threatens his home planet.
1. Prologue

**Well, here's my very first fanfic which is called Toon Earthbound. It's basically a parody of the Snes game Earthbound, only with cartoon characters. I hope you like it.**

**Prologue: The Meteorite**

The year is 200X, It was the middle of the night in Amity Park, a small town in Toonland, we see a small house where a young boy lives, and his name is Danny Fenton. Inside sleeping is a 14-year old boy with spiky black hair in pajamas.

Suddenly a loud noise is heard like something huge has made an impact to create an earthquake. Danny woke up the moment he felt the tremor, "What was that?!" he exclaimed. Then he got out of bed and headed out his bedroom door into the hallway.

He flicked on the hallway lights, "I wonder if Jazz and mom felt that tremor." Danny then walked into a door on his right, into his sister Jazz's room. There stood a 18-year-old girl with orange hair, a black shirt, teal pants, black shoes, and a light blue headdress, this was Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister. She saw Danny come in, "Hey, little bro. Did the sound wake you up?" She asked, "Were you freaked out?" and Danny responded by saying "I guess I'm not the only one" he then walked out of the room while Jazz thought "I wonder if Mom will let me stay up tonight? I can't seem to fall back asleep".

Danny then walked downstairs and saw a woman looking worried. She had red hair; she had on what looked like a blue jumpsuit with a black belt and matching black boots and gloves. This was Danny's mother, Maddie Fenton. Danny walked up to her and asked, "Hey Mom…" Then Maddie asked "Danny! Did you hear that noise?" Danny responded with "Well, yeah but..." Maddie was all "You don't seem scared. Are you nuts?" She was worried, seeing as Danny's father was always out hunting ghosts and what not. She had to make sure the children were safe from danger. But she knew that Danny was brave and would risk his own life to keep his family from being harmed. She said to Danny "I bet you want to go check it out? …oh …okay. You'd sneak out of your room anyway, even if I asked you not to." Danny seemed puzzled, he responded "All right Mom, and don't worry! I'll be back before you know it." Maddie then remembered "Wait, Danny! At least change out of your pajamas before you go." Danny then went back upstairs and into his room. When he came out a few minutes later, He had on what looked like, a white T-shirt with a red oval-shaped logo on the front, with red on the rims of his sleeves and collar, a pair of blue jeans, and red sneakers with white laces.

He then went back downstairs, and before he left, his mom told him "Be careful Danny! Come home as soon as you can." Danny responded "Right, Mom." But before he went out the door, he spotted a purple dog with black ears and matching black spots on his back; this was Courage, Danny's pet dog. Now, unlike most kids, Danny had special abilities, this was due to a lab accident he had been in. It is because of this that he had ghostly powers. It gave him the ability to levitate objects without touching them, and other powers as well. He is also able to read the thoughts of animals, so he figured he would try that ability on Courage. "Hey Courage?" he whispered, and then the dog opened his eyes slightly.

Danny then shut his eyes and instantly was able to hear what Courage was thinking

"Besides humans, dogs also sleep at night. Why aren't you asleep Danny?"

And with that, Danny walked over to the door opened it and went outside.

The moment he was outside he noticed a guy talking to some police men. Danny walked up to the conversation and asked "What's going on over here?" the man replied "Well, I want to go home, but the road is closed. People are taking this meteorite thing too seriously." The police men responded to the man by saying " Well, yeah but the Amity Park Police are infamous for closing roads if something is going on and we are going for a world record…

Danny seemed puzzled, "There's a record for closed roads?" the police man responded

"I'm not sure but it's in the script".

Danny tried to talk to the other police man but all he said was "Don't panic! It's just a… what?!... Meteorite that… who?!... Fell. I just want to... What?! … Go home."

"Judging by his shivering it's obviously his first time on the job." Thought Danny he then went up the hill thinking about that meteorite. He then saw a kid with sunglasses who asked Danny "Did you hear that big bang? I think a meteorite landed nearby." Danny responded "Yeah, I just spoke with some police men over there and they said the same thing." The kid then said "I want to be the first to see it. Okay? I am going to try to be the first to get there…" and then the kid walked away followed by Danny. While going up the hill Danny heard a police man grumbling "A meteorite has landed, the gangs are running wild in town, kids are wandering around, and, I'm hungry… I hate my job!" Danny rolled his eyes and thought "Man! That guy needs a vacation." As Danny walked higher up the hill, another policeman stopped him and said "It's dangerous to go to the hilltop. Even if I advise you not to go, it won't stop you will it?" Danny shook his head no and went up further up the hill while another policeman asked him "Hey! Don't you know what time it is kid?" Along the way, Danny found a bread roll he picked it up and pocketed it and went further up. He then spotted a man with green overalls, army boots, a light green helmet, and had a long nose and curly black hair. This was Usopp, a liar who lived near the top of the hill.

Usopp ran up to Danny and said "Hey Danny, hiya buddy!" Danny just stared at him blankly. Usopp continued "A meteorite fell down and went BOOM! It was a real mess for awhile." Danny then said uninterested "Yeah I know!" he knew that Usopp had the tendency to exaggerate and that no one would hear the end of it if something happened.

Usopp continued "But I was fine because I eat plenty of garlic and work out to help make my body stronger."

Danny then went "Very nice." But Usopp continued "However, the weaker citizens probably fainted."

Danny said "Oh really?" Usopp said "Yeah really, by the way, I also wanted to tell you…whoops!" Usopp paused.

Then Danny's interest was piqued "What?" Usopp responded "I almost told you about my..." Usopp paused again

Danny asked again "Your what?" shaking, Usopp then asked "Uh, Did you check my billboard, Danny?" Danny seemed puzzled "Billboard?" after finished shaking, Usopp responded "Yeah, I wrote the message myself. It's my real job, you know… I'm a billboard guy." Danny then gave an accusing stare and asked "Are you now?" Usopp responded "Yes! Why don't you check out my work?"

Danny the walked over to the billboard next to Usopp it read (Treasure Hunter! This is Usopp T. Lier's house!)

He then looked at Usopp, gave an unimpressed stare, and left.

Danny then saw that he was near the meteorite landing when a policeman nearby said "That meteorite looks different than usual" Danny asked "Really? How?" the officer replied "It's strange and marvelous… as well as mysterious… ooooo!" Danny then replied "That's not exactly what I meant…" he then caught sight of a group of policemen blocking some kids from going any further up the hill Danny recognized one of the kids, it was some kind of goth kid with red hair, pale white skin, he was wearing a pair of yellow goggles on his head, a skull on the front of his black cape-shirt, the skull was attached to four brown straps which were attached to a matching colored backpack, and a pair of black boots on his feet. This was Jack Spicer, the worst kid in Danny's town and pretty much worse neighbor. Jack turned around and spotted Danny behind him "Oh! Hey, Danny" Jack said and Danny just looked at him uneasy and said "Hello, Jack"

Jack then said "Don't be rubbernecking. You're getting in the cop's, oops… I mean officer's way!" Jack corrected himself. Danny just kept uneasily staring at him. He knew that when Jack Spicer is near him, he would wind up in a whole mess of trouble.

Jack continued "You can go home now. Tomorrow I, Jack Spicer, will tell you more about the strange meteorite" Danny then spoke out "And what about you Jack?"

The goth boy then said "I'm fine here, but you're bugging the officers."

Just then an officer came up to Danny looking relieved to see him and he said "Nice timing, Danny. Will you please do something about Spicer? He's driving us nuts. You two are friends right?" Danny scoffed and said "Yeah right!" The officer seemed puzzled as he knew what Danny meant and said "But aren't you neighbors? C'mon, help me out here!" But Danny said "I already tried to reason with him but he's so stubborn. He even told me to butt out." Danny then heard the other officers saying things like "Clear out, get out of my way" and "Shh, shh" he then knew it was time for him to leave "I'll see the meteor tomorrow" he thought to himself and he started going back down the hill toward his house. Along the way back down he heard Usopp complaining "I wonder when the cops will leave…" Danny shook his head and kept going back down.

As soon as he was at the bottom of the hill he saw his mom waiting at the front door of his house. He walked up to her and said "Hey mom I'm back." And she responded "Welcome home, Danny." Danny was about to speak again when his mom interrupted and said "It's not necessary to talk about it tonight. It's late, scoot off to bed now." Danny responded "Alright mom." And with that, he went to his room, got into his pajamas, and went to sleep.

**Well, I'm going to stop here, because I don't want this first chapter to be any longer. I mean, I took up about four pages. It's my first fic and it may be one-shot, if you like it I'll continue writing it but it'll take me awhile to write the next chapter. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: The Chosen Four

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: The Chosen Four **

Later that night, Danny was back in his pajamas fast asleep but with that meteorite still on his mind when he heard something like a loud and annoying knock on the door. Danny got out of bed and thought "Who could that be at this time?" and went out to the hallway and turned the lights on. He saw Jazz outside looking annoyed; Danny said to her "So I guess the knocking woke you up too huh?" Jazz responded "I was awake to begin with, but man what an annoying knock." Danny nodded and went downstairs where he saw his mom looking surprised, she said to Danny "Who could be knocking at the door at this time of night?" Danny shrugged "Could you answer it Danny?" asked Danny's mom. Danny nodded and headed to the door while hearing Courage's thoughts again "I've got fleas sucking me dry, so I'm just going to lie still for now."

When Danny was near the door, he jumped back as it opened up to reveal Jack Spicer looking panicked "Hey Danny! L-L-Listen to what I have to say!"

Danny seemed concerned and asked "What's up Jack?" Jack responded "When I took my little cousin Dash to the place where the meteorite landed…" Jack then noticed Danny's mom not looking happy to see Jack in her house and said to her "Oh! Good evening ma'am. You're looking lovely as usual." Jack then snickered and Maddie said "Whatever Jack." Jack continued speaking "As I was saying, the police that were guarding the meteorite landing left suddenly to deal with the Creeps. You know the Creeps, they're the local ruffians, and they were really going wild." Danny said "We get it Jack." And Jack continued "Suddenly, I noticed that Dash was gone. Personally, I blame the cops… it certainly wasn't my fault at all." Danny thought to himself "He expects me to believe that?" and Jack then exclaimed "When my uncle Bob gets back, I know I'm going to get it… You're my best friend. Won't YOU help me find little Dash?" Danny then thought "I just know he's going to keep asking me until I say…" and then Danny said "Yes Jack, I'll help you out."

Jack then responded "Alright, good buddy! Let's blow this pop stand… But before we go, why don't you say "goodbye" to your mom." He then grinned at Danny's frowning mother while saying "Wouldn't you agree, ma'am?" Maddie just rolled her eyes and then said to Danny "I know that Courage may be unreliable in times of crisis, but you should take him along. Jazz has a cracked bat and that could help out at a time like this…" Danny responded "Got it mom" Maddie continued "No matter what anyone says, you're a courageous, strong boy. You're my very own natural born fighter… you'll go far… Remember to "Go for it!" Danny said "Right Mom" Then she realized something and said "But, I think you should change out of your pajamas before you leave." Danny then looked down and said "Whoops! You're right" and he rushed back upstairs into his room and came back out in his regular clothes.

The moment Danny came out he went to his sister's room and Jazz handed him a cracked bat. Danny seemed concerned as it didn't look very durable, but at least he could protect himself from anything that can attack him.

When Danny went downstairs his sister came after him to tell him something she just remembered "I'll do anything I can to help you! Good luck on your adventure. You might get hungry along the way, so here's a cookie." Jazz handed him the cookie and Danny pocketed it. Jazz then continued "You can also leave anything you don't need with me. Would you like me to hang on to something?" Danny responded "Not right now Jazz." Jazz then said "Well, take care and I'll talk to you later."

Danny then came up to Courage and said "Hey! Wake up boy" Courage then said, or thought, to Danny "Do you want me to go with you?" Danny nodded and Courage groaned "I guess I have no choice. I'll go, but I won't like it." Courage got up, went up to Danny and said "Let's go." Then Danny came up to Jack and said "We're ready now." Jack got up and exclaimed "All right! You go out in front and I'll follow at a safe distance." He went behind Danny and Courage and said "Let's get going!"

But before Danny and his group could leave, the phone rang all of a sudden. Danny walked over to it and picked it up "Hello?" A familiar voice spoke to him "Hello, Danny! It's your dad." Danny was surprised, his dad, Jack Fenton, was never home because he was catching ghosts all the time, what did he want? His dad continued "Work to exhaustion when you're young…" Have you ever heard of a weird saying like that Daniel?" Danny responded "I doubt it dad." Jack (Danny's dad) said "I didn't think so. Anyway, I called to say that I'm always behind you 100 so don't be afraid." Danny said "I got it." His dad continued "I know that you're brave. You can do it!" Danny thanked him and his dad said "Don't forget to call me whenever you can during your adventure." Danny responded "Got it." Then his dad remembered something "Oh yeah, I deposited 30 into your bank account. You do have your ATM card on you right Daniel?" Danny responded as he took it out "As always Dad." His dad then said "You can withdraw your money from any cash machine and but whatever you need. Danny said "Okay then." Jack (Fenton) then said "Good luck m'boy! I feel like such a hero!" Danny's dad then realized what he just said "Whoops! Well the father of a hero, at least." Then Danny heard his father laughing over the phone and then his dad hung up.

Danny thought "Well, it's nice to finally hear from him once in awhile." Jack Spicer was getting impatient with Danny stalling and snapped "Can we go now!" Danny then said "Alright Jack! Keep your boots on!" And soon Danny's group was out the door.

As soon as the three were outside, Danny said "Okay guys, be very careful." And his two followers nodded. They started up the hill to the meteorite landing, along the way they were attacked by runaway dogs, snakes, and crows. Danny did most of the fighting and kept the enemies at bay with his cracked bat, Courage helped out by charging at the attackers and biting them, but Jack didn't do so much, other than pretend to cry, apologize for nothing, playing dead, and using Danny as a shield.

Once the group was halfway up the hill they saw Usopp coming up to them and saying "Hey, Danny!" The group looked blankly at him as he continued "I was too busy to investigate, but I heard a child's voice on the hilltop." Jack shot up and exclaimed "That must be my little cousin Dash!" Danny then said to Usopp "Thanks for telling us." Usopp then said "Hey! I'm a busy man, but when I do my job, I do it well. I'm a man's man." Danny's group walked away from Usopp before he started jabbering again.

When the group reached the top of the hill, they saw the meteorite up close. Courage then howled in fear and said "If I knew this was going to be such a scary place, I wouldn't have come along… I'm getting out of here!" he then went back down the hill towards Danny's house while Jack said "What a stupid scared stubborn dog you've got there Danny." Ignoring what Jack just said, Danny went over to the meteorite, but jumped back when he saw one of the flame crackling. Jack then commented to Danny "Careful Danny! There are still lots of fires burning on this thing. It's HOT!" Danny then groaned and said to Jack "I realize that!"

The two went over to a bush where they heard a snoring noise. They checked behind the bush and found a 10-year-old boy with blown back blonde hair, and wore a purple sweater with a green stripe around the chest section. This was Jack Spicer's young cousin, Dash Parr. Jack instantly recognized him and exclaimed "Dash! I'm safe!" Jack then corrected himself "I mean you're safe, which means I'M safe!" Dash woke up in confusion and said "Wha-?" He saw Danny and Jack and said "Oh! You woke me up…Jack! I've been looking all over for you…" Jack responded "And the same goes for you." Danny asked "What were you doing up here anyway?" Dash answered "Well, you see, Jack got scared and ran away…" Jack rolled his eyes when he heard this, and Dash continued "Well, I'm glad that you're okay at least…Let's go home now. I bet my mom and dad are worried sick about me." Jack agreed and said "Alright! Let's get going. "And he started to leave while Danny and Dash groaned.

Danny then commented to Dash "I can't believe that you and Jack are cousins." Dash then said "Strange isn't it? Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the older cousin." Danny then said "I figured you guys would be brothers seeing as you both look the same." Dash then said "That's interesting, because every day I always wonder if I'll ever become somewhat like Jack." Danny then had a vision in his thoughts of Dash transforming into Jack Spicer, but then he shook his head and the vision was erased as he thought "Nah! That'll never happen."

Danny and Dash were about to head down the hill when Danny bumped into Jack Spicer who seemed to be hearing something and Jack said "Danny! Do you hear a buzzing like a mosquito flying around?" Danny put a hand to his ear and he heard it and said "As a matter of fact, I do." Jack said "It's coming from the meteorite." The group looked over at the meteorite and a small light shot out of it. It seemed to get bigger and brighter when all of a sudden a small yellow and brown mosquito with blue hair and green wings.

The mosquito flew up to Danny's group and it spoke "I am a mosquito, not…" Danny asked "What are you then?" the mosquito responded "I'm from 10 years in the future. And, in the future, all is devastation…Tetsuo, the psychotic cosmic destroyer, sent all to the horror of eternal darkness…" Danny said "That's horrible!" then the mosquito continued "However, you must listen!" Danny responded "Okay!" Then the mosquito explained "Where I am from, there is a well-known legend that has been handed down from ancient times. It is said that "When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock and will reveal the path of light." Danny said "What does this have to do with me?" the mosquito answered "You see it is my opinion that you are that boy, Daniel. This I believe…Tetsuo's monstrous plan must have been set in motion somewhere on Earth…If you start to confront the enemy immediately, then you may have time to counter the evil intentions of Tetsuo." Danny asked "How exactly can I stop this Tetsuo guy?" the mosquito answered "There are three things of utmost importance: wisdom, courage, and friendship." Danny said "That must mean I must find some friends to fight against this tyrant." The mosquito pointed out "Three friends as a matter of fact. The legend tells of a boy with ghost powers, a te xuan ze girl, a red-haired boy genius, and a young saiyan boy who defeat Tetsuo."

Jack looked shocked and asked "I'm not one of these chosen four am I?" the mosquito just said "I will tell more later. Go now! And do not be anxious about the future. You have much work to do, Danny Fenton. Do you understand?" Danny answered "Yes Mosquito." The mosquito responded "Thank you for listening to my long story. You are exceptional as I expected you to be…"

The mosquito joined Danny's group and said "By the way, my name is Mister Mosquito."

Jack seemed nervous about the whole ordeal and said "Hey Danny! It looks like you're really in a lot of trouble this time…" Danny said "Yeah, so?" Jack then said "A red-haired boy genius, he said? …Uh… That wouldn't be me, would it?" Danny responded "Well, he didn't say "Evil" red-haired boy genius. So it couldn't be you." Jack said "Phew! Thank goodness because, I'm not into that kind of thing at all." Dash felt disappointed and said "But I am. I really was looking forward to traveling with you Danny." Danny came over to Dash and said "Don't worry. Maybe when this thing is over, I'll consider letting you hang out with me." Dash lit up and said "Thanks, Danny!" Danny responded "No problem. Now let's get you guys back home." And the group started heading down the hill while Jack said "Geez. My heart is almost pounding right out of my chest!"

**I'm now going to stop here because this chapter is even longer than the last one. But I'm probably going to make the next one shorter so I don't tire myself out. Remember I'm still new at this. Anyway, for the next chapter I'm going to introduce the Starmen players. Read and review. By the way, yes that is Tetsuo from Akira**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the next chapter to this story. Bee-Tee-Double-Yew Geek Princess, you may not have heard of Mister Mosquito because it's an old Playstation 2 game that I doubt anyone knows about. Also, how did you know Dexter from Dexter's Lab was going to be in this fic? Anyway I hope you like it (the next chapter I mean.) **

**Chapter 2: An enemy from the future.**

Now that Danny and Jack have found Dash, it was time that they went home. While heading down the hill, Usopp came toward Danny's group with a serious look on his face and he said to Danny "Hey Danny, buddy…I have something to tell you, and only you." Danny seemed surprised and said "What's this about Usopp?" Usopp just said "Can you just come visit me later, alone?" Danny nodded and his group proceeded down the hill. Jack asked Danny "What does that weirdo want from you Danny?" Danny just shrugged and said "Beats me. It probably has something to do with what he wouldn't tell me about before during the confusion." And before Danny's group knew it, they were all the way down the hill and they could see their houses just up ahead.

Dash was excited at this and he exclaimed "Alright Danny! Take us home!" Danny nodded and said "Okay then!" And with that the group sped up towards Dash's house, but all of a sudden another flash of light appeared before them and a mysterious figure appeared in front of Danny's group. It looked like some kind of trooper in full white 18-Piece armor. Mister Mosquito immediately recognized the figure and shouted "It's an Imperial Stormtrooper, one of Tetsuo's servants!" Dannywas surprised when he heard this and asked "I thought they only served the Galactic Empire?!" Mister Mosquito explained "When Tetsuo gained control; he became the new Galactic Emperor!" The Stormtrooper then spoke "It's been a long time, Mister Mosquito. You've been successful at foiling Master Tetsuo's plans." The Trooper got out its weapon and said "But now, you must surrender. You are no longer a hero, but rather a worthless insect." It then charged its weapon and said "I'm going to stomp you down!"

The figure fired its weapon, prompting Danny to fight. He said to his group "Alright guys, this creep is obviously willing to destroy us. So we'll have to fight him." Dash said "Right Danny, let me just go super!" He then went to a nearby bush and came out in a red superhero suit with a black belt, an "I" emblem on the chest section of his uniform, and matching black boots and a mask. This was Dash's superhero identity Dash Incredible. Mister Mosquito said "I'm not a worthless insect; I'm an insect with PSI Powers!" And he cast a shield on Himself, Danny, Dash and Jack**. **Danny said"Thanks, Mister Mosquito. Now let's get him!" And with that, he charged towards the Stormtrooper with his bat in hand, while Dash hit the being with a flurry of punches, and as usual, Jack did absolutely nothing to help out. Danny then said "Time to show my true potential." And then he shouted "Going Ghost!" and two circles formed around him, changing his normal clothes into a black jumpsuit with a white belt, matching boots and gloves with a white collar, and an emblem with the initials DP on his chest area. This was Danny's alter-ego Danny Phantom. He then charged at the Stormtrooper again and did a lot of damage to it. Dash then started chanting something but nothing happened. The Stormtrooper then shot at the group with fire, but the shield Mister Mosquito casted earlier made its attack disappear. Mister Mosquito then attacked the Stormtrooper as hard as he could and the Stormtrooper collapsed in defeat and disappeared.

Mister Mosquito felt exhausted and said "Whew! I was taking a big chance there…He came from 10 years in the future to destroy me, so we can't relax yet!" Danny asked "That means there will be more enemies after me right?" Mister Mosquito answered "Right. From now on, you will be fighting enemies sent by Tetsuo, as well as humans who have evil thoughts. They'll definitely cause trouble during your adventure!" Danny said "No Kidding!" Mister Mosquito continued "Animals are also becoming violent due to Tetsuo's influence over the evil in their minds! It's the truth, so listen!" Danny said "I am listening. I hear everything you say." Jack said "Can we just go now?! I'm all shook up as it is!" Dash came out of the same bush he used to become super before now in his regular clothes and said "Yeah, it's late and I just want to go home." Danny said "All right, let's just go." And he changed back into his regular attire and then the group headed to Dash's house.

The moment the group went in, a red-haired woman wearing a light-pink shirt, a matching blouse and holding a baby, The woman was Helen Parr, Dash's mother and Jack's aunt, and the baby was called Jak-Jak, Dash's little brother, she said to Danny's group said "Where have you boys been?! I'll have to think of a suitable punishment for both of you!" Dash said "Sorry Mom, we just wanted to see the meteorite." A burly man in a light-blue polo and a pair of jeans entered the scene, this was Bob Parr, Dash's dad and Jack's uncle, and he said "Hey Danny, sorry my son and nephew caused you so much trouble." Danny said "No need to apologize Mr. Parr." Then Bob turned to his kids and said "Do you both know what time it is?" Dash said "We really wanted a good look at that meteorite." Bob then said to Dash "I expected this kind of trouble from your cousin, but not from you young man." He then said "You're both grounded, Dash, for the next 2 days, Jack, for a whole month." Jack said "WHAT?! How come Dash gets off easily?" Dash said "Fine with me, I don't want to go out anymore anyway." And with that they went upstairs to their rooms.

Bob then said to Danny "By the way, I'd appreciate it if you left sometime soon. I have nothing against your family personally but we've loaned your father a lot of money." Danny asked "Like how much?" Bob answered "It may have been a hundred thousand dollars or more…" Danny said "Geez!" Bob then said "Well, I guess it really could have been less, but because of the loan, my family and I live in poverty!" Helen came up to Danny and said "You know, from what I just saw, sometimes I think that Bob is too lenient with Dash." Danny commented "Well, he is his son." Helen then said "Still, I can't help but think that it's affecting Jack some way." Danny and Helen thought about it but shook their heads and said "Nah!"

Soon a teenage girl with black hair wearing dark-purple all over came down the stairs; this was Violet Parr, Dash's older sister, and she said "Hey mom! What's all the commotion?" Helen responded "Nothing Violet, go back to sleep." Just then Mister Mosquito flew too close to Violet and she screamed "ACK! A disgusting insect! I'll smash you good!" And she squashed Mister Mosquito between her hands.

Mister Mosquito yelped in pain "Yeargh! I'm hit!" And he fell onto the floor.

Danny went over to where Mr. Mosquito fell and he said "Woah! I didn't see that coming. Are you alright?" Mister Mosquito was breathing heavily, coughing like mad, and said "Unfortunately no! I was…much weaker than I thought…So you must now begin your adventure…see…you…" And the insect closed its eyes. Danny just stared at Mister Mosquito thinking "Is he..?" Then Mister Mosquito opened his eyes and said "Oh, I just remembered…listen to my final words…" Danny nodded and said "Yes." The mosquito looked over to Danny weakly and said "To defeat Tetsuo, your own power must unite with the Earth's…the Earth will then channel your power and multiply it…There are eight places that you must visit." Danny said "Uh-huh?" the insect continued "Make these places your own…Each of these locations are called "Your Sanctuary." Danny said "Your Sanctuary" Got it." Mister Mosquito continued "One of them is near Amity Park. It is called "Giant's Step." Go there first…" Danny responded "Giant's Step" Got it!" Mister Mosquito said "All right. You are a very intelligent young man… and…" The insect cringed and exclaimed "Oh! The pain! Everything's getting dark… urgh!" He gasped and said "Before I pass on, I must give you an important item…" he then took out what appeared to be a round stone and explained "This is the Sound Stone." Danny asked "What does this do?" Mister Mosquito answered "You can record the melodies from the eight "Your Sanctuary" locations into this stone by putting it against your forehead. It is an awesome item… by the way I'm almost gone, but would you like to hear the story again?" Danny responded "No. I think I've got everything down." Mister Mosquito replied "Alright then… It's already dawn outside… But it doesn't matter to me. I'm fading fast… Argh!" he gasped for air and then Danny got the Sound Stone from the fading mosquito and pocketed it.

And then Mister Mosquito faded into nothing. Danny sighed at the loss of his otherworldly friend but he knew that he couldn't grieve now; he had an adventure to start so he gathered himself and headed out the door of his neighbor's house.

When Danny was outside, he saw the sun rising up and exclaimed "Adventure! Here I come!"

**Well, Danny's adventure has now begun, what do you guy's think? BTW I just want to apologize to any Mister Mosquito fans who read this chapter but a script is a script. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, the next chapter, before we begin however, I'd like to answer to some reviews from the last chapter**

**Geek Princess, I know what you're saying, don't worry I have played the game and things will turn out better for the Parrs/Incredibles, that's a promise. Besides, as Jussonic stated in his Toonlympics story, "It's a parody, we're allowed to get away with minor differences."**

**Speaking of Jussonic, I know who you're talking about but she's not appearing until a few more chapters or so. **

**Anyways, here we go. **

**Chapter 3: The Evil Statue and the Creeps **

Danny said "I'd better stop home and rest up first" but when he got to the front of his house, he heard someone say "Incoming!" and he turned around and saw a yellow, motorized, amphibious buggy with jets that made it fly, it was the Zero-One, making a landing in front of him.

When the vehicle landed, a 10-year-old boy wearing a purple T-shirt with light purple stripes going across, brown hair, green shorts, and brown gloves and boots, came out of the vehicle and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" Then he introduced himself "Hi! I'm Todd Snap, and I'm a photographic genius! I mostly do snapshots of Pokemon but right now, I'd like to take pictures of your exploits, Danny Fenton. That is, if it's okay with you?" Danny said "It's more than okay with me; I want to remember this adventure for a lifetime." Todd said "Okay, get ready for an instant memory!" and he pulled out his camera and said "Look at the camera… ready? Say, "rice-balls." Danny said so and made the peace sign for the camera as the picture was taken. Todd said "Wow, what a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories…" Todd then got into the Zero-One and flew away in it.

Danny then went into his house, his mom said "Danny, you're back! Don't bother yourself with talking now, you look too tired." Danny said "You guessed it." Maddie smiled and said "Mothers know these things. Eat some steak and head into bed." Danny agreed. After resting up, Danny headed out the door of his room and went downstairs, there he saw Courage resting on the floor, and Danny read his thoughts and heard him say "I don't want to go out anymore. I don't care if everyone thinks I'm a stupid stubborn dog." Danny went over to Courage, petted his head, and told him "I don't think you're a stupid, stubborn dog, stubborn maybe but not stupid." Courage just rolled his eyes and went to sleep and Danny walked out of the house.

When Danny stepped outside, he said "First things first. Usopp said he wanted to show me something; I'll go see what the long-nosed kook wants." He then went up the hill to Usopp T. Lier's shack. He fought off some enemies from last night and even picked up a cookie from one of the crows.

Finally, Danny made it to Usopp's, he knocked on the door and the liar pulled him in, Usopp then told Danny "I'm doing this because I trust you. First, let's go to the basement." Danny just gave him an annoyed look, Usopp flinched and said "Ah! I can tell by that face you don't want to hang out, do you?" Danny said "What gave you that idea?" Usopp just said "But it's all right. After all, we aren't even related. I know that I'm known as the world's biggest liar but maybe I'll surprise you!" He then went down the ladder into his basement.

Danny followed him down after; when he got to the bottom he winced and said "Ugh! It stinks down here. Must be from all that garlic he eats." He saw Usopp head into the next chamber so Danny followed him, the two continued going through the tunnel until Usopp turned to Danny and said "So Danny buddy, I've found proof of a great treasure… a huge haul…" He laughed and then said "I'll show you, but you're the only one. C'mon." He then turned down a corridor and Danny followed him into the next chamber and what he saw was Usopp staring at some kind of shining, gold satue.

He walked over to Usopp and asked "What is this thing?" Usopp said "If this is a sign of what's below, I just need a little more time." Danny seemed confused and said "Huh?" Usopp said "My destiny is to find and dig up the buried treasure. I'll eat garlic and work out to help strengthen myself." Danny said "But you didn't answer my question." Usopp then turned to Danny and said "You can leave now Daniel. You're getting in the way of my work." Usopp got into Danny's face and said "You might start to get greedy thoughts…" Danny took one look at the statue and thought "I wouldn't want that anyway, it's glowing too strange for me." Danny left Usopp with his find thinking he might see that strange statue again during his adventure.

As soon as Danny was outside he said "Okay, time to get to the first "Your Sanctuary" location. As far as I know it's near Amity Park." So he headed down the hill battling the same enemies before until he made it to the suburbs of Amity Park, he decided to head to the library to see if anyone knew about Giant's Step. There, the librarian gave Danny a map of Amity Park; she then said Amity Park isn't the only thing on the map. All the info is there, except for the info that isn't there." Danny looked confused and said "Uhh… yeah thanks." He looked at the map and said "Well, it doesn't show where Giant's Step is, but it does show places for food and shopping, as well as hotel and hospital locations, it even shows an exit towards Orchid Bay, at least I won't get lost with this thing." Danny pocketed the map and decided to ask around the library, an old man told him "At "Giant's Step" there's a monster guarding that spot from the outside world. No one knows when the monster made Giant's Step its territory. I wonder if it's stronger then my wife…" Danny thought "How strong is this guy's wife?" He then saw some kid in a mask and asked him about Giant's Step but the masked kid didn't say anything Danny thought to himself "A man of few words. No point in talking to him now." He then went upstairs.

As soon as Danny was upstairs, someone rushed past him into the mens room. He then said "Guess I won't be able to use it for awhile." He then went into a door on his left. He saw two people in the room; he went up to a red-haired scholar and he told Danny "I can't believe I saw it with my own eyes." Danny was curious "What?" the man said "I was staring out the window and there it was, just fluttering there…" Danny said "What was it?" he said "I had only seen it in the encyclopedia before." Danny got impatient and said "What did you see?!" the man said "A magic butterfly!" Danny was puzzled and said "Never heard of that." The man said "Some say if you get close to a magic butterfly, all your cares fly away, just like a fluttering butterfly." Danny's interest was piqued "Is that true?"

The man said "Yep, that's the effect of the legendary Magic Butterfly." Danny thought "That should be useful info for my quest." Danny then walked over to another person in the room and asked him about Giant's Step. The man told Danny "You're in luck; I'm researching Giant's Step. Its located Northwest of Amity Park. I heard it possesses a special power." Danny remembered the location and headed out of the room.

As Danny left the library, he thought "I wonder what Timmy and his buds are up to?" he saw a nerdy kid with a boil near a tree house as if he were guarding the place Danny went up to the boil kid and said "Hey, Elmer. What are you doing outside Timmy's tree house?" Elmer responded "Hey Danny, I'm doing look-out duty for the gang. Can you take over for me?" Danny responded "Sorry Elmer, but I'm on an adventure right now." Elmer said "Oh, I understand if you're busy. But feel free to enter the tree house if you want?" And so Danny headed into the tree house where he saw a 10-year-old boy with a pink hat on brown hair which looked similar to Danny's, a pink shirt with gray pants and shoes, this was Timmy Turner and he was happy to see Danny come in.

Timmy said to Danny "Hey Danny, I want to give you this Mr. Baseball cap, I know you've wanted this for a long time. It's the best for someone as brave as you." Danny put it on and said "What's this about?" Timmy responded "Well, Elmer contacted us via walkie-talkies that you were on an adventure, and we all figured you would need some support from your friends here." Danny said "Thanks guys. I'm glad to know you all care." Then, Timmy's best friends Chester and A.J. said "No problem Danny." Chester then said "I had a dream about you Danny, and you were traveling with a cute girl. If my dream comes true, say hi to her for me. After all, I'm single…" Danny then joked "Don't forget poor" and laughed while Chester glared at him. Timmy then said "You know Danny; I'd like to go on an adventure with you once I'm a little stronger." Danny said "Maybe once this adventure I'm on is over. By the way, where did you get this Mr. Baseball Cap?" Timmy then said "Just something I got with a little help from my friends." And then he winked at two pink and green goldfish with crowns next to him on an end table as they winked back Chester and A.J. thought Timmy was talking about them as they said "No problem at all." Danny then left the clubhouse and back to his adventure.

On the way to Giant's Step, Danny saw a mole named Mr. Resetti and then he shouted at Danny "I'M NOT YOUR ENEMY!" Danny fell back and said "Dang! You didn't have to yell." Mr. Resetti calmly said "Old habits die hard. Anyway, I am simply your average run-of-the-mill mole. Would you like some hints on fighting enemies?" Danny said "Sure." Mr. Resetti then got closer to Danny and said "Listen carefully. My hint involves which way you are facing when a battle occurs. If you allow enemies to approach you from your back or side, they might get a surprise opening attack." Danny said "I know I don't want that." Mr. Resetti continued "But if you approach an enemy from the back or side, you might get a surprise opening attack." Danny said "Vice-versa?" Mr. Resetti responded "Exactly, the point is to try to fight so that you always have the advantage." Danny remembered everything the mole told him and head off to Giant's Step.

Danny knew he was close because he saw a sign that said **"Giant's Step, north at the top of the mountain." **He then saw a notice below it that said **"Danger! Do not enter!" **Danny thought "Man, this might be harder than I thought!" And he was right, because when Danny got to the shack that led to Giant's Step he saw two figures pacing in front of it.

They looked like twins, both had oval-shaped heads, one had a red sweater with the letter "T" on it and black pants and shoes, while the other had a light-blue sweater with the letter "P" on it and he had matching pants and shoes. They both had beady eyes and had flappy mouths when they talked.

Danny walked up to the figures and asked "What's going on here?" The one in blue answered "Well, this shack was locked by someone from City Hall so we can't use it." Danny asked "Why?" The blue sweater said "The reason it was closed was because some punk named Dash Baxter may have trashed the place." Danny thought "That bully?!" Then the blue sweater guy said "What a drag this is. Terrence and I, Phillip, can't even change our clothes, and hotels are too expensive for us…" Terrence then said "You know, I've been told that there's a large foot print on the hilltop behind this shack. But I haven't seen it myself so it may be a rumor." Danny then left the locked shack and said "I think I need to have a word with the Creeps." And he headed to his next destination, the arcade where the Creeps hide out.

But first Danny decided to get some decent equipment so he headed to the shop and first he used the payphone to call his dad. His dad answered and said "Hey Danny, it's me your father, I deposited 130 into your account, and taking away what you had previously you should have 160 in your account now. Is there anything else you need from me?" Danny said "No thanks Dad." Jack said "You know Danny, you like to hard like your mother, but I doubt that it's a good idea to work too hard." Danny then said "I've got a world to save you know." His Dad said "I understand Daniel, later." And with that, he hung up.

Danny thought "Maybe I should call my mom and tell her I'm alright." He picked up the phone and dialed his house number. His mom picked up and answered "Is that you, Danny?" Danny responded "Yes mom it's me." His mom said "You called me back sooner than I thought…" Danny responded "I just wanted to see if everything was in order." Maddie said "Well, everyone here is doing just fine. Oh yes, Jazz started working part-time for Sluggy Express. Here, I'll let you talk to her. And call me if you have some time…" Danny responded "Erhm…" Maddie said "Oh… you don't have any free time? Well, here's Jazz."

He then heard Jazz say "Hello! This is The Sluggy Express." Danny responded "Hey Jazz, It's me you heroic little brother." Jazz sounded surprised "Oh, is that you, Danny? Little Bro! It's me, Jazz." Danny said "How could I forget?" Jazz said "I'm working part-time for The Sluggy Express. What can I do for you?" Danny said "Actually I'd like the number for your job in case I need to store something." Jazz said "No problem." And she spoke the number for Danny to remember and then she said "Come again." And then she hung up.

Then, some blonde-haired guy who had been looking at some wares had been listening to Danny's phone conversation came up to him and said "It looks like you know what you're doing, remember, Even though your hard-earned cash is important to you, you should call your mom now and then. She might get an ulcer from worrying about you." Danny cringed at that thought and went over to the ATM machine and put in his ATM card. An automated voice spoke up "Welcome to the Automatic Teller Machine. Please select a transaction." Danny said "I'll make a withdrawal." And he entered the withdrawal function and the machine said "Your account currently shows a balance of 160. Please enter the amount of your withdrawal." Danny thought "130 should be enough." He entered the amount and the machine made some mechanical noises before saying "Your account has been debited 130. Please take your cash" Danny did so and he went over to the clerk and bought a Tee-ball bat to replace the cracked one he was using before and then he bought and equipped a cheap bracelet on him to increase his defense.

After making sure he was ready Danny headed over to the local arcade where the Creeps were hanging out. Danny spotted an asian-looking jock named Kwan who immediately recognized Danny and asked "Fenton? What do you want?" Danny asked sternly "Is Baxter anywhere, do you know?" Kwan was puzzled "You want to see Dash? Well I think he's in the backyard of the game arcade." Kwan was surprised because usually Dash Baxter would always want to see Danny, mostly to pick on him for being smaller than him or to take his anger out on the poor halfa. Kwan then told Danny "But don't expect to get in the arcade so easily, because there are a lot of Creeps roaming around and they'll attack anyone who isn't friends with Dash." Danny then thought "I t seems no kid in town is allowed to play there, well when I'm done with the creeps that's all going to change." Kwan looked at Danny and noticed his determination and said "It seems you're going to see him whether or not the Creeps try to stop you, I guess I won't try to stop you either Danny, good luck." And with that, Kwan walked away.

The moment Danny headed towards the front of the arcade, he was spotted by a guy wearing a skeleton costume with glasses and shaking a hula-hoop around himself, this was one of the Creeps known as the Yes Man Junior and he started to attack Danny, but he fought back with his bat in hand, the Yes Man Junior swung his hula-hoop while heading towards Danny and then Danny flew back and said "Man that was heavy!" But Danny got up and threw his bat at the Yes Man Junior like boomerang, it hit the Yes Man Junior and he feel on the ground as his hula-hoop bounced off of him.

The Yes Man Junior then surrendered and ran away from Danny in fear.

Just then, a Creep on a Pogo-Stick came towards Danny, he had a green jumpsuit with darker-green stripes on it and wore a pair of white goggles, he said to Danny "That was my friend you just scared off! You're gonna pay!" And he charged towards Danny but Danny got his bat out and sent the Pogo-Punk flying off his Pogo-stick and into a dump-truck.

Danny then remarked "Woah! I guess I don't know my own strength."

Danny then noticed that the Pogo-Punk dropped a container with a hamburger inside, so he picked it up and pocketed it.

Danny then headed towards the Arcade entrance again when another Pogo-Punk came up to him and said "Do you really want to meet Dash? You wouldn't want him to wail on you would you?" Danny ignored him and before he could go inside he was ambushed from behind by a Creep on a skateboard, he said to Danny "If you wanna get inside our hang-out, you'll have to go through me!" Danny groaned and said "C'mon give me a break! I got a world to save!" Danny had no choice but to fight the boarder.

The Skate Punk shredded fiercely on his skateboard towards Danny and pulled a trick using his board to smash Danny hard. And after skating at top speed that HAD to hurt badly. But Danny got up and charged at the Skate Punk with his trusty bat in hand and smacked him off his board, the Skate Punk got up and ran away in fear.

With that Danny ate the hamburger he got before and felt like he healed a bit and then he went into the arcade.

The moment Danny walked in, a Creep looking angry walked up to him and said "YOU! You're the one who beat up my buddy, aren't you? You had better just beat it kid!" Danny just said to the Creep "I don't have time to deal with the likes of you." And he walked away from the Creep.

He went over to a Creep playing one of the arcade machines and it looked like he was focused on his game because he just said to Danny "Uh-huh…Uh-huh… You sound like a real whiner to me. You'd better not get lippy, or I'll kick your butt!" Danny thought "Well, he's not in the mood to talk." And he went upstairs.

When Danny got up he noticed a latin girl with long black hair and a pink t-shirt with a belt holding up a pair of jeans, this was Paulina, one of the most popular girls in Amity Park and Danny's former love interest.

Danny walked up to her and said "Paulina? You're in the Creeps?" Paulina just turned and said "Oh! It's you, Mr. Unpopular loser." She then answered Danny "As a matter of fact I'm not. Ever since Dash Baxter formed The Creeps, he's been allowing only those he accepts into the arcade. I don't know how you got in though." Danny responded "I fought my way in. Where is Dash? I need to speak with him about something." Paulina just said "He's in the back of the arcade doing who knows what but he's not in the mood to see anyone, and he told me if he sees you anywhere near the arcade, he's going to start wailing on you." Danny said "Like he always does." Paulina then said "It'll be different this time around; I heard Dash has an incredibly powerful weapon. If he uses it on you, you'll be sorry you stepped foot into this arcade." Danny thought "I bet that if I got my hands on it, I could stand against any enemy." He then thought "What am I thinking?! I don't need that thing!" He walked away from Paulina and near a Creep who said to Danny "To tell you the truth, I like drinking tea and eating fresh vegetables, but that doesn't fit my super cool image." Danny said to him "Well, that's just something you'll have to accept about yourself." And with that he went back downstairs.

When he got downstairs Danny saw a Creep in front of a door on his left, he went up to the Creep and said "Let me pass, I need to speak with your boss." The Creep said "Would you like to become a member of the Creeps?" Danny thought "If I say yes he'll probably let me pass." Danny said "Yes" and the Creep told him "Then come back once this fic is over." And the Creep laughed his head off, Danny rolled his eyes and said "That wasn't even remotely funny, now please move, the only way to continue is if I speak with your leader." The Creep frowned and said "Don't be such a snob!" and he pulled out a club and was about to attack Danny when Danny thought "Okay I see where this is going." Then Danny ducked out of the way of the guard and used his bat to knock out the Creep.

Danny opened the door and was in some kind of backyard with two, one which appeared to have something hidden behind it, he saw a kid his age who had blue eyes, blonde buzz-cut hair, and a high school jacket (Or what that thing Dash wears is.) this was Dash Baxter, one of the most popular High School students, aside from Paulina, and the leader of the Creeps.

Danny walked up to Dash (Baxter) and the bully said to Danny "Well if it isn't Danny Fen-Toe-nail" Danny just frowned toward him as Dash laughed. Dash then looked at Danny and said "You could at least say something towards me Fenton!" Danny continued to stare at Dash with the same frown.

Dash then said "Ah. Forget it, prepare for your punishment Fen-turd." Dash then got out a portable radio and pressed a button on it, and then familiar music started playing (Anyone who's played Earthbound will recognize the song.). Dash said "This song recently got me motivated for whenever I fight someone. And I'll especially enjoy it while beating you!" Dash then charged at Danny with his fists but Danny started dodging the punches, Danny then rolled around Dash and said "I don't have time for this Dash; I need to speak with you about…" Dash said "Save it for your trip to the hospital Fen-toad!" And he brandished some knives; Danny pulled his bat out and knocked the knives out of his hands. He then swung towards Dash and got him in the stomach.

When Dash recovered he turned off the radio and exclaimed "No way! You actually hit back?!" Danny responded "Sorry Dash but I really don't have time to deal with…" Dash interrupted "There's no way I'm going to lose to you Fen-tons-o-fun! Say hello to the Dashinator Mark 2.0" And he revealed some kind of robot on tank wheels that almost looked like Dash Baxter himself (Try to imagine a robotic version of Dash Baxter on tank wheels) this was the Dashinator Mark 2.0.

Danny thought "So this is the weapon Paulina mentioned" as the robot generated a burst of steam. The Robot then charged at Danny with it's punches, Danny got out of the way quickly and thought "I'm used to the punches Dash uses on me, but this robot's probably 10 times stronger than Dash is. If I get hit with one of those punches, it'll seriously HURT!" Danny had only one solution, he noticed that Dash had disappeared knowing he didn't have to fight anymore, and Danny said "Going ghost!" And he transformed into Danny Phantom and charged at the robot with his bat, he hit the robot hard in the chest area a few times and then the robot collapsed into multiple robotic parts.

Knowing that Danny won he changed back into Danny Fenton, and then he heard Dash exclaim "Holy sweatsocks! Danny Fen-turd is Danny PHAN-turd?!" Danny jumped in shock and said "DASH?! You were watching the whole time?!" Dash responded "Yeah. I was in the bush to wait while you got pummeled to dust by the Dashinator Mark 2.0 but I didn't expect you to become a hero in front of me." Danny looked down and said "I guess you're going to expose me in revenge for beating you?" Dash smiled and said "Actually I'd like to help you out, I've heard you've been asking around about it so I'll tell you about Giant's Step." Danny got closer to Dash and asked "What about it?" Dash said "It… appears… to be quite a powerful spot. Some kind of special power is stored there that allows certain people to perform wondrous feats. Unfortunately… some monster sucked up all the energy at that spot. So it's difficult to get to Giant's Step. That's all I know… you'll have to get more info on your own. The path leading to Giant's Step is behind the touring entertainers' shack. Mayor Adam West has a key to the shack." Danny exclaimed "HIM?!" Dash nodded and told Danny "You've become stronger than I have Fenton! Your adventure is just beginning…Here." Dash gave Danny the same portable radio he used before he fought Danny and said "You know that song I used during our battle? Well, play it whenever you battle a random hippie on your journey. Trust me, it'll justify the fight." Danny thanked Dash and headed back into the arcade with the portable radio.

The moment Danny stepped in; a Creep stepped up to him and said "You sure are strong! You got me, at least…" and with that Danny stepped out of the arcade.

When he was back out in the town, he thought to himself "Next stop, City Hall." Luckily for Danny he knew it was right behind the arcade and he walked over and went inside.

When he was in Danny saw a protester saying "There are a lot of snakes and runaway dogs around Amity Park. Is the mayor going to let them run around, doing whatever they want? I'm here to protest!" Danny thought "Man! How Mayor West got elected I'll never know." He went into the next room where he went to the Mayor's Secretary and said "my name is Danny Fenton.' And she responded "Danny Fenton, since you defeated the Creeps, you're the talk of the town. Mayor West would like to see you." So Danny headed up the stairs and into the room where Mayor West runs the town.

When Danny walked into the room, he was thanked by a police officer for stopping the Creeps, he then was told by Mayor West's assistant "In the next election, please give a speech supporting Mayor West." He then laughed and walked out of the room leaving Danny to speak with Mayor Adam West himself, the Mayor was a 79-year-old man wearing a blue business suit and had gray hair.

Danny came up to the corrupted mayor's desk and said "TV's Adam West?" the mayor responded "WHERE?!" He then laughed and said "Even in fanfics I still find that joke funny." He then cleared his throat and said "It's so nice to meet you. You beat up the town bullies, punched them out big time, kicked their butts, bit their heads off, spit in their eyes and made them wet their pants." Danny sounded embarrassed and said "Okay I get it." Mayor West then continued "And finally, you forced them not to cause any more trouble. And for that I thank you." Danny said "Enough with the thanks! I came here because I want the key that opens the touring entertainers' shack." Mayor West said "You want that key?" Danny nodded, and then Mayor West said "Well for someone as great as you, giving you the key could help keep this town peaceful. However, if you encounter a dangerous situation, please do not ask me to take responsibility. I'll be able to avoid any responsibility, right?" Danny responded "Right Mayor West." while thinking "No wonder the author chose him as Mayor Pirkle." Mayor West got up out of his seat and walked over to a key rack and said "You're a smart kid." He came over to Danny and said "Here's the key to the shack." Danny pocketed the key and left Town Hall.

He headed back to the touring entertainers' shack and while he was heading back he noticed that some of the crows, snakes, and runaway dogs that he battled before were running away from him, like they knew he was much stronger.

Danny finally made it to the shack where he noticed that Terrance and Phillip were still pacing in front of it. He came up to the front door of the shack and unlocked it.

Phillip came up to Danny and said "Alright! You opened the door!" He then gave Danny a Travel Charm "Here's a trinket for good luck. It's called a Travel Charm." Danny equipped it and then he told Terrance "By the way Mr. Terrance, that big footprint is called Giant's Step." Terrance responded "Well, THAT'S a really cool name!" And soon Danny stepped into the shack.

Danny got a good look at the interior of the shack and said "Well this isn't too shabby, although I wouldn't want to sleep on that bed, and they should really install a door where this huge hole is." After commenting the shack he headed out the hole in the back and caught a glimpse of a cave on his left.

Danny thought "The Giant's Step must be through this cave." And he headed in.

_**WHOA MAMA!**_ **I don't know about you but this was one long chapter. Was the Frank battle the part you were talking about Geek Princess? I hope it was. Anyway in the next chapter Danny will fight his way through the cave to get to the First Sanctuary. Will he succeed? Anyone who's played Earthbound will know.**

**Before anyone reviews I'd like to point some things out.**

**Yes, I will be using the photo-gag from the original game, plus I may use some bosses from the original game, mostly the sanctuary bosses.**

**Also, Todd Snap is a Pokemon character, he was in the anime in a few episodes, I can't remember which ones though, and he also starred in the Nintendo 64 game Pokemon Snap. And Zero-One is the vehicle Todd uses in the game.**

**BTW, that is a different Dash who I cast as Frank Fly. Dash Baxter is the bully from Danny Phantom.**

**I hope that cleared some things up.**

**Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright, here comes the next chapter, but first I would like to apologize to Jussonic for making him wait for a certain character to appear, but you know what they say "Good things come to those who wait." Although there are some exceptions to this saying (Things like cancer and many uncurable diseases)**

**Also Geek Princess, I figured giving Danny telepathy would seem more original than just having him able to talk to animals. BTW If you thought your review was long, I'll have you know that the last chapter was about 10 or 11 pages long when I wrote it.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: to the first "Your Sanctuary" location**

When Danny entered the cave, he thought "Well, here goes nothing." And he started walking towards some mice, to his surprise, they only moved when ever Danny did. But Danny got a bit too close and the mice became all rowdy and attacked him.

One of them charged at Danny with its teeth but Danny pulled his bat out in time and whacked the thing away, but the other one bit his arm hard, Danny yelped in pain but realized that it didn't break the skin, so Danny hit the rowdy mouse and sent it away.

After the battle, Danny kept on walking deeper into the cave until he noticed a passageway; he went into it and saw a gift box in the room, he was about to walk up to it when a small black antlike alien came up to attack him, it started by charging up and head butting Danny in the stomach, Danny cringed and said "How is this Ant thing able to hurt me?!" Danny gathered himself and took his bat and smashed the Black Antoid with it.

Once Danny defeated the thing, he went up to the gift box, opened it, and found a Skip Sandwich in it, he then left the room back out into the cave.

He was then attacked by another Rowdy Mouse but Danny sent it packing, He turned right and was ambushed by some Attack Slugs, but Danny was able to get rid of them quick.

Danny kept on walking ahead until he came to two paths, one was another passageway the other was a climbing rope, Danny chose the passageway into an empty room, except for the two Black Antoids which attacked Danny as soon as he was spotted, but Danny took them out easily and walked out of the room back into the cave.

Danny turned to his left and climbed up the rope this time, it led to a higher part of the cave; he then walked along the new path until he was encountered by two Black Antoids again, and Danny thought "Man! There sure are a lot of ants in this cave" He struck down one of the Ants but the other one called for help and another Black Antoid came along and attacked Danny, but Danny got himself up and took out both ants.

Danny kept on going until he saw two paths again, he chose the passageway to the right of the rope and into a room with a gift box, but also a Rowdy Mouse guarding it, he took it out and opened the gift box, there was a cold medicine inside, Danny thought "Wouldn't want to catch a cold on my adventure." And he pocketed the cold medicine and left the room.

He then climbed the rope on his right up to another ledge of the cave, he followed the path up to a lighted passageway, and to his surprise it led him outside where he was on a higher ledge of the mountain, he then walked around a tree a caught a glimpse of the magic butterfly he had heard of back at the library, Danny walked closer to it and it landed on his head, Danny felt relaxed and ready to take on anything that got in his way, and he walked into another passageway back into the cave.

Danny then saw a gift box on a ledge so he walked over to it, opened it and found a hamburger inside, Danny then walked over to another passageway, it led all the way to a room with another climbing rope, but before he could climb up he was stopped by two more Black Antoids who said "You shall go no further!" But they didn't manage to stop Danny as he got out his bat and sent them packing, one of them was still alive and with its final breath it said "You may have managed to get past us, but you'll be sorry when you face our leader." And it faded away.

Danny thought "From all the ants I've seen in this cave so far, the leader must be some kind of giant ant." And he started to climb up the rope, it led to a ledge with another rope to climb, so Danny climbed the rope up to another ledge and he saw some Black Antoids swarming around, to his shock, a giant ant.

Danny said "Well, this is beyond obvious." The giant ant saw Danny and said to him "You finally got here. I am the Titanic Ant and this is the first "Your Sanctuary" location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare…" Danny responded "Oh I dare alright, going ghost!" And he transformed into Danny Phantom, he started by attacking with a few ghost blasts while the Titanic Ant lowered Danny's defenses with it's disarming powers, Danny then hit the Titanic Ant with his Ghostly Wail which did a lot of damage to it and got rid of its Black Antoid army, the Titanic Ant then used an ability which drained Danny of most of his ghost energy, he changed back into Danny Fenton and was left using his baseball bat to attack the Titanic Ant, which used a shield spell, Danny then got an idea, he thought "I still have a little bit of ghost energy left, maybe I can use it on this bat, he concentrated and used what was left of his ghost energy to power up his bat and he charged at the Titanic Ant and smashed it, the Titanic Ant became tame and disappeared revealing a passageway where the Giant's Step was waiting, Danny walked into the passageway.

And was once again outside, where he saw a good view of Amity Park from the top of the mountain, he looked over to the left and saw a really big foot print in the ground next to him, he got close to it and thought "Is this Giant's Step?" Danny pulled out the Sound Stone and placed it to his forehead, and then he heard a melody play in his head (The first Melody from Earthbound.) Danny felt relaxed, his body no longer ached from the battles he fought before, and he felt his ghost powers return to full strength, he then caught a glimpse of a young red-haired girl holding a small, cute purple puppy (I know it was only the latter but I figured I should make some alterations to this vision, I mean think about it, Jazz is older than Danny so it's only natural that she should be in Danny's visions. I hope this clears up my minor change.) And after Danny's Sound Stone recorded the melody of the Giant's Step, he knew it was time for him to get going.

Danny went back into the cave, and he noticed that all of the enemies that he fought before were now scared of him, he thought "Well, this is gonna be an easy walk back out." And he headed back to the outside mountain ledge and into the next passageway where he was when he entered the cave.

He climbed down the rope he had climbed up earlier back down to the entrance of the cave.

When Danny was back outside he was greeted by an overweight police officer with blue hair and yellow skin, this was the chief of the Amity Park police Clancy Wiggum, and he was not at all happy to see Danny.

Danny looked sheepish and said "Is there a problem Chief Wiggum?" Chief Wiggum responded "The board at the front of the house says "Do Not Enter." Couldn't you read it?" Danny responded "Yes, but I…" Wiggum interrupted Danny and said "Didn't want to read the sign, huh kid…" He then lowered towards Danny and firmly said "Get your butt to the Amity Park Police Station later!" And the police chief walked away back to the station where Danny was expected to show up.

Danny then groaned and said "Didn't Mayor West tell them I was given permission to go in? This is just peachy, now I gotta go face the law." He shook his head and went into the touring entertainers' shack.

**Well this stinks, it seems that after getting to the first "Your Sanctuary" spot, and obtaining the first melody, Danny must now go downtown to the police station. Will Danny go to jail? Or will he find a way to get off the hook and continue his adventure? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter 5: To Orchid Bay**

Danny left the Touring Entertainers' Shack and back into the streets of Amity Park.

On his way to the Police Station, Danny passed a woman who complained "This town is just out of control. There are wild boys who hang out in the town and the cops have really been cracking down on everyone." Danny said "Well, what do you propose to do about it?" The woman said "Well, I'm considering moving to Orchid Bay, a town in the south." Danny thought "Maybe the next "Your Sanctuary location is somewhere around there." He decided he should go there if he gets off easy at the Station.

Danny continued walking until he finally made it to the Amity Park Police Station; he went inside and noticed that there were a lot of officers running around inside, it must be a busy day for the Station.

He came up to a woman behind a desk and she said to Danny "You know I would rather be working as a parking meter cop… It's just been too busy lately. I'm getting sick of it!" Danny just walked away and came up to Chief Qumby and said "I'm here." And the Chief responded "Well, finally. You're that little delinquent that came back from Giant's Step! Now listen… "Don't enter means just DO NOT ENTER! Do you understand?" Danny said "Yes, sir." Chief Quimby continued "And furthermore…" Danny wasn't actually listening as all he heard next was a few "Blah-blahs" he then heard "It's usually those tax evaders who…" Then came more "Blah-blahs" and then the words "We don't enjoy blocking off roads you know…" More "Blah-blahs" followed after and then Wiggum said "It's usually the local whiners that make a big deal about emergencies and meteorites!" And then the Chief said his last few "Blah-blahs." And then he said "Did you get all of that?" Danny responded "I heard you." Then he muttered "A little bit." Chief Wiggum then said "Very well, you may go now." And Danny left the Police Station.

Danny then thought "That was so boring. Well, at least I can continue my adventure now." And with that he headed towards the only road to Orchid Bay, his next destination, but when he got there, he saw that the road was closed.

He walked up to two police officers named Lou and Eddie and asked "What's going on?" and the Officer named Eddie said "The road to Orchid Bay is closed. And you can't squeeze through road blocks, either kid! Amity Park is famous for roadblocks!" Danny then said "But isn't there another way past this?" the cop named Lou said to him "Sorry, kid but until we get Chief Wiggum's permission, we can't let you through!" Danny groaned and said "Back to the Police Station" and he went back to ask Chief Wiggum for permission to go through the road to Orchid Bay.

Danny came in and went up to Chief Wiggum and the Chief said "Back so soon?" Danny asked "Why is the road to Orchid Bay closed?" Chief Wiggum responded "An emergency, of course. At times like this, kids like you should be playing video games like the Wii or the DS or many other games that are popular in this year. Anyway, are you sure you want to go to Orchid Bay?" Danny responded sternly "I'm sure!" the Chief responded "Okay" and then he chortled and said "Follow me." Danny did so and they walked down a hallway into a room where some of Amity Park's police officers were talking amongst themselves.

Chief Wiggum turned around, looked at Danny and said "Show me what you've got… see if you can get past five of my best men…" He then walked over to the door while the officers got into a formation around Danny.

An officer charged at Danny with a battle cry and said "Hey, small fry! You must be shaking in your boots!" Danny responded "Not really." And he smirked as he got his bat out. The officer started with a flurry of punches, and when he was done Danny swung his bat and knocked the cop on his feet, he got up and was about to use a crushing chop with his hands when Danny swung at him and sent him crashing into a wall, he then got up, raised his hands and said "I give." He then walked over to Danny, shook his hand and said "You're tough. You should join the police force!" Danny said to him "I'll think about it." And then the officer left the room.

The next officer came up to Danny and said "Your average policeman is stronger than any superhero from Marvel Comics." Danny smirked and said "Yeah right." Then the officer started his attack with a crushing chop, it sent Danny to the ground but he got back up and hit the officer with his bat, smashing him to the wall, the policeman got up, dusted himself off, came over to Danny and said "You won…" and he left the room.

The third officer went up to Danny and with a stern look he said "Don't let Mayor West's compliments give you a big head… Bring it on skinny boy!" And with that the officer charged at Danny with his punches, Danny dodged at knocked the officer in the back of his head with his bat, the officer got up and was about to use his crushing chop but Danny dodged quickly and threw his bat, knocking the officer to the wall. He got up, came up to Danny and said "Let's do this again sometime… Next time I'll take you out with my nuclear suplex attack!" He then laughed as he walked out of the room.

The fourth officer came up to Danny and said "C'mon! I'm going to take you apart right here, right now, buddy!" Danny thought "This guy's eager to fight." Danny got his bat out and swung at the cop but he dodged and smashed Danny with a crushing chop, but Danny got up and smashed him back, sending him towards the wall. The officer got up and grumbled "I lost…"

The final officer looked nervous and said "That's it, buddy…You can forget about me, I'm going to call for my boss!" He darted out of the room while Chief Wiggum shouted to him "WIMP!" Chief Wiggum then went over to Danny and said "From what I just saw, there's no way I can beat you in a straight competition, so…get ready for my "Super Ultra Mambo-Sambo-Foxtrot martial arts" that I recently learned!" He then got Danny in a submission hold, but Danny freed himself and said "Going Ghost!" He transformed into Danny Phantom and started using ghost blasts, this got Wiggum riled, so he tried to use his submission hold again but Danny brought up a ghost shield and Wiggum crashed into it causing him to fall back, Danny then used his Ghostly Wail and sent Wiggum to the wall, Wiggum got up and said "Okay! I surrender." Danny changed back into Danny Fenton and the Chief came up to him and said "So you're the hero known as Danny Phantom? I didn't think you would do so well against the mighty Amity Park police force…" Danny then said "But I guess when I became my alter-ego, you changed your mind?" Wiggum responded "Exactly, so you want me to open the road to Orchid Bay, huh?" Danny said "Yes, sir" Wiggum replied "Hold on a sec, I'll radio my staff and give them the word…" He then pulled out a walkie-talkie and pressed a button on it, and it gave off static.

Chief Wiggum spoke into it and said "This is Wiggum speaking… Do you read me?" Then some noises came back with some static and the Chief responded "Hey! It's me… Chief Wiggum… Okay, listen, a kid named Danny will be there in a few minutes or so… he's a kid with spiky black hair and blue eyes… I want you to open the road to Orchid Bay for him…" Static noises came back and the Chief said "I know that…" More static noises came back and the Chief said "I know that..." then some more static noises, and the Chief then yelled "Don't ask me why, just do it! That's an order!" the walkie-talkie made some more static noises and then the Chief said "Wiggum out…" He then turned to Danny and said "I'm not going to question you now about your adventure, but I'd like to see you again once it's over, good luck!" He then shook Danny's hand and left the room and Danny left as well.

When he walked out into the hall he noticed a gang member and said "Shouldn't you be in one of the cells?" The man said to Danny "I'm not really one of the gang. I'm a cop, even if I don't look like it." Danny figured not to ask and left the hall into the front office and left the building.

Danny then thought "I should rest up at the hotel before I go." He then headed behind the station and towards the Amity Park hotel, he walked in and a bellboy said to Danny "Our nightly rate isn't cheap, but we have clean sheets, and the rooms are secure. I'm sure you understand that this keeps us very busy." Danny then asked the hotel manager to use the phone and he called up his dad. His dad said "Oh! Hello Danny. I deposited a lot of money into your bank account." Danny responded "That'll come in handy considering the fact that I'm going to be using hotels to heal up whenever I'm tired on my journey." Jack then said "That's great to hear Daniel, you must know where you're going." Danny said "Yep, Amity Park is my next destination." Jack said "I've heard a lot about that place. I've heard that a famous psychic girl named Juniper Lee lives there." Danny thought "She must be the Te Xuan Ze that Mosquito mentioned." He then said to his dad "Thanks for telling me, Dad." Jack said "No problem, son. And remember, it's not a good idea to work too hard." Danny then hung up and he went into a room with an ATM machine, got some money out, and headed back out into the lobby. He came up to the desk and the guy behind it said "Welcome to the Amity Park Hotel. A one night stay will cost you 35. Would you like to stay?" Danny said "Yes" And he paid the amount.

Danny then went into the hallway, into the first room on his right, walked over to the bed, and fell asleep.

While Danny slept, he heard a young girl's voice call out his name three times; the voice then said "I'm a friend you've never met before… My name is Juniper Lee, June for short." There was a pause, and then June's voice asked "Can you hear me calling you? I'm June…" Then everything went white and Danny woke up and said "June?" He then realized that he was being contacted by an upcoming friend in his dreams, Danny thought "I have to get to Orchid Bay now!" Danny got dressed, and headed out into the hallway where a bellboy was waiting next to the doorway.

The bellboy said "Good morning! Here's your free copy of the morning newspaper! Here are today's headlines in the Amity Park Times…" He cleared his throat and read "Many citizens of Amity Park suffer due to crooked real estate agents." He then headed into the lobby and out of the hotel.

Danny then headed towards the road to Orchid Bay, he noticed that the road was completely unblocked, Danny came up to the cop named Eddie and he said "Hey, aren't you Danny? Well, I got the okay from Chief Wiggum to let you through. Take care of yourself." Danny said "Thanks, I will." He was about to leave when Lou said to Danny "You're doing well. Keep it up. You know that town map you got at the library? Well, you can also use it in Orchid Bay. It's very useful." And with that, Danny headed down the road.

He spotted a house on his right and he knocked on the door and was welcomed in.

Danny saw four figures in the room, three mice, a mother and two younger mice holding up signs. And the last figure was a young dirty boy in brown overalls and had messy hair, his name was Pig-Pen, Danny came up to the filthy kid and asked "Do you realize that there are mice in your home?" Pig-Pen responded "Actually I live rent-free in the mice's house. These mice are known as the "Exit mice." They are very kind and boy are they fast! I really love these guys." Danny then mind-spoke with the mother mouse and she said "Please take one of my sons along with you. They may look like regular, small mice, but they can lead you to an exit if you're lost in a maze." Danny said "They might prove useful; I think I'll take one of them along with me." Then the mother said "Whoops! You seem to have too many items on you. You can't take my son." Danny then headed out and went to a nearby pay phone and called up the Sluggy Express.

Jazz picked up on the line and said "Hello! This is Sluggy Express." Danny said "It's me Jazz." Jazz said "Oh, is that you, Danny? Little Bro! I'm working part-time for the Sluggy Express but I'll bet you knew that already." Danny responded "You did, Jazz" Jazz then said "Alrighty then, what can I do for you?" Danny said "I'm a bit stocked up on items so…" Jazz then said "You want us to store something for you? We'll send someone over immediately to pick it up." Jazz hung-up and Danny waited for whoever was coming.

Suddenly Danny saw a blue blur coming towards where he was standing, the blur then stopped in front of him revealing him to be some kind of blue hedgehog with green eyes and red sneakers, he was also wearing a white shirt with a picture of a slug on it and a red hat with the letters S and E on it, the hedgehog then said "Yo! I'm Sonic of the Sluggy Express." Danny said "Sluggy Express? You're WAY faster than a slug will ever be." Sonic then said "Yeah, we should consider changing the name. Anyway, your delivery charge is 18. You can cover the bill, right?" Danny got the correct amount out and said "Of course." Sonic said "So what do you want me to take? I can take up to three things." Danny got out some food that he got from some previous fight and handed them over to Sonic and he said "So you want me to take these, right?" Danny confirmed it and handed him the money, while Sonic said "All right, certainly, thanks a lot, buddy!" And then he ran off.

Danny went back into the house, and asked to take one of the Exit mice along with him and the Mother said "He's a tough boy. You can treat him as one of your items." And then one of the younger Exit mice came up to Danny and he picked the little guy up and left the house.

Danny then headed back down the road towards Orchid Bay while stopping to pick up a burger from inside a gift box along the way, when all of a sudden Danny stopped again in front of a weird looking mushroom, it suddenly got up and attacked Danny, it started kicking him, prompting Danny to reach for his bat and whacked at it multiple times before it collapsed on the ground.

Danny then thought "There's probably a lot more of theses on the path, no wonder they blocked the road!" But he kept on heading towards Orchid Bay, he came to a forested area, he spotted a mole on his left, he looked familiar to Danny so he asked "Mr. Resetti?" the mole then said "Huh? Oh no I'm his brother Don Resetti, I'm also a friendly mole. I'll tell you how to distinguish between your friends and enemies. It's easy to tell an enemy just by looking at them. Most of them look like humans with weird-colored faces. Watch out for them." Danny then said "But I can't get more powerful if I avoid them." Don said "I see, you know what you're doing." Danny then walked away and back to the road.

He then finally came to a sign that said "Orchid Bay" he came up to a woman who welcomed him to the town, she then said"Would you like me to tell you about Orchid Bay?" Danny said "Yes" The woman started "Orchid Bay has a modern, clean hotel. There is a Hospital and the wonderful Crisis Theater. There is the Lee preschool, and a nice bus station. And if you're curious, you might want to check out the local park. It's exciting. East of the town, you'll find the Toadstool Valley. On the other side of the valley is Toad Village. There is also a pizza parlor. Would you like to know anything else?" Danny said "No thanks, I believe you've said enough." The woman said "Thank goodness, because I don't know anything else." Danny then walked away and into the town itself.

The first thoughts that came to his head were "I've got to find that Juniper Lee girl."

**Well, Danny's finally made it to Orchid Bay. But will he find the one known as Juniper Lee who may be one of the chosen four? Find out in the next chapter**

**BTW Pig-pen is a character from the Peanuts comics**

**I used the Exit mice from the original Earthbound game because I couldn't find suitable players for them.**

**In the next chapter I may get around to introducing the Everdred and Runaway Five players.** **I won't reveal much only that Everdred will be played by a least popular DBZ character and the Runaway Five will be played by some familiar weasels.**

**Anyway, read and review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter is here. Although I feel a bit silly about it.**

**Chapter 6: The search for Juniper Lee**

Danny started walking down the sidewalk, he passed a hotel and the sign next to him said "Orchid Bay Hotel" 50 per night for a single room." Danny said "I guess the hotels are going to get more expensive in every upcoming town." He then walked from the hotel in front of a bicycle shop when suddenly he heard a familiar voice say "Incoming!" He turned around and saw the Zero-One flying down; Danny said "It's him again." The amphibious buggy landed and Todd came out of it and said "Hello again, Danny!" Danny responded "Hey, Todd." Todd then said "Pictures taken instantaneously! Get ready for another instant memory!" Danny got into place and smiled, and then Todd said "Look at the camera… ready… say, "riceballs!" Danny said so and made the peace sign as the picture was taken Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories…" Todd then got into the Zero-One and was off.

Danny turned around and looked at the bicycle shop, he thought "Maybe a quick look inside wouldn't hurt." He went into the shop, and was greeted by some punk-ish clerk; he said "This is the bike shop known as "Punk-Sure"! (I couldn't come up with an original name so I had to use this bad pun from the game.) Bicycles are so much fun and are so convenient… It's a whole lot faster than walking. You'll be really popular with the biking crowd. Would you like a bike?" Danny thought it over and said "Yes, I would." The clerk said "Unfortunately, we don't have any more bikes for sale. We only have rentals. Would you like to rent one?" Danny responded "Okay then." The clerk smiled and said "I really like your straight-forward style. Tell you what; I'll let you borrow a bike for free." And the clerk grabbed a bicycle from one of the racks and rolled it over to Danny, the clerk then told Danny "You know that two people can't ride on one bicycle, so of course three or four people on a bike would be impossible!" Danny then thought "I should return it once I meet up with one of the chosen four." Then the clerk said "You also can't ride a bike with anything following you, Teddy bears, for example… Carrying a bear and riding will be impossible for you. And don't even think about riding a bike into a cave." Danny nodded and went back outside with his bike.

Danny then got onto the bike and went into the town, He passed a guy who said that he heard a rumor that Juniper Lee was kidnapped so he decided to ask around town about it, someone said that a weird bad guy was following June, he also said "This guy gave me the creeps." He then heard about two young inventors who live in Orchid bay, Danny kept riding until something or someone got in his way, to his surprise, it was some kind of New Age Retro Hippie that was blue in the face, literally.

Danny thought "Well, I was told to play that song when I ran into a hippie during my adventure." So he pulled out the portable radio and the battle began, the hippie used a ruler for measuring, but Danny just looked at the hippie and then he attacked with his bat, then the hippie used a toothbrush and his teeth became white and his breath became fresh. The bright ness of the hippie's teeth blinded Danny a bit but he was able to smash the hippie, sending him flying.

Danny turned off the radio and said "Wow! Dash was right, this song justifies hippie battles." And with that said, he got back on the bike.

He kept on riding until came to a halt near the Department store, and went inside.

He saw that the place wasn't crowded; in fact one guy let him know that. He headed to the front desk and one of the female clerks asked Danny "Would you like to buy a ticket for the Runaway Weasels show?" Danny never heard of them but if he knew that if he asked who they were, he'd probably get laughed at humiliatingly, so he said "Yes, please." The clerk said "The main floor and balcony seats are sold out. Right now we only have box seats, which cost 20. Will that be okay?" Danny was about to accept when the clerk suddenly said "Oh, wait… the box seats sold out a long time ago. Oops, my mistake." She then said "Too bad, the box seats are the most popular." Danny then spoke with the clerk next to the ticket lady and she asked "Would you like to return something?" Danny responded "No." And thought "How can I return anything if I haven't even bought something here?" The clerk said to him "Oh, that's good. Please stop by again." He then went near a tough guy who said "I always feel better after hearing my mom's voice over the phone. I was homesick recently, and my mom cheered me right up. You should call your mom sometimes. Believe me; those melancholy feelings will be gone before you know it." Danny thought "Whoops, I should call mom up and let her know that I'm in a new town." He went over to a nearby phone and dialed his mom up, and she picked up and said "Hello?" Danny responded and Maddie said "Oh, Danny? So how's your adventure going?" Danny told her what he has been through, how he has defeated the Creeps back in Amity Park, His battle against the Amity Park Police Force. And that he is in Orchid Bay right now. Maddie responded "…Hmmmm, I see… It sounds like you're having some tough times, then. Your teacher, Mr. Lancer, dropped by looking for you…" Danny sweated a bit when he heard that name "But don't worry, I covered for you. Everything is fine here… you just keep at it Danny!" Danny thanked her for that and Maddie said "Well, my soap opera is getting to a really steamy part, so I'd better let you go. Bye!" and she hung up with Danny hanging after.

Danny then went up the Dept Store's escalator to the second floor; he talked to a gossip girl who said "I heard a meteorite crashed on a hilltop near amity Park. That must have been exciting!" Danny said "You don't know how right you are." And he went over to an old woman who talked about her granddaughter who was popular with a few boys; he found that her name was Cindy Vortex, which just left Danny to find out the other genius' name he passed the burger shop and the bakery and headed up the next escalator, he talked with a girl who wanted to see her boyfriend in Endsville, the next town over, but she said "The bus won't go there, because of some ghostly activity." Danny thought "Well, I'm stuck here for awhile. Unless, there's another way around it."

He then went over to a guy who told Danny about a special teddy bear that helps in battles, but Danny thought it was just a plain old teddy bear, but he decided to buy it anyway, he then left the store.

Back outside, he realized that he now must walk around town, so he went off, he came to the crisis theater where a lot of people were lined up outside, Danny looked at the billboard that read "**Tonight the boogie is here! It's the Toon Patrol's night!" **He then heard the people in the line talking, one said "If I had some connections, I'd just waltz right in, but I'm just a regular Joe." Another said "I love standing in queue. I also love words that start with "Q." Queen, quiet, quick…" the guy at the front said "I want a ticket for today's show, but I may not get it." He then walked over to the side of the theater and saw two of the band members; one was a pimp-styled pink-cladded weasel, he was the leader, Wise-Guy (His real name can't be said in a G-rated fic apparently.) the other weasel was wearing a green zoot-suit and had black slicked-back hair, he was Greasy, the second in standing, the two were currently hanging outside the club.

Danny walked up to the two and asked "Are you guys with the Toon Patrol?" Wise-Guy said "Uh, we… that's right, we're the Toon Patrol. We may be popular, but we aren't rich." Danny asked "How is that?" Wise-Guy responded "We're being cheated by this theater and we're up to our waists in debt!" Then Greasy spoke up "Si! We're popular but that girl who lives in the house with the preschool is the talk of this town. Actually, I'd like to see her someday." Danny said "Well, I'm actually on my way to see her myself." Greasy then said "Tell her we'd like her to visit our show?" Danny said "All right then." And he went off.

Danny passed a dog named Snoopy who said "There's been a kidnapping! Believe me, even though I'm only a dog." Danny kept on walking, just then he was halted by a blue-faced cop and a runaway dog, Danny thought "Well, this is one heck of a team-up." And he used his bat to tame the two while using the teddy bear to block their attacks, then Danny was jumped by an annoying old party man, he tried to punch Danny out but Danny blocked with the teddy bear and sent him away with his bat, he then grumbled about today's youth, just as Danny was about to go on, a cranky lady came at him, Danny groaned "Aw, come on!" The lady scowled at Danny and she attacked him with a shopping bag, Danny blocked it but the teddy bear became a pile of fluff when he did, Danny pulled his bat out and used it to trip the cranky lady, she calmed down and Danny went off.

He then came to the preschool with the word "Lee" on top of the place; Danny knocked on the door and was welcomed in. He saw some children around along with an asian woman who appeared to be teaching them.

Danny went over to a young girl with a coloring book who said "When I grow up I wanna be juuuust like June." He then saw a blonde-haired preschool girl who said "I wanted to play with June, but she's gone somewhere…" Danny went over to a young boy who said "June is like a big sister to me. You may not be able to comprehend my emotions. I may have a childish face but I have the mind of an adult. I beg your pardon." Danny then went over to the Asian woman and she said "I'm Juniper Lee's mother, Barbara Lee. I'm busy taking care of these kids. You shouldn't worry about June, she has a guardian angel, it seems." Danny then asked "Is June here?" Mrs. Lee responded "Unfortunately no, but feel free to check this place out." Danny headed into the next room where he saw to male Asians, the older one said "I'm Juniper Lee's father and this is Dennis, one of June's brothers, I take it you're here to see June?" Danny said "How did you know?" Michael Lee responded "Many come here to see her miraculous Te Xuan Ze powers, she told us about them ever since she could finally step outside Orchid Bay, but I won't go into details about how she was able to leave. Anyway, a lot of her visitors were just leeches. So… are you from a TV station, or what?" Danny responded "Absolutely not! I'm just on an adventure and I figured June would be a big help on it." Michael then said "Well, to meet you or not to meet you can only be decided by June. She said she would only meet a boy named Danny Fenton." Danny lit up and said "That's me." Michael said "So you're Danny!" Dennis said "You're the one from June's dream! The kid who will save this world!" Michael then said "That's right Dennis, why don't you go get June? She'll be so excited." Dennis then frowned and said "Uhm, Dad? June isn't even here." Michael then said "What?! Where could she have gone?!" Michael then turned to Danny and said "I'm sorry, but could you come back later?" Danny then left the preschool and spotted a young asian boy outside who said to Danny "June isn't here!" Danny said "Do you know where she is?" the boy named Ray-ray said "I'm her brother, Ray-Ray, I usually follow June wherever she goes but she suddenly left, and I don't know where she went." Just then a small Scottish pug came up to Danny and said "Have you tried lookin' in the local park. She usually heads there to prevent chaos." Danny then got on the bike and peddled to the park.

He spoke with a businessman outside the park who said to him "Pickpocket Park seems kind of dangerous, but there' some great things there." Danny went into the park and saw that there were some shopping stands up; he heard from a tough guy "Hercule is the boss of Pickpocket Park. He's got ties to burglaries and kidnappings in this area. Most of the time he plays a hero in other towns so he makes up for his bad streak. He's a scary guy but he's warm hearted so most of his fans believe that he is good." Danny thought "Maybe he's the one who kidnapped June." He then went over to a guy who said "Hercule always watches over Pickpocket Park. That's why we don't have to bribe any crooked cops." Danny walked away and came over to a stand where a plain hippie was selling condiments; Danny bought a ketchup packet for his burger in case he decided to eat it later.

Danny kept walking until he came to the end of the path in front of a shack where a man was standing he was clad in a brown gi, white pants and black boots, he had curly hair and five-o-clock shadow, this was Hercule. He spotted Danny coming up and he jumped down in front of him, laughed and said "Why don't we talk later after we've locked horns!" And he threw a punch at Danny but he got out of the way and hit him with his bat, Hercule then tried to steal something from Danny but Danny shooed him away. Danny decided to give this jerk a scare and become Danny Phantom, Hercule watched Danny change and shouted "Eek! D-D-Danny Phantom?!" Danny nodded and used ghost blasts on Hercule who shook in fear and said "I give! I give!" Danny then changed back and said "So, are you…" Hercule then responded "Yes, I'm Hercule, boss of Pickpocket Park. You know, when I jumped off that roof, I twisted my ankle a bit. Anyway, I lost and nothing can change that." Danny said "Well, you're pretty good at accepting defeat." Hercule chuckled and said "Well, you're pretty strong." Danny then said "Anyway, I'm looking for…" Hercule interrupted and said "I know, you want to find out about a girl named Juniper Lee. Well, I'll have you know that she went off to a secret hideout in Toadstool Valley. But a goth-boy and some turtle-like kid with a spiked shell wearing some kind of mask kidnapped her though. They said they were going to make June some kind of human sacrifice." Danny gulped when he heard this. Hercule then continued "They were definitely hard-core strange. You know, she might be gone already. You'd better hurry. If you do save June, be sure to come back here, okay?" Danny said "Got it." Hercule then told Danny "Don't forget!" And he went into his shack.

Danny soon left Pickpocket Park, after buying an egg from one of the stands, and headed towards Orchid Bay's hotel. When he walked in, the bellboy said to Danny "You must be quite a rich boy to stay at such a nice, first-class hotel like this one." Danny then went over to the desk and asked for a one-night stay, he then went into the room and went to bed.

Once again Danny was contacted by June in his dreams, She said "Danny! I am June… Can you hear me calling you? Help! Come and help me! I don't exactly know where I am… but I can hear water running in the distance…" She then said "Danny, please help me!" Danny woke up thinking "She sounds like she's in quite a predicament. I must go to her!" He got dressed and left the room where he was greeted by a bellboy who said "How about reading the newspaper before you go? Here is this morning's Orchid Bay Tribune headline… "The brave local hero Danny Fenton who broke up the Creeps has left Amity Park. Reports that Mayor Adam West stopped the Creeps have been proven to be false." Danny thought "Ha! Serves him right." Danny went over to a bored rich guy who said "Leave me alone. Here, go but yourself some juice or something." And the guy gave Danny 50.

Once Danny left the hotel he saw Michael Lee running in panic, he said "J-J-June!! Where are you? It's time for a slice of pie!" He then ran off.

Danny thought "I guess that's a sign for me to go rescue June." He then got on the bike and headed downtown.

He overheard an African American girl named Libby chatting with a friend about the inventor kids in Orchid Bay; she said "That big-headed Jimmy Neutron is such a dolt, whenever I go in his lab his friend Carl always asks me for something to eat. Jimmy's an inventor; Carl should ask him to invent food for himself." Her friend said "Yeah, Cindy's the better inventor, she so popular that the boys fall flat on their faces for her." Danny decided to pay both inventors for a visit.

Danny entered the yellow shack first, he saw a young blonde-haired inventor who had a ponytail, a green tank-top, and khaki short pants, this was Cindy Vortex but Danny was not interested in her at all. Cindy said to Danny "Greetings. I'm Cindy Vortex, a novice inventor. Have you heard of me? I'm a bit embarrassed about my reputation." Danny said "Yeah whatever." Cindy frowned at this statement, Danny then said "I'm just here to see one of your so-called inventions." Cindy then said "Well, I have a lot in development but I'm a bit short on cash. I'm a happy-go-lucky-person, except when that idiot Neutron is around me, so I'm not worried at all." Danny thought "Yeah right." He noticed one of Cindy's eyes twitching; she then told Danny "I'm currently working on this machine that would really help you in Toadstool Valley. It may be ready soon." Danny was about to say something, but Vortex interrupted and said "Don't even say it; you're willing to help finance this project?" Danny nodded and Cindy said "Yay! So it'll be 200 for the materials." Danny paid her and she said "Thank you sir, your support should have a tremendous impact on all mankind. Here's my new "Super Vortex Machine 5." I call it, "Suvorma 5" for short." She chuckled and gave it to Danny and then said "Please use it for spreading peace and goodwill on earth." Danny then left and thought "I have a feeling that this thing is completely useless." Danny headed to the nearest cash machine and withdrew a large amount; he then headed over to the shack next to Vortex's place and went inside.

He saw four figures, three boys and a mechanical dog, one boy was a Latino with spiky black hair, a blue t-shirt with the Ultra Lord logo on it, and black pants, another boy appeared to be overweight, he had red, curly hair, green glasses, a red and white striped shirt going down, and green pants, and the last boy had a brown Elvis-like hairdo on an oversized cranium, a red shirt with a neutronic logo on it, a pair of jeans and white shoes, the big-headed kid saw Danny and said "Well, hello, I'm Jimmy Neutron, and these are my friends Carl and Sheen." Danny looked around and said "Well, this sure is one messy place." Jimmy said "Well, I sort of neglected doing my housework…" Sheen said "Yeah, this place is a pig sty, and I haven't bathed in quite awhile so I may be kind of stinky." Carl, Jimmy and Danny backed away from Sheen, and then Carl said "Hey, Jimmy I'm starving. Ask this guy if he has anything to eat, and if he does, can I have some?" Jimmy said to Danny "What he said." Danny then said "Well, I have a burger on me but I'm not hungry right now, so he can have this." He took the burger and gave it to Carl and he said "Thanks." And he scarfed it down while Jimmy said "Well, you seem very nice. I wonder if…" Danny asked "What is it?" Jimmy responded "Would you like to invest some money in my inventions?" Danny said "Of course." Jimmy started jumping around shouting "Yes!" over again, he then stopped and said "I mean, thank you!" Sheen then said "How much are you gonna charge him Jim-O?" Jimmy said "Well, 200 should be enough." Danny handed Jimmy the money and Jimmy said "Thank you, I won't let you down."

The robotic dog then came up to Danny and a phone popped out of its back, Jimmy said "That's Goddard; he wants to give you that receiver phone so I can contact you once my invention is ready." Danny thought "I'll just take it and say nothing." He was about to leave but he tripped over some broken machine, he picked it up and took it just in case.

When Danny left he realized that the egg he had bought before hatched into a chicken, he sold it and got 110, and he then got on his bike and headed to Toadstool Valley. Along the way, an overweight businessman said to him "If you go to the east, you could run into trouble. Toadstool Valley and Mushroom Village are along the way. I've also heard that there are UFO's in Toadstool Valley." He then passed a kid who told him "I heard Juniper Lee was kidnapped while helping out at Lee preschool." Danny kept pedaling until a Mobile sprout and a Rambling Evil Mushroom, he took them out easily and kept on going, he fought more mobile sprouts along the way, but most of them drained Danny's ghost energy.

Danny soon came to a cave; he walked into it and reached the other side into Toadstool Valley he saw a young, care-free girl who was humming, Danny came up to her and she said to him "Oh! Hello, I'm hunting for mushrooms! I'm going to collect a ton!" Danny then walked away from her and headed into the valley, until a Little UFO floated in front of him.

It fired beams at him, but Danny ducked and changed into Danny Phantom, he used ghost blasts and hit it with his bat until it crashed into the ground; Danny then walked away from the Little UFO's remains and saw Mr. Resetti again. He shouted "I'M NOT AN ENEMY!" Danny then told him "You already told me that." Mr. Resetti then said "Oh! So I don't have to repeat myself. Anyway, would you like to know how to survive in battles?" Danny said "Yes." Mr. Resetti got close to Danny and said "Listen carefully, you may have noticed that when you have been badly hurt in battle, you might survive a mortal attack and still have an ounce of strength left. If this happened, it was because of your Guts." Danny said "Guts?" Mr. Resetti responded "That's right; your survival may depend on your Guts level. Having more of it can help you get more smashing hits. But beyond that, you should take notice that it takes some time for damage to be taken from you." Danny then said "Like, if an enemy deals mortal damage to me, but I defeat every enemy before my life is gone…" Mr. Resetti interrupted and said "You'll survive. At least, that's all I know." Danny then walked away.

Danny kept walking until he came to a broken bridge; the sign near it said **"Cross the bridge to Mushroom Village." **Danny thought "I guess I'm taking the long way around." And he took the path around the broken bridge, he then came to another halt, the block this time, it was a pencil-shaped iron statue. Danny then pulled out the Suvorma 5 that Cindy Vortex gave to him and he pushed a button on it and it played the song "Ode to Vortex" once it was finished, the machine came apart.

Danny then thought "I knew it, it was completely useless." Danny had no choice but to turn around, he soon got back to Orchid Bay after fighting off some enemies in the cave, when got out to the other side, the receiver phone went off, Danny answered and he heard Jimmy's voice on the other line, he said "Hello… this is Jimmy Neutron. I've just finished work on this great invention!" Danny then heard Sheen on the other line say "Get over here as fast as you can! This thing is soooo cool!" Jimmy then spoke again "What Sheen said, see you soon! Later!" And then Jimmy hung up as Danny thought "His invention is probably more useful than that crummy "Suvorma 5" And he got on his bike and pedaled back to Orchid Bay.

He reached Jimmy's home and was about to go in but Cindy called out to Danny "Hey, if you're looking for Spew-tron, he's in Pickpocket Park, looking for you." Danny nodded and headed over there.

Once Danny got there, Carl led him to Jimmy, and he said to Danny "I'm feeling really out of it because I've been working for who knows how long, but the neutronic pencil deleter is finally ready. This machine will eradicate all pencil-shaped objects in just one second." Carl then said "This thing is really powerful, but don't use it near any shop that sells pencils." Sheen then asked "Does that thing work on pen-shaped figures as well, Jimmy?" Jimmy responded "It only works specifically on pencils, Sheen." Jimmy then turned to Danny and handed him the machine and said "Anyway, it's yours now." Danny took the device and Jimmy said "If I invent any other brilliant item, I'll call you." Danny then left the park.

Danny then went to the hotel to rest up for his next destination, he called up the Sluggy Express to drop off the broken machine he picked up earlier, bought a burger and a packet of ketchup from the hippie selling condiments and then got the phone number for Zippy Pizza.

Once Danny was sure he was all set, he headed back to Toadstool Valley, on the path he took earlier, defeating UFO's, Sprouts and Mushrooms along the way, until he reached the pencil-shaped statue that blocked him before, but this time he used the Neutronic Pencil Deleter and in an instant, the statue was gone. Danny smiled and went forward, passing the bridge, Danny headed to a clearing, when he was almost at the end, and he heard "Incoming!" Danny turned around and saw Todd coming down in the Zero-One.

The Zero-One landed on a nearby rock in the water, Todd came out and said "Danny!" Danny said "Hey, Todd!" Todd then got out and said "Get ready for an instant memory!" Danny looked at the camera and Todd said "Ready? Say "riceballs" Danny said so and leaned against a nearby stone. The picture was taken and Todd said "Another great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" Todd got into the Zero-One and said "Later, Danny!" And he took off.

Danny headed back to the second bridge and went across it, He could have sworn that a tree was getting closer to him, but he shrugged it of and went to the next area. Along the way he was attacked by more UFO's, and Spinning Robots, he then turned around and saw who, or what was following him, A Territorial Oak, and it was very angry with Danny.

The thing tried to brainshock Danny but he was unaffected, Danny became Danny Phantom and used ghost blasts on it but once it was defeated, it exploded. Danny was almost destroyed by the thing, but he managed to survive. Danny kept at it, picking up some items along the way, a travel charm, and a luck capsule; he drank the luck capsule and felt a little luckier.

After fighting off a few more spinning robos, Territorial Oaks, and UFO's Danny was on his way down off the cliffs. He calmed himself by touching a Magic Butterfly and he realized that he was on the other side of the river he couldn't cross before; he spoke with a man who said "I wonder who made the bridge impassable? Why would anyone do this?" Danny thought "Crud! I hope someone comes and fixes this." He then came to another clearing, and picked up a croissant out of a giftbox.

Danny went ahead and smashed a UFO, he then went around a hill and collected an unlit bomb, and Danny thought "I'd better use this in case of emergencies." And he was then attacked by a UFO and a spinning robo, Danny defeated the two and went around the hill.

He passed another bridge and headed north, he relaxed with a magic butterfly, he then took the left passage and defeated some more enemies, until he came to the end of the path, and found a hard hat in a gift box, he put it on in place of his Mr. Baseball Cap. And headed back to the fork in the road and took the opposite path.

Danny followed the path along the cliff, while fighting off the UFO's and spinning robos, unfortunately, Danny caught a cold from one of the UFO's attacks, and it prompted him to use the cold medicine, he eventually came to a gift box, he found a cup of lifenoodles inside, he figured he could use this if he blacked out in battle.

Once Danny got everything he fought his way back to the path and took another path down off the cliffs, it eventually led him to a cave, Danny followed the cave's path and eventually made it to another town, and he took a look at the billboard that said **"Welcome to Mushroom Village." **But the word **"Mushroom"** was crossed out in green paint and the word **"Koopa"** was written above it, Danny then got a look at the town and saw that spiked green shells were on top of all of the houses, he assumed that if it were Mushroom Village, wouldn't the houses have giant mushroom caps on the tops? Something was up, Danny knew that he had two things to do here, one was to rescue Juniper Lee, and the other was to save the town.

**Well, Danny must now rescue Juniper Lee, but who has taken control of Mushroom Village? I bet you've figured it out by now, if not, then he will be introduced in the next chapter, plus a familiar character will reappear just to get on Danny's nerves. **

**Now, Mr. Jussonic, before you get mad at me for having June get kidnapped, I just want you to know that it's all part of the script, and June will be rescued and introduced in the next chapter.**

**In case you readers are wondering about the weasels that are in the role of the Runaway Five, they are from the movie Who framed Roger Rabbit. And, I hope that Hercule fan girls will not be angry with me for making him seem like a bad guy, but his hairstyle had Everdred written all over it.**

**Hercule: I hate you, so much!**

**Me: You're going to hate me even more after what happens to you later on in the story.**

**Hercule: Why is that?**

**Me: I won't spoil it right away. Anyways, read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, it's nice to have you reviewing again Geek Princess, the way things were going I figured you left , anyway, yes he's in the role of Mr. Carpainter, but I'm going to spice things up a bit here, it's still going to be a cult, sorry.**

**Chapter 7: The Koopa-Koopa Cult**

Danny headed into the town and spoke with someone who appeared be a turtle of some kind, and it said "One day, King Bowser Koopa, our leader, received a revelation. He now speaks the real truth." Danny thought "Bowser's leading some kind of cult. I certainly hope June hasn't joined it." Danny was about to walk away when a young blonde-haired girl named Namine came up to him and said "Excuse me, tourist. I'm collecting donations to help protect the world from contaminants. Would you like to donate whatever you can?" Danny nodded and made a donation. Namine said "Thank you. Your good deed will be rewarded. Here's a postcard for you." Danny received the postcard and Namine told him "Go and be happy now." Danny walked away, crumpled up the postcard and threw it away while Namine wasn't noticing; He then walked over to a large house where an old, witch-like koopa named Kammy was standing out front, he heard noises coming from the inside so Danny walked up and asked if Bowser was inside, and if he could speak with him if he was, Kammy responded "You want to speak with King Bowser directly? You must think you're pretty important, and boy do you have a lot of nerve! You deserve to be roasted by Bowser's flame breath, or worse, struck by one of his lightning attacks that I recently taught him." Danny thought "If I talk to him now, he'll probably do both when he sees me, I guess I'll have to find June on my own." And he walked away, and walked into what looked like a resident of the town, a Toad, he had what appeared to be a green mushroom with spikes on his head, He said to Danny "When I joined the Koopa Cult and did everything I was told to, as Bowser said, my wife who had run out on me returned home!" Danny thought "This doesn't sound like something Bowser would do." He knew something was up, Danny heard that Bowser was a ruthless villain who would do anything to rule the world, not in a million years would he form some kind of cult to make people happy.

Danny had to find out what was going on, he decided to ask around to find something out about this cult, a Goomba told him "King Bowser wants a girl." Danny then said "Then wouldn't he have kidnapped that Princess Peach girl. And even so, she would be rescued." The guy shook his head and said "Well, the Princess is on vacation and Mario's on another job. And anyway I didn't mean it like that. He's looking for a girl who can be the high priestess of Koopa-Koopaism. I've heard he's already got her." Danny assumed the worst and thought "Crud! Now I have to save her." Danny was then jumped by a small turtle, a Koopa Troopa, but Danny sent him packing with his bat, he then came to a goomba musician who said to Danny "Koopa, Koopa! I wish for everyone to hear about the joys of the Koopa cult." Danny then came to a Charging Chuck who said "I believe that anyone who refuses to believe the words of King Bowser are opposed to peace. I want them all to listen, even if it requires kickin' their butts." He then spotted some large, brown mammoth-like person behind a tree who seemed to be spying on someone or something, Danny came up to the figure and asked what he was doing and the mammoth said "Oh! I'm Gazpacho, I don't live here, I'm just a traveler who's setting up shop here. But there have been recent thefts at this stand so I have to monitor those who don't pay at this stand." Danny figured he had no idea about the cult and left him.

Danny then came to some kind of farm where he saw a cow wearing a spiked shell on its back, Danny spoke with it and it said "I'm just a plain ol' cow, but King Bowser's messages really mooove me." Danny was then approached by a small Koopa, Bowser Jr, and he whispered to Danny "Psst. That red-haired goth kid helped me. We kidnapped June." Danny said "Oh really?" Bowser Jr said "Yep, she's hidden in a mountain cabin." The small spiked turtle then examined Danny and exclaimed "Yoik! Now I've done it! I thought you were one of us! You know I was joking!" He then laughed and said "Just forget what I said…" Danny then walked away thinking "Well, I know where she is now."

He came to a house near where Danny first came to the town and walked in, he saw what appeared to be a sign-up for the group, he went up to the front desk next to two people and the man said to Danny "We came here to see Mushroom Village, but to our surprise it's now called Koopa Village, we then heard of the Koopa-Koopa religious group, we thought it would be awesome so we decided to join, We're a married couple from Orchid Bay by the way." The woman then said "Yes, our child is waiting for us in Orchid Bay. As a souvenir we'd like to bring him some happiness. Along with a shell like the ones we're wearing." The couple turned around and showed him artificial spiked shells attached to belts they were wearing. Danny looked around the room and saw the same shells on everyone else, he figured since humans can't grow actual shells like Koopas can, they have to wear these artificial spiked shells to prove that they're a member of the Koopa-Koopa group.

Danny then spoke with another member who said "You don't seem to understand, so I'll explain it to you. Once everyone in the world has joined the Koopa-Koopa religion, a peaceful country can be established. Do you understand now?" Danny said sarcastically "Oh, yeah. I get it now." The member frowned and said "I know what sarcasm is kid, you're only pretending to understand. You just want something don't you?" Danny stepped away from the member in hopes of not getting on his bad side. Then another member said to Danny "You might misunderstand what I have to say, but King Bowser's voice affects one's minds." Danny said "It's kind of like a hypnotist." The member said "You're pretty smart, kid." Danny then left the place and walked past the stand Gazpacho was watching, he then came to a Toad standing next to a cave who told Danny "There's a place ahead that Koopa-Koopa members won't go near. It's some kind of anti-Koopa place. I can't stop thinking about it… and I can't even go near that place." Danny figured he should go in later after he rescued June.

He headed to a large shop next to another cave, he went into the shop and used the phone to call up his dad, and Jack Fenton picked up and said "Ah! Hello, Danny. As usual I've deposited money into your account." Danny said "Great dad, listen, about that Juniper Lee girl you told me about…" Jack said "Let me guess, she's joined your group?" Danny responded "Unfortunately no. She's been kidnapped and I have to rescue her." Jack said "That's awful!" Danny said "I know, and what makes it worse is that that creep known as Bowser took her to make her a high priestess of some religious group known as Koopa-Koopa." Jack then said "That doesn't sound like Bowser at all, seems to me like someone is controlling him and forcing him to do this." Danny said "I had the same exact thoughts." Jack then said "Well, I hope you rescue that girl soon, see ya!" and he hung up.

Danny then got some money out of the ATM machine and bought a Sandlot Bat, and a copper bracelet, he then left the store and into the cave next to it.

He followed the path through the cave to a clearing with a cabin, he went into the cabin and saw someone in the corner of a cage, it was a young, Asian girl with freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, she wore a green t-shirt with red rims on the sleeves and collar and a pink dragonfly symbol on the front of the shirt, along with a brown wristband with purple gems on her right wrist, a brown belt with a yellow buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes, this was the Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee.

She stood up and walked over to where Danny was standing and said "Who? Are you Danny Fenton?" Danny nodded and June smiled and said "Danny! I'm so glad to see you." Danny said "I've been looking everywhere for you ever since you contacted me in my dreams." June responded "Well, I had a dream that a boy named Danny was my destiny. I know it's hard to believe. But I knew you would come to save me." Danny asked "What would've happened if you gave up on me." June responded "Well, I'm a Te Xuan Ze so if you hadn't come, I would have had to try to bust out of here." Danny then examined the cage's door but June said to him "You can't open the door, and its ghost proof and magic proof so you can't phase through here either." Danny then asked "Then how do I…" June interrupted and said "You'll have to get the key from Bowser. But he's got it hidden away." Danny said "But he's probably not willing to give it up so easily from what I've heard about him." June then said "I've heard he controls lightning and has fire breath. In that case, you should wear this." June then got out a small yellow and black badge with the word "Mother" on it, it was the Franklin badge June explained "This is the Franklin badge, it deflects all lightning based attacks, it's very useful." Danny took the badge and June said "I'll wait here until you return. Come back and release me once you defeat Bowser. Don't worry about me and just kick butt like I know you can!" And with that, Danny left the cabin.

Once Danny was outside a familiar face along with two Hammer brothers came up to him, Danny said "Jack! Is that you?" Jack Spicer was not too pleased to see Danny and he said to him "Danny! You're just here to bother me, aren't you?" Danny responded "Of course not, Jack!" Jack then said to him "You can call me Master Jack, since King Bowser made me an important person in Koopa-Koopaism. I would ask you to join us, but I know you won't… I'm glad I joined…" Jack turned around and pointed at the artificial shell that was blocking his backpack and said "Look at this shell I got for joining, it's heavy, but it's still cool and I feel so happy with it on." Danny then said "If you're done gloating, let's get it on." Jack then said "Oh I'm not going to fight you Danny." He then pointed towards the Hammer Brothers and said "These guys are… smell you later sucker." He laughed and used his copter pack to fly out of there.

The Hammer Bros then charged at Danny, but he turned into Danny Phantom and sent them flying with his ghostly wail, he changed back into Danny Fenton and headed into the cave back to Koopa Village.

Danny figured that he should rest up so he could take on Bowser easily; he remembered the farmhouse had lodgings available so he went over to the farm and went inside, he saw an old male Toad named Toadsworth and he said to Danny "We're all like one big, happy family here in Mushroom Village… oops! I mean Koopa Village. Basically, our policy is to allow only family members to stay in our village. But if you're interested in learning about Koopa-Koopaism, we may make an exception and let you stay for a small fee." Danny then said "Well, I do need the rest. So, okay." He handed Toadsworth 50 and Toadsworth said "Very well… be sure to do your "Koopa-Koopa" chant before going to bed." Danny did so, although he felt a bit silly doing so, and went to sleep. Danny then woke up, went downstairs and Toadsworth asked "Are you ready to show proper respect to King Bowser now? Koopa… Koopa" Danny nodded and went out the door.

He then went over to the shack where the chanting noises were coming from, and he went inside, what he saw shocked him, a whole bunch of spiked mushroom headed people chanting the words "Koopa… Koopa…" over and over again were all around the room, along with a whole lot of Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Hammer Bros, Magikoopas and Chargin' Chucks, all in different formations.

Danny came over to a Goomba who said to him "Koopa, koopa. Oh! You'd like to join us? Then give up what you're doing and go see the great King Bowser ASAP." The goomba moved out of Danny's way revealing a gift box, Danny walked up to it and found a crossaint, he pocketed it and walked away, he soon came to a Koopa who said "Koopa, Koopa. Oh! I'm in your way? Sorry, I'll move for you." He moved and Danny kept going until he met another Goomba who said "I say, "Arm the torpedoes, full speed ahead!" Or something like that. So now, I'll crush you!" But Danny got ahead of him and stepped on the Goomba, he then went the other way.

He came to a Spike-headed Toad who said "Koopa, Koopa. Don't bother us, we're in the middle of a prayer." Danny said "I need to get through." The Toad said "Alright, so I'll move. But go quickly!" He moved and Danny went further into the crowd, he told another Spiked Toad that he was only capable of walking in place, and it said "That's not true, look!" He then moved and Danny than came to a Goomba who said "Blue, blue. Whoops! Wrong story… I'm still new at this role." He then moved away from Danny and he went ahead and got a skip sandwich from a gift box.

Danny then came to a Koopa Troopa who appeared to be trying to whistle, He said "I'm trying to learn how to whistle. I heard whistling makes one happy and this group is involved with that. I'll just practice over there." He moved and Danny came up to a Magikoopa who frowned at Danny and exclaimed "You strange, unshelled fellow. Don't go to heaven!" And he tried to hit Danny with a spell, but he ducked and conked him with his bat, causing the Magikoopa to fall unconscious.

Danny then walked over to a small circle of Cultists who appeared to be chanting stronger, as Danny walked past them the cultists and minions all stared at Danny while saying "Why would someone without a sign that they're part of this group be in here." While another said "Doesn't he know that he can't be happy unless he knows Koopa-Koopaism?" Then a Koopa came up to Danny and said "This should wake you up…" He then screamed in Danny's face and charged at him using his shell, but Danny knocked him away with his bat and headed to the door at the end of the room.

He then came to a room where a Magikoopa named Kamek screamed, he then said "I screamed… because I didn't know what else to do!" He then hid behind the desk and Danny shook his head and went up the steps.

Danny was now in a room where he saw a large muscle-bound monster who was six to seven feet tall, had sharp teeth, with yellowish-orange scale-like skin, and a big green shell with orangish yellow spikes on his back. The top of his head was green and he had a tan-colored snout. He also had two small yellow horns on top of his head and some big claws on the ends of his hands and feet. He also had scraggly red hair, baggy red eyebrows, death red eyes, a spiked collar, spiked wristbands, spiked shoulder bands and some sort of shell pad on the front of his body, this was Bowser , the King of Koopas, and leader of the Koopa-Koopa cult. He was standing in front of a statue that he remembered as the one Usopp had shown to him, he thought "Now, to deal with this creep and rescue June." He came up to the Koopa King and Bowser said "Thank you for coming! I've been waiting for you. I need your assistance to spread the word of Koopa-Koopaism and make the world a happy and peaceful society." Danny then took a closer look at him and thought "Is he under mind control or something?" Bowser then said "Will you be my right-hand assistant?" Danny responded "No thanks, weirdo!" Bowser then said "Well, if you won't be my right hand, my left will be just fine…" He then laughed while Danny thought "This definitely isn't the Bowser a lot of people know." Bowser then stopped laughing and said "Just kidding! Actually, your existence is a problem for me and my religion. Defy me, and It's game over for you!" He then pulled out some kind of magic wand and shouted "Lightning!" Then, a whole lot of lightning came down and struck Danny, Bowser laughed thinking he was done for but then the lightning bounced off him and the smoke it gave off cleared revealing Danny to be completely unharmed.

Danny smiled as he remembered the Franklin Badge June gave him earlier, Bowser then said "Why you little…!" And he shot out his flame breath, but Danny changed into Danny Phantom and went invisible, he then used a ghost blast towards Bowser but he shook it off and slashed at Danny with his claws, Danny flew over him and used a Ghostly flash attack, Bowser became stunned, prompting Danny to hit him over the head with his bat, Bowser recovered and used a spin attack towards Danny, but he used his Ghostly Wail and cancelled out the attack, Bowser then got his wand out and used the lightning attack again, but the Franklin Badge deflected it and sent it towards the Koopa King, he fell over in defeat and said "Okay! You win already!" Danny changed back into Danny Fenton and he came over to the defeated Bowser, who got up and said "Ow! My head, hey kid do you see that statue over there?" Danny responded "Yes, as a matter of fact." Bowser then explained "That's called the "Dark Sol Statue, ever since I got that thing, I've been doing a lot of peculiar things. If you can, forgive me. I just want to get back to doing what I do best, kidnapping Princess Peach, and trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Not try to make people happy by making them join a religion." Danny said "I guess you're not the one to give up?" Bowser said "Just you wait kid! One day the Princess will fall for me, not that miserable plumber Mario." Danny then said "If you're done gloating, I'd like the key to the shack where June is being held?" Bowser then pulled out said key and gave it to Danny and said "Take it and go, kid." Danny then went downstairs, he noticed that another person was behind the desk, it was a Mushroom person, Toad, he then said to Danny "So you're the one that… You went after King Bowser and… you're awesome!" He went into the big room next and noticed that it was empty, except for three remaining people, a Toad, who said he was about ready to leave, a Koopa, who explained that a lot of members woke up and left and that most of Bowser's minions went back to his lair, and a Goomba who said "Sorry about before! Let's be friends! Danny then thought "Looks like that statue was the root of everything going on, a lot of the minions are all gone, the villagers must be back to normal now, and this town will probably be called Mushroom Village once again." He smiled and went outside.

Just then, Jack Spicer came up to Danny and said "What a horrible nightmare. I somehow woke up. Danny, what do you say we be friends again?" Danny raised an eyebrow at him and Jack then said "Please answer me. I promise to be good. Uh… okay?" Danny then sighed and said "Alright then Jack, I'll forgive you." He was about to shake his hand when Jack pulled it back and said "Hah! I lied! See you, sucker!" He laughed as he used his copter back pack to fly away from the village.

Danny then thought "I figured he wouldn't change. Okay, let's see if everything is back to normal here." He approached a female Toad named Toadette who said to Danny "Bowser was pretty strange. But so was all of the other townsfolk." Danny then walked over near Namine who came to Danny and said "Finally, I have a chance to apologize. I'm so sorry for bugging you." Danny said "All is forgiven." He then came to a Toad who said "I woke up from the dream." He then noticed the billboard at the entrance of Mushroom Village changed back from saying "Koopa" Village. He then noticed two members outside the sign-up lodge saying "Looks like I'm no longer hypnotized." While the other said "I too was wrong I many ways." Danny walked to another female Toad near Gazpacho's stand who told him "I heard many footprints exist deep down in the east cave." Danny asked what they were and the Female Toad responded "People call that place the Lilliputian Steps, and it makes them feel uneasy." Danny came up to Gazpacho who looked in disgrace at the nearly empty stand, and the Mammoth said "Some villagers told me that someone named Jack Spicer stole all the food from the stand." Danny thought "Darn that Jack!" While Gazpacho mumbled "This is not good, my mother will be so mad at me for this." And Danny walked near a Villager who said "We need to return this Village to the way it once was, Koopaless. It may take awhile though so it'll be very busy."

Danny then headed towards the cave next to the shop that led him to the shack June was being held in, and he went inside the shack.

Once inside June came up to Danny from inside her prison and Danny pulled the key out, June exclaimed "Danny! You got the key! Are you hurt?" Danny responded "Not really, June." June then apologized "I'm really sorry for all the trouble I put you through." Danny unlocked the cage and opened the door; June then ran up to Danny, hugged him and said "Thanks, Danny! You're just like I imagined you would be… I'm sure that many people in Orchid Bay are worried about me…" Danny then said "Ohh, Yeah!" June said "Getting back there may be dangerous, but we can do it if we combine our strength." Danny said to June "I've heard that you're a well-known Te Xuan Ze." June responded "Yes, I'm able to use Te Xuan Ze powers that are actually pretty deadly… Let's head back to Orchid Bay! I'll just grab something real quick." And she got a teddy bear that she had while in the cell, she then came over to Danny and said "Let's go!" Danny exclaimed "Alright, June!" and with that the two left the cabin.

When Danny and June were outside the cabin they heard a voice that was familiar to Danny say "Incoming!" and the Zero-One came down, Todd came out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" He then turned to the two heroes and said "Oh! Hey Danny, I see you've got a friend there." Danny said "Yes, Todd this is Juniper Lee aka June, the Te Xuan Ze." June smiled and said "Hello, Todd." Todd then said "I'm a photographic genius, if I do say so myself!" June then said to Danny "The photo gag?" Danny responded "Yeah." Todd then said "Alright you two, get ready for an instant memory!" Then June and Danny got into place and looked at the camera, and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… say "riceballs." The two said exactly and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "What a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories…" Todd then got into the Zero-One and was off.

The two then headed to the cave back to Mushroom Village

When they got there, June looked at the shop and asked "Danny, would you please buy me some equipment?" Danny said "Sure, June." They went into the store and Danny bought June a Frying pan, a copper bracelet, and a ribbon.

They left the store, and noticed that Mushroom Village was finally back to being, well, Mushroom Village.

Danny then said to June "Hey, June. Before we go back to Orchid Bay, there's something I want to show you." June asked "What is it Danny?" Danny responded "Well, It's about the adventure, it involves…" Danny then yawned and June giggled and said "You're looking a bit tired, what say we rest up before we go to where you want to show me?" Danny nodded and the two headed towards the farm, when they got there, they spoke with a Toad who said "My wife has run away for a second time, I'm so darn unlucky!" (I figured I'd fix a really bad translation error from the game) Danny then noticed that the cow he saw before no longer had a spiked shell on its back; it then said to Danny "I guess the Koopa Cow thing wasn't such a great idea after all, huh." The two then went into the farmhouse.

Once they were in, Toadsworth came to Danny and said "Ah! Greetings, Danny. Please forgive my lecture earlier. I can't believe I was helping out that ghastly fellow Bowser." He cleared his throat and said "Anyway, you are now welcome to stay free of charge. Would you and your friend there like to stay?" Both said "Yes, sir." Toadsworth then said "Excellent. Please make yourselves comfortable, on your separate Koopa-green sheets…" The two flinched when they heard that but Toadsworth then laughed and said "No, no, I'm only kidding!" Then he laughed while Danny and June let out weak laughs.

After resting up, the two went downstairs and Toadsworth said to them "Good morning. Take care and good luck." The two then went outside and Danny then said to June "Alright, now about my adventure, I'm looking for these places called "Your Sanctuaries" and I have to collect these melodies from each "Your Sanctuary" location, in order to defeat this evil being named Tetsuo." June then said "Well, there is a place called Lilliputian Steps, and it's near a cave east of this town.." Danny then said "So, would you want me to take you there?" June responded "Sure, Danny." And they headed over to said cave.

The guy standing next to it said "I'm a changed person. I no longer believe in Koopa-Koopaism. Anyway, I'm very curious about the place that lies ahead of this cave." Danny and June looked at each other and they held hands and went into the cave, possibly to the next "Your Sanctuary" location.

**Well, June has been rescued and has now joined up with Danny, but what lies ahead for them next? You'll see.**

**Are you satisfied Jussonic, after all this waiting, it finally paid off.**

**BTW, Dark Sol is a villain from the game Shining Force, his image is in the role of the Mani Mani statue.**

**Gazpacho is a character from the cartoon, Chowder, and I may use him again later on. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8: The second "Your Sanctuary" location**

Danny and June stepped into the cave, Danny said to June"There are enemies up ahead, be very careful." June nodded.

As they walked away from the entrance, they were attacked by a Mole Playing Rough, it tried to size up the situation but wound up making itself absentminded, Danny and June attacked with their weapons, the mole pulled itself together and came at the two with its sharp claws, but June held up the teddy bear she had and blocked its attack, Danny then defeated it with his bat and the mole ran off.

Once the creature was defeated, the two kept on walking until they came to a branch, June then said "I think it would be best if we explored this cave fully." Danny agreed and the two took the second path down to an area with water and some skulls lying around.

Danny and June looked at the skulls and Danny said "Something must be guarding this cave, there's no other explanation for these bones lying around." They went around the water and were ambushed by some cave bats known as Mr. Batties, June decided to show some of her Te Xuan Ze powers to Danny and she casted a fire spell and it scared the bats away, Danny commented "Not bad." June giggled and the two kept going, once they reached the other side, they came to a gift box, Danny opened it and found a great charm inside, he gave it to June and she equipped it, then the two headed back to the branch of the path while fighting off the moles and bats, Danny with his bat and June with her thunder spell, and they took the path they didn't take before, they went straight ahead and found a gift box on a ledge, a croissant was in it, Danny gave it to June and they went down another path.

The two kept going while warding off moles and bats, they went around a few lakes, and found a magic butterfly, it relaxed the two and they kept going.

Danny and June soon came to a clearing where a Mighty Bear was walking around, it spotted them and attacked.

Luckily, the two combined their weapons and attacked it at the same time, causing the bear to fall unconscious, Danny then said "Man! If this were real life, that bear would've mauled us!" June nodded and the two kept going.

They kept at it, fending off all the moles and bats and bears, June then said "Oh my!" and then laughed while commenting, "I know that was inappropriate, but I wanted to give it a try." The two just kept going at it.

They picked up a PSI caramel in a gift box, June explained that it can restore their energy if it is used on either, Danny gave it to June and they got back on the path.

Danny and June reached the end of the line, the Sanctuary boss was waiting for them, it was a giant drooling mole-like creature, the Mondo Mole, it saw the two and it said "You finally got here. This is the second "Your Sanctuary" location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare…" It then charged at Danny and June, but they dodged in time and then Danny said "Going Ghost!" and became Danny Phantom June then said to Danny "Alright, let's do this!" Danny nodded while June said "Have at you!" and the Mondo Mole then charged with it's sharp claws but June used an ice attack on it, unfortunately it didn't do much damage but it froze the mole for awhile, Danny used a ghost blast that somehow managed to make the Mondo Mole go numb, he then used his bat while June used the fire spell again, it still wasn't enough, the Mole then used a healing spell and healed itself, June then used a thunder power and did heavy damage to it, just then the Mondo mole used a shield spell and it started to block Danny and June's powers, June then said "We'll never beat him now!" Danny then remembered the bomb he picked up and he turned to June and said "Hey, June! Use your fire spell to light this thing, it may defeat him." June nodded as she knew that Danny had a good idea, she lit the bomb and Danny chucked it at the Mole's mouth, he swallowed it while laughing, and then he felt it in drop in his stomach and it said "Rats!" It then exploded into nothing but smoke.

Danny changed back into Danny Fenton and said to June "Well, that wasn't so difficult." June then said "Let's get the melody and get out of here." Danny nodded and they went outside the cave.

They came to a clearing and saw some tiny footprints, June then said "The townspeople were right, these are Lilliputian Steps." Danny then got the sound stone out and placed it to his forehead and he heard another melody play, he and June then felt completely revitalized, Danny then briefly had a vision of a baby with spiky black hair in a red baseball cap (Once again, a minor alteration) the sound stone recorded the melody of the Lilliputian Steps, June said to Danny "It looked like you were having a flashback." Danny said "More like a memory, the same thing happened when I got the first melody. Anyway, let's get you back to Orchid Bay." June then said "Alrighty then." And they headed back into the cave.

Once inside, the two noticed that the enemies they fought before were now afraid of them, so going through the cave was not a difficult task for Danny and June and eventually, they made it back to Mushroom Village.

Once they came out the Toad who was still standing next to the cave asked "So what was the anti-Koopa place like? Was it scary?" Danny responded "Well, not really, we fought this really huge mole that lived in there." The Toad then said "Wow, you seem to thrive in places like that." Danny said "You have to be brave when you're on a quest to save the world." The two walked away from the cave with June telling Danny "We've done everything her right?" Danny responded "The village is safe from Bowser for now, and I've taken you to where I wanted to go, so yes." June then said "Alright, now lets go back to Orchid Bay." Danny exclaimed "Alright!" And the two headed towards the entrance of the village into the cave that led to Toadstool Valley.

Once there the two were attacked by UFO's and spinning robos, they fought against them but June managed to catch a cold from the UFO, but Danny had remembered that he had learned how to heal and treat status effects so he used those powers to get rid of June's cold, June thanked Danny and they headed on over the cliffs, battling Territorial Oaks and mobile sprouts and all other enemies in Toadstool valley.

The two soon came to a bridge that Danny remembered to be broken before, but was fixed by a resident of Mushroom Village, Danny came up to him and he said "Koopa, Koopa… Oops! I won't say that again. Man! I can't believe that Bowser made us join a cult!" Danny then said to him "It wasn't his fault, he was under mind control." the Toad then said "Anyway, I fixed the bridge as a sign of apology. I figured I'd try to help." Danny said to him "Well, you did more than a good job fixing this bridge, I can tell you that." The Toad then smiled and Danny and June were on their way.

They fought the enemies, and made it to the cave that took them back to Orchid Bay. Danny then thought about his mom, June asked "Is something wrong Danny?" he said "I'm feeling a bit homesick." June said "Once we're back in town you should call up your mom." Danny nodded and they fought their way past sprouts and evil mushrooms until they reached June's house Ray-Ray came up to June and exclaimed "June! You're back." June said to Ray-Ray "Did you miss me?" Ray-Ray said "Of course, I heard you beat up the kidnapper." June said "Actually he did." And she pointed to Danny. Ray-Ray then said "Oh well, you're still my favorite sister." June smiled and the three went into June's house.

**Okay, I'm going to stop here for now, but the next chapter, the two will do some things in Orchid bay before heading for their next destination.**

**Read and review**


	10. Chapter 9

**Next chapter is up, now there is going to be a music number in this chapter so brace yourselves.**

**And here we go.**

**Chapter 9: Theater before Endsville**

When the three came in, Danny and June became surrounded by the preschoolers, and they all said to Danny "Thanks for rescuing June! You're our hero!" Danny then said "Think nothing of it. Soon June's father, Michael came up to them and said "June! You're alright!" He then thanked Danny and said "You must be the boy who will save the world, like in June's dream." Michael then turned to June and said "June, I'm sure you will be a big help to Danny. It's not every day a father lets his daughter go on a journey to save the world." June's brother, Dennis then said "Dad, don't worry about June." June then said "Dennis is right, Danny and I will be able to take care of ourselves. In Endsville, the next town, we'll meet up with another friend. If the three of us combine our power, no one can beat us." She then noticed Michael was ready to cry and said "Now wipe your eyes, blow your nose, and smile before we take off." Michael then said "Well, goodbye June. And don't worry, I won't cry anymore…" He sniffled a bit and then June's mother, Barbara then spoke "Well, I knew you would save June. I don't really understand it, but I know June's Te Xuan Ze powers and your great courage will allow you to stand up to any challenge." After she finished speaking, June's grandmother, Jasmine Lee, or Ah-Mah as June calls her, came in and said "June, I heard about your trip, and if you must go, be sure to bring this along." She pulled out a large band-aid and said "It's my very own hand-made band-aid!" Ray-Ray then exclaimed "Ooh! That rhymes! You should call it a "Hand-aid"!" June then laughed embarrassingly and said Ray-Ray's name, June's Ah-Mah gave the Hand-aid to June and then June's dad spoke up "By the way, if you guys see that Hercule guy, tell him I'm sorry for suspecting him for your kidnapping." They nodded and soon the Two left June's house.

Once outside, Monroe came up to the two and said "Danny? That Hercule guy is lookin' for you. He says he has something to give you." June said "What is it Monroe?" and he said "How should I know? It isn't for me." And with that, he went inside June's.

Danny then said "I was supposed to see him after rescuing you anyway." June nodded and the two headed to Pickpocket Park.

The two got to the park and headed into Hercule's place, once inside Hercule said to Danny "Well, I was going to ask you to be my partner, but I know you'll refuse. It's written all over your face. If you had accepted I was going to give you some money. Actually, I can't keep the money now anyway. Let me give this to you." He pulled out a wad of bills and gave it to Danny, June said "Woah! That must be over nine thousand dollars!" Hercule then said "You guessed it, its 10,000. Use the money anyway you like. You can't refuse my generosity. Just accept it." Danny said "What are you planning on doing next Hercule?" Hercule then said "My plan is to look for the evil Dark Sol statue that Usopp T. Lier unearthed in Amity Park. I'll see you at another time, in another space, see ya space cowboy!" Hercule then ran out the door, Danny then frowned and said "See ya space cowboy?! That was so horrible!" June said "What can you say? He's such a ham." The two then left the shack.

The two soon left Pickpocket Park and June said to Danny "So what do you plan on doing with that wad of bills Hercule gave you?" Danny said "Well, I doubt I need it. But I think I know some guys who do. But before we see them, I need to do a quick return." Danny headed over to the bike shop and returned the bike knowing he no longer needed it and left.

The two then headed over to the Chaotic Theater and went over to where Wise Guy and Greasy were standing before, Wise Guy then said "Hey! You're with a girl today. Ya must be pretty popular." Danny responded "Well, I wouldn't say that. Anyway, this is June, the Te Xuan Ze." Wise Guy then said "How about you introduce her to my bandmate Greasy over there?" But Greasy then said "No need, I see you came with June. You deserve a gift, playboy." He then pulled out two backstage passes and said "Here are some backstage passes. You can get into our shows with this!" Danny and June took the passes and said "Thanks!" Greasy then said "With those backstage passes, you can even get into our dressing room. Come with your girlfriend, we'll be waitin'…" Wise Guy then said "Speaking of which, it's almost showtime for us! Let's go!" and the four were about to head inside when suddenly, a voice called out "Incoming!" The four turned around and Wise-Guy said "What the…?" and they all saw the Zero-One coming down, once it landed, Todd came out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" Danny said "Hey, Todd!" Todd responded "Hey! It's the Toon Patrol." Wise-Guy said "You've heard of us?" Todd responded "Well, you guys are pretty popular. Anyway, I'm a photographic genius, if I do say so myself." He then pulled his camera out and said "Okay, get ready for an instant memory!" Danny and June stood up straight and smiled at the camera while Wise-Guy and Greasy did a back to back pose and smiled at the camera. Todd then said "Look at the camera… Ready… say, "riceballs." The four said so and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, What a great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got into the Zero-One and took off.

Wise-Guy then said "Well, now that that's over, let's get the show on the road!" Greasy responded "Si, boss!" And the two weasels went into Chaotic Theater with Danny and June following.

Once they were in, a patron said "I lost my ticket, so now I can't get in. The ticket counter at the dept store was even sold out." They then headed to the ticket taker who said "Hello, please present your ticket." And the two got their backstage passes out and showed them to the taker "Who let them through and said "Here you go. Hurry! You're just in time to see the Toon Patrol show!" The two went into the stage area and saw a whole lot of people sitting at tables, or leaning near the stage, all waiting to see the show, a bald man noticed Danny and June come in and he came up to them and asked "Hey, you kids… how did you get tickets? Are you the owner's kids or something?" They both shook their heads and then they spoke with an old man who was a bit unhappy, he said "I came here because it's tough to get in, but I'm kind of disappointed." Danny asked "Why's that sir?" the old man responded "Because there are no good-looking waitresses, and there's no room for me to show off my latest dance moves." June whispered to Danny "That guy's WAY too old to dance." They then spoke with a businessman who said "Y'know, I think it's pretty tacky to entertain our company's business partner by taking him to a Toon Patrol show. But since I'm new to the company, I'd better just toe the line." They then spoke with a woman who told them "My boyfriend lost the ticket that I gave him. He's waiting outside the entrance." Danny said "We just spoke to him, so we know." The woman then said "He may have butterfingers, but he's nice."

The two got to a buff guy who said "The Toon Patrol are going to be a world-famous band someday." They walked away from the guy and passed a kid who said to Danny "Hey, you." Danny turned to the kid and the kid asked "Do you like baseball?" Danny responded "Well, yeah I do." The kid then said "I knew it! That baseball bat you're holding gave it away." Danny looked at his bat and smiled.

Danny and June then looked at a married couple; the woman sang and said "I just love ragtime!" June then said to Danny "But these guys sing blues songs!" The man was singing out of tune and said "I'm tone-deaf. I don't know why my daughter brought me here." They then noticed a young girl staring at the door at the end of the room, she had long brown hair with a pink hair-band, light-blue eyes, she wore a forest-green tank-top over a white long-sleeved shirt, a dark-green skirt, and a pair of dark-brown sandals, this was Sophie Valentine (an OC of mine, her profile is on my Deviant Art), Danny asked her "Hey, what are you doing?" Sophie responded in a really cute-like voice "Well, Mr. Greasy of the Toon Patrol told me I could go backstage, but I don't have a pass. I'm sure security will stop me." June then said "Well, we've got passes, I'm sure we can convince security to let you come with us to see them." Sophie lightened up and said "Really?! You have passes? I can't believe it! You'll really take me with you?" Danny said "Yeah. You could even pose as our sister." Sophie shrieked with joy as she said "This rocks. Let's go!" She then settled down and said "Ooo. My heart is pounding." And the three went into the back room together.

Once inside, the three saw Wise-Guy and Greasy along with the rest of the band, one was a gray weasel with pink eyes, and yellow-stained fingers. He wore a gray fedora hat, a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up (though it was messy), a black vest, and a black tie. He seems to be smoking four cigarettes at once, and was playing a saxophone, His name is Wheezy, the next weasel was a fat one with a dumb expression, wearing only a red beanie hat with a propeller, a small blue-white striped shirt, and untied sneakers. He carries some sort of club, but right now he is practicing the bass His name is Stupid. And the last weasel was a brown furred weasel. He had spikes on his head, sharp teeth, swirling endless eyes, and wore a white straightjacket that tied him up, he was the drummer, He was known as Psycho.

This was the full Toon Patrol band, Sophie looked around the room at the weasels and exclaimed "Omigosh! This is so exciting. I think I'm gonna wet myself. My heart's pounding like mad!" Wise-Guy saw Sophie excited and thought "Just peachy, a fan." He then took a look at Danny and June and he said to them "Well, look who it is. Me and the boys were just practicing for our big performance." He then started Singing

**Shaba do wop, diddly deed da.**

**Shaba di doo bee, bop wah.**

**I got those debt blues**

**Hm mm mm.**

He then stopped singing and said "Man, if I had 10,000 right now, I could pay off all of those debts and move on to the next town. I wonder if our van still runs. It may be rusted out…" Danny then said "I wonder if this theater always had acts like these guys." Greasy then said "Actually, in the old days, there lots of dancers and acts at this theater. Except, right now, we're the only act playing here. We've even gone into debt here, so we're pretty near stuck." He then chuckled; he then continued "The folks of Orchid Bay will enjoy our show for quite a few years, at least, that's what it looks like to me." Danny then whispered to June "Maybe we should help these guys out." June nodded the two then decided to speak with the other band members, they spoke with Wheezy, who stopped practicing his saxophone and coughed "I usually pick out songs for us to play at our shows, but they're mostly covers, like this one…" And he started singing

**Money, that's what I want**

**Money, that's what is hot**

**Money, that's what I want**

**Money, it's what we ain't got**

**Except freedom, freedom,**

**Freedom is what we've really sought!**

Once Wheezy was done with his song, he went back to playing his saxophone.

They then got to Stupid who was singing off key

**I want some bread.**

**I need the coinage.**

**I want more dough all the time.**

Danny then said to him "I think you're a bit out of tune, just stick to your bass playing." Stupid nodded and went back to playing his bass. The two then went over to Psycho who was drumming in a manic fashion; he then stopped and said "Hey! You get to see our show, you lucky kids! Hope you pay attention." Danny then asked "How did you guys become a band in the first place?" Psycho answered "Well, Wise-Guy figured it would be a good way to make some extra money, what with all the bills we've been racking up lately, plus I have a wife and a child, I figured I could make some extra money to support both (A shout-out to fanfic authoress Ms. Julayla.). Unfortunately, as you may or may not have heard, we're being cheated by this theater and have wound up knee-deep in debt." June said "Wow! You guys have it hard." Psycho responded "You can say that again." Soon a call-bell was sounded and Wise-Guy said "Oops! It's time for the show to begin." He turned to Danny, June, and Sophie and said "You mugs better skedaddle; we've got a gig to play!" And with that, the five weasels headed to the stage with their instruments in hand while Danny, June and Sophie headed back to the viewing room.

Once there, Sophie said "Thank you both for taking me backstage." The two nodded to Sophie and they all took their seats.

The light soon dimmed and a voice said "Yeah! That's right! Tonight, you got the Chaotic Theater's Soul Men… er Weasels comin' at ya! Rockin' and Rollin' for a limited time only! The world's greatest blues buds, the Toon Patrol! And here they come! Oh yeah baby!" Everyone's attention was turned to the stage, where they saw nothing but silhouettes of the band, but then music started playing and two spotlights shone on Wise-Guy and Greasy as they moonwalked toward each other, and once they reached each other, all of the lights came on, they walked around one another, walked towards and away from each other while doing double-takes at the audience, walked over to their mikes, spun around once (Wheezy did the same thing), and they started to sing

**Comin' to ya on a dusty road  
Good lovin' I got a truck load **

The two did some spins while moving around the stage

**  
And when you get it you got something  
So don't worry cause I'm coming  
**

The two got back to their mics and sang

**I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man **

Wise-Guy continued singing while Greasy shuffled his feet

**  
Got what I got the hard way  
And I'll make it better each and every day  
So honey don't you fret  
Cause you ain't seen nothing yet  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
Well grab the rope and I'll pull you in  
Give you hope and be your only boyfriend**

Wise-Guy used a mime trick to make it look like he was pulling Greasy to him during the rope part.

**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **

During the "Yeah's" Wise-Guy and Greasy faced each other while saying the words to one another, soon the bass solo came in, during this, Greasy pulled a harmonica out and played it, he then put it away and the two continued the rest of the song.

**  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
You're a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man**

Once the song was done, everyone in the crowd cheered.

Danny and June also cheered, Danny then said "Well, that was interesting." June then said "I'm impressed, considering the game had lyric less songs; I didn't think the author would be able to pull this scene off." Danny then said "Well, he kinda figured a Blues Brothers song would fit perfectly, considering the band these guys are parodying are clones of the Blues Brothers." June then said "Fair, enough. Let's go visit these guys again." And they went back into the dressing room.

Once inside, Greasy asked "Well, what did you think?" Danny and June said praising things like "We were very impressed." And "That was smashing." Greasy responded "So, would you care to see one more show?" Danny responded "Sorry, but we're kind of in the middle of an adventure and…" Greasy then said "Oh, I see. Our sound is too much for you? I kinda figured as much." Wise-Guy then came up to the two and said "Hey! I was wonderin' if you two were gonna come back here. Dr. Eggman, the manager of this theater, is lookin' for you. I wonder what he wants." Danny and June decided to speak with the rest of the band before they met the manager, as they did, they heard Wheezy singing

**Cash, it's what I want**

**Cash, that's what is hot**

**Cash, that's what I want**

He then stopped singing and said "Wait, that's the same song I was singing before, only with different lyrics." He then went back to playing his saxophone, they then went over to Stupid who was looking a bit nervous, and he then asked "Duh…I didn't make a spectacle of myself did I?" Danny and June shook their heads and Stupid went back to his bass playing, the two then went over to Psycho, who had just ended a really wild drum practice, and he said "He-he-he! That was a great gig!" He then put on a stern look and asked "We can't be this good all the time, can we?" he then shook off the feeling and got back to his drums, and then Danny and June left the dressing room.

As soon as they went out into the audience, a woman came in front of the two and she said "You kids are bouncing around, talking to everyone. It's getting annoying." Danny and June just walked away from her because they had to speak with the manager anyway, so they left the audience.

Danny and June soon came to the lobby and they asked the ticket taker to move, and she said "Oh! Excuse me." And she got out of their way and then the two headed to the manager's office; they were stopped by one of Eggman's bodyguards who said "You want to see Eggman, the manager?" Danny said "Yes sir, he is expecting us." The bodyguard got out of the way and said "Right through this door, please." And then the two went in the office.

Once Danny and June were inside, they were greeted by a man wearing a red coat. He also wore white gloves and sunglasses and had a giant orange moustache and had no hair. His stomach was shaped like an egg. He also had a robotic leg. His name is Dr. Eggman, the manager of the Chaotic Theater, he said "Ah! I've been waiting for you, in case you haven't heard; the Toon Patrol owes me a lot of money. They'll stay here until they pay me back. They might be here for 100 years or so, unless you decide to pay off their debt…" He then chuckled and said "As if..." Danny then whispered to June "Maybe we can pay off the debt." Reminding her of the 10,000 Hercule gave to them, but June seemed worried and said "But should we really give him that?" Danny then reminded June "Well, Hercule did say we should spend it any way we want." And he pulled the wad of bills out and said "We don't need this anyway." Eggman couldn't hear the two's conversation but he noticed that Danny had something out, but he couldn't see past his huge desk so he asked "Hey, you two. What have you got there? Let me take a reeeeal close look." So Danny and June smiled to each other and nodded and then they went around the desk over to Eggman and Danny presented him the wad of bills, this prompted Eggman to jump back and gasp in shock.

Eggman then said to the two "Yipes! You surprised me. Now I'm not sure what to do. I got the money, of course, and now the Toon Patrol are free to leave. I've got no complaints now that I have my money." Suddenly, the familiar weasels barged into the office, surprising Eggman once again, Wise-Guy came up to the desk and said "Well, what do you know? We heard everything. This kid just took us from a nightmare to a dream…" And he smiled as he walked out the door. Greasy then came up and said "Carumba! This means we can get out of this dump!" And he left the room as well. Psycho then came up to the desk and said to Danny "He-he-he! The van's just outside, c'mon I'll show ya." And he went out the door too. Stupid then came up and said to Danny and June "Duh, let's move on to the next town. I'm pretty sure our ol' hunk o' junk will get us there…" And he stumbled out the door. Wheezy then went up to the desk and coughed out "I didn't make that big of a spectacle of myself, did I?" And he walked out of the office, with Danny and June following.

Once outside, Danny and June noticed that people were talking about the Toon Patrol leaving for their next destination; many were unhappy because they would never see them again, while others thought it was good news, Danny then said "Endsville is our next destination, right?" June nodded and said "Maybe since we helped those guys out, they can help us get there." Danny nodded and said "IF they're even headed there." The two then noticed Sophie looking a bit down, she said "I'm gonna miss the Toon Patrol when they leave." She then smiled and said "But that's life!" Danny and June then left her and headed outside the theater.

Danny and June then noticed Wise-Guy standing next to a large black van with suitcases on top.

The two came up to Wise-Guy and he said "We're going to Endsville!" Danny then said "Aren't you worried about the ghosts in the tunnel that leads to there?" June agreed, but Wise-Guy said "Our van is too loud for any ghosts to bother us. Would you two like a ride?" Danny said "Of course." June said "We are going to Endsville anyway." Wise-Guy then exclaimed "Oh yeah! Let's go! Get on the van!" Wise-Guy went into the driver's side of the van, with Danny and June going into the back.

Wise-Guy then said "Okay, you mugs, here we go!" the van started up and went in reverse, everyone inside the van felt a bump, and the van stopped, Wise-Guy stuck his head out and said "Hey, sidewalk! Get out of the way!" The van then went forward down the street, it went past Pickpocket Park, the van then turned a left corner, then made a right, passing Cindy's and Jimmy's homes, the van then went down a long, clear road.

The van then made a left and headed towards a tunnel, this was the tunnel that housed many ghosts, they seemed to be chasing after the van, but then they started dancing to the music playing out of it, once the van left the tunnel, it came to a town that seemed to be giving off very bad vibes, the whole town was dark and the people were shocked at the sight of the van in town.

The van soon stopped, and Danny and June and Wise-Guy walked out and Wise-Guy said to Danny and June "Looks like its goodbye for now. This town seems pretty gloomy, but I'm sure you guys can light up the place with your own brand of sunshine…" He then shook as he headed back to the van mumbling "This place gives me the creeps!" Once Wise-Guy was in, Psycho stuck his head out and said "Hope to see you again sometime. We'll be singing at a theater in Townsville" And then he laughed as he put his head back inside the van and the weasels drove off to Townsville.

Once they were gone, Danny and June looked around, Danny then said "This place is giving off an evil presence, June." June then said "We have to be brave, not just for our families, but for the world." They knew it was definitely not safe here, but they had to deal with this problem right away.

**Well, Danny and June have made it to Endsville, but it seems there's some evil stuff at work, but what exactly is going on? You'll know soon enough.**

**The song I used in this chapter is called "Soul Man" by the Blues Brothers, I figured I'd use it since in the original game there were no lyrics for the song the Runaway Five were singing, and since they were a parody of the Blues Brothers, yeah.**

**Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Trouble in Endsville**

Danny and June came up to a guy wearing a mask and he said to the two "Zombies and ghosts are on the loose here, welcome to Endsville." June noticed that they were near a shop; June said "Maybe we should get some strong equipment." Danny agreed and the two went inside.

Once inside, Danny said "Maybe I should call my parent and tell them where we are." June nodded and Danny went to the telephone, he called up his dad and Jack said "Hey Danny, as always I deposited money in your bank account. You know, I have this feeling that you've been out there for a long time now." Danny said "Yeah, and…?" Jack said "Well, it may be none of my business but don't you think you should get some rest somewhere?" Danny responded "Not now dad." Jack said "Is that so…? Well, it doesn't make me happy, but I understand what with the world at stake and all, see ya, Daniel." And he hung up.

Danny then called up his mother; Maddie picked up and said "Hey, Danny." Danny responded "Hey, mom." Maddie then noticed a hint of depression in Danny's voice and said "What's wrong? You sound so sad…" Danny said "I guess I'm feeling a bit homesick." Maddie said "Well, I knew there would be days like this. But it'll make you feel better, listening to your mother's sweet voice. So do you feel any better, Danny?" Danny then lit up and said "As a matter of fact, yes." Maddie then said "Well, I'd better get going. I'm in the middle of my ironing. Bye!" And she hung up.

Once Danny hung up, June said "So this means you're over your homesickness?" Danny nodded and said "Okay, let's get our equipment." And then Danny got his money out of the ATM machine, and then then bought a minor league bat, and a thick frying pan for June, the two then left the store.

Once back outside, Danny said "Let's ask around and find out what's going on here." June nodded and came over to an old lady; Danny asked "How come everything here is all dark and gloomy?" June than said "Yeah, doesn't anyone smile around here?" and the old lady responded "The question is, how can anyone smile in a dangerous place like this?" This was obviously not a good thing.

The two then came over to a man who said "The headquarters of the Zombie Relief Corps is in the circus tent at the center of the town." Danny asked "What is the Zombie Relief Corps all about?" the man responded "We want to crush the zombies, but I think they'll crush us." Danny then saw the tent, and two boys and a girl walking around, they spoke with the young, dumb boy named Billy, who said "This town seems very dark, right? Most of the townspeople are living in the center of the town, that's where the circus is. But I wonder how they're going to get the town back from the zombies?" Danny and June then spoke with the angry looking girl named Mandy, who said "There's a rumor that there is an underground path at the edge of the graveyard that takes you somewhere. When you get through the path, you'll meet a dirty, stinky, ugly, powerful monster." She cringed while describing the monster and then she said "Ugh! I threw up in my mouth a bit just thinking about it." The two then spoke with the African American nerd boy named Irwin who said "I'm so scared of the zombies, yo. I spend all of my time running from them. I can't even get home!" Just then the two heard a noise that seemed to be calling them.

They noticed a figure behind a fence nearby and Danny and June went around it and saw a muscled, red haired, eye patch wearing man and he said "My name is Hoss Delgado, weapons specialist." Danny asked "Are you trying to help us?" Hoss then shushed him and said "Don't talk too loud! Anyway, I have some items here that may help you in your adventure, here's a sneak peak." He opened a suitcase that he was holding and revealed some toy air guns, bombs, bottle rockets, and rust promoters; Danny shook his head and said "Maybe later." Hoss closed the suitcase and said "All right then, keep on the watch for bad guys. And the two left him and Danny and June headed into the tent.

Danny and June noticed a group of adults appearing to have a meeting with one another; One woman named Gladys said "How can we defeat the zombies? Oh… uh… I just don't know!" and she hit her head on the table once and her husband Harold said "The zombies are slowly advancing towards the tent. Everyone, I repeat—the zombies are on the move!" Danny then spoke up "Well, we would like to help out with the cause if it's all right." Mandy's father then said to Danny and June "Well, we're glad you are going to help us." Then Mandy's mother said "But you two are pretty young." June then said "Well, do you have any clue about this zombie situation?" a man named Dick (Irwin's father) said "Why don't we get all the zombies in this tent and set it on fire?" Danny then said "You're all gonna get munched before you have a chance to do anything. Remember?" Dick said "Oh! Right." Danny and June left the tent.

Once back outside, Danny said to June "Well, it looks as though they need a plan." They then headed around the tent and saw a boy named Pud'n near the bus stop. He said "I saw a suspicious woman talking with the zombies around here." Danny said to June "Maybe if we convice her, she'll tell us about the zombies." June nodded and then the two headed to the graveyard, once they got to the entrance of the west most graveyards, they were attacked by some No Good Flies and a Putrid Moldyman, but the two sent them all packing.

They then saw a can of Insecticide Spray sticking on top of a trash can, and it was still full. Danny then figured "It must have been thrown out by one of the creatures in this town." June felt disgusted about Danny keeping that thing, but she knew it would come in handy, so Danny took the spray and the two went further.

They then came to two zombies who seemed to be guarding a ladder that led somewhere, one of them turned around and stared into Danny and June's souls while the other turned around and looked them both over.

The two then figured they wouldn't get past the zombies and had no choice but to go back.

After fighting off Putrid Moldymen, Smelly Ghosts, and No Good Flies, Danny and June decided to head to the hotel to rest up, but then they noticed a man named Glen Quagmire behind a building, they walked over to him and he said "Take a look at that chick in front of the hotel. Regardless of the people she hangs out with, I think I'd like to spend some time with her!" They then noticed a blonde-haired woman with a gap in her teeth; she was wearing white clothes heading into the hotel.

Curious, Danny and June decided to follow her in, the three walked past the lobby, into the hallway and in the second door on the right.

Once inside, Danny and June were ambushed by zombies and ghosts. The two then fell unconscious. What could be the fate of Danny and his freind?

The two then woke up in a different room, but it was more like a cave.

Danny went to June and asked "Are you alright?!" June responded "Yeah, but I didn't see that coming." Danny then said "Me neither, I wonder where that woman put us in?" June said "Let's get out of here and hope we're still in Endsville." Danny nodded and went over to the door.

He tried to open it but it was locked, he then used his ghost powers but he couldn't phase through, June used her powers but nothing opened the door, it was ghost and magic proof!

Danny exclaimed "Drat! That Zombie Woman locked us down here! It looks as though we're stuck here." June then said "Maybe not." Danny said "Hmm?" June then said "Maybe someone can help us." Danny asked "Who?" June responded "Remember when I called you in your dreams when Bowser kidnapped me? Well, maybe I can use it to call another friend." She then closed her eyes, concentrated, and said "I'm calling out to you who I've never met… I'm calling our friend who we've never met… Dexter! Dexter! We need your help! My name is Juniper Lee and I'm with another friend, Danny… We are trying to contact you…"

Meanwhile, in Winterton, a small country to the north, we come to a school building called Snowfield Academy, inside a young boy genius with red hair is currently sleeping; the boy's name is Dexter, the third friend.

While he is sleeping, he begins to hear a familiar Te Xuan Ze's voice in his dreams "I am Juniper Lee, and I am with another friend, Danny… We are trying to contact you… If you can hear me, please wake up and… head south! Only you, though far away, can save us, Dexter… Please hear my call and start heading south… Dexter! You are a friend we have never met… But you are our one and only hope!" Once the voice faded, Dexter got up and said "A friend who I've never met? This sounds exciting!" He got dressed into a white labcoat with black buttons, a pair of purple gloves, a pair of black boots and glasses, and then he said "Alright! Let's go rescue my friends!"

**Alright, now Dexter has been introduced and he must now rescue Danny and June from their prison.**

**In case you're wondering, it was Eris (from Billy and Mandy) who trapped Danny and June.**

**Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Dexter to the rescue**

Dexter packed up a few things, a Big bottle rocket, a boiled egg in case he got hungry, a ruler and a protractor, which he thought may not be useful, and a broken spray can which he could fix later on to make something useful.

After getting everything necessary, he headed to the door when his roommate, a brown haired boy, wearing glasses, gray t-shirt, red shorts, and black shoes, Douglas Mordecai woke up and said "Hey, Dex. Where are you going in the middle of the night?" Dexter turned to him and said "Well, I received a message in my dreams from someone called Juniper Lee, that she and another friend called Danny are trapped somewhere." Douglas got out of his bed, walked over to Dexter and said "You know the dorm rules, right?" Dexter said "I know, if I'm caught, I will be punished big time… But I'm worried that if I don't help them, no one else will!" Dexter seemed really worried.

Douglas then said "All right, Dex. There must be some reason that I don't understand. I won't stop you. But it's dangerous to leave without taking anything vital along." He then exclaimed "Hey! There may be some stuff in the locker room that you should get. I'll help you get out of here…" Dexter then said "Thank you Mordecai, I knew I could count on you." And with that, Dexter and Doug went out of their room.

Once out in the hall, the two heard some students talking about a creature called Lapras out by the lake to the south, and a secret about the place known as Stonehenge, and that there are cave boys spotted at Stonehenge, Dexter and Doug soon went into the room next door where there were gift boxes laid out, they spoke with the boys in the room and one said "If you're going outside, say hi to Mandark before you leave. He always looks out for the younger students. He's working hard in the lab downstairs. Anyway, these days there are many dangerous animals wandering around outside." The two left the room and headed downstairs.

They then headed to the first room and went in.

Once inside, Dexter and Doug saw a tall boy with a bowl-cut, wearing nerdy clothes and glasses, this was Mandark.

The two approached Mandark and he turned around and exclaimed "Oh, Dexter and Mordecai. You startled me. What are you two looking for a late night snack?" Mordecai then said "Actually, I'm helping Dexter to get out so he can rescue some friends he's never met before." Mandark then said "Well, I'm having some trouble with my project. If Dexter's grandfather were here, he'd be able to provide a great deal of help. I heard he's an astounding person." Dexter said "My mom said that he was the first leader of this school's Ultra Science Club… that he's greater than Einstein or Heisenberg." Douglas then said "I've heard a rumor that he's also very strange." Mandark then said "Well, if you guys are heading to the locker room, take this key along. It's a little bent though." Dexter received the bent key and went into the locker room.

When Dexter tried to use the key, he realized that it wouldn't fit in the keyhole, Dexter threw the key on the ground in frustration and said "Who does he think he is?!" The two left the locker room and went back to Mandark.

Once they approached him, he sheepishly laughed and said "The key didn't work, did it?" Dexter and Doug shook their heads prompting Mandark to say "I thought that might be the case. So I just invented the… "Machine that opens doors especially if you have a slightly bad key." Sorry for the inconvenience." Dexter then said "I'm going to call it the "Bad Key Machine" Mandark then said "Hey, Dexter. If you're like your genius grandfather then you should be able to repair small tools and make them useful." Douglas then said "He's right, just try to keep a positive attitude." And with that, Dexter and Douglas left Mandark and went back to the locker room.

Dexter then used the Bad Key Machine, and, surprisingly, it worked!

He used it on all the lockers and found a Holmes Hat, a Pop Gun, and a Broken Air Gun.

Once Dexter got what he needed, He and Douglas left the locker room, out into the hallway, and out the front entrance.

Outside, Dexter and Doug went to the front gate, they noticed it was too large for Dexter to climb over so Douglas went to the gate and motioned Dexter to come over to him, Dexter did so and Douglas said "Okay, now use me as a step and climb over this gate." Dexter got on his shoulders and went over the gate.

Dexter then turned around and Douglas said "Well, Dex… this is goodbye for now. I don't know where you're going or why, but remember, we're best friends forever." Dexter then said "Farewell, Mordecai." And the two waved good bye to each other and Douglas went back into the academy.

Dexter then equipped the Pop Gun and the Holmes hat and started walking, when he noticed a store nearby, he thought "I may not have much money on me but maybe I can sell my protractor and ruler." He then went inside.

He then noticed a monkey in a scouts uniform when he first walked in, His name was Lazlo, Dexter figured he would speak with him later, He sold his ruler and protractor but didn't get much, he then saw a boy chewing gum who said "The bubble gum here is incredible. You should see the size of the bubbles I can blow!" The boy blew a bubble and it was enormous.

He then walked over to a lady who told Dexter "You see that monkey at the entrance? Take him. He's really noisy. If you buy a pack of bubble gum, you can have the monkey for free. Otherwise, he will cost you a buck. So, do you want him?" Dexter thought that monkey would be helpful to him in some way, so he agreed and the lady said "Thanks! The monkey's yours." Dexter then got the gum.

Dexter walked over to Lazlo and said "Hey little monkey." Lazlo said "Oh, hey! Do you have some gum?" Dexter got the gum out and said "Of course." He gave Lazlo the gum and Lazlo blew a bubble, it lifted him off the floor and Lazlo laughed at what he did and said "Thanks, My name's Lazlo." Dexter then shook his hand and said "Greetings and salutations, I am Dexter, boy genius." Lazlo then joined Dexter and the two left the store.

Once outside Dexter and Lazlo headed south, as they were walking Lazlo said "Be careful Dexter, there are a lot of animals running wild out here." Dexter turned to Lazlo and said "Fear not, little monkey Lazlo, for I am fully prepared for anything that comes our way, like right now!" Dexter then pointed at a Spiteful Crow that was heading straight for the two, Dexter then pulled his Pop Gun out and fired at the crow, scaring it away, Lazlo clapped his hands and said "Good shot Dex!" Dexter bowed and the two kept going.

Along the way they spotted a pitched-up tent and went inside, two boys were sitting around a cooking pot, one of the boys said "The tame animals have gone wild, something evil is going on." The other boy then saw the two inside and said "Oh, hey. Why don't you two rest here awhile… have something to drink, perhaps some tea?" They shook their heads and left.

Back outside, the two kept walking, battling crows, runaway dogs, until they fought a Gruff Goat, which nearly trampled the heck out of them!

After they fought the goat, they went back to the tent with the two boys and rested up.

The two then got back on the road, fighting off enemies until they reached a camp area with a whole lot of watchers.

Dexter and Lazlo came up to them and one said "So you've also been bitten by Laprasamania. You're in luck. We may be able to see Lapras tomorrow. I can't wait…" The two then went into a tent where a guy named Brock said "Hey, I'm Brock, the cook for the Lapras-watching Club. Would you two care for some stew that I made?" Dexter then said "How much…?" Brock shook his head and said "No, no. There's no need to pay me." So Dexter and Lazlo had some stew and then they fell asleep.

Dexter then heard June's voice again "You are a friend who I have never met before… Dexter… Head south… I am Juniper Lee… If you hear this message, go to the south…" Dexter then woke up in the middle of the night and started fixing the broken spray can. Once he fixed it, it became a can of Defense Spray, and with that, he went back to sleep.

The two then woke up, went outside and witnessed the sun rising up.

They went over to a Lapras watcher and he said "This is what we've been waiting for; finally… it's coming out!" they then heard a fart and the guy said "'Scuse me… Lapras is emerging!" They went to another watcher who looked at Lazlo and said "That's a cute monkey you have there. I wonder if he wants some gum. What am I thinking, monkeys might not like gum." The two shrugged and they went to another watcher named Tracy who said "If I find Lapras, do you think I'll get in the newspaper? I'm looking for my 15 minutes of fame." Dexter then said "Wow has it gotten windy." Lazlo asked "Is it supposed to be this windy." A watcher explained "They say the wind always blows strong when Lapras appears." He then sneezed and said "I feel like I'm catching a cold." The two then went southward when they heard a voice say "Incoming!" the two looked up and saw a familiar vehicle coming down, it was the Zero-One.

The Zero-One landed and Todd came out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" He then saw Dexter and Lazlo looking confused at Todd and Dexter asked "Who are you?" Todd said "I'm a photographic genius, if I do say so myself! I'm supposed to go wherever Danny is but apparently he's unavailable right now so I suppose I'll have to get a picture of you and that little monkey next to you." Dexter then said "Alright then." Todd said "Okay, get ready for an instant memory!" Dexter and Lazlo then got in their places, prompting Todd to say "Look at the camera… Ready… Say, "riceballs." Dexter and Lazlo said exactly while smiling and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow! What a great photograph. It will always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got into the Zero-One and took off.

Once he was gone, Dexter and Lazlo headed to a spot of solid ground near a whirlpool, when suddenly, Lazlo said "Dexter, can I have some gum? I think I can take care of everything." Dexter gave Lazlo the gum and he blew a bubble, he then lifted off the ground and flew over to the whirlpool, suddenly, a large Water and Ice pokemon came out of the whirlpool, this was Lapras, the legendary lake monster.

Lazlo then got on top of Lapras' head and it swam over to where Dexter was standing in amazement, Dexter then got on Lapras' back and it carried the two across the water to a nearby land.

Once they reached the land, Lazlo and Dexter got off of Lapras, and she swam away from them, Lazlo then waved to her and said "See ya Lapras, and thanks for the lift." Dexter then waved and said "Farewell, Lapras, may we meet again." Lapras appeared to be smiling as it left.

Dexter then said "Okay, Lazlo, my grandfathers lab is somewhere around this place. Once we reach it that will be where we part ways." Lazlo said "That's alright, my camp is also nearby." The two then kept going until they were attacked by another Gruff Goat, but they defeated it and kept going.

Soon they reached two paths, but one was blocked, Dexter asked "Lazlo, have you ever seen a pencil-shaped statue before?" Lazlo answered "Not in this lifetime." The two then saw a sign next to a cave that said **"This dungeon has no entrance fee. Come on in!"** Dexter said "Well, this must be a very special dungeon." And the two went in.

Once inside, the two noticed a sign that said **"Welcome to my modest dungeon! –Gumby" **The two walked all of the paths, fighting off Worthless protoplasms, Rowdy Mice, and Mad Ducks, while finding all sorts of items like a Broken Iron, a can of Insecticide Spray and a Bread Roll.

Once they got halfway through Gumby's Dungeon, they came to a sign that said **"Watch for falling materials! –Gumby" **After reading this, a voice called out "Incoming!" And Dexter and Lazlo turned around and saw the Zero-One fly into the dungeon.

When it landed, Todd came out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" Dexter then said "Well, hello again." Todd then said "Heya, Dexter and Lazlo. Get ready for an instant memory!" Dexter and Lazlo stood beside the sign and smiled, Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs." Dexter and Lazlo said so and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got into the Zero-One and took off.

After that, Dexter and Lazlo started walking through the cave again, fighting off the enemies and picking up the rest of the items in the dungeon, a croissant and a Stun Gun, Dexter equipped the Stun Gun and the two kept walking through the dungeon until they made it to the end, they saw a phone nearby and Dexter used it.

He called up his Grandfather who said "Hello! Hello!" Dexter said "It's me grandpa." His grandfather said "Oh, hello Billy!" Dexter rolled his eyes when he heard that, his grandfather always called him that, Dexter then said "I'm coming over to your lab right now." His grandfather said "Alright then, Billy. I'll let your parents know, they're here right now." Dexter said "I'd better get going, See ya." And his Grandfather said "Later, Billy." And he hung up, and with that, Dexter and Lazlo left Gumby's Dungeon.

The two then saw a Green clay person with a yellow nose and mouth, and two eyes, this was the creator of the dungeon, Gumby, and he said to Dexter "I guess it was too easy…? My name is Gumby, the dungeon developer. Right now I'm devoting my life to developing dungeons." Dexter asked "How do you do it?" Gumby answered "Well, by combining my skills and your grandfather's intelligence, I can become "Clay Dungeon Man," the first combination of claymen and dungeon in history. Let's meet again once I have become Clay Dungeon Man. How's about a good night's rest before you go on?" Dexter and Lazlo nodded and they rested up.

After their rest, Gumby said to them "Take care. Hope to see you again." And Dexter and Lazlo kept going, when they reached another cave.

They went into the cave and followed it, until they were attacked by a mouse and a slug, they weren't much trouble though, so Dexter and Lazlo defeated the creatures and kept at it.

The two kept battling monsters until they found a gift box with a hamburger inside, Dexter took it and they went into another part of the cave.

More enemies kept charging at them, but the two kept them at bay, and the two reached another room.

Dexter and Lazlo saw a rope leading up to a ledge, they climbed it and the two got attacked by some Strutting Evil Mushrooms, but they sent the fungi packing, the two then climbed another rope, which led to a gift box, they beat the mushroom guarding it and obtained a cheap bracelet, Dexter equipped it and the two headed back down.

Once on the ground, the two battled more mushrooms and found a gift box with a bottle rocket inside, he took it and the two saw a ledge with some rope on top.

Dexter gave Lazlo some gum and he blew a bubble and floated over to the top ledge, he grabbed the rope and sent it down to Dexter, he then climbed up and thanked Lazlo.

The two climbed up another rope and were attacked by more mushrooms, they defeated them all and headed out of the cave.

Once back outside, the two saw a female mongoose with pink hair in a Girl Scout uniform, this was Patsy Smles, she said "Hi Lazlo!" Lazlo then said sheepishly "Hey, Patsy. What are you doing?" Patsy said "Looking for you. We need to get back to our camps, everyone's wondering where we are." Lazlo then went to her and said "I just had to help that red-haired kid there, but now I'm ready to go back to camp where I belong." He then followed Patsy and the two went back to their camps.

Dexter then noticed that he was near Stonehenge and said "Grandpa's lab is just ahead!" He passed the landmark and headed down the path that led him to the lab where his grandfather was.

He walked in and saw his grandfather, he looked a lot like Dexter, only he was very old, wore green clothes and had a wig on his head, he then saw three other people, His mother, his father, and his older sister Dee-Dee.

Dexter's grandfather came up to him and said "Mr. Gumby, the dungeon maker, referred to you, right? And not only that…" Dexter then said "Grandpa, it's me Dexter." His family then went over to him and all reacted to him and said "I can't believe it. My son. Dexter it's really you." His dad said "It's maybe 10 year since we last saw you." His mom said "I'm so glad you're such a healthy boy." Dee-Dee said "Those glasses really look good on you, Dex." Dexter then said "I've worn these my entire life so they should." His grandfather then said "Care for a donut?" Dexter shook his head and said "No, thanks grandpa." The old man then said "Actually, I'd like one myself right now." And everyone laughed, after that, Dexter's father said "So, Dex. Have you already checked out Stonehenge?" Dexter answered "I passed it on my way here." Dad then said "Well, I'm glad I asked." His mom then said "By the way, how come you came here?" Dexter explained what he had heard in his dreams.

Dee-Dee said "That girl named Juniper Lee must have sensed grandpa was here." Dexter's grandfather said "Okay, I'll try to help you out, Billy." Dexters dad explained "Your grandfather here is trying to make something called a Phase Distorter that can connect two points in time and space." Dexter said "You mean, like a time machine?" His mom said "But right now it's incomplete. However, grandpa does have an invention called the Air Cruiser and I'm pretty sure you can use that." Dee-Dee said "It's a bit old but it'll certainly help." The family went over to it and Dexter's grandfather explained "Okay, now when you board it, always listen for the message that comes from your destination. You'll get there for sure if you listen to the message." Dexter then said "Well, it certainly is a neat looking vehicle." His dad then said "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in!" Dexter did so and set his destination.

After setting the destination, the Air Cruiser lifted up and Dexter waved goodbye to his folks and went flying into the air.

Dexter looked out one of the windows and exclaimed "Wow! This is amazing, the people down below look like ants!" He took the Sky Cruiser lower to a City called Townsville, everyone looked shocked at the vehicle going past them, but then the Cruiser went back into the sky it came down again to a desert area and back into the sky.

The cruiser went back down again and this time it was in Endsville.

An alarm started going off and Dexter said "I must be reaching my destination, hold on Danny and June, here I come!" Dexter made a turn and the signal started getting stronger, after another turn the Air Cruiser then came to a halt, the signal was coming from the eastmost graveyard, Dexter said "This thing must be picking up a strong energy signal." And then the Air Cruiser made a crash landing into Danny and June's prison.

The two went over to where Dexter landed and Dexter jumped out of the wreckage and said "SUCCESS!" he then turned to Danny and June and said "Wow! That was fantastic, although the Air Cruiser took a little damage while landing… oh well…" Danny was about to speak when Dexter walked over to the two and said "You don't have to explain a thing… I'm Dexter, boy genius. I came because Juniper Lee had called me." June said "So, what are your special abilities?" Dexter then said "I'm not very strong, I'm near-sighted, occasionally I'm shy, and I tend to be a little reckless. But that's the way I am… I hope you want me to be your friend… okay?" Danny and June extended their hands and said "It's more than okay." Dexter shook their hands and said "All right! Let's get back to the journey, then!" And with that, Dexter joined Danny and June.

The three went over to the door and Danny explained "This door is locked, and we can't use our powers to get past it." Dexter then got the bad key machine out and said "This looks like a job for the bad key machine." He used the device and the door was opened.

The three went up the stairs that led them back to Endsville.

**Alright, Dexter has now joined Danny and June, now they must work together to save Endsville and keep on going to collect the rest of the "Your Sanctuary" melodies in order to defeat Tetsuo, but what will they do next? You'll see.**

**Lazlo from Camp Lazlo was the Bubble Monkey.**

**I made a few casting changes, I didn't know that Maxwell Labs wasn't a teacher in the game, and I found a hopefully suitable Brick Road in Gumby, who is from the claymation shorts.**

**Gumby: Wow! I didn't know you were a fan of mine.**

**Me: Well, you were the very first claymation character I enjoyed watching as a child.**

**Anyway, read and review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Next chapter is up.**

**Geek Princess, don't worry, even I make typos sometimes.**

**Chapter 12: Of Evil Tents and Zombie Catching**

Once the three were outside, they were attacked by flies and ghosts, but they had the upper hand and sent them all packing.

After defeating the enemies, they exited the graveyard and Dexter then said "So, what is happening in this place?" Danny said "Well, there are a lot of ghosts and zombies around and there is this place we need to get to but it's being blocked by some zombies." June then said "And we figured we need to find a way to trap the zombies all in one place." The three didn't know where they were going and they found themselves in front of a large tombstone, the three then heard a familiar voice say "Incoming!" And they saw the Zero-One coming down.

Todd came out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" Danny said "Hey, Todd." Todd said "Danny, I'm so glad to see you again. And I see that kid I got photos of has joined your group I see." Dexter said "Nice to see you remembered me." Todd then said "Okay, get ready for an instant memory!" The three stood in front of the tombstone and smiled, and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs." And the photo was taken.

Todd then said "Wow! What a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories…" Todd then got into the Zero-One and took off.

Danny then said "Now that that's out of the way, lets go back into town, we have to run some errands." Dexter then said "Errands? Maybe I can get some stronger equipment while I'm at it." So, the three headed back to the town.

Once they got to the huge circus tent, they noticed some people heading inside, June said "Looks like there's some more recruits for the Zombie Relief Corps." Danny then said "Let's see if they've got an idea." And the three headed into the tent.

Inside, they noticed that not much has changed only that two more people were in the tent; one was an old school principal, wearing a brown suit, Principal Goodvibes his name was, and the other was a bald man with a scar going down one of his eyes which was blank, this was General Skarr.

Harold witnessed the three walking in and said "Hey! Did you kids see this weird object flying around and crash into a graveyard?" Dexter said "I was the pilot of that object." Harold then said "It looked like it was out of a Saturday morning cartoon! I can't believe you actually came here in that contraption!" After listening to Harold the three spoke with General Skarr, who said to them "People used to call me evil, but these zombies are much scarier. I left my garden and pigeon friends at home to escape to this tent. That's how scary the zombies are." Principal Goodvibes then came up and said "I'm practically running scared. And I don't mean running around. I mean I'm frightened. Conditions in town are getting worse." Danny then said "You think after being stuck for so long, they would have come up with a plan by now." June then said "I guess it's all up to us." And the three left the tent.

The three then walked over where Hoss Delgado was at, the man said "Well, look who it is, decided to buy something?" Dexter then came up and said I can use most of these items, but are you willing to buy from us?" Hoss said "Of course. What are you willing to pawn on me?" Dexter then bought the Toy air gun, and sold his stun gun, and his pop gun, after that, Hoss said "Thank you for your time, and good luck, buddies!" The three then left him and headed into the streets, they were then attacked by some puppets called Smilin' Sam and Handsome Tom, Danny used ghostly disks to cut the strings on the two, June then use fire on the Handsome Tom, and Dexter blasted the Smilin' Sam, the two then headed into the store where Dexter got a Hard Hat and a Copper Bracelet for his defense.

Before they left, Dexter said "I doubt I can sell my Bad Key Machine and this bubble gum I'm still holding." Danny then said "Don't worry, my sister works in the delivery service, I'm sure she'll be glad to hold those for you." He used the nearby phone and called up the Sluggy Express, and once Sonic came, Dexter gave the items he didn't need to him and then Sonic left.

The three then noticed a different, weird-looking tent near the south, they also noticed a shady-looking person near the bulletin board, he turned around to Danny, June, and Dexter and revealed that he was the Grim Reaper, and he said "I'll only tell you three this because you look like you're passing through. I happen to be working for the monsters. The humans seem to be losing, and since I'm sick of being tortured by two specific kids, I joined the zombies' side for my own protection. Their leader likes Fly Honey. He makes his followers collect it." Danny asked "What is "Fly Honey?" Grim explained "You know… Bees make bee honey and flies make Fly Honey." He then laughed while Danny thought "That's just plain nonsense." Grim then said "Anyway, the zombie leader is strong because he always eats peanut butter and Fly Honey sandwiches… I got a lot of it stored in that tent over there." He then pointed at said tent and said "I going to deliver it soon." Danny then thought "That tent is giving off a bad vibe." The three walked away from Grim and went to a nearby tree.

Danny then whispered "I say we get a closer look at that tent." June said "You must be feeling the bad vibes as well." Dexter then said "I don't feel a thing from over there, must be because I don't have superpowers like you two." After chatting, the three went near the front of the tent, and it suddenly grew a scary looking face!

It made an eerie, loud growl and trapped the heroes, Danny then shouted "Watch out! It's the Boogey Tent!" June said "Where did that name come from?!" Danny said "Well, that's what it's called in the original game!" He then became Danny Phantom and used his ghost blasts, June used her fire attacks, and Dexter used his defense spray on June because he figured June would need it, it spewed Fly Honey on the gang but they managed to dodge it, Dexter then got out a bottle rocket and he fired it at the Boogey Tent, it did a whole number on the tent, then the Boogey Tent attacked, but missed, soon Danny used his ghostly wail and the tent was destroyed.

It then faded out revealing two zombies, they ran away and dropped some kind of jar, Danny picked it up and on closer examination it was revealed to be a Jar of Fly Honey, Danny said "So this is the leader's favorite food in the entire world?" He opened the jar and sniffed it, and his reaction was not a good one, June and Dexter soon smelled it and their reactions were even worse, Danny quickly closed the jar and said in disgust "What kind of sicko would enjoy this stuff when it smells so bad?!" June said "That smells REALLY nasty!" Dexter then said "Maximum stinkage!" the three then gathered themselves and Danny said "Let's rest up at a hotel until we figure out a way to get to that place the zombies are guarding." And the three headed to the hotel while battling Smiling Sams and Handsome Toms, once they reached the hotel, the receiver phone went off, Danny answered it and it was Jimmy Neutron, he said "Jimmy Neutron here, I just want you to know that I have finished a pretty unique invention. Although I'm not sure if it will help you or not…" Danny said "Well, what is it?" Jimmy said "It's called "Zombie Paper," And it can be used to trap zombies." Danny then heard Carl's voice say "It works kind of like fly paper…" Jimmy then continued "All you need to do is place the paper on the floor of someplace like a tent or something… You've seen at least one tent around, right?" Danny said "You don't know the half of it." Jimmy then continued "Anyway, the zombies then get stuck to the paper when they move around inside the tent. You can catch a lot of zombies this way… In fact, I bet you could get rid of all the zombies that are terrorizing the area with this paper!" Danny then said "That is exactly what we need right now!" Jimmy then said "Okay, I just asked the Zippy Pizza delivery guy to deliver the Zombie Paper to you, Danny. You should get it pretty soon. I've never actually seen a zombie, but if there are any, Zombie Paper will be very useful… I'll call you if I come up with anything else." He then hung up and June said "Wait, the Zippy Pizza delivery guy?" Dexter then said "I've heard the deliveries are slow despite the company name." Danny then said "Well, then it may take awhile to get it." And so they decided to wait.

Soon, someone came running up to the three heroes, it was a man with orange hair, he wore a red jacket over a black t-shirt, and had blue jeans, his name was Philip J. Fry, delivery boy for Zippy Pizza, he then groaned and said "Oh, great! I'm delivering pizzas again." He then said "While I was making a delivery, some fudge-headed kid asked me to help him out… He wanted me to deliver this thing to a guy named Danny Fenton who was wandering around a place called Endsville." Danny said "That would be me." Fry then said "No one else knows about this, right?" Danny nodded prompting Fry to say "So I don't have to pretend you're Danny, and I'll just give this to you." He then gave Danny the Zombie Paper and said "Now that I've done my thing and gave you Fudge-head's thingy… See ya!" And he took off as he broke the fourth wall by saying "This is my only cameo in this fic!" Danny was confused, but he got the invention.

The three went to the hotel and rested up (Except Dexter, who woke up while Danny and June were sleeping and fixed the broken air gun and made it into the Magnum air gun, and then went back to sleep.) Once they were fully rested, they headed over to the Large Circus Tent and went in.

Inside, Danny got the Zombie Paper out and placed it on the floor.

Gladys led the group outside and said "Just think, when we wake up tomorrow morning." She shivered and said "Ugh! It'll be really gross."

Danny and his friends then spent the entire day by buying Bottle Rockets for Dexter to use, and battling flies, spooks, Handsome Toms, Smiling Sams, and Trick or Trick kids.

Eventually the three became tired and they went back to the hotel to rest.

Later that night, zombies from all over town started heading over towards the large tent, including the two guarding the ladder, they all went into the tent, unaware that it was a trap.

After the three rested up, Danny said "I hope it worked." June said "Don't worry, it should." And the three went outside towards the tent.

When they arrived at the entrance of the tent, everyone was laughing; Harold then said "We did it! Did you look in the tent? Ya-ha! We taught those dumb zombies a lesson!" the three went inside.

Danny, June and Dexter noticed that all of the zombie were squirming on the ground, and they all seemed to be angry some of them said dirty things like "I'll blame you after my "death." And "I'll blame you for the rest of my "life." And "I don't care if I pass away… Ha! I'm dead already!" Danny then spoke with General Skarr who said "Those zombies stuck to the floor… I wonder if they could still get me. I don't care what happens to anyone else; I just want to save my own skin!" Principal Goodvibes then said "That Zombie Paper works really well, I hope someone comes up with "Pretty Girl Paper." He then said "Oh, dear! That wasn't a nice thing to say, I'm not even like that." Danny then said "I bet those guard zombies are gone as well." And June said "Let's get going." And the three walked out of the tent.

They then headed to the west graveyard and warded off the flies and ghosts, they then followed the path to the place Danny and June were denied access to formerly, and they then headed down the ladder.

Danny, June and Dexter soon found themselves in a underground passage, Danny looked around and said "This must be the underground passage we heard about." The three went down some steps and entered a room with flies and Zombie Dogs, June used her fire spells to defeat them, the three then opened a casket and found a Skip Sandwich Deluxe inside, and they took it and went into the next room to a flight of steps which led them to another part of the cave.

Some Urban Zombies attacked but they were no match for Danny's Ghost powers, June's Ice and Fire spells, or Dexter's artillery, once the zombies were defeated, they picked up a silver bracelet in a nearby casket, Dexter equipped it and they headed to the next chamber with a flight of steps that led to another flight of steps.

But when they made it to the top, they were halted by a miniature blob who said "Gyork! Gyork! Since you had "Fly Honey," I thought you were a friend. But you're really a commoner! I am the mortal enemy of your kind." He then attacked the group, Prompting Danny to go Ghost, He then used Ghostly Wail, June then used her fire spells and Dexter launched a Bottle Rocket at the thing, but June was knocked out by the Mini-Barf and Danny used the Cup of Lifenoodles to revive her, Dexter fired another Bottle Rocket, and defeated the Mini-Barf, it's final words were "I wanted to get your Fly Honey and gulp it down. Master Belch and I love Fly Honey. Gyorg Gyorg!" It then faded and Danny said "So their leader is Master Belch." June thanked Danny for reviving her, and they thanked Dexter for defeating the Mini-Barf, and after becoming Danny Fenton, the three heroes went up the ladder.

They were soon outside and as the three turned to the path, they spotted an old man who said "You kids must have a long, tough road ahead of you." Danny was going to speak but the man said "No need to explain. I already know… you must be hungry. This is good timing for you, I happen to have some food here." He then pulled a suitcase out revealing Croissants, Calorie Sticks, and some containers of coffee, the three bought some calorie sticks and paid the man, he then said "I f you want to fully recover, there is a village up ahead full of… Interesting people. Go there and take a good rest." Danny asked "A village?" The man said "I've heard it is called Dillydale, but it can't be found on any map. I enjoy helping those who are in trouble. Although I always charge them for my trouble." Danny and his friends left the old man and went along the path.

Along the way, the three found a gift box with a bomb inside, they took it and kept going, they ran into some new enemies like the Farm Zombie and Red Antoids, but June used her fire to get rid of them quickly, while Danny used his Ghostly abilities, and Dexter used his weapons, then an Armored Frog came and fought fiercely, but June used her Ice powers to freeze it while Danny shattered it to pieces, Dexter then said "Wow! For a G-rated fic that sounds pretty graphic." Danny then said "Hey, at least there's no bloody mess." And the three kept at it.

The three found another gift box, inside was a protein drink, they took it and kept going.

Just then the three were attacked by a large Crocodile, and Danny shouted out "Crikey!" June then said "This is no time to be pulling a Steve Irwin, Danny!" She then used an Ice attack and froze it, but it busted out of it's icy prison and pounced on Dexter, but he got out his Air gun and blasted it back into the water it came out of, Danny and June went over to Dexter and asked if he was okay, he responded by making the "A-ok" sign with his hand and grunted "Peachy!" the three gathered themselves and entered a cave nearby.

Once inside, Dexter and friends found themselves face to face with a Violent Roach, June froze it and Danny smashed it with his bat, Dexter then pointed out "You know Cockroaches cannot be killed in real life." Danny then pointed out "In fiction, anything is possible." The three then headed further into the cave, they went into a room with a bottle rocket inside and then they kept going, fighting off roaches as they went through the cave.

Eventually, they made it out and saw a town nearby; they followed the path to the town and saw a figure that looked like a yellow smiley face with arms and legs. He introduced himself "Hello, newcomers, I am Mr. Happy and I feel groove… I mean great! Welcome to Dillydale, home of the Mr. Men and the Little Misses." Danny asked "Mr. Men?" And June asked "Little Misses?" Dexter then said "The old man was right, these are very interesting people." The three then decided to ask around to see if anyone knew of Master Belch's whereabouts.

**Alright! Danny and his crew have made it to Dillydale, but will they be able to find Master Belch's hideout here?**

**Okay, I have introduced the guys who are playing the Mr. Saturns in this parody, The Mr. Men and the Little Misses. **

**And I had no choice but to have Master Belch reprise his role because I couldn't find anyone suitable to play as him, please don't be mad at me.  
**

**Read and Review**


	14. Chapter 13

**Next chapter, I hope no one has a problem with me using the Mr. Men and Little Misses, I completely enjoy their show**.

**Chapter 13: To Master Belch**

Danny and friends left Mr. Happy to check around town, they entered a building and saw another Mr. Men, it was an orange one with long arms and a bowler hat, he introduced himself as Mr. Tickle and he said "Hello. Would you care for a nice slumber?" Danny said "Okay." And the three went to rest, when they woke up, Mr. Tickle said "You all look healthful and dandy, before you go, how about a nice tickle?" Danny said "A tickle?" Mr. Tickle then said "Don't worry, they're free of charge." And he began tickling the three heroes and everybody laughed.

After the tickle frenzy, Danny said "I better call up my parents and tell them where I am now." He climbed up a ladder to a phone nearby and called up his dad; he picked up and said "Ah, Danny. I deposited some money into your account as always." Danny then said "I know, listen, I'm in a very interesting town now." Jack said "Let me guess, you're in that town with those people known as the Mr. Men and the Little Misses?" Danny said "How did you know?" Jack said "I've only heard rumors of those people but I never imagined my son finding a whole village of them." Danny then said to him "Well, I'm there now." Jack said "I'm so proud of you, Daniel. Well, time for me to go, catch you later." And he hung up.

Danny then called up his mother and she picked up and said "Hey, Danny. So, I heard you made some new friends on your journey…" Danny responded "I sure did "A girl named June, and a smart little boy named Dexter." Maddie said "Well, why don't you tell me all about them later… I have this feeling that they are right next to you or something. Well, anyway say hello to your friends for me. I have to go now… I'm right in the middle of cleaning the toilet… Bye!" And she hung up, Danny hung up also and he said to June and Dexter "My mom says "Hi" to the both of you." And they all left the place.

As they left, a little Miss came up to them and said "ZOOM! Hey, I'm Little Miss Daredevil, and I like to take it to the extreme!" and then she took off saying "Gotta Boogie! Woo-Hoo!!" Just then, a Mr. Man who looked like Mr. Happy, only he had a hat on, and he was bouncing everywhere, he stopped in front of Danny and his friends and said "Boing! Hello, I am Mr. Bounce." Danny then asked "How many Mr. Men and Little Misses are in this town?" Mr. Bounce explained "Well, once upon a time, there were many, many of us. But now, everyday, slowly, there are less and less of us." June asked "But, why?" Mr. Bounce then said "Hmmmm… I don't know, anyway, I got to go. Goodbye. Boing!" And after he said "Boing!" He bounced off.

Danny then said "So, from what he just said, many Mr. Men and Little Misses have been disappearing." June said "It may have something to do with Master Belch." Dexter then said "Maybe we should explore this town and find out." And they started exploring the town.

They climbed up a nearby ladder that led to a gift box and found a rust promoter inside, the three then went into a cave north of the town.

Inside they found a Sudden Guts Pill, a protractor (Which was useless), and a Broken Spray Can inside three separate clean trash cans, they took the items and left the cave.

Back outside, the three headed west to a ladder which led to another cave.

Inside were some more Mr. Men, one that was light green, had glasses, neat combed hair, a nicely groomed mustache, and wore a bow-tie, who introduced himself as Mr. Persnickety, went up to the three heroes and said "As you can tell, we Mr. Men and Little Misses don't all look the same, but what we all lack in similarities, we make up for in personality, for instance, I, Mr. Persnickety, am very neat and proper, but sometimes fussy." Dexter said to him "Thanks for the info." Mr. Persnickety then said to the three "By the way, I have something special to give to you, but not right now. I'll give it to you on your way back. See you later." The three then walked over to the ladder north of the cave where they spoke with a blue, rectangular Mr. Man who introduced himself as Mr. Grumpy, he then exclaimed "Crooked Cucumbers! Why the author chose us as the Mr. Saturns I'll never know!" He then saw Danny and his friends and he said to them "So, listen, if you three are heading for the shop that's run by Mr. Bump and his sister Little Miss Whoops, then here's a few things I'll tell you about some items, If you have 380 dollars, you can trade for a Secret Herb. And if you have 1780, you can trade for a Horn of Life, both items are very useful to your adventure." Danny then asked "What about all the other items, there's got to be some others in stock." Mr. Grumpy then said "Unfortunately, the script only has the one Mr. Saturn talking about those two particular items." He then walked away while saying "Now, if you'll excuse me, I going home to read some books about mud!" June then said "He's Mr. Grumpy for a reason." And the three headed up the ladder that led them outside.

Danny and his friends then went up another ladder and into a shop.

Inside were a Mr. Men and Little Miss, The Mr. Man was on a ladder checking some things on a top shelf, he was oval shaped and blue and had bandages all over him, while the Little Miss was the same shape and color, only she had glasses, a pink nose, and a pink bow on her head, the Little Miss then said "Hey Mr. Bump, heads up we've got a customer!" Mr. Bump turned around but he didn't watch what he was doing and he fell of the ladder onto his back, the Little Miss figured it was her fault and said "Whoops!" Mr. Bump got up and said "Oh, poopity poop!" He then saw Danny and his friends and said "Hello, and welcome, I'm Mr. Bump, and this is my sister, Little Miss Whoops. We run this shop together." Dexter then said "Judging by your names, you both appear to be unsuitable for this type of work." Miss Whoops said "Don't worry, I'm a trained professional. Anyway, we each sell different objects; I for instance sell weapons and equipment." Mr. Bump then said "And I sell others, preferably the Horn of Life, the Secret Herb, and these Peanut Cheese Bars, of course you can also sell anything you don't need to either of us, so what can one of us do for you three?" Danny said "First I need to use the ATM; at least I think that's an ATM machine." He looked at the machine which looked like Mr. Happy's face and thought it was odd, after thinking it over; he got his cash and bought great charms for himself and Dexter, a silver bracelet for himself and June, and a Red Ribbon for June.

Danny then went over to Mr. Bump and bought a Horn of Life a secret herb and a Peanut Cheese Bar, although the last item made June say "Who in the right mind would eat a bar made of peanuts and cheese?" this prompted Mr. Bump to say "Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it."

After buying their items, the three left the store and Miss Whoops said "Come again, we're always open." And as she was waving, her hand hit the ladder Mr. Bump fell off of and caused it to fall right on top of Mr. Bump causing him to yelp and fall down, Miss Whoops said "Whoops, sorry Mr. Bump. Are you okay?" Mr. Bump got the ladder off of himself and he said "You never learn."

When the three left the store, they headed to a ladder which led up to a Little Miss that was red and had spikes on her head, she said "I guess you've all seen that Endsville is zombie full! I saw it!" Danny nodded his head and the little Miss said "I love fear, that's why people call me Miss Scary!" After introducing herself she then said "Anyway, There was this really bad stink coming from behind the waterfall near this village! Although I decided not to go check it thoroughly, so yeah." The group then went down the ladder.

Danny then said "There's got to be something past that waterfall she just told us about." Dexter then said "But what exactly?" June then said "Whatever it is, it may involve that Master Belch guy." The three walked the path around the cliff and met another Little Miss, she was orange, had a green nose, white shoes and brown hair, she was panicking while saying "What a calamity! A lot of Mr. Men and Little Misses have been taken behind the falls! But why? WHY?" Danny said "Looks like we got to rescue some hostages." And they headed back to the cave.

Once inside, the three spoke with a Purple Mr. Man with Glasses and a blue nose named Mr. Nervous was shaking like mad while saying "Scary, scary guy! Near Tangerine Falls! Scary, sick, barfy… Go and…!" He jumped and yelped "He'll be the end of us!" and he ran away.

Dexter then commented "That Mr. Man is soft as a pillow." June nodded and said "Some people should never leave their homes."

Just then, a red Mr. Man in large brown shoes and holding a megaphone, named Mr. Noisy, came up and exclaimed "To get into Master Belch's secret base behind Tangerine Falls, you need to use this password, although it's not much of a password!" Danny then said "Okay, What is the password?" Mr. Noisy shouted "I'll tell you, when you get behind the waterfall, you'll hear a voice ask you for the password. When that happens, stand still and wait for about three minutes." Danny said "You're right, that really isn't much of a password." And it prompted Mr. Noisy to say "Well, that's how it went in the original game." And the three left the cave.

Before the three could leave town, a magenta colored little Miss with blonde hair, wearing a green tool belt and two green bows in pigtails, cam out of a nearby house and said "Wait, I'm Miss Helpful, would you like me to fix you guys up before you leave town?" Danny said "No thanks, we're okay here." Miss Helpful then said "Just trying to be helpful but alright. Y'all come here if you do need my help though, Kay-O… I mean Okay?" Danny said "Alright." And Miss Helpful went back into the house.

After that, the heroes left the town, back into the cave; they walked through the cave, battling cockroaches along the way.

They eventually made it out into the path from before, and the gang headed north, they fought a Crocodile and a Farm Zombie, and made it to the waterfall.

A familiar voice shouted "Incoming!" and the three saw the Zero-One come down.

Todd popped out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" Danny then said "Hey, Todd." Todd said "'Sup guys, get ready for an instant memory!" The three got into place, Todd then said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say, "riceballs." The three heroes said so and Danny held June's hand as the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow! What a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got into the Zero-One and took off.

After that the gang turned their attention to the waterfall, Danny said "So, this is the place." June then said "I'm a bit nervous, but we've got to stop this Belch guy." Dexter exclaimed "Well, the Mr. Men and Little Misses told us the base was behind the waterfall, so, let's go!" The three walked on the path through the waterfall and they came to a metallic door, Danny knocked on it and a voice exclaimed "Say the password." And after three minutes or so of the three not doing anything, they heard the same voice say "Okay… You may enter." And the three walked in as Danny mumbled "Some password."

Once inside, the three looked around the base, it was all high tech with flashing lights and machinery, but the place was giving off a really bad smell.

As the three walked in, they were halted by a Slimy Little Pile who exclaimed "Halt! Did you three bring some "Fly Honey? It's Master Belch's favorite" Danny pulled out the jar and said "Yes we did." And the guard responded "Okay, you tree are free to pass through. But be careful not to drop that jar!" And the three walked away from the guard.

Danny then said "These guys are such suckers for this Fly Honey crud." Just then Dexter exclaimed "Hey! Look, Foppies." June asked "Foppies?" Dexter explained "These tomato-like things are very weak, but they are known to attack in groups. And when that happens…" June interrupted "But they look so innocent, I feel like I'm going to regret destroying them." Just then, the Foppies began climbing the three, and started hurting them, the three fought them off and the Foppies ran away.

Danny then said to June "No regrets." June nodded and the three walked on, they went into a door ahead into a room full of zombies.

June used her fire to turn them all to dust, and the three found a clean trash can, inside was a bomb, Dexter took it and they left the room.

More Foppies kept coming at them but they were no hassle, they fought the things off and went down a ladder were more Foppies were waiting, the three picked them all off with their powers, except Dexter who had only his blaster gun in hand, and kept going.

They went down another ladder, and walked over to a door.

Inside were more zombies, the three took them out and got an IQ Capsule, and a Broken laser in two clean trash cans, Dexter took them both and the three headed out the door, and back up the ladder.

The three then made it to an area where they saw a Mr. Man and Little Miss working at a conveyer belt sealing jars of Fly Honey that passed them, they went over to the Mr. Man named Mr. Messy and he said "I'm tired, but I do enjoy the smell." The three went over to the Little Miss named Miss Sunshine and she said "Ugh! This job stinks almost as much as Mr. Messy over there. But I have to keep smiling, I am Little Miss Sunshine after all." the three then looked at the two Slimy Little Piles watching the slaves, one burped and said "It's hard to make the gross sound that Master Belch does. I know I can't do it." While the other one agreed "True, Master Belch is the slimiest! However, I've heard he's also serving someone else, I think his name was Texaco or something, either way, it's hard to believe." Danny then said "Tetsuo! So Master Belch is one of his helpers." Dexter then said "Who is this Tetsuo?" June explained "Danny says that he is an evil tyrant bent on taking over the world, so we have to get to these places called the "Your Sanctuaries" and collect the eight melodies from each." Danny then said "And I have collected two of them right now in my soundstone." He pulled it out for Dexter to see and he said "Well, this journey is interesting, I wonder what this Tetsuo guy looks like." The three, after discussing their adventure, went on ahead.

They were then halted by a Slimy Little Pile who said "So you're the ones who attacked the zombies that I had assigned to Endsville!!" It then attacked them, but June used her Ice powers to freeze it, while Danny used his bat to smash it.

The group climbed up a ladder to another Slimy little Pile and Mostly Bad Flies, June burnt out the flies while Danny used his ghost blasts, and Dexter used the bomb he had found before, and the three entered the door on their right.

Another Slimy Little Pile and more Flies were inside, the three took all of them out and got a Vital Capsule, an HP Sucker which Dexter could use to drain life from enemies to regain his own, and a Calorie Stick the three left the room and went back down the ladder

After that, more Foppies came, the gang took them out and headed into a door.

Inside was a room full of Magic Butterflies, the group felt relaxed and powerful and they headed out the door.

Danny and friends made a turn around a corridor and fought another Slimy Pile, they kept going and the gang was soon surrounded by multiple Slimy Little Piles, Danny went ghost and used a paralyzing attack on the Piles, June froze them and Dexter shot at them, unfortunately the stink was so unbearable that the heroes had tears coming out of them, so they occasionally missed their targets, eventually the Piles were all defeated.

Just then, two Mr. Men and a Little Miss came out of the room nearby carrying mops and buckets, the small Mr. Man said to the three "Good tidings newcomers, I'm Mr. Small, and this is my associate Mr. Nosey." He then pointed to the bigger Mr. Man and he said "What's up?" Danny then asked "Do any of you know where Master Belch is?" Mr. Small said "Why, he's in that room over there." He pointed at the doorway and said "But don't get too close, for he is the one producing that smell in this factory." Suddenly, Danny, June and Dexter were pelted with the remains of the slimy little piles they had defeated earlier, they looked over to their attacker, it was the Little Miss, Mr. Nosey then said "That's Miss Naughty, but I doubt she's the one you're after." Mr. Small then said "What my associate is saying is that she is not your enemy, but she can be very bad at times." Miss Naughty laughed and said "Sometimes I just can't help myself!" Danny then said "Well, we're all going to be bathing for days." June and Dexter nodded and the gang headed into the next room.

They soon walked up to a huge, green, animated pile of vomit with bug-eyes and a red mouth with fangs, when they got close they all cringed at the smell of the being, Dexter exclaimed "Argh! Danny I think I'm going to be sick!" Danny ordered "Hold your hurl Dex. You might wind up making him even bigger and smellier!" The creature then let out a huge belch which prompted June to shout "YEARGH!! Barf-a-ration!" The thing then looked towards Danny's group and said "So, you are Danny? I see… Gyork! Gyork! Gyork! There's a prophecy that boy who is part ghost will destroy Master Tetsuo." He then made a really weird laugh and said "You make me laugh so hard… If Tetsuo is scared of someone… then he would have to be worse then the greatest evil…" He then laughed some more and then said "I, Master Belch, will take you down big time, so get ready for the worst fight of your life!" He belched again, laughed and then said "Get ready to feel the pain of true nausea!" He made another burp, laughed and said "Come on, let's go!" And the battle with Belch began.

Danny pulled out the Jar of Fly Honey, opened it and showed it to Belch; he grabbed it and became distracted.

He then burped and blew his nauseating breath at Danny's group, Danny took the hit and felt a bit nauseous

Danny then said "We have to attack him while he's distracted with that crud!" noting the Fly Honey.

June used her Te Xuan Ze fire, ice and lightning, Belch would have attacked if not for the Fly Honey he was too busy with, Danny then used his Ghostly Wail at the monster, and Dexter Pulled out some Bottle Rockets and set them off at Belch, this did some serious damage to him, the group kept using their attacks until the monster gave up.

With the last of his breath, he said to the group "Looks like this was an even fight…" He belched out loud and continued "But Master Tetsuo managed to get the Dark Sol Statue into Townsville." He belched loudly once again and said "The city will soon be in worse condition than living in your own puke! Suffer, spanky! "He then laughed and made one last loud belch until he was eventually gone.

Danny then changed back into his regular self and began clutching his stomach in pain; June went over to him and asked "Something wrong Danny?" Danny responded "That ugly creep made me sick, literally!" Dexter then said "Maybe that Secret Herb you bought in Dillydale will cure you sickness." Danny took it out and used it, Dexter was right, Danny felt much better, he got up and said "Let's get the heck out of here!" The three the saw the captive Mr. Men and Little Misses run through the door to freedom and the three themselves went out after.

The group followed the corridor and they met someone called Mr. Stubborn who said "I escaped, that boss was cheap!" The three then walked away from him and they kept walking on and they met a Mr. Man named Mr. Scatterbrain who said "You three look worn down." He then held his nose and said "P.U! You're all stinky. But don't worry, I have just the thing." He then pulled out a monkey and said "Everyone loves monkeys." Danny then said "What we need is a bath!" Mr. Scatterbrain then exclaimed "Oh of course! Where is my head, there's one just outside this cave." He pointed to the entrance and the three went through it.

Once outside, the three were greeted by Mr. Persnickety who said to them "Ah! You've returned, and I see you rescued the captives; here is the gift I promised you, a Cup Of Lifenoodles, A Mr. Men Coin, and also, this gruesome looking stag beetle." He gave the group the items, and then he exclaimed "Oh good heavens, you're all incredibly filthy! How revolting! You're almost as bad as Mr. Messy, you should go into the hot spring immediately, Mr. Quiet will show you." He then pointed to Mr. Quiet and showed them the hot spring, he explained "Go in the hot springs and wash all the barf off you body." The three went in and washed the entire extremely dirty gunk off their bodies.

While they were relaxing and getting the after belch off their bodies, a french voice shouted "One side! You aren't the only ones in this spring you know." Danny and his friends turned their attention to a guy called Mr. Rude and Danny said to him "You know, it wouldn't kill you to be more hospitable, I mean, we did rescue those captured Mr. Men and Little Misses." Mr. Rude then said "I'll give you hospitable." He then let one in the spring (though a musical instrument played seeing as this is a G-Rated fic) and French laughed, suddenly, a few Mr. Men and Little Misses appeared and all shouted in unison "MR.RUDE!" The three then got out and turned their attention to a nearby cave.

There was a sign next to it that read **"This way to the Milky Well, anyone who knows what it is may enter." **Danny then said "It must be another "Your Sanctuary." And he instantly headed into the cave, June shouted "Wait for us Danny!" and she and Dexter went in after him.

**It seems that after defeating the evil Master Belch and rescuing the Mr. Men and Little Misses from his lair, Danny and his friends have found another "Your Sanctuary" location.**

**I know there's a particular part that I have overlooked, but I promise I'll get to that in the next chapter.**

**Read and review.**


	15. Chapter 14

Next chapter is here

Geek Princess, I didn't really think of him as Belch when I wrote this, but when you brought him up I figured maybe I'll use him when I decide to make the uncut version of this fic.

Anyway, here comes the part that I skipped.

**Chapter 14: The Third "Your Sanctuary" And a Coffee break**

The heroes found themselvesin a cave, and they saw a cactus-like person called a Ranboob, leading a Struttin' Evil Mushroom and a Tough Mobile Sprout in their direction, Dexter shouted "Watch out! Those mushrooms can scatter spores and place a mushroom on your head." The two nodded and June used her fire powers to destroy them but the sprouts kept on multiplying, and the three heroes were trying their best not to breathe in the spores the mushrooms gave off, they kept fighting their way past the enemies until they reached the end of the cave.

The three were now in a grassy area, and they were attacked by two Ranboobs, but Danny smashed them with his bat and Dexter blasted them away with his gun, and the three walked around the canyon, they ran into some sprouts but June burned them, and the three kept at it, unfortunately, a few sprouts drained Danny and June's energy so they had to limit their magic and ghost powers while they were up against their enemies, eventually they made it to another cave.

Inside, they immediately caught sight of a gift box, Danny opened it to reveal a Coin of Slumber inside, he put it around his neck and increased his defense, the three then walked away from the box.

They then came to the sanctuary guardian, it was a humongous mound of dirt with a yellow sprout on its head, it was giving off a smell that was similar to the aftermath of a mowed lawn, the thing sprouted eyes and a mouth and it said to Danny and his friends "You finally got here. I am the Trillionage Sprout, and this is the third "Your Sanctuary" location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare." It then made two sprouts pop out and charged at Danny's party.

Danny went ghost and used his powers, June backed him up with her fire, while Dexter fired off the rest of his bottle rockets, the Trillionage Sprout tried to paralyze the group but to no avail, June then used her ice powers but they weren't strong enough, the Sprout then scattered some spores and June accidentally breathed them in, just then Dexter remembered he still had the Big Bottle Rocket, he pulled it out and fired it at the sprout, and it was destroyed in no time.

After the guardian disappeared June asked Danny and Dexter "Do I have a mushroom on my head?" They both nodded and June responded "No wonder I feel woozy…" She then fell onto her knees prompting Danny and Dexter to help her up and carry her into the sanctuary.

The three then spotted the Milky Well, they went over to it and Danny pulled out the sound stone and placed it to his forehead**, **the stone recorded the melodyand then Danny thought he heard his mother from far away… she said "Be a thoughtful and strong boy…" after that, he said "Mom?" Dexter went over to him and said "Danny, are you okay?" Danny told him "I thought I heard my mom's voice from far away." He then looked at June and noticed that the mushroom on her head was gone, indicating that the sanctuary had healed everyone in Danny's group, Danny then said "Let's get going." And they went back into the cave.

When they got to the other side, a Ranboob and some sprout spotted Danny's group and were running away frightened, Dexter then said "I guess everytime you get a melody from the sanctuaries we find, the enemies begin to grow afraid of us." Danny nodded and the three headed out of the cave, they went through the grassy area, into the next cave and then back to Dillydale.

Once back in the village, they were greeted by a Little Miss named Miss Chatterbox who said to Danny "Oh hey, you're the ones who saved the town, well, I was wondering where you all were at but after you came out of that cave after some time, well, yeah." June then asked "Why did you need to see us?" Miss Chatterbox explained "Well, a lot of the Other Mr. Men and Little Misses want to thank you for saving them from that awful Belch guy, I thought that he was much more disgusting than Mr. Messy, of course he's called that for a reason, anyway, everyone in this village thanks all of you for saving us, feel free to come back anytime." She then said "Hey! Did you come back from that Milky Well place? None of us knew what it was but I guess since you came out it must be a very exciting place for exciting people like you." Danny then whispered to his friends "We'd better get going." June and Dexter nodded, obviously they didn't want to hear more from Miss Chatterbox.

But before they could leave, a familiar voice said "Incoming!" and down came the Zero-One.

Todd came out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" He looked around and said "Wow! I'm in the Mr. Men and Little Misses village!" Danny said "It's actually called Dillydale, Todd." Mr. Tickle came by and said "A photographer! Can I be in the picture?" Todd said "Of course, get ready for an instant memory!" the group all got together and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say, "riceballs." Everyone in the picture said so and the photo was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got into the Zero-One and took off, Mr. Tickle then said "Aww… I forgot to give him a tickle before he left. Better luck next time I guess." He then walked off and said "Hey, Mr. Grumpy… I think you need a tickle." And then Mr. Grumpy said off screen "Get away Mr. Tickle or I'll tie your arms together!" Danny and his friends then walked over to another Mr. Man.

He introduced himself as Mr. Lazy and he pointed to some mugs on a nearby stump, he then said "You're the ones that saved the town, it sounded like a lot of work, how about you drink some coffee before you go?" Danny thought about it, he never drank coffee before but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try it, he said yes and Mr. Lazy said "Bottoms up. I hope you all enjoy it." The three took the mugs and drank the coffee.

Suddenly the three thought of themselves in some psychedelic universe; they then heard a voice say

_**You've traveled very far from home…**_

_**Do you remember how your long and winding journey began with someone pounding at your door? **_

_**It was Jack Spicer, the worst kid in your neighborhood, who knocked on the door that fateful night.**_

_**On your way, you have walked, thought and fought. **_

_**Yet through all this, you have never lost your courage. **_

_**You have grown steadily stronger, though you have experienced the pain of battle many times.**_

_**You are no longer alone in your adventure, Juniper Lee, who is steadfast, kind and even pretty, is always at your side.**_

_**Dexter is with you as well. Though he is timid, he is intelligent and he came from a distant land to help you.**_

_**Danny Fenton, as you certainly know by now, you are not a regular young man…**_

_**You have an awesome destiny to fulfill.**_

_**The journey from this point will be long, and it will be more difficult than anything you have undergone to this point.**_

_**Yet, I know you will be alright.**_

_**When good battles evil, which side do you believe wins?**_

_**Do you have faith that good is triumphant?**_

_**One thing you must never lose is courage. **_

_**If you believe in the goal you are striving for, you will be courageous.**_

_**There are many difficult times ahead, but you must keep your sense of humor, work through the tough situations and enjoy yourself.**_

_**When you have finished this cup of coffee, your adventure will begin again.**_

_**Next, you must pass through a vast desert and proceed to the city of Townsville.**_

_**Danny…**_

_**June…**_

_**Dexter…**_

_**I wish you luck…**_

The voice then disappeared and the three found themselves back in Dillydale.

After that, Danny, June and Dexter set their mugs down on the stump and Dexter asked "What was in that coffee?" Danny responded "A very strange trip with a side of words of encouragement?" June then said "Let's just go, we got to get to our next destination." Danny responded "Right, to Townsville." The three gathered themselves and went down the ladder.

Once they got down, a Mr. Man named Mr. Strong came up to them and said "You're the one's who brought our fellow Mr. Men and Little Misses back home. Everyone appreciates what you all have done, and they all say thanks." Danny said "You're welcome." Dexter then said to him "You appear to be bigger than all the other Mr. Men." Mr. Strong explained "Well, I ain't Mr. Strong for nothing." He then accidentally put his fist through the ladder the three came down from, causing it to break and fall.

Mr. Strong then exclaimed "Aw pickles! I hardly touched it!" Then June said "Woah! You really are strong." After that, the three got going, they headed to the shop and stocked up on a few peanut cheese bars, and then they headed into the cave.

The three walked out of the cave and were greeted by Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Happy said to them "Wonderful! I'm very impressed by the way you helped us out, from now on I'm going to think new things… difficult things, I mean, so that someday, sometime, we can help you out." Miss Sunshine then said "Oh, I'm so excited! I can finally breathe again, it's sooooo good." She took a deep breath and and then asked the three "By the way, we never got your names." Danny said "My name is Danny Fenton, and these are my companions, Juniper Lee, June for short, and Dexter." Miss Sunshine then said "Danny, June, and Dexter, those are all good names. We Mr. Men and Little Misses are only named after our personalities." June then said "You shouldn't feel bad about it; you guys are all pretty unique." Miss Sunshine then said "Well, thank you for the compliment, see ya." And with that, the three said their goodbyes and left the town into the cave.

Fighting off the roaches that were unaffected by the powers of the sanctuary, they made it out of the cave.

Once outside, the three noticed that the Farm Zombies were all gone but the other enemies were still around, this gave the our heroes an easy way back to Endsville, on their way back, they noticed that the old man who had helped them out before had disappeared.

Eventually, Danny, June and Dexter were back in Endsville where they all noticed that the darkness all over the town had been lifted, must be because of their interference with Master Belch.

The three noticed a gathering of the adults who had worked together to trap the zombies seemed to be waiting for them, the three walked over to the gathering and Gladys said to them "Thank you for bringing peace back to Endsville. Thanks! Peace! Love!" Then Dick said "I didn't really think those kids could have saved the town. Who would have ever imagined it?" Mandy's dad then said "Since the leader of the monsters is gone, the ghosts in the tunnel have disappeared. The buses can get through now." While Mandy's mom said "We won't forget you. Come back to Endsville

sometime?" And the three left the gathering into the graveyard, where a bully named Sperg exclaimed "All righty! I can get back to bullying." And they left the graveyard and met Principal Goodvibes who explained "I want to go through the desert and on to the big city. I also want to see and smell like the big city." Danny then said "I guess he's an urban type of guy." They then went over to two kids named Billy and Mandy who each said "Thanks, Mr. Nice guys." While Mandy just said "Uhm, yeah thanks." Grim then came up to the two and said "So you three beat the zombie leader. But you got some important information on me." He then chuckled and said "You should thank me… or at least give me a shoulder massage…" Danny just looked at him strangely prompting Grim to exclaim "What's with that dirty look, you brat!" He then spat where Danny was standing.

Danny glared at grim and said "Yeah, thanks." And he walked off while Dexter mumbled the word "Jerk" and June made the "loser" sign with her index finger and thumb to her forehead and the two also walked off.

The three passed Harold who shouted to them "You're heroes. That rocks!" eventually, the heroes were at the tent that became a large zombie trap, Irwin said to them "This town used to be dark, yo! But thanks to you, now it's bright!" He then walked off and said "Now to make Mandy mine, yo!" they walked over to Pud'n and he told them "I had to run all over to escape the zombies. Now I can't remember where my house is…" The three then walked over to the entrance of the tent.

Once there, a voice shouted "Incoming!" and the Zero-One came down.

Todd came out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" he then said "You guys know the drill, so get ready for an instant memory!" The three got together in front of the Circus tent entrance and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs." The three said so and the picture was taken.

Todd then exclaimed "Wow, what a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got back in the Zero-One and took off.

After that, the heroes walked into the tent.

Harold was inside, he saw the heroes and asked "That round flying object… the one that glasses kid was on board. It landed near the graveyard, right?" Dexter nodded and Harold asked "Can you fix that thing?" Dexter responded "It was heavily damaged, so it may take sometime." Harold then said "Well, it's such a waste, but we can't do much about it." They went over to General Skarr who said "The town is at peace, but during the confusion, my nice, beautiful garden was ruined, but what of my pigeon friends?" The heroes had learned that the tunnels were open and that the buses were able to go through, so they left the tent.

The heroes walked around and Dexter said "So, now that the tunnels are open, what do we do next?" June answered "It's a no-brainer, we head over to Townsville, that's what Belch told us." Danny then said "Yeah, but what I don't understand is, how did the Dark Sol Statue get into Townsville?" Just then an unfamiliar voice said "I believe I can answer that." The heroes turned to an 18-year-old boy with black, slick-backed hair, brown eyes and a green jumpsuit, he said to the group "Hello, my name is Yusuke Urameshi and I am a Spirit Detective. That statue you mentioned, Dark Sol or something, happened to be stolen from King Bowser's Lair, do you kids have any clues as to who did it? And don't try to feed me any lies!" he said the last sentence with a stern look and Danny just shook his head and said "Well, I know what it looks like but I have no idea who would want that thing." Yusuke then said "Oh, I see…" And he walked off.

Danny then said "Okay guys, before we head off, lets rest up at the hotel." Dexter and June agreed and they went to the hotel.

Inside, a man said to the group "A girl in Townsville called me. She said there's a really popular band there now. I think they're called "Boom Control." A businessman said to them "I came from Townsville by bus. I saw lots of Buffalo on the way here, it was awesome!" The three went to the front desk and got a room, and they all went to sleep.

**And now I'm going to stop here. Alright, now that the bus system is running, the group will soon be on their way to the City of Townsville. But will it be an easy trip?**

**The scene I was talking about was the part with the coffee, I figured I'd put it in bold-italic.**

**Oh, and the detective was actually left out of Threed in the original game, but I figured I'd put a detective in anyway seeing as his lines are crucial to the storyline.**

**Read and Review**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here it is the next chapter, sorry it took so long.**

**Chapter 15: To the City of Townsville **

Working through the night, Dexter fixed the broken laser he had and made it into the Laser Gun.

The next day, everyone woke up and left the room, they got the Endsville Journal which stated "Zombies vanquished! Tunnel now open!" They left the hotel.

Outside, Danny was about to check the bus schedule when June said "Wait, Danny! You shouldn't stand in the street." Dexter then said "She's right, read the schedule from the sidewalk." Danny nodded and went onto the side walk and read the schedule.

He then said "Well guys, it looks like the next bus will come pretty soon." And as if on cue, the bus came pulling in, the three went over to it and the door opened up revealing a driver named Otto who said "This bus is going to the City of Townsville. But I can't let you guys on unless you each pay 6 for the fare. Do you want to go?" The three paid the fare and got in and Otto said "Ok, we're off!" And the bus started going, it made a right turn, then left and it went into the tunnel, it went through without any hassle, it then went into another tunnel and into a desert area, just then it came to an area with heavy traffic.

Otto exclaimed "Woah!" and stopped the bus, he then said "Man! It's bumper to bumper over here!" Danny exclaimed "Well, we sure ain't gonna wait here until it clears!" June said "He's right, the fate of the world is at stake." Otto then turned to the kids and said "Well, my job is to drive, so I can't get off the bus… It's up to you guys if you want to get off this bus and walk around in the desert…" Dexter then said "Hey, it's a free country." And so, the three left the bus, and it made a turn around and went back.

Danny then exclaimed "Agh! It's burning hot out here!" June shouted "What were we thinking?!" A guy in a car said to the three "Well, welcome to the very end of the world's longest traffic jam!" Dexter asked "What exactly is causing it?" someone said to them "I heard that a little ways ahead, a herd of buffalo is running across the road. I can't move an inch and neither can anyone else on this road!" He then sulked over to his car; a man named Johnny Bravo then said "Aw, man! I was going to see my girlfriend who called me over to Townsville… But at this pace I'm gonna be 100 years old by the time I get there!" The three went over to a woman near some Cacti and she said "This traffic jam is taking forever. Man, do I need to go…" The heroes weren't going to get anything done by waiting at the end of the traffic jam, so they started walking the other way; they noticed the bus schedule had stated **"Due to traffic jams, bus service has been temporarily suspended."** And then Danny noticed a nearby store and the three went inside.

Inside, Danny went over to the phone and called up his dad, Jack picked up and said "Hello?" Danny responded "Hey dad it's me Danny." Jack said "Ah, Danny. I deposited money into your account as always, so what have you been up to?" Danny responded "Me and my friends are kind of stuck at a traffic jam so we have to take a longer path to our next destination, Townsville." Jack then said "Well, sorry to hear that Danny. Everyone knows that traffic jams and rush hour are anyone's worst nightmare." Danny then said "Right, anyway, I'll call you again once we get to the next town, Dad." Jack responded "Alright, Danny, see ya." And he hung up, Danny then called his mom, Maddie picked up and said "Danny?" Danny was about to say something when Maddie said "You don't have to say a word; I know exactly what you're thinking. My son, who would have thought he was such a brave kid? Oh yeah… you're a hero, honey!" And then she hung up, Danny put the phone back on the hook and said "Well, that was a very short call."

Danny then got some money out of the ATM and bought a Mr. Baseball Bat for himself, and a Deluxe Frying Pan and a Coin of Slumber for June.

The three then went over to an old man and bought some Refreshing Herbs and Wet Towels for their Desert expedition, they then noticed that the store was also running an Inn, but they declined it knowing that the beds looked really old and dusty.

Back outside, the three began to head to the desert when they Hoss Delgado again, they went to him and bought a Zip Gun for Dexter, they then continued to the desert.

Along the way, they saw a dog named Parappa standing near a hole with a ladder that went down, he said to the group "Yo! There's a paradise that exists beneath that hole. Chop Chop Master Onion is great and kind, and he knows a lot… he's the one who made the underground rooms." Danny and his friends figured they should come back there later on and they headed off.

The three were soon in the desert, they went far north and were attacked by scorpion-like monsters called Skelpions, and a Cute Lil' UFO, June froze the Skelpion, while Danny and Dexter went after the UFO, after defeating the enemies, they went over to a gift box and found a Double Burger inside, Danny took it and they went awayt from it.

Danny and crew then saw a couple lying in the sand. The three went over to the couple and the man spoke "We sleep in the desert, so we're often mistaken for corpses." Danny then asked "What kind of corpses wear bathing suits?" as he examined the man, the man then exclaimed "Hey, quit staring at my tan lines… Go away." The woman then said "Annoying kids… what a group of brats! Scat you little monsters!" And with that, Danny and his group took off.

They headed northeast and encountered a Smiling Sphere and more Skelpions, June froze both the Skelpions, and the three focused their normal attacks on the sphere, unfortunately what they didn't expect was for the sphere to explodes after it's defeat, they were caught in the impact of the explosion and it prompted Dexter to exclaim "Yeargh! Can't we get through the desert without being blown away?!"

Along the way, the three spoke with a Black sesame seed which said "Why would you feel like talking to a tiny black sesame seed like me? I'd like to apologize to the white sesame seed that I hurt before. If I could just see her." Danny then said "Maybe we should help him out." June then said "Alright, but I don't know why we just spoke with a seed found normally in sandwiches."

They were about to leave when they heard a voice say "Incoming!" and wouldn't you know it? It was Todd again in the Zero-One coming down.

Todd came out of the vehicle and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" He then exclaimed "Woah! I didn't think I'd be in a scorching desert." He then turned to Danny's group and said "Okay, you guys. Get ready for an instant memory!" The three got in place near the black sesame and looked over at the camera, Todd said "Look at the camera… ready… say "riceballs." Everyone in the photo said so and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got into the Zero-One and left.

After the photo, Danny and his crew walked over to a gift box and found cup of lifenoodles inside, they took it and proceeded southeast.

A weird looking dinosaur called a Crested Booka came at them and attacked, but they took care of it a kept going, Danny then asked "What the heck is a Booka?" Dexter responded "I doubt even if the author knows."

Anyway, they kept going southeast where they made it to an oasis with a gift box with a Skip Sandwhich DX inside, they took it and then they spoke with a spider monkey named Jake who joked "As sea monkeys live in the sea… desert monkeys live in the dessert. I mean desert, not dessert!" Dexter then pointed out "But you are a Spider Monkey." Jake then said "I know, but I'm happy that there are animals in the desert, aren't you?" Danny said "We would if they weren't trying to kill us." The three left the oasis and kept going.

They went east and saw a White Sesame Seed who spoke "I heard that the Black Sesame Seed that I used to love is somewhere in the desert. If you see him, please tell him that I still love him." June then said "We actually met him on our way here." The White seed then exclaimed "Really? You've seen him already? Was he okay?" June then said "He wanted to make an apology to you." The white seed said "Hmmm, I see." The three made a reminder to tell the Black seed later on and kept going.

They found a gift box near some rocks and found a Big Bottle rocket in it, just then June came down with sunstroke and Danny used one of the wet towels on her to cool her down, after cooling her off the three decided to check the northern part of the desert.

A magic Butterfly relaxed them and they kept heading north.

The three came to a sign that read **"I lost a pair of contact lenses here in the desert. They were a family heirloom, and are very important to me. If you find them, bring them to me and I'll give you a reward. My name is Gazpacho. Find me at the Townsville bakery on the second floor." **The three then noticed something shining nearby and went over to it, it was said contact lenses, Dexter picked them up and said "Thank goodness for the sun reflecting them, we might have stepped on them and broke them." He pocketed them and the three got a Double Burger out of a gift box nearby.

The three then went around the edge of the desert to a gift box where they found a PSI Caramel inside, Danny took it and the three went south.

They soon were attacked by a Bad Buffalo and a Crested Booka, Danny immediately used an attack that managed to paralyze the Buffalo, he then said "Guys! Focus your attacks on the Buffalo first!" June and Dexter did so and used ice powers and shots on it, they then went after the Booka and destroyed it.

The three kept going, defeating more Buffalos, Bookas, and a Desert Wolf, they took them all out but Dexter was poisoned from the wolf, he was healed with a refreshing herb and the three kept at it.

Danny and his friends kept heading south and found a shack nearby a steam shovel.

They also met a man, he was some sort of plumber that had brown hair and a mustache and wore a red hat with an "M" logo that. He had blue eyes that shone with passion. Plus, he wore a red long sleeved shirt, white gloves, blue overalls, and brown shoes. His name was Mario, he saw the three and he pointed to a nearby hole and said "That's a good hole I made, a very good hole." Danny asked "How come you're digging in this desert." Mario explained "Someone asked me to dig for buried gold. And somehow I was obligated to find it. But, hoo boy! All that digging made me hungry. You guys wouldn't happen to have some spare food on you?" June then said "Well, we have a lot of stuff on us, we may something." Mario then asked "So what can you spare on me?" June then pulled out the Skip Sandwich DX they had found earlier and presented it to him.

Mario took the sandwich and said "Hey, thanks! Tell you what. Since you kids helped me out, if I find the gold, I'll give it to you. Oh! And feel free to rest up in the shack." The three went in.

Inside, a man that had the same attire as Mario, except his hat and shirt were green. Plus, his hat had an "L" logo on it and he was slightly taller than Mario. His name was Luigi. He is Mario's brother who is also a plumber, greeted the three and said "It's a small house, but please stay the night." Danny and his friends agreed to do so and stayed the night.

Working through the night, Dexter fixed the Broken Iron and made it into a Slime Generator.

After resting, Danny decided to use the phone to call up the Sluggy Express to drop off some un-needed items.

Once Sonic came around, the three gave him the jar of fly honey that they still had (Although he cringed a bit when he got it), and Dexter's unsellable Magnum Air Gun, and Laser Gun.

Danny then paid the fee and Sonic left with the items.

The three then kept on walking; they picked up a Sudden Guts Pill out of a gift box on their way.

Until, finally, they made it out of the scorching desert.

They saw a covered bridge nearby and Danny said "This must lead to Townsville." They went into it and walked along the bridge.

Before they could get to the other side, they heard a voice shout "Incoming!" And the Zero-One came down as usual.

Todd came out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" He then said "Okay, you guys get ready for…" Danny then said "We know." And the three got into place and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs." The three said so, and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Another great photograph! As usual, it'll make the fondest of memories…" He got into the Zero-One and took off.

June then pointed out "Wow! That photo was shorter than the others." Dexter then said "I guess the author wants to end this chapter sooner than ever." Danny then said "Come on, guys let's go. I have a feeling that Townsville is just up ahead." They went into the tunnel.

Danny was right, because once they came out, they saw the city, it appeared to be peaceful, in town, the three spoke with a man who told them "The City of Townsville has developed quite a bit since the Mayor hit the big time. It's been good for the city." That is what he believes, but what he doesn't know is that there is an evil power hidden in the city, preferably the Dark Sol Statue.

**Well, our heroes have made it to Townsville, but is it peaceful as that man said? Our heroes know that the evil statue that Danny had seen twice in his adventure has made it's way here, but where exactly is it?**

**Mario and Luigi are the Mario Bros, and they are in the role of George and Gerardo Montague**.

**Yes, The** **Mayor from Powerpuff Girls will be Geldegarde Monotoli, I figured he would fit because Mr. Monotoli is kind of like a mayor, sort of.**

**And I may bring up mentioning the Powerpuff Girls.**

**Plus in the next chapter, we will meet some old friends and an old enemy, but I bet you know who I'm talking about.**

**Read and Review.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Next Chapter here, and another music number**

**Chapter 16: From Townsville to the Mines**

The three decided to walk around town for anything interesting, along the way they were attacked by annoying revelers, Crazed moving signs which nearly paralyzed them all, and Extra Cranky Ladies, but Danny, June and Dexter overcame all of those things together.

They went to a park behind a museum where a tough guy was complaining "I don't get it." Danny asked "Something up?" The man explained "I heard that a guy who looks like the mayor has been hanging out at Moe's Café." June said "What's so bad about it?" The guy explained "That place is totally for unpopular people. And I've heard that he quietly goes in and out." Dexter then said "Why the city's mayor would want to go to someplace unpopular is very strange indeed." The three then heard a lady in the park say "I've heard some bad rumors about the mayor." Danny asked "What is it?" She explained "I heard that he made a deal with a pure evil entity in exchange for power… you know… stuff like that." Danny then thought "It's definitely work of the Dark Sol Statue." They knew that the city was in a lot of trouble now.

Dexter then shot up and said "Hey! I think we should return these contact lenses before we do anything else." They headed over to the bakery and went in, they asked if a guy named Gazpacho was around and the owner said "He lives upstairs but all he ever does is talk about his mother." The three headed up the steps.

Danny then said "Mr. Gazpacho?" the Mammoth-Man who had his stand robbed said "I was thinking "There's a tight wad born every minute…" But I'm not one of them, because if I was, my mother would be furious!" Dexter then showed him the contacts and said "I believe these are yours." He yelped and said "What? My grandmother's memento, the contact lens?! Thank you. Thank you sooooo much! You see, it's my family's tradition to keep things forever. Let me give you something as a reward." He looked around for something to give to them and then he exclaimed "Ah! Here we go. Here are my socks that I use for special occasions. I've worn these for five years. They have no holes in them and they've only been worn once since the last washing." He then pulled out said socks and Danny, Dexter and June all cringed at once.

Gazpacho then said "Yeah, they stink a little… but they're still good." Everyone looked at him but he just exclaimed "Hey, don't refuse me here… I'm being generous!" He gave them the socks and then said "Please take good care of my socks…" And then he sniffled a bit as the three left thinking "That guy needs a girlfriend, big time!"

Back downstairs, the woman said to the three "Here's a hint the next time you come back to buy something from the bakery. Bread in this town has a very plain, nondescript flavor to it. To tell you the truth, I'm the owner of this bakery." The three nodded and left.

Back outside, the heroes saw a musician, they came up to him and Danny asked "What do you know about the mayor of this town?" The musician answered "Well, back in the day, Mayor used to be a regular, unattractive estate agent. But once he was elected, he gained control of the police force along with the town. And recently, he talked-out with the local heroes the Powerpuff Girls and they got a vacation to Summerton. I don't think Townsville is safer than before." They spoke with another guy who wants to know how the Mario Bros. are doing with their gold search; he said "If those guys found the gold, it would be worth a huge amount of money. They'd be able to pay off any debt they've made very easily. But if I were them, I'd go to Japan and live it up!" Danny then remembered something when he heard the man mention paying a debt and he said "Hey, I just remembered that the guys we helped out back at the Chaotic Theater are playing in this town." June then said "Oh, right! They said that they would be at a theater in this City." Dexter then asked "Who are you guys talking about?" Danny and June looked at Dexter and realized that he wasn't with them during that time so they filled him in on the Toon Patrol and how they had helped the guys out back at Orchid Bay with a large debt.

Once he was filled in, Dexter said "So what do you suppose they are up to now?" Danny said "Isn't it obvious? They're playing at a theater here." Somebody in a white shirt came up to the three and said "You mean Doppler Theater! Speaking of Doppler Theater, there's a new singer called Jessica Rabbit. She's much better than the Toon Patrol. I'm totally wild about her… too bad she's married." June asked "Do you know where the theater is?" He then pointed and said "It's right behind you there." The three walked over to it and went in.

Inside, they went up to a Ticket Seller and he asked the three "Would you kids be interested in buying a ticket for the show?" They all agreed and got their tickets for 30 and they showed them to the Taker who said "Please hurry, the show will be starting at any moment." The three then headed into the show area.

In the audience, the three noticed that the theater was quiet, but it was normal seeing as the show was about to begin, they headed over to a door at the end of the room where a bouncer was standing in front, he saw the three and said "When Danny Fenton arrives, I was told by the Toon Patrol to let him in." Danny said "Right, I'm Danny Fenton, and these are some associates of mine." Referring to his friends and the bouncer said "So please come in." He got out of the way and the three walked in.

Backstage were the five funky weasels practicing as usual, and were they surprised to see Danny walk in with June and Dexter, everyone greeted each other and Danny asked Wise-Guy "So how are you guys holding out?" Wise-Guy frowned and said "Once again, we're being cheated by the theater's owner. We're stuck here with a phony contract." Greasy then said "Si, we're so helpless. Really helpless and hopeless…" Psycho then came up and said "We owe you guys so much. Sorry." Stupid said "We know how to sing but we don't know how to handle money or women." Wise-guy then joked "Greasy especially can't handle women." Everyone then laughed while Greasy exclaimed "Hey!" Once the laughter ended, Wheezy came up and said "In order to meet the Mayor, you guys are gonna need our help." Dexter said "How can you be certain?" Wheezy coughed "I don't exactly know why… it's just a hunch." June then asked Wise-guy "So who's the owner of this theater?" Wise-guy answered "Some chick named Vicky. She enjoys money a lot, and she's far worse than Eggman ever was." Just then a call bell rang, noting that it's time for the show to begin.

Wise-guy said to Danny's group "You three skedaddle; we got a show to do." Danny and his friends nodded and they headed out the door into the audience.

In the audience, the lights went out and a voice yelled out "Have I got a bombshell for you tonight, folks! aaaaaAAAAAH!! Kaboom!! The Toon Patrol!! Yeah!!" The voice then counted down "3—2—1—GO!" And on go, the lights shone on separate members of the band and the song began, two light s shone on Wise-guy and Greasy, Wise-Guy then moonwalked from him mike and sang

**On Monday we run away (Run away)**

Greasy then did the same as his leader and sang

**  
On Tuesday we run away (Run away)**

Wise-guy then ran over to Greasy, spun around and looked at the audience

**  
On Wednesday we run away again (Run away)**

Greasy then ran from his mike towards the southwest side of the stage and sang

**  
On Thursday we run away again (Run away)**

The two walked around the stage and sang**  
**

**We are strolling from one city to another  
With funky buddies  
So now, good bye**

The two were now standing in front of the other guy's mics facing away from the audience, they turned towards each other, then to the audience and continued to sing as all the lights came on

**Money, Money, Money, Money  
Money, Money, Money, Money**

The two walked backwards from the mics, walked over to their left, spun, moonwalked and sang

**  
Anyway, anyhow, money is all that is in this world (Yeah!)  
Money, Money, Money, Money  
Money, Money, Money, Money  
Everything depends on money in this world**

The two didn't watch where they were going until Wise-guy realized that he was near the side curtains, and ran back to his mic, Greasy was already at his mic and the two stood towards each other and sang

**On Monday we run away (Run away)**

Wheezy then got out of his place and started walking towards mic area

**On Tuesday we run away (Run away)**

**On Wednesday we run away again (Run away)**

**On Thursday we run away again (Run away)**

Wheezy was now close to the audience playing his sax and copying Wise-guy and Greasy's movements

**We are strolling from one city to another  
With funky buddies  
So now, good bye**

Once the song was over the lights went out and everyone cheered while the lights came on.

Danny then said "Wow! That was even better than what they did at the Chaotic Theater." June then asked "But where did the song and lyrics come from?" Dexter explained "The author got this song from a youtube video that had the Runaway Five singing an actual song from the game, it's in Japanese but he said that a commenter posted English lyrics so he figured he'd use them." Danny then said "Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's go see how much these guys owe." And with that, the three left the audience, back into the entrance.

The three turned their attention to a door with the words **"Managers Office" **on it and went in.

Inside was a woman who looked like she was 17, she had red hair, hazel eyes, she wore a green t-shirt, and black jeans, this was Vicky, the manager of Doppler Theater.

The three went over to her large desk, and she looked at the heroes and said "So, you three are Toon Patrol fans, huh?" Danny said "We're actually friends of theirs." Vicky asked "What?" June said "It's true, and they've told us that you're cheating them with a phony contract." Vicky exclaimed "You twerps can't prove anything!" She then calmed herself and said "I mean, of course not. Those weasels just owe me a million bucks. And if they break their contract, which is 100 NOT phony, they'll be in deep you-know-what with the police." Dexter then said "But they'd probably say "Hey you guys!" or something like that…" Vicky then said "Unless you're able to pay a million dollars on their behalf? But you'd have to find buried gold, or you would never be able to pay such a huge sum of money." She then laughed evily and sent the three away.

After that, the heroes left the theater altogether.

Back outside, the three passed the museum and Danny said "Well, where should we go next?" Dexter suggested "How about a trip to that unbelievably large building over there." He then pointed to said building that had the word **"Mayor"** on it, and Danny said "Alright then, but I have a feeling we'll be coming here more than once."

So the three headed towards the Mayor Building and they were stopped by a police man who said "You kids are sneaking around, looking for the mayor, aren't you? If I catch any of you doing anything, I'll arrest you on the spot, no questions asked! So watch yourselves! Got it, Danny…" Danny flinched when the officer guessed his name and he laughed and said "I've already checked out your name…" And with that, they all went inside.

Inside, a man greeted the three and said "There was a solitaire tournament here last night… I lost my shirt… I should invite you guys next time. But wait… do any of you know what solitaire is?" Dexter and Danny then noticed that the woman behind the service desk had been looking at them strangely, the three went over to her and she said "Hello, baby faces. What brings you to the Mayor Building?" Danny said "We're just here to see the mayor himself." They walked away and got near a businessman who said "I'm an elite businessman who works in the Mayor's office." After talking with everyone, the three headed over to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, they were greeted by an overweight black and white woman named Toot Braunstein who said "This elevator is only for Master Jack's use. It goes directly to the 47th floor." She then frowned and said "Quit staring at my hips… go stand somewhere else instead of behind me." The three stood away from her and Danny whispered to June "I didn't take one peek at her ugly hips."

Once they reached the designated floor, the three got out and were surprised by two bodyguards; one of them said "Whoops! I was almost gonna beat you up." The other then said "Are you friends of Master Jack?" Danny answered "I think so…" the guard said "It's okay to visit him here, but don't wander around the building. Someone might get suspicious of you and blast you away with a machine gun…" The three flinched at that statement and headed to the door.

They then headed to the first door on their right.

Inside was a man that Danny instantly recognized "Jack Spicer?!" Jack responded and said "Well… look who it is. My poor old friend… ah… what was your name again… Horse butt?" Danny exclaimed "Danny Fenton!" Jack then exclaimed "Oh, right! Daniel Fenton! Let me guess, you and your friends are here to beg me for some money?" Danny answered "Not even close Jack!" Jack then said "But Danny, I'm Master Jack don't you remember?" Danny then asked "How did you gain the title of Master?" Jack answered "I'm the Mayor of Townsville's partner, and I give him political and economic advice." He then said "I heard that there were some ratty-looking kids asking for the Mayor… That wouldn't be you and your gang would it, Danny?" Danny answered "We aren't ratty-looking!" June then said "We just wanted to talk with him about something" Jack then frowned and said "Sorry, but this isn't a place for the likes of you! Get outta here! Right now, loser!" He clapped his hands twice and his bodyguards grabbed Danny by his shoulders and dragged him to the door with his friends following while Jack laughed evily.

The bodyguards then threw Danny out the door and one of them said "You must never show your face around Master Jack. You got it?" the other said "And that goes for your friends, pal!" they both slammed the door and Dexter and June helped Danny up and June said "That Jack Spicer is definitely no friend of yours, Danny!" Danny asked "What was your first clue?" Dexter then asked "Has he always been this much of a jerk?" Danny answered "Not only that, but he's a crybaby and a mama's boy." Just then, a man who was familiar to Danny came up to the three and said "Hey! Look who it is!" Danny said "Mr. Parr?" Bob responded "It's Mr. Incredible now! You know, you haven't changed much, Danny." Danny asked "What are you doing wearing that suit?" He was referring to the suit that Dash wore on the night of the meteorite.

Mr. Incredible answered "Well, due to Jack's success, I've become a successful superhero, I protect the town from crime and the forces of evil in the Powerpuff Girl's absence, because of this I have made some money to pay off some of those ugly debts I mentioned to you about." Danny asked "You mean the ones caused by my father?" Bob responded "Listen, Danny. I want to apologize for blaming your family about it. It was very… what's the word I'm looking for... inadequate!" Danny then said "Wow! I can't believe your family was chosen for the role of the Minches, you're WAY different from those cruel, hypocritical people." Bob then said "Well, the author was inspired by some of Jussonic's fanfics that had Jack Spicer and my son, Dash, as the same character, so he figured he should make the two related in this fic, he figured cousins would be more suitable than brothers, after all, Jack has different colored hair. Anyway, I talked it out with my family, so from now on, you're free to come and go in my old house anytime you want, and that goes for your friends as well. As for me, I'm gonna be in this town for awhile, at least until the Powerpuff Girls return" Dexter then said "I guess it's true "Every dog has its day…" Bob then said "I guess that's the perfect proverb to describe me!" He then laughed until he started coughing badly.

Danny asked "Mr. Pa… Incredible, are you alright?" Bob spat into a nearby trash can and said "Just a bit of a chest cold, you kids run along now and enjoy this crime-free city." He then rubbed his chin and said "Oooo… my jaw is tired." And the three left.

Danny then said "Okay, guys. Neither one of them is going to help us so we'll just have to speak with the mayor." June and Dexter nodded and they headed back to the elevator area and went to the other elevator (Not the one they took when they came in.) Only to see a sign that said "**Private elevator! Not for use by the general public. Mayor Building Manager." **June then said "It looks like we'll have to come back later." So the three went into the opposite elevator.

Inside was an unhappy Toot who said "Oh, it's you three. This elevator is going down." She activated the elevator and snapped at the three, saying "Look, don't stand behind me and stare at my hips!" The three frowned and stood as far as possible away from the assuming overweight woman.

The elevator brought them all back to the first floor; the three then got out of the elevator and left the building.

Once outside, the three went around the right side of the building for some reason and they heard a voice say "Incoming!" And the Zero-One came down.

It landed on a ledge on the Mayor Building and Todd jumped out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" he then said "Alright you guys know the drill, get ready for an instant memory!" The three got into place and Todd said "Look at the camera… ready… say "riceballs." The three said so and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" he got in the Zero-One and took off.

The three heroes realized that there was a Department Store next to the Mayor Building; the three were about to head in when they caught of a sign on the door that said **"Temporarily closed." **This prompted the gang to groan "Gwaargh!" June then asked "Why would this place be closed?" An old man nearby explained "When the Mayor was elected, this dept store began having strange happenings." Danny then realized that there wasn't much left to do in this city and there was no reason to visit the unpopular café now, so he said to his friends "Wanna go see if Mario's made progress on the mines?" Dexter responded "I'm game." June then said "Maybe once we're done there, this store will be open." The three then proceeded to the City's entrance.

They went over to the bus stop and Danny checked the schedule, he then said "It looks like the next bus will come soon." He was right, the bus came along and the driver said "This bus is going to Orchid Bay via Endsville. It'll cost 6 for each of you. Care to go?" The three paid the toll and the driver said "Squadillah! We're off!" The three rolled their eyes as they got on while Dexter mumbled "Oh, that is so lame!" and the bus left the town.

Once the bus reached the stop in the desert, the driver said to the three "This bus continues on to Orchid Bay. But would you kids like to get off here?" The three nodded and got off the bus and headed over to the store.

Danny said "I think we should stock up on some picnic lunches and refreshing herbs before we do anything, the author says that the mines were the hardest dungeon in the game." So they got some lunches and herbs from the old man and left the store.

The three passed Master Onion's hole, fought a Booka and a Skelpion, and headed northeast.

They found the Black Sesame in the same place as always and they told him how the White Sesame still loved him, he then started crying happily and with that, the three headed southeast to the mines.

Danny and his friends fought wolves and buffalo, they passed the oasis with the monkey and kept heading towards the mines.

Eventually, the three got to the shack near the hole Mario dug, they rested up (sans Dexter, who stayed up to fix the broken spray can and made it into Defense Spray) and they got a better look at the progress of the hole, it became a tourist attraction as the were many people gathered around it.

They spoke with a woman who said "They've been digging for awhile now, I wonder what they'll find." A girl with her boyfriend said "You know, if they have a live broadcast from the dig, I can check it out while relaxing on the floor." Her boyfriend then said "In that case, he should dig somewhere else." The three the noticed a vendor nearby that they should come back to in case they got thirsty or hungry later on, they then noticed a healer nearby who could also help them out.

The three then noticed a businessman looking tense, they came up to him and he said "I have lots of work to do, but I can't seem to move. I'm so curious about the dig that I can't help it." This prompted Danny to say "Not as curious as we are pal." The three then headed to the path that led into the dig, but before they could go inside, a voice shouted out "WAIT!!" The three turned around and saw a 20-year-old novice fanfiction author wearing glasses, a blue baseball cap backwards, a white T-Shirt with a black "G" logo on it, blue jeans, and black shoes, running up to them, once he reached Danny and his gang and caught his breath, he held out some kind of map and said "You guys are gonna need this. It's a map of the inside of the mines." Danny took it and asked "SquirrellyJay, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be writing this fic." The author then looked at the camera and said "Whoops! Gotta run." And he darted off, we then hear a crash and then SquirrellyJay's voice exclaimed "Ouch! I meant to do that!"

Danny and his party then shrugged and went into the mines.

**Pant Pant Okay, so Danny and crew didn't get much done in Townsville, but maybe when they get through the mines, they'll have much to look forward to on their next trip.**

**I had a bit of difficulty in this chapter, that's why it took so long. **

**Anyway, read and review.  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Next chapter, and I really like all these reviews, though maybe I should cut down on the 4th wall breaking a little bit, I mean, this is supposed to have some things aside from humor, oh and also, there is another song in here, just so you guys know**.

**Now let's begin**

**Chapter 17: From the mines and back to Townsville**

Inside the mines, the three saw Mario looking a bit lost, Danny and his friends came up to the plumber, and he said to the kids "I didn't have a problem digging until this… I found a maze." Danny asked "What about the gold you were looking for?" Mario said "Lots of monsters appeared but they all ganged up on me, so I couldn't proceed to go get it. And there are these five large moles!" He then pondered his predicament and said "If you guys can beat them you can go on." June then asked "What about you Mario?" Mario responded "I think I got a bad ulcer from worrying too much. I'm helpless to really do anything." So the three decided to defeat the enemies by themselves.

Danny checked the map they were given, and he said "Okay, we'll have to head north first." They went in said direction and were attacked by a Thirsty Coil Snake; Danny exclaimed "Watch it, guys! That thing can instantly poison you good!" June used a light freeze attack on it, Dexter blasted it, and Danny smacked it with his bat, after the fight, the three kept going north.

They fought an animated rope knot called a Noose Man, along with a Mad Duck, but June used fire and instantly roasted them, the three kept going until they reached a ladder going down.

They climbed down into the next chamber and headed west, they then noticed a chamber with a gigantic mole inside, they came up to the titanic digging animal and the thing spoke "I'm one of the masters of this hole. There are five of us in all. All moles, of course. I believe I'm the third strongest among us. Take your best shot!" And the fight began, Danny charged with his bat, while June and Dexter used the Stag beetle and the slime generator they still had, unfortunately, it had a shield which caused Danny's physical attack to recoil, Danny then figured it wasn't reflective against magic or psychic powers so he started using ghost blasts against the thing, June then used her strongest freezing attack, it instantly destroyed the Guardian Digger.

After the battle, they picked up an IQ Capsule from the gift box and Dexter used it so he could fix more broken items later on, after wards they took the exit to their right into another part of the cave.

The three headed southward and then they made a turn and headed north, along the way, there was a gift box with a big bottle rocket inside, it was handed to Dexter since he was the only one who could use bottle rockets of any kind, and then they kept heading north.

After downing a Thirsty Coil Snake, they kept going and fought some more snakes, they then made a turn to the west, there they saw two mice that were familiar to Danny, and two gift boxes with a picnic lunch and a croissant in both, since Danny already had an Exit Mouse on him, he knew there was no reason to speak with the mother, so after a quick map check, the three headed south.

They fought off a Gigantic Ant, found a bomb inside a gift box, made a turn to the west, and fought of a gaggle of Mad Ducks and a few Noose Men, until they reached another Guardian Digger who said "I'm really the third strongest master. I'll destroy you now!" June then threw the socks at the mole but they didn't work, June then said "At least I got rid of those awful socks!" Dexter then used the HP Sucker, and Danny used Ecto shots, June then used her strongest Freezing attack, but not before the Guardian Digger got June hard, after the mole was defeated they collected a Platinum Band, which June equipped, and a Luck Capsule, which June also used, afterwards, the three fought off Mad Ducks, Noose Men, and Snakes on their way back to the area with the exit mice.

The heroes headed north and made a turn to the east; they found a gift box with a secret herb inside, they took it and headed back to the path and fought some Noose Men and a Mad Duck, they then went north and were rushed by another Guardian Digger, who said "My strength falls between the second and fourth strongest masters. Do you wanna test me?" The three nodded and ganged up on the mole with their powers and weapons, after that, they picked up a Guts capsule, Dexter drank it and the three backtracked to the Exit Mouse chamber.

Danny looked at the map and said "Okay, let's head west." The three heroes went said direction and went south at the fork in the road, they fought off a Giant Ant and went down a ladder.

Down here, there were two Giant Ants, June used her Ice powers to damage both heavily, leaving Danny and Dexter to bash and shoot them until they were eventually defeated, they then picked up a super bomb and went back up.

Unfortunately, they ran into a whole lot of walking ropes, June used her fire to burn them to ashes and the three kept going to the west.

They reached, you guessed it, another Guardian Digger, he said "I'm truly the third strongest master of this hole. I'll demonstrate the power of being third to you!" And he started out with a slash attack that nearly destroyed June had Danny not still had the Horn of Life on his person, She then used her Ice powers to freeze it while Dexter blasted at it, although it reflected back at him in the process, anyway, it was defeated and Danny's party got a PSI Caramel out of the gift box, and then they backtracked to the fork in the road and went north.

The gang was attacked by more rope men, and another giant ant, but June's Fire and Ice was too much for the baddies, they kept at it, and headed east to find a Teddy bear in a gift box, they then went back to the path and kept going north.

And after fighting off more Noose men and mad ducks, and having their teddy bear destroyed by said enemies, they went down the ladder.

They headed east, picked up a calorie stick out of a gift box in one of the cave pockets, and eventually made it to the final Guardian Digger, he laughed evilly and said "You've fought the strongest master of this hole, the second strongest master of this hole, the fourth, and the weakest! But I'm truly the third strongest master of this hole. Now you three will see the true advantage of being the third!" But before he could get anywhere, June and Danny figured they should combine their powers together and got him with a mixture of Danny's Ghostly Wail, and June's Ice powers, it completely annihilated the Guardian Digger.

The three then picked up a Coin of defense in the gift box and Danny checked the map one last time and said "Now, let's get out of here." And with that, the three used the Exit mouse and were instantly out of there.

Outside, the heroes were about to get out of the hole when they heard a voice say "Incoming!" and wouldn't you know, the Zero-One came down.

Todd jumped out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" he then saw the three looking a bit worn out and said "You guys look like you went through a lot." Danny then said "What was your first clue?" Todd then said "Anyway, you guys know the drill, get ready for an instant memory." The three got in place and Todd said "Look at the camera… ready… say "riceballs." Our heroes said so and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got in the Zero-One and took off.

Danny and company then got out of the hole and walked over to Mario, and the plumber exclaimed "You guys got rid of the monsters?!" They nodded and Mario shook their hands and said "Good job. Ok, from here on, I'm just gonna dig… you'll see, I'll find that buried gold! But before I start digging, I'll have to set a careful plan of action…" He then looked at the heroes and said "You guys rest up, you all look horrible!" he was right. While the heroes were fighting throughout the incredibly difficult dungeon, they wound up with many battle scars and Danny and June's powers were drained from a lot of the Giant Ants, so they rested up in the shack.

After that, Danny figured he should call up his folks, he called up his dad first, and Jack Fenton picked up and said "Hello, Danny. You won't believe how much money I deposited into your account." Danny then said "Well, you won't believe how many enemies me and my friends defeated so far." He explained about the mines and that there were many tough battles down there, Jack then said "Tough times indeed, I certainly hope you rested up good after that, remember, it's not a good idea to work too hard." Danny said "I got it, dad." Jack then ended with "Very well, Daniel, see you." And he hung up.

Danny then called up his mother and she said "Danny? There's no need to tell me. I never thought my son would be such a brave kid. You're a hero, honey!" She then hung up.

After that, Danny and company left the shack.

They then trekked back to the shop while fighting off enemies, they sold the equipment they didn't need, and went back outside and checked the bus schedule, the bus came and they were on their way back to Townsville.

When the bus got to the bridge, there was a honking sound, the bus came to a stop and a steam shovel came driving up to the bus, once it stopped, Luigi came out and walked over to the bus, he then got on and said to Danny's group "Danny! Greetings! It's me Luigi, Mario's brother." Danny said "Hey, Luigi, how's Mario doing so far?" Luigi answered "Well, he's in the mines, but so far he hasn't found any gold yet. But we managed to find this Diamond instead. Mario told me give it to you guys." He pulled out said Diamond and gave it to Danny and said "Here it is… please take it." Danny took it and said "Thanks." Luigi said "No problem. Anyway, I've got to go… I'm busy working at the other mine… busy, busy, busy!" Luigi then got off the bus and back to the steam shovel, and he drove off back to the desert, and with that, the bus kept going until it reached Townsville.

The three got off and Dexter asked "So, Danny. What do you suggest we do with that Diamond?" Danny answered "I know someone or some guys who need this more than we do." June knew what Danny was talking about and she said "You're so generous, Danny." Danny blushed and said "Let's go." And they headed straight for the Doppler Theater.

They bought their tickets and got in, they then headed straight for the manager's office.

Vicky saw them coming in and she said "Oh, it's you three." Danny then said "That's right and have we got something I think you might like." And he pulled out them Diamond as Vicky demanded "Well I can't tell what it is from this distance so bring it closer!" The three did so, and Vicky yelled in surprise and exclaimed "That, that, that Diamond… you're going to pay with that Diamond?!" Danny and his crew nodded and Vicky said as he pulled out the phony contract "O… o…kay, then that's fine. I'll rip up this contract." And she did so and said "Just don't tell anyone about the Diamond… Now the Goon… I mean Toon Patrol are free! You kids ought to thank me. That Diamond is worth over… maybe… 50. So I gave you guys a bargain." She could feel her own heart beat rapidly and thought "I just made more than I did for those lousy babysitting jobs…" Suddenly, the Weasels busted in with smiles on their faces, Wise-Guy came up to the desk and said "Sorry for being such troublemakers!" He then left the room, Greasy then came up and said "We won't be so gullible anymore… Well, our fans are waiting, senorita…" And he too, left, Psycho then came up and said "Let's just do one last show and we're outta here…" and left, Stupid then went up and exclaimed "Yay! Thanks you guys." And he went out, Wheezy then sang

**Money, that's what I want.**

**Money, that's what is hot.**

**Money, that's what I want.**

**Money, it's what we ain't got except freedom, freedom; freedom is what we've really sought!**

He then played some notes on his sax and sang the first three lines again until Wise-Guy came in annoyed and dragged him out of the room by his collar while grumbling "Save it for the final performance." And after they both left, Danny and his crew said "Let's go see their final performance." And they headed out the door and into the stage area.

Inside, the lights went dim and everyone's attention was toward the stage, a voice shouted out "Welcome to the final Toon Patrol performance here at the Doppler Theater! And I tell ya, it's going to be a great show! They're so good it makes me… think that those kids by the exit will wet their pants!" Danny, June and Dexter rolled their eyes at this statement and then the voice said "But then again, the Toon Patrol says that those kids are hip! So with no further delays, Here… We… GO!"

The music started up and two separate spotlights shone on Wise-guy and Greasy as they moonwalked towards each other, once they were close, they made some spins around each other and walked over to their mics, Wise-Guy then spoke into his mic saying "Thanks for coming to see our final performance everyone, now I know most of you are disappointed about us leaving, but we promise our final show will be the greatest." Greasy then said "And so we've decided to have someone join us for this number, introducing Miss Jessica Rabbit!" And on that, a red haired, beautiful woman wearing a red diva dress, purple gloves and shoes, came onto the stage, and suddenly every male in the audience cheered very loudly, the camera then panned to a white anthro rabbit wearing red overalls named Roger who was next to two guys named Darion and Dwayne (My two OC's, their ref is on my DA page under SJ-ToongamerG), he said to the two "That happens to be my wife on stage!" Darion turned to Roger and said in a monotone voice "Really? I couldn't tell." Dwayne then exclaimed in a hippie-like accent "She's YOUR wife? Dude! You're one lucky… erm… Rabbit, Dude!" and the three continued cheering with the rest of the audience as the stage lit up and the music started

Wise-Guy then started singing

**The warden threw a party in the county jail  
The prison band was there and they began to wail**

Greasy then sang and spun around Jessica

**The joint was jumping and the place began to swing  
You should have heard those knocked out jailbirds sing **

Greasy then swapped places with Wise-Guy and he spun around Jess to the other mic and the three began singing

**Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock**

The two lead weasel then walked over to the diva with their mics while singing

**Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone  
Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone**

Wise-guy and Greasy then put their mics near Jessica's mouth and said to her "Take it!" And she sang

**The drummer boy from Illinois went crash boom bang  
The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang  
**

Two then went back to their respective mics and sang

**Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock**

And we see Dwayne dancing to the song in his seat while Darion just looks at him

**Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock**

After that line, the Toon Patrol's van came up on stage and then the three singers got in, and as it drove away, Roger jumped up on stage and exclaimed "Wait for me, Jessica!" and he grabbed onto the back of the van and waved to the audience as the rest of the band sang

**Dancing to the jailhouse rock…**

And with that, the song was finished, everyone cheered out loudly and Danny said to his friends "Let's go congratulate these guys." And they headed over to the dressing room; the bouncer said "Ah, you're the three who are friends of the Toon Patrol… Did you also come to see Miss Jessica Rabbit? Come inside quickly. Wouldn't want the other fans to see you enter." He got out of the way and the three went in.

But to their surprise, the weasels weren't in, just Jessica applying make-up; she noticed the three in her mirror and said "Oh, you're just a couple of kids. I'm too busy right now to give you my autograph. Maybe next time." And the three went out.

Danny then said "Of course! They're outside the theater. Let's go guys!" And they headed out the door into the lobby.

There, the three heard a guy say "I heard that Jessica Rabbit made an appearance at the Toon Patrol show. I missed it because I was in the bathroom. I'll hate bathrooms for the rest of my life." The woman next to him said "It's too bad I won't be able to see those funky weasels here anymore… but maybe I should dump this sorry excuse of a boyfriend and become a groupie for them." The three then walked over to the ticket taker, who got out of their way, and left the theater.

Outside, they didn't see the van anywhere, Danny figured those guys left town immediately, they then noticed a lot of people running by, Danny asked a guy "What's going on?" The man said "Didn't you hear? The department store finally re-opened. I hope they have a boffo sale." Danny then said "Well, what are we standing here for? Let's go." And the three headed straight to the Townsville Dept Store, unaware of what would happen next.

**Well, the Dept Store is open, and Danny and his friends are due for some shopping, however, what they don't know is that something is about to go all wrong and cause one of them to be taken out of the team for awhile.**

**Danny: What? Who?**

**Me: No spoilers, Danny, besides, I'm sure a lot of readers who have played Earthbound know.**

**The song that I used was Jailhouse Rock by the Blues Brothers  
**

**Also, an old friend comes along but something bad happens to him as well.**

**Read and Review  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay, the next chapter is here**

**Chapter 18: Store Kidnapping and Neoville**

Inside the store, Danny and his friends noticed the front desk for returns, they then noticed a small mouse by the payphone and ATM looking a bit paranoid, he said to the three "Somehow, I feel like the lights will get turned off in this department store. But it may be just my mousy sixth sense…" The three then went up the escalator.

The three saw two stores and a vendor selling seasonings, they spoke with a shopper who said to them "Everything's so expensive… Should I return to my hometown?" Danny then said "ATM Trip." And he went down the escalator and got a huge sum of money out of his account.

The three then went up two escalators, and saw a woman mumbling "I'm so busy. I hope no kids bother me" The three then went over to the shop and tool area, but before they could buy something, June said to Danny "Umm, Danny? If it's not too much trouble, is it okay if you don't buy me any new equipment?" Danny asked "Why?" June answered "I just have this feeling that I won't need any of it." Danny seemed puzzled, but he figured that June knew what she was talking about, so he bought gold bracelets for himself and Dexter and then the three went up the escalator.

They spoke with a traveler who said "I want to save up some money and go to Summerton or somewhere where I can relax." They then went over to a kid playing one of the arcade machines and he said to the heroes "When I grow up, I wanna work for APE as a programmer... Do you guys have connections with those guys?" Danny answered "No, but we only know that they're one of the companies involved with the Super Smash Bros games." The kid then said "You didn't have to answer. It was dumb of me to ask you that question." The kid then returned to his game and our heroes went into the door ahead.

But it was a waste as there was nobody in here, so the three left.

The heroes went down two escalators (After buying some teddy bears) and on the second floor they went through the door to the left and found Hoss Delgado selling arms as usual, they bought a Hyper Beam and a Big bottle rocket for Dexter and left.

They went down the final escalator but before they could leave, the lights began to black out, June asked "What's happening to the lights?" suddenly everyone, the shoppers and the clerks, all panicked while running out the entrance and before the heroes could react, an alien with a large glass helmet over its head and one eye and tentacles speeded past the heroes, Danny turned around, he noticed something, or someone was missing and exclaimed "Oh my gosh! Dexter! Where's June?" sure enough June was gone! Dexter exclaimed "That alien must have grabbed her during the confusion!" soon the lights finally went black.

A voice came up over the PDA and it said "Attention shoppers, would the customer from Amity Park, Mr. Daniel Fenton, please proceed to the office on the fourth floor. I repeat a customer by the name of Danny Fenton, aka Phantom, to the 4th floor office…" the voice then let out a horrifying yell.

Danny then said "Let's go, Dexter, June might be in trouble!" He said in a worried tone, Dexter soon followed Danny up the escalator.

On the second floor, there were some gift boxes, but when the two went over to them, they suddenly opened up revealing a Mystical Record and a Scalding Coffee Cup, both were alive and they could attack, Danny smashed the record while Dexter blasted the cup to pieces, they then went up the second escalator and fought another coffee cup, they were about to go up the next escalator when the PDA voice spoke again, it said "Danny Fenton, customer Danny Fenton, please hurry to Juniper Lee…" And let out another horrific yell.

The two guys went up the final escalator and were introduced to two more living records, they shattered the things and headed to the door that was guarded by a Musica, a living evil guitar, and more records, after smashing the instrument and its cohorts, Danny noticed that Dexter had been KO'd by the fight so he used a cup of lifenoodles on him and the two were about to enter the door when the PDA said "Danny, customer Danny…" and let out another hopefully final yell, as the two entered the door.

Inside the office, the two saw the alien that had rushed past them on their way out standing behind the desk, it made some inexplicable alien noises before saying "So you've finally made it. This department store shall be your grave!" It shouted "You will be gone and burning in… oh wait. You're going to heaven!" And then it pulled out a ray-gun and fired it at the two, but Danny used his ghostly wail to paralyze it while Dexter let his big bottle rockets fly.

Once the spook was defeated, Danny grabbed it and said "Alright you monster! Where did you take June?!" the Spook said "You may have beaten me… Master Tetsuo will avenge me… At this moment, June should be… with… the Mayor…" It then yelled as it shone bright and disappeared, with that, the two heroes left the office.

Back in the store, the lights came back on, the kid who was playing the arcade machine earlier was shaking his head no and saying "The power supply to the game got cut off. I wasted my money." The two then walked near a shelf full of toys when they heard a voice say "Incoming!" and sure enough it was Todd as usual in the Zero-One.

Todd came out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" He noticed that it was only Danny and Dexter and he asked "Hey! Where's that Te Xuan Ze who was with you?" Danny answered "She's been kidnapped, unfortunately." Todd said "Aw man, too bad. I guess it's just you two. Get ready for an instant memory." The two got in place and Todd said "Look at the camera… ready… say "riceballs." They both said so, although Danny said it weakly and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got in the Zero-One and took off.

Danny and Dexter then went down the three escalators and left the store.

Outside, Dexter asked "So how are we going to rescue June? She's probably in the tallest tower of the Mayor Building. And we can only go so far as the 47th floor." Danny then said "Maybe we should head to that unpopular Café, that's where the Mayor usually goes, maybe we can get info on how to get to him." So, the two heroes headed to the Café.

Once they got there, they noticed a huge jukebox, Dexter examined it and realized it wasn't real, he said "Seems like it's there for decoration." The two then proceeded to ask about the Mayor, a comedian told them "I can't believe you guys are talking to an ordinary person like me. I have no info or items to help you out. Do you think it's natural for someone like me to be here? I enjoy the atmosphere here. By the way, I'd like to quiz you guys." Danny and Dexter agreed and the man said "There are 5 apples. If you eat one, how many are left?" Dexter answered "5-14 so that makes 4 left." The man then said "Okay so you know that one? Okay, here's another one... Ms. Bellum, the Mayor's maid, is "maid" to order…" He then laughed but Danny and Dexter made disapproving stares prompting the man to say "I guess puns aren't funny either… Oh well, I tried." And he went back to his drink.

The two then asked a businessman who said "I used to be an employee for the Mayor. But then I realized that his schemes back then made the company go bankrupt. My house and land were taken away… Now I'm homeless… Before he became the Mayor, he wasn't all that powerful. I want to find out his secrets, so I'm spending my time here, watching to see if he drops in." Dexter then said "Maybe that Moe guy can help us, he probably knows his customers, and the Mayor's got to be one of them." They went up to the counter and Danny asked the ugly looking bartender "Do you know if the Mayor ever comes here?" Moe then said "You mean if he comes here often? Oh absolutely not!! That could never happen! Well, that's not necessarily true." The two then noticed a lady listening to the wall nearby and they asked her what was going on, she responded "There's a loud noise outside. Maybe it's the 7th inning stretch, and the fans are singing "Take me out to the ballgame" at the stadium." The two were curious and decided to check it out for themselves, and so they left the Café.

And they saw a whole group of people gathered in a huddle, many were saying how they wouldn't want to be whoever's on the ground, one woman said "He certainly doesn't look like a nice man." Others were making statements that he might be a corpse while another noticed that the guy was breathing and thought that he was playing too hard.

Danny and Dexter needed a look for themselves but they couldn't get through, until they met a messy guy who exclaimed "Don't cut in front of me! If you give me something, I'll give you my spot." So Danny handed him a random item that was useless and the guy let Danny and Dexter pass.

The two got a close up look at the fallen figure and Danny instantly recognized the figure and exclaimed "Hercule?!" The fighter started wheezing madly and said "Hey, I know you… aren't you Danny Fenton? I can't see too well… everything's blurry… you are Danny, aren't you? It's me; we met back in Orchid Bay… Hercule from Pickpocket Park. I'm the best fighter around. That… Bowser fellow in Mushroom Village left something strange hidden in his old headquarters… So I stole it and thought about selling it in the big city… An old, city-wise man called it Dark Sol. It's a strange colored, doll-like thing." He then groaned in pained and wheezed, he then said "I'm in a lot of pain." Danny then asked "So, what happened to it?" Hercule said "The Mayor of this city… he tricked me and stole it… from me! He tricked a thief and a hero! He wanted me out of the way because I know his secret… He gets his power from that statue!" Danny said "I knew it! So that statue is controlling him too!" Hercule then said "You got it… now listen! I'll only tell you once. At the Café, check… behind… the counter…" He then gasped and said "I know I said I'd only tell you once… But if you want, I'll tell you again." He then gasped twice and stuttered "Do do do you want to hear it again?" Danny answered "No, Mr. Hercule, we know what to do now." Hercule then said "Before I go, here's my latest Haiku poem: _When on your way out, Be sure that you say goodbye then lock the door tight. _This is my last request… Don't follow me. I must be on my way… Whoa… So… long!" He then got up and staggered his way out of the crowd while everyone else stepped away from him in fear he then walked away, what his fate will be, nobody knows.

The crowd then looked at Danny and Dexter and many made disapproving stares at them, they all thought Hercule was a bad man, and since Danny and Dexter spoke with him, the crowd thought they were bad too, Danny then said to Dexter "Come on, lets go into the Café before these people decide to start a riot against us." Dexter then said "Right with you, Danny." And the two then smiled at the people while saying "Nothing to see here." And "Move along, People." As they headed into Moe's Café.

Once inside, Danny said "He told us to look behind the counter." And the two headed behind the counter, they checked everything behind it when Danny noticed a strange glow coming from one of the cabinets, everything then went white for Danny and Dexter.

The two then realized that the Café's tone had changed to a neon hue.

Danny asked "What just happened?" Dexter then asked "Is this still your Café Mr. Moe?" Moe answered "No, that's right. And I'm the host here." The two looked at each other like "What's going on?!" the two then asked a man drinking a Cappuccino "Are we still in the City of Townsville?" The man said "Townsville? Are you two asleep? This is Neoville." They then asked a woman if she was the hostess and she said "Yes, that's wrong. I am the hostess here." Just then, a Robo-Pump attacked the two, Danny hit it with his bat while Dexter used his HP-Sucker to drain the thing, but they did it quickly because it seemed to be doing a countdown and they didn't want to find out what would happen if it got to 0.

After defeating it, the two asked another woman in the Café what was going on and she said "Yes is No and No is Yes. It makes perfect sense here in Neoville." Danny then said "Well that explains why everyone is saying yes when they mean no." The two then went outside.

They then looked around and saw that everything was all neon and black around them, most of the people were walking backwards and some signs were written in reverse, Danny then said "Dexter, I don't think we're in Townsville anymore." Dexter then added "Well, duh!" The two were then certain that things were going to get a bit creepy at this point.

**And I will now bring this chapter to a halt, well June's been kidnapped again and now Danny and Dexter must find a way to rescue her from the Mayor, but first they must go through the city of Neoville.**

**Danny: Wait! What about Hercule?**

**Me: What do you think happened to him? He's gone of course. His game is over. Anyway, read and…**

**Dexter: SquirrellyJay, I think you had better start running!**

**Me: Why? Uh-oh…**

**Angry Hercule Fans: GET SQUIRRELLYJAY!!**

**Me: Anyway, read and review, I'll be back once I elude all of these angry fans, Later!  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Alright, after eluding all of those angry Hercule fans, I can get back to this story.**

**Jussonic, I understand, but what happened was all in the original script. Personally, I believe Hercule deserved a fate worse than what happened to him.**

**Anyway, Danny and Dexter are about to go through Weirdotopia aka Neoville.**

**Chapter 19: To Neoville and the Monkey Caves**

Danny and Dexter knew they weren't going to get anywhere by standing in front of the Café, so they proceeded to walk away when they bumped into an invisible wall and were confronted by another Robo-Pump.

They quickly defeated it before its countdown ended and checked out the invisible wall, Dexter then said "Maybe we have to find some kind of warp?" so they decided to ask around, they asked a businessman who just said "Welcome to Neoville. Welcomel to Veonille. Neowel ot covillme." The two backed away from the guy and into an Abstract Art that moved, Danny and Dexter defeated it and faced a Dali's Clock.

After the fights, they went up to another businessman who said to them "Welcome to Neoville. Wel come to neo vil vi len eovi lle." Danny then exclaimed "Is there ANYONE around here who can help us?!" A guy wearing glasses came up to the two and said "Do you two understand any of this?" Dexter answered "If we did we wouldn't be lost." The man thought Dexter meant "No." and said "Good, I'm glad you get it." So the two kept walking around and they spoke with a tough guy who said "I'll tell you what I hate in this world. Steak. The color, the smell, the taste, the texture… Hey, you're drooling!" Danny happened to like steak, he couldn't help but drool at the thought of eating it.

Danny and Dexter thought about not bugging the guy who doesn't like favorites and left him, they then saw a group of surfers and spoke with one of them and he said "Hello! And… goodbye!" The two were suddenly warped.

They found themselves next to Neovillle's version of the Mayor Building; there they saw some green, elephant-like demon with horns, he introduced himself as Fred Fredburger and he said "The Darksol Statue is up ahead, but I have to stop you here, yes! Don't even think about getting past me, because you aren't with a guy whose eyebrows are connected and has a gold tooth, yes!" Danny then said "When you say yes, do you mean, no?" Fred then explained "I'm not from this world so I mean, yes."

The two then headed back to the "Warp Man" area and were attacked by an Enraged Fire Plug, it sprayed a huge blast of water at them but the two got back up and smashed it.

Danny and Dexter then decided to talk with more people, a punk said to them "Everyone is someone, don't you think?" Danny answered "Umm, nope!' The punk then laughed hard, the two then spoke with a man in a mask who exclaimed "Danny's life drops to 0! Dexter life drops to 0!" the two then backed away from him and went into the funky looking hotel.

Inside, many of the bellboys were walking on the ceiling, they spoke with the manager, who said to them "This is the Dark Neon Hotel. One sleep period is $150. Would you like to sleep?" Danny answered "No, sir." And the man said "Very well then." After resting up they went out of the room and saw the bellboy who said "Good morn… uhhh… not morning. Here in Neoville, it is always the middle of the night. A headline from tonight's Neoville Press… "Dark Sol is always Dark Sol at Dark Sol with all Dark Sol Sol" Danny then said "It seems the people of this town are worshippers of the Dark Sol Statue." They then went to the front desk and spoke with a punk who said "Hi, how are you doing? From the look of things, I'd say, not so good. Would you two like anything?" the two said yes and Danny headed straight for the phone, he called up his Dad.

Jack answered and said "Hey, Danny. I deposited money into your account as always." Danny then said "Yeah, Dad. Listen, I'm kind of in some weird looking town, everything's all neon and black, it's called Neoville and the worst part is, yes means no in this town." Jack then said "I thought it sounded weird, I can hear funky noises in the background, it also sounds like people are talking backwards." Danny then said "A lot of signs are written in reverse also." Jack then said "I hope you get out of there before that town starts to rub off on you Daniel. Gotta go." And he hung up.

Danny then called his mother and she answered "Hello, Danny? So how's your adventure going?" Danny told her about June's kidnapping again and how he's in a strange town, Maddie then said "I see… so you're having a lot of tough times, then. Everything's just fine here, you just keep at it and rescue your friend. Well, I'll let you go now, my soap is getting to a steamy part, Bye Danny!" She then hung up, and Danny and Dexter left the hotel, they then went past the hospital and spoke with a nerd looking guy who said "I'm pretty forgetful, in fact, I forgot why I'm here. Hmm… I just forgot something… Who am I? Am I a man?" The two walked away from him before he started rambling.

They went around the hospital and found a Double Burger inside.

Danny and Dexter then walked away from the hospital and were attacked by an Enraged Fire Plug and a Robo Pump, they destroyed the two things and then spoke with a man who looked like a body guard, he said "I will send you first and then, you second… to the hospital." As Danny was about to protest, the two were instantly teleported to the front desk.

The two didn't need to be here so they left the hospital.

Back in the streets, they spoke with the nearby warp man and were warped to a gift box with a night pendant inside, Danny equipped it and the nearby warp man warped the two again.

They then fought a Dali Clock and collected a handbag strap from the gift box and were warped again.

The two got a secret herb from another gift box and spoke with the nearby businessman who turned out to be a warp man, they were then warped to an area with no doors, but only a man who looked like Samuel L. Jackson said to them "I'm really busy doing nothing, so I don't have time to talk to you two. If you need something, talk to my partner. He's somewhere over there… see? You kids can't see him can you?" Dexter then said "See who? He's the only one in this room!" Danny then said "Maybe not, somebody else is here, we just can't see him, but I can feel his presence." They then walked around until they bumped into a shadowy figure, Danny then said "Whoa! Sorry about that." The shadow then said "Wait, can you see me?" Dexter answered "No, we can't." The figure responded "You can, huh?" He then laughed and said "You guys are starting to become Neovilians aren't you?" Danny and Dexter then spoke with the Sam Jackson lookalike and asked if he knows where the door is, he the nsaid "You're looking for a door? Well, you ain't gonna find one! So, get out of my face, dumb kids… I get really impatient when people interrupt me while I'm busy doing nothing." And suddenly, Danny and Dexter found themselves in the hotel room they used before.

They were about to leave the room when they heard a voice come from nowhere, it laughed and said "It's me! You can see me, right? I've gained interest in you two, so I'm going to follow you. But don't worry…" He chuckled a bit and said "If you guys get in a fight, I'll stay out of it." Danny and Dexter shrugged and left the hotel room.

As they were leaving the hotel, the invisible figure said "You can't see me… right?" and "Don't you wish you had a gold tooth like me? Give me a smile! Heh heh." And they finally left the hotel.

Outside, the man mentioned having connected eyebrows, Danny and Dexter then said "We found him." And they used some warp men to try and find Fred Fredburger, along the way, they fought enemies and obtained a protein drink from a gift box, eventually, they made it back to the elephant demon.

They spoke with him and he said "The Darksol Statue is up ahead, but I have to stop you here, yes!" But then he exclaimed "Huzzah! You surprised me! You're the one whose eyebrows are connected and has a gold tooth! How's about we lose these guys and get outta this place and find a place where there's nachos!? Yes." The figure then said "Glad I get to stop pretending to be a Neovilian, maybe we can find a frozen yogurt place while we're at it, yes!" and Fred walked away with the invisible, monobrowed, gold toothed, figure.

Dexter then said "So the invisible person wasn't from this place?" The two then went around the Neovilian Mayor Building to the front.

They then saw a man with white hair, a white mustache, a black hat on his bald head, a monacle, a purple suit, yellow pants and shiny black shoes, this was the Mayor of Townsville, or so he said "Please don't do anything to me! I am… I am not the Mayor!" he then vanished from sight, revealing a full close-up look at the evil Dark Sol Statue.

Danny then said "This statue I have seen before, it's pure evil." Suddenly the statue attacked, it started draining Danny's ghost energy, but Dexter used a big bottle rocket on it, and Danny charged his bat with what was left of his ghost energy to smash the statue to pieces.

Everything suddenly went white, and soon enough, Danny and Dexter found themselves in some kind of storage room, upon closer inspection, Dexter revealed "So the Dark Sol Statue was a device that created illusions." Danny then said "But we went and destroyed the illusion device." Just then a nearby mouse named Winslow said to them "No wonder you guys were wandering around this storeroom with vacant, faraway looks in your eyes. I thought you were daydreaming." And with that, the two went back into the Café.

Suddenly the receiver phone rang, Danny answered it and it was Jimmy Neutron, he said "Jimmy here. I've come up with another wacky invention that I think has real potential." Danny asked "Will I like it?" Jimmy answered "Maybe you won't but, but anyway… It's called, the "Gourmet Yogurt Machine." It makes many different flavors of yogurt. The only problem is, right now, it can only make tuna-flavored yogurt…" Danny then thought "Blech! Why did Earthbound have so many weird foods in it?" Jimmy then continued "So, I'm having Goddard deliver the machine to you. It's coming "Robotic Canine Class." Hopefully you'll get it soon. Yeah, everything is…" Suddenly an explosion is heard over the phone and Jimmy exclaimed "Carl! I told you not to touch that!" Carl's apology was heard and then Jimmy said "Uh, I'vegotsomeproblemsheregottago, bye!" and he hung up.

Danny and Dexter then left the Café.

Outside, Parappa came running by the two and crashed into a wall nearby, Danny and Dexter went over to him and asked if he was okay.

Parappa responded "I know this, I'm gonna be one lousy deliveryman if I use that improperly. I can't remember if we've met but Master Onion is done fasting and he wants to meet you guys at the west end of the desert. You guys aren't allergic to monkeys are you?" Danny answered "Of course not, I once got in a cage with a gorilla." Dexter then said "And I have a monkey of my own." Parappa then said "That's great, because he's in a cave full of monkeys. Now, I'll use the teleportation technique that he taught me to get outta here… bye!" And with that, he teleported out of there.

Just then, Jimmy's friend, Sheen and the robotic dog, Goddard crashed into Danny and Dexter and said "Ooops! Greetings, this is Robotic Canine Class. Whew! I just got here from the desert. There was this sunbathing guy, and he told me about this cave full of monkeys… or were they orangutans? Anyway, he said… uh… well… I forgot. I forgot what I was supposed to deliver as well. I think it was supposed to be a machine that makes tuna-flavored yogurt or something. Yeah, I forgot it at the desert… I'm not going back that way so don't ask me to go get it… I mean, it's your package right? It's important to you isn't it? So, have fun in the desert. Let's go Goddard!" and Goddard took off, while Sheen was hanging on very badly and screaming.

Soon after they left, a woman in a maid's outfit with red hair covering her whole head came up to the two and said "Hello! I heard you having a conversation about tuna-flavored yogurt. I'm Ms. Bellum, secretary for the Mayor, and I'm looking for tuna-flavored yogurt to serve to our special guest. And if you two know anything about it, please tell me! I've been searching everywhere but had no luck…" She then walked away mumbling "Whoever heard of tuna-flavored yogurt anyway? It sounds gross!"

Danny then said "Well, we can't rescue June now, so let's head for the desert." Dexter then said "I sure hope she'll be alright when we rescue her." Danny then said "I'm worried too, but she's the Te Xuan Ze, I'm certain she'll be alright." And the two headed straight for the bus stop.

After resting up and selling their uneeded equipment, they caught a bus and headed to the desert.

Once they got off the bus they headed to the store and bought a picnic lunch and a skip sandwich because Danny figured they would be needing it to enter the cave.

The two then went over to the hole where Parappa was standing near and they went down the hole.

They then went past some mushrooms and walking herbs that ran away from them and went into the next room.

Inside, there were two monkeys guarding two separate doors, Danny and Dexter spoke with the first monkey and it asked for a skip sandwich and it said it would move away if they did, so they gave the monkey the sandwich and it moved, the two went through the door.

In the hallway, they got a wet towel out of a gift box and went into the next room.

Two more monkeys were inside, one of them wanted a protein drink, luckily, the two still had the one they had gotten in Neoville and they gave it to him, he then got out of the way and the two went into the next hallway.

They got a hamburger out of a gift and went into the next room with two more monkeys.

The first one was making cat sounds prompting Dexter to say "What strange chattering for a monkey." It then said "If I eat a fresh egg, I recover some health." It then croaked and asked if the two had a fresh egg on them, of course, neither had one, so the monkey barked like a dog and said "Fine, I'll just be a weird monkey." So the two went over to the female monkey guarding the other door and it said "I wanna measure something! But I don't have a ruler…" She then looked at the two and said "Do you have one I may borrow?" both shook their heads and the female monkey said "No measuring!" So Danny and Dexter backtracked to the first monkey room and spoke with the second monkey, it said "I wanna eat a picnic lunch! If you grant me my wish, I might open the entrance. Will you give me one?" They gave him the lunch and the primate moved, Danny and Dexter then went into the next hallway.

In this hallway, they got a pizza from a gift box and followed the way to the next monkey room.

They spoke with the first monkey and he said "Aren't you guys hot down here? I know I do." Danny responded "Maybe it's because of your fur?" The monkey said "Maybe you guys don't keep a wet towel, but if you have one, will you share it with me?" They handed him the towel and he said "Thanks!" And got out of the way.

In the next hall, the two got another hamburger and a ruler inside two separate gift boxes, and they went into the next monkey room.

In here, both monkeys wanted a hamburger each, but they decided to go through the first doorway close to them and come back here later for the other, they got a Flame Pendant from the gift box inside, Dexter equipped it and then they back tracked to the monkey from they just came from and they talked to the female monkey, she said her name was Monkonna and she said "I wanna eat a tasty pizza. If you have some, will you give it to me?" They did and she said "Monkonna's happy!" and the two went into the next hallway.

In here, they found another pizza and went into the next room.

There was only one monkey in here and he said "Somewhere amongst all these rooms… you should be able to obtain Dragonite." Danny asked Dexter "What is that?" Dexter explained "It is a powder that turns anyone it is used on into a dragon for a few moments, it's very powerful." The monkey then said "Do you think Dragonite is made from real dragons? By the way, I'll give you guys a fresh egg. If you run out, come back and I'll give you as many eggs as you want." They got the egg and the two headed quickly back to the room with the weird sounding monkey before the egg hatched.

They gave him the egg and the monkey ate it and made normal sounds for a monkey, it then got out of the way and the two went into the room and got a neutralizer out of the cleaned out trash bin, they then went back into the room and went over to the door the female monkey was guarding and Danny and Dexter gave her the ruler and she said "Finally I can measure my own tail!" and she got out of the way, Danny and Dexter then went through the door.

Inside was another female monkey who said "Master Onion's top student, that dog kid, can use the teleport." Danny and Dexter wanted to know what it was and the female said "What? You've never heard of it? Then, I'll give you King Banana. That didn't make sense did it? But, anyway, I'm attractive don't you think?" She then pulled out what appeared to be an oversized gigantic banana, and the thing was so heavy that it required both Danny and Dexter to carry it at the same time, they both carried it out the door and into the last monkey room and spoke with a monkey who wanted a pizza, they gave him one and he moved, they then collected a protein drink from the gift box and went into the next room.

In here, they spoke with Man K. Man and he said "To me the most interesting thing is the King Banana. What? You're gonna give me that that?" They both set the King Banana in front of him and he said "Oh, I've died and gone to monkey heaven!" They then spoke with the monkey next door and gave him a hamburger, he moved and the two went in and got a bag full of Dragonite.

They then went back into the room and into the hallway, there they found a picnic lunch and a hamburger inside two separate gift boxes, then the two back tracked all the way to the room with the two burger monkeys, they gave the other monkey the burger and then received the broken tube from the trash bin, they then went back to the hall where they got the picnic lunch and burger and went into the next room.

They then spoke with the monkey who was singing "I love Master Onion the most. He's a friend of the monkeys. It's a song I made up for Master Onion!" They then went over to the pencil shaped statue and Danny said "Good thing I kept the Pencil Deleter." He then use it and the pencil statue was instantly wiped away, the two then went into the next room.

Inside was Parappa standing next what appeared to be an old Karate instructor with an onion for a head, Parappa introduced the figure as Chop Chop Master Onion himself, and Danny said "Hello, sir." Dexter then said "Greetings and salutations." Master Onion then spoke "The truth of time and space moves through the universe like a wave… Truth speaks through space and matter and makes itself known to human beings." Danny then said "Er… what?" Parappa shushed him and said "Do not interrupt the master when he speaks, speak only when spoken to." The Master then said "It's alright Parappa, I have been waiting for them, and they are here at last." He said to the two "This was destined to happen. In truth, all is pre-determined… Dann, June, Dexter and Goku, when these four powers gather, twisted space will bring back peace to the world. Do you understand?" Danny was about to agree when Master Onion said "It does not matter. Proceed as you wish. Open the treasure boxes next to me and take what is inside with you." He then paused and said "Did you come in search of this? Some manic child riding what appeared to be a robotic dog left it behind in this hole." He then pulled out some kind of Yogurt dispenser and Dexter said "That must be the invention Jimmy was talking to you about Danny." Master Onion then continued "The adventure at this point will not be an easy one. So I shall give you, Danny Fenton, a special skill to help you move through space as you wish. You shall learn the skill from my student over there…" He motioned to Parappa and asked "Would you like to learn this special power?" Danny answered "Alright then." Chop Chop then laughed and said "That's wonderful! You should speak with my student Parappa." And so they did, and he said "Okay, guys. I'm gonna teach you teleportation. Meet me outside." He then went out of the room.

After getting a Brain Food Lunch and a Cup of Lifenoodles out of the two boxes, they went out of the room and back tracked all the way back to the ladder that took them back out into the desert.

They went over to where Parappa was and he said "Okay, follow me this way." And he started heading towards the street, the two followed him there and then Parappa stopped and turned his attention to Danny and Dexter, he then said "Ok, I'll do a teacher's demonstration. If you can learn this, you can go anywhere you've been previously. You'll go there instantly. Unfortunately, it can't be used in a room or underground." He then walked into the street and prepared himself to run while Danny and Dexter watched carefully, he then stared running and once he got enough speed, he disappeared in a flash, he soon reappeared in front of the two and said "I just went to Townsville and returned. I showed you the basic, straight course, but you can also build up enough speed while turning, if you have enough room. Now you try it." Danny held onto Dexter since he didn't have any special powers and then started running, and wouldn't you know, he learned PSI teleportation.

Danny came back with Dexter and Parappa said "That's great! Okay, the teacher is going home now." He then went back.

Danny then said "Okay, We've got the Yogurt machine thingy, so now, let's go back to Townsville and give this to Ms. Bellum." Dexter then said "Maybe if we're lucky she can get us past the 47th floor so we can save June, do your stuff Danny!" Danny then used the teleport and the two were back in Townsville.

The two were now in the park behind the museum, they headed to the Mayor Building, but before they headed straight in, they spoke with Ms Bellum, she then said "I kept asking around for tuna-flavored yogurt, but…" Danny then said "We have this Yogurt dispenser that makes said flavor." He then pulled out Jimmy's invention and Ms Bellum said "A yogurt dispenser? May I have it?' Before Danny could answer yes, Ms. Bellum took it and said "Now I can make tuna-flavored yogurt for the guests. And since you were so kind, I'll make some for you. My room's on the 48th floor. Don't forget to drop by!" She headed into the Mayor building with the machine and went inside, and Danny and Dexter were soon to follow.

**The time has now come for Danny and Dexter to rescue June, and to meet the Mayor. Will they succeed? You'll see.**

**This chapter was only going to involve Neoville, but then I figured I should continue with the monkey caves.**

**Danny: June will be safe, right?**

**Me: Of course she will, Danny! Anyway, read and review.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay, our heroes are now on their way to save June and also, they get a hint as to where they must go next.**

**Chapter 20: Saving June **

Not much changed since Danny, June and Dexter were in the lobby the last time, Danny said "Hold on June, we're coming!" and the two headed straight for the elevator.

In the elevator was Toot as usual, she said to the two "You appear to be short one person, anyway, this elevator takes you to the 47th floor, I assume that's where you want to go?" Danny and Dexter nodded and Toot exclaimed "Okay, but don't stand behind me and look at my hips!" the elevator went up and the two got out on floor 47.

They stepped out into the hall with the two bodyguards and headed straight for the next elevator, and were pulled in by the operator.

Danny yelped "What?..." The operator shushed him and she said "You're Danny and Dexter aren't you? The Mayor's Maid/Secretary, Ms. Bellum, told me about you. I'll take you to the Mayor's office on the 48th floor. Only you two may go." She then activated the elevator and it took them to the 48th floor.

Stepping out of the elevator, they headed straight for the door to the next hallway.

In this room, the two were confronted by a weird looking security robot, it exclaimed in a very creepy robotic voice "Halt! Present the secret code or you will be exterminated!" Dexter then said "Daleks! It had to be Daleks!" The robot then said "Present code in 10 seconds. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1." It then fired a beam that destroyed a nearby lamp and Danny then used his bat to smash it until it was scrapped.

Dexter then said "Be careful, Danny. There might be more and if that beam hits you you're finished." Danny said "Thanks for the warning." Dexter then said "The doors close to us I think lead to each other." So the two walked down the hall, but when they got near the bathrooms, they were attacked by another Dalek Security Bot, it ask them for the code and counted down until it too fired an instant extermination beam at them, but they used their physical attacks until it was scrapped too.

The two then heard groaning coming from both the Men's and Ladies Bathroom so they backed away from there and went into the nearest door to the next room.

Inside was another Dalek, it did the same routine with the code before firing it's beam, it then left Danny and Dexter to finish the bot with their weapons.

They then went through the door to the north and throught the next northern door, fought off another Dalek and received a Sudden Guts Pill from the gift box it was guarding, they went back and through the door to the west.

Another Dalek attacked and Danny and Dexter did their attack thing.

The two then went through the northwestern door and obtained a Vital Capsule, they then went back and through the other door.

In there, they went through the door to the north, inside was Ms. Bellum humming while doing work, she turned to the two and she said "You know, even though that Jack Spicer may be a jerk to me, I've got to admit it was kind of cool of him to give me this maid outfit "This is fit for a maid..." Is what he said. Anyway, here's the tuna-flavored yogurt I promised you, sir." And she presented it to Danny and he thought "I still think it's kind of weird. Why couldn't it be strawberry tofu like in the original Japanese version of the game, I bet that would have been better." They took the fishy dairy product and left the room.

The two then went into the door to the west, inside was the final Dalek, but it was much bigger than the ones Danny and Dexter encountered, however it appeared to be malfunctioning as it was making a whole bunch of static, pinging and clanking sounds as it shouted "HaLT or YoU wIll bE ExtERminAteD!!!" it then released a whole lot of lasers that were revolving around the room, Danny started by using the super bomb on it while Dexter used the neutralizer to get rid of it's PSI Shield, the thing then fired a missle that blew them both away, Dexter then shot off a big bottle rocket at it, throughout the battle Danny and Dexter were about to collapse when all of a sudden, some familiar weasels rushed into the room!

It was the Toon Patrol! Greasy quickly ducked behind the robot and hit a button on it, he then exclaimed "I just hit the switch, boss!" Wise-guy then said "Good work! That thing will stop now!" Psycho then did his trademark laugh and said "What a digital dummy! It was so easy to stop!" Wheezy coughed out "That was quick thinking!" The Ultimate Dalek then stopped moving as it said while fading "HaLT Or yOu wIlL bE EXtermina…" and it collapsed into a junk heap.

Danny then said "Woah! How did you guys know where we were?!" Stupid then said "Duh, we said we wanted to pay you back… we'd like to help in any way we could." Wheezy then said "We may not have money, but we are strong…" Wise-guy then said "The room next door seems suspicious…" Greasy then said "Is that a woman's voice I hear?" Psycho then said "Let's break in and find out…" He then cringed and said "Umm, but I should go to the bathroom first." Danny then said "Relax, guys. Me and Dexter will take care of things." The two then went into the room.

Inside, was the same man the two had seen in Neoville along with June, unharmed of course.

June exclaimed "Danny! You finally made it here!" The Mayor then backed away from the two and said "Stop! Please! That's enough! I give up! Really!" He then ran behind June while she looked on in confusion, Danny ran to her and asked "Are you alright, June?" June responded "Don't worry, I'm completely safe. I always believed you would come and save me." Danny then asked "What's up with the Mayor? Is he some kind of coward who stands behind during a fight?" June then said "The Mayor really isn't a bad person. You should take the time to listen to him." Danny did so and asked "Mr. Mayor?" the weak man said "Look at me, my arms are skinny, I'm so thin, not to mention I have a lot of gray hair… I've become so weak since I lost the Dark Sol Statue. Listen, I'd like to apologize for having Juniper kidnapped. I have done nothing to her, no physical harm or anything inappropriate. She's a very nice girl, I think you two would make quite an item." He was obviously talking about Danny and June, he then said "June. You may return to Daniel now. I'm so sorry I caused so much trouble for you." June then rejoined the team.

Danny then hugged her and said "Welcome back to the team, June." June then blushed while Dexter giggled a bit, Danny realized what he was doing and he released the hug and laughed sheepishly.

The Mayor then cleared his throat and said "I will now tell you everything. The Dark Sol Statue as you might already know creates an illusion. It attracts evil spirits and weakens your heart. The power scared me so much that I had to hide the thing in the storeroom at Moe's Café. I often went there to pray." He paused and then said "Cryptic words appeared to me while I was in the illusion. Danny, your name appeared in the messages. They said "Stop Danny, and do it by your own hand." Or… "Do not let them go to Summerton." Or… "Make sure they know nothing of the Pyramids" I didn't fully understand these messages, but someone is obviously trying to keep you from going to Summerton." He then paused again and said "Evil… Tetsuo… or something… I could hear the name… Anyway, the evil side will be in big trouble if you go to Summerton…" Danny then said "So you're going to try and stop us from going there in any way possible?" June and Dexter exclaimed "Danny!?" The Mayor continued "On the contrary, you should definitely go there, I sent the Powerpuff Girls there after they convinced me to give them a vacation, but you should go especially since the bad ones don't want you to make it there." He then paused again and asked "I'm sorry to ask but would you like me to tell you that again?" Danny answered "No, we've got it all down."

Danny then asked "So where is this Summerton place anyway?" The Mayor explained "Oh, it's across the ocean. Feel free to use my helicopter. I'll open the door to the heliport." He then went over to his life-like bear doll and pushed it in front of the door, he then flipped a hidden switch and a secret door opened to the west of the room.

The Mayor then walked over to Danny's party and said "Now get going! Danny! This is your destiny. Farewell, June. Take care, all of you." Danny then said "Let's go, guys." June then said "Coming, Danny." Dexter then said excitedly "Oh boy! We're going for a helicopter ride!" They went up the steps, through the hall and all the way to the heliport.

But before they could even get on, the helicopter started up causing some wind to blow against the three heroes, it then lifted off the port causing Danny to exclaim "Hey! What are you doing?!" Just then a familiar goth kid stuck his head out the window and laughed at the grounded heroes, Jack Spicer then said loudly "Danny, you pin-headed dolt, you're just a half-step too slow! I'm outta here! Seeing as the Mayor's just a plain, old, cowardly man again, I have no more use for him. This helicopter will really come in handy. But before I go…" He then grabbed something out of the copter and chucked it at Danny, it hit him on the head with a splat, it was a tomato, Jack laughed and said "Looks like you're the world-class loser again!" the helicopter then flew off away from Townsville and it was gone, Danny looked on with a very angry look and he pulled out a towel and grumbled "It's gonna take more than an old tomato to stop me." Dexter then said "He's even worse than Pokey Minch!" June then said "A tomato? He threw a tomato? Like that will do any harm." Danny then said "Come on guys." They went back into the Mayors office.

The mayor then said "So, Jack took the helicopter… I certainly hope he brings it back…" Danny then said "That I doubt." The three were then about to leave when June suddenly felt dizzy, Danny and Dexter asked if she was alright and June confirmed her state and said "In order to get to Summerton, we must head back to Endsville. Somehow, I know that's where we must go…" They then went out of the Mayor's office and were greeted by the Toon Patrol, Wise-Guy then said "Wow! You guys did a lot while we were in the bathroom!" The five then laughed and Danny said "We're glad you guys are still here, we need a ride to Endsville." Wise-Guy asked "ASAP? We can get you guys there in our Touring Van. I'll get it ready and wait for you guys outside this building…" Wise-Guy then said to his crew "Alright you mugs, let's go!" and the five left the room, with Danny, June and Dexter to follow.

They went all the way back to the elevator when the receiver phone rang, it was Jimmy, he said "Hello! How are you? Jimmy Neutron here. I think I'm a real genius here… in fact, I know I'm a genius." Danny asked "Why?" Jimmy responded "Well, I have discovered the primary enemy of you and all humanity. We must fight and defeat this being… To do so, we need to invent a machine called the "Phase Distorter." I must find the wandering scientist, Dexter's Grandfather, and make the distorter. So, I may be gone for awhile. Later…" And he hung up.

The three went into the elevator and the operator asked Danny and his team "Are you three friends of the Toon Patrol? If so, then would an autograph be asking for too much?" The three said "We don't have time." The operator then said "Well, I didn't mean your autographs, silly." She then laughed and the elevator took them all down to the 47th floor.

The three heroes got off and went to the next elevator, Toot was operator as usual and she said "Do not stand behind me and look at my hips, this is your last warning!" Danny then thought "Don't worry, you'll never see us again, creep!" and the elevator took them all into the lobby.

In the lobby, the receiver phone rang again, this time it was Cindy Vortex, she said "This is Vortex calling. I know you're surprised because I haven't called until now. I'm trying to find a way to change boiled eggs into raw eggs. But it's taking longer than I thought… I'm going to really work at it though so talk to me later." And she hung up and the heroes left the building.

Outside, Wise-guy was all ready to go, he said to the three "Okay! You can get in the van now…" They did so and Wise-guy also got in, he then said "All right… on to Endsville!" The van took off with a bang and went down the street past the Museum and the Doppler Theater, it then made a short turn towards the bridge.

The van went over the bridge, past the desert until finally, it was now in Endsville.

It then came to a screeching halt, The three got out along with Wise-Guy and he exclaimed "All right! We made it! I'd like to apologize that we couldn't do more for you mugs. But remember, we're on your side. When you're having a tough time, just think of our songs imagine us, the Toon Patrol, singing somewhere far away… Eh, by the way, how come you needed to come back here? I bet you forgot some important item or gadget here… How's that for a guess? I hope I'm close. Well, you don't have to tell… See you later, and good luck!" And with that said, he got in the van and drove away.

Danny then asked "So, what are we doing back here?" He then remembered "Wait! The Air Cruiser, Dexter you said you can fix it, right?" Dexter responded "Well, maybe. But as I said, It will take a very long time to do so." Danny then said "It doesn't matter, that thing is our only way of getting to Summerton. Let's go!" The three headed for the place where they left it, the prison that held Danny and June during their first trip to Endsville.

Once they reached the crash site, they saw two townspeople looking over what appeared to be the Air Cruiser all fixed up, they saw the three and one of them said "We painted over all the damaged parts of this thing. Now all we need is a way to start it up." Dexter then said "Let me take a close look." He then examined it thoroughly and exclaimed "Ah! Here's the problem, and it isn't too hard to fix. Just give me a second or two…" He then did some technical finishing repairs from one place to another until finally, he said "There! That should do it! Now, if we board, this baby will take us back to Winterton. And with my Grandfather's help, I can modify the machine to take us to Summerton." June then asked "But what if he isn't available?" Dexter answered "Then I will just have to figure it out by myself. Anyway, let's go back to the lab in Winterton." He then turned it on and exclaimed "That's it! Go, machine, go!" Danny and June climbed aboard and Dexter started the Cruiser up and it lifted off and went through the hole it made before.

It then floated up above the cemetery and went up into the air.

Somewhere in the skies, Danny and June looked out the windows in the cruiser, everything was different from their point of view many people looked like ants, the cruiser then went below close to the desert and went back up again.

It then went down towards Townsville, surprising many lookers, and went back up.

Danny and June couldn't help but laugh at the amount of fun they were having, Dexter then said "Okay, we are now approaching my grandfather's lab and home" he then hit a switch and the cruiser prepared to make a landing in the lab Dexter had been before.

Once it landed, The three heroes got out and were greeted by Patsy, she said to Dexter "Thank you for taking care of my boyfriend, Lazlo, the other day…" Dexter asked "Boyfriend?" Patsy answered "Oh yes, we just went steady…" She then turned to her monkey scout boyfriend and said "Lazlo, don't just stand there with your mouth open, say hello!" Lazlo did so and went over to Danny's group, he then said "So, we passed by a cave north of Stonehenge. Did you wonder what was inside? I know I can't stop thinking about it! You guys should go see what's there! Me and Patsy were about ready to go back to our camps. We may be officially boyfriend and girlfriend but our fellow campers aren't so proud of it… Bye!" and the two lovers left.

Dexter then said "Oh, yes! Now I remember, the other day, when I was on my way to rescue you guys, I happened to see something guarding it, I went to see what it was but I was blocked by this weird glowing entity that said "Only Danny Fenton may enter here!" Danny then exclaimed "It must be another sanctuary! Lazlo's right, we have to go see it!" June then said "Hold it, Danny! We still have to speak with Dexter's grandfather so we can get to Summerton." It was then the old man himself appeared in front of the three and said "You kids certainly surprised me!" He then shook Danny's hand and said "You must be that Fenton boy, Danny was it?" He said "Of course, Dexter mentioned you knew a lot about the Sky Cruiser." The old man said "Well, Billy here wets the bed sometimes. But other than that, he's a good child." Dexter then blushed at the bedwetting part while June and Danny gave out a small chuckle.

Dexter's grandfather then said "Well, take care of yourselves and Billy!... That little monkey scout mentioned a cave north of Stonehenge. I've known about it for a long time. The locals call the area "Raining Circle" but I never went there myself. I wonder what's inside the cave…" The three then started mentioning how they need the old man to help modify the Air Cruiser so they can get to Summerton.

He then said "Uh-huh… I understand… While you guys check that place out, I'll work on remodeling the Air Cruiser. Oh yes. You see that fellow over there?" He motioned to a hulking strong fellow whose face was on his chest and had no head, he wore a blue sleeveless workout suit with an "M" insignia on it and red boots, his name was Strong Mad, Dexter's Grandfather said "Strong Mad here, he may seem like the violent type, but he has a soft side, as long as his friend, The Cheat, is with him, he is a nice guy and likes anyone. And his brother Strong Bad, often shares his beef jerky with me." He then motioned to a small man wearing a red and black Mexican wrestling mask with green eyes, red boxing gloves, and a round body with black shorts and red boots, he was Strong Bad, along with the two was a small yellow animal with black spots all over it's body, it was called The Cheat.

The three went over to the strongs and the Cheat and Strong Mad exclaimed loudly and slowly "Is you refrigerator Perry running?" Danny asked "I don't understand…" The Cheat then made some noises that couldn't be understood until Strong Bad said "What my bro and pal here are trying to say are "May we help you?" You see, we've got some things here that can help you out in sticky situations; you can buy them at hopefully reasonable prices." He then opened up a suitcase revealing a whole lot of food and beverages with price tags on them, they bought a Beef Jerky and a Secret Herb.

After buying their items, Strong Mad exclaimed "Dakota!" Strong Bad then said "He means to say "Thank you." The Cheat made his usual noises and the three heroes then used the instant revitalizing device to rest up and left the lab.

They began to head north, they past Stonehenge and fought a Mighty Bear Seven and two Cave Boys.

Once they defeated the enemies, they headed to the nearby cave and went inside.

**Okay, now that June has been safely returned, our heroes can continue with their adventure, they must now head for Summerton, but before they go, they have to get the fourth melody, what will they face next?**

**See, Jussonic? I told you June would be alright.**

**Anyway, read and review.  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay, this next chapter's going to be a bit messy, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 21: The Fourth Sanctuary and onto Summerton**

Upon entering the cave, Danny asked "So, where is the place?" Dexter explained "Somewhere over to the east of this cave." They then went over to said location and found some giant, fungal, mushroom-like monster called Shrooom!, it saw the three heroes and said "You've finally arrived. This is the fourth "Your Sanctuary" location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare…" it then released a flurry of spores, but our heroes dodged them.

June then used her ultimate fire attack, while Danny used his ghostly flames to roast it, while Dexter blasted it with his gun, unfortunately, it released it's spores again and Danny was Mushroomized so he had no choice but to guard.

Dexter then got poisoned and then he sprinkled the bag of Dragonite on his head and turned into a gigantic, fire-breathing dragon it did a ton of damage to Shrooom! And after One last fire attack by June, it was eventually destroyed.

The Guardian disappeared and Danny said woozily "Let's Go!" He stumbled over and June had to help him up and she said "I think you need a little help, Dexter get over here!" Dexter helped June get Danny on his feet and the three heroes went into the sanctuary.

In the sanctuary was a puddle created by slow falling rain coming from a single cloud, Danny was instantly healed and he heard the fourth melody, he put the sound stone to his forehead and then he caught a whiff of steak, but only for a second. His sound stone recorded the melody and he asked June and Dexter "Did you guys smell steak for a second?" They both shook their heads and went back into the cave.

Back in the cave, there were many animals, Crocodiles and bats, all gathered around, the three fought them all off and Dexter then said "Hey, Danny! There's a pencil shaped statue on the other end of this cave, you should go erase it now in case we have to go back there again." Danny nodded and the three headed down the two ropes and into the tunnel into a hall and out the other end, they then went through the next part of the cave until they made it outside.

Dexter then pointed out where the pencil shaped statue was and Danny took the Pencil Deleter out and used it on the thing and they went back into the cave.

The heroes then went through the caves, up the ropes and made it back to the Stonehenge area.

June then said "I think the Air Cruiser is done by now." Dexter said "Let's go see." So they headed past Stonehenge and straight for Dexter's Grandfather's lab.

Inside, they went up to the old professor and he said to the heroes "Hmm, it looks like you kids found something out. I just finished remodeling the Air Cruiser. You can all leave for Summerton whenever you wish. It will not break this time… well, maybe a bit…" The three then rested up in the IRD and they went straight into the Cruiser.

Dexter started it up and it went straight up out of the lab and into the air.

After a while of flying, the Cruiser went down and hovered over a port, it then went near a beach, Danny, Dexter and June got a good look out the windows, they were in a city that appeared to be in the middle of summer, Dexter said "This must be Summerton." He then hit a switch and said "Preparing to land." Unfortunately, the cruiser began shaking a bit and the computer's voice said "Warning, prepare for crash landing." Dexter then said "Woah! I didn't see that coming." And after shaking wildly, the Air Cruiser made it's crash landing in the sands where a few people got out of the way in time before it crashed and blew up.

The three heroes then crawled out of the wreckage and looked around, Danny said "Well, it was a bit shaky, but at least we made it." June asked "Dexter?" Dexter then said "Well, it looks like we won't be leaving this place with the Sky Cruiser anytime soon." Danny then said to them both "Come on, let's check this place out." A woman then came up to the three and said "You kids look so serious… Why so serious?" Danny asked "Are we in Summerton?" The lady said "Yes, you are in Summerton, it's a dream paradise. Relax and have some fun." The three would have taken her advice if the fate of the world wasn't at stake.

They then looked around and saw that the people were giving them confused looks, one guy in particular said "Why would such serious looking kids come to this resort town? Whoever they are, they're spoiling the atmosphere." Danny then said "Let's head onto the streets." And they did.

The three then walked over to the hotel when they heard a voice say "Incoming!" And they turned around and saw the Zero-One come down.

Todd came out in a Hawaiian shirt and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" Danny then commented "That's a new look." Motioning to his shirt Todd said "Yeah, well when I was on my way here I figured it would be a good chance for me to wear this old thing. Anyway, get ready for an instant memory!" The three got in place and Todd said "Look at the camera… ready… say "riceballs." The three heroes said so and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It will always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got into the Zero-One and took off.

The three then went into the hotel, inside was a lot of bellboys running here and there, they went up to the front desk and the manager said "Welcome to L'hotel de Summerton. My name is Redd White, and I am the assistant manager." Danny introduced himself and his friends and Redd told them "I'm sorry, but I don't have any reservations under any of those names. However, I can offer a room for about $450 a night. Would you be interested?" Danny thought "Geez! How pricey can this place be?!" He then realized that he had enough for a few nights and agreed.

Redd then informed them "Excellent choice! We hope you enjoy our fabulous ocean view." He then shined his rings towards the three nearly blinding them, and they headed for their room and went to sleep.

Working through the night, Dexter fixed the Broken Tube that he got from his grandfather's lab and made it into the Hungry-HP Sucker, which could also drain life from enemies.

When they woke up, they immediately went towards the balcony and got a very good view of the city's beach and ocean, Danny and June then looked at each other and smiled, Dexter then said "Let's go! We've got get going!" The three left the room and out into the hallway.

They were greeted by a bellboy who said "You're already on your way to the beach? Here's this mornings headlines from the Daily Summerton… "People reported missing one day after another in our ally town Winterton." The three seemed puzzle about that but decided to check up more about it later, a man saw the three and he said to them "You kids better not get too excited about this town. It's a tourist trap. Everyone may be nice, but they're just doing it for the money. I learned from experience." That meant that this place is known for cheating people out of everything they're worth.

Anyway, the three headed down two flights of steps and onto the second floor

They spoke with a woman who told them "I heard that the security guard in the Scarabia Cultural Museum isn't very friendly. But he can be helpful." After that, they headed for the first floor when they bumped into a friendly female tourist who said "Oh! Excuse me!" and they headed to the first floor and left the hotel.

Outside, a woman was heard saying "The sky's blue and the sun's high. And the prices here are so high that it'll turn your face blue! That's Summerton!" the three then decide to walk along the sidewalk and check out the buildings, they saw a fancy-looking restaurant that they figured they should come by later on, they passed a surfer who explained that surfing was not allowed at the beach, he then said "Should I become a porter so that I can get tips from all the old folks?" they got near a neat-looking car but got beeped by the driver who exclaimed "Ah! Keep your grimy fingerprints away from my car, you little punks!" Danny just shook his fist at the guy while June grumbled "You better watch it, Bub!" While Dexter just scowled at him, they then noticed a store and went inside.

But they didn't get any friendly greetings, just a woman who said "How annoying! Why are you kids wandering around? Summerton is a posh resort, made for adults." However, they spoke with another tourist who said to the heroes "There's a big monster living in the sea between here and Scarabia. I've seen a picture of it." The three then took a look at some of the items for sale, and everything was priced so ridiculously that they didn't want any of it, Dexter then said to Danny "If you're going to buy anything, you should at least get Lucky Coins for all of us, because there probably won't be any cheaper ones anywhere else." Danny agreed to do so and bought 3 Lucky Coins; June then said "Wait, can you at least buy me that Chef's Fry Pan? It certainly looks cheaper than the other stuff." Danny did so and the three left the store.

They then kept on walking, they passed a place called Club Static and then they passed the Scarabia Cultural Museum, a boy told them they should go there if they get bored, and that they have a hieroglyph from a pyramid, but they read the sign and it said that that exhibit was under construction.

A tourist then said "Boy, Summerton always has sunny days." The three then passed a hospital and before they knew it, they arrived in another part of the town; an old man told them "East of here is the port town of Popo." They headed straight into the port and went into one of the shacks.

A man said to them "Across the sea, there's a town called Scarabia. It's a mysterious town, but it's my dream town." They went out of the shack and came across an obese man with a white shirt, green pants, glasses, and wore a sailors hat on his brown, short hair, he was Peter Griffin, one of the local sailors of Popo.

He said to the three heroes "If you're going to Scarabia, you'll have to cross the sea. But there's a monster called the Kraken that lives in the open sea. He attacks ships that pass through. Are you scared?" Danny said "Of course not." Peter then said "Unfortunately I don't feel like sending out any ships. I'm too worried about my wife, Lois… but I'm not afraid of the Kraken!" Danny then asked "What about your wife? Did she divorce or something?" Peter said "Of course not! She's just been ignoring her Magic Cake business lately." June asked "Why's that?" Peter explained "She's been spending all of her time hanging out in a strange club. We don't have any mutual interests to discuss. Could our relationship be over?" He then sighed and Danny said to his friends "We should help out the guy." June then asked "But how are we going to get in? I doubt they'll allow anyone in there without a reservation." Dexter then said "Maybe someone in this Port Town can help us?" So they started asking around.

There were plenty of cats roaming the port (mostly because it smelled like fish around there) but none of them had anything to say, the three heroes eventually found someone who could help them, A tourist with dreadlocks said "You know the Static Club in Summerton? You need to call a secret number if you want to get in." Danny asked if they could get the number, the man agreed to do so and he wrote the number down for them, he then said "I should warn you kids, though. It's a really strange place…" The three then left his shack.

The moment they were outside, the receiver phone rang, It was Dexter's friend Douglas, Dexter took the phone and Douglas said "Yeah, Dexter? I'm glad I got a hold of you… It's me, Douglas Mordecai. I'm collecting author names for a school project. You know fanfic authors. Could you give me the name of the author that's writing this fanfiction right now? And don't make any mistakes!" Dexter then said "Uhm, I believe that his name is "SquirrellyJay." Douglas then said "All right, thanks! Umm, is that correct?" Dexter then said "As they say in the Mother universe it's "Okayska!" Douglas then said "All righty then. I apologize for any delays that I may have caused you. And this is to whoever you're with, don't put my friend Dexter in any dangerous situations, okay? I worry about him. I really do… Well, see ya Dex… I hope I'll see you again when you're up to it. I gotta go, I'm about to get in trouble from some kids who want to use the phone. See ya!" And he hung up.

Danny then said "I thought we were going to try and avoid breaking the 4th wall a lot." June then explained "This was actually in the game, not to mention this moment is going to help us out." Dexter then said "But don't let anyone know how."

The three then headed for the nearest shop, Danny then called up the Static Club and a monotonous voice over the phone said "Hello, this is Club Static, how may I help you?" Danny said "Yes, my name is Danny Fenton." The voice said "Yes, Danny Fenton, sir. Would you like to make a reservation?" Danny then said "Yes, for me and two friends." The voice then said "Certainly. We look forward to having you there. Thank you." The person hung up and Danny and his friends left the store.

They then went back into Summerton and headed straight for Static Club, Danny said his name to the bouncer and he and his friends were invited in.

Inside, people were chatting away, most of the people were gathered in front of a stone on top of a stand, a genius man was saying "Didactically speaking, seminal evidence seems to explicate the fact that your repudiation of entropy supports my theory of space-time synthesis. Of this, I am irrefutably confident." They then heard many other people talking all scientifically one mentioned that they wanted to eat magic cake and that the only person who could make it was in this club, he then pointed to a woman wearing a light green T-shirt, khaki short pants, teal shoes, and had orange hair, this was Lois Griffin, Danny and his friends went over to her and she said "I've finally awakened the inner me, my true self. The people in this club are able to see into their own soul hard enough to burn a hole through their psyche. I'm now comfortable enough to stare into the real me, my true self, and burn the impression into my super-ego. I want to be in this comfort zone at any time, all the time, or at no time at all. My ID ells me… Oh, wait, is there something I can help you kids with?" Danny asked "Actually, there is. Are you the one who can create something known as the Magic Cake?" Lois asked "Oh! You came all this way to eat some of my Magic Cake too?" they each said "Of course. Yeah. Sure." Lois then said "I see… alright then… Why don't you kids stop by a little cart out by the beach later on?" She then walked outside of the club, Danny, Dexter and June were soon to follow.

Back outside, they walked across the street and headed over to a cart that Lois was standing at, Danny said "That must be the cart she was talking about." The three went over to it and Lois said "I don't know who told you about it. I figured you came all the way here to eat some magic cake. I figured cake making would be the best career for me. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy! I used all the materials I had left to make this Special Magic Cake!" She gave the three each a plate of what appeared to be a purple frosted cake with red icing, They ate their cake and once it was all finished, the three began to feel sleepy, they headed to three unoccupied chairs and fell asleep.

During their sleep, Danny had a dream, it was a very clear, very strange dream. It involved a far away place.

A mountain in the far East, on this mountain was a place called Kame House, the home of a famous Martial Arts teacher known as Master Roshi, inside the house was the master himself, he was a very old man with a bald head, a white mustache and beard, he wore a Hawaiian Shirt, shorts, and a pair of sunglasses and sandals, he was on a sofa and was staring at his best pupil, a small boy with large, spiky black hair, a red Gi with a symbol that meant "Master Roshi" matching red pants with a blue-clothed belt, blue wristbands, and blue shoes, he also had a monkey tail, this was Goku, the fourth and final friend, Master Roshi said to his pupil "Goku, the time has now come to undertake your final trial. You must go to the "Place of Emptiness" and endure this final test. I pray for your success in this final stage of your training. Now go quickly!" Goku nodded and said "I won't let you down Master Roshi." He was about to leave when Roshi's talking turtle said to him "Don't forget to use Master Roshi's treasures as you wish. Now go in peace." Goku opened the Gift Boxes and got a Cup of Lifenoodles a Brain Food Lunch and a Brain Stone in each box.

He then headed out of the house and onto the porch where Chi-Chi, Goku's girlfriend, said to him "Oh, Goku. You're my favorite." She then blushed and giggled, Chi-chi happened to be Goku's biggest fan, she always visited Kame House to watch Goku train, and ever since the house was moved to the mountain nearby her home, Fry-pan Mountain, it has been a much more shorter trip than the time the old Turtle Hermit lived on an island.

And as Goku stepped off of the porch and onto the mountain top where the Kame House was on, he said "It sure was convenient of Master Roshi to use those capsule things to move his home up here in the mountains." He looked around and saw some shacks where other people have set up as their homes and Goku said "Okay, Let's get started and he started down the mountain towards the "Place of Emptiness."

**And now we met the fourth chosen child, Goku from the Dragon Ball series, while Danny and his friends sleep off the magic cake, Goku must now train himself in order to save the world and meet his future friends.**

**Redd White is a Phoenix Wright character that I have regrets using, play Phoenix Wright or look for spoilers online to find out why.**

**Peter and Lois Griffin are from Family Guy, shut up! I like the show.  
**

**I had to make some tweaks in this chapter, preferably the part where Goku is introduced…**

**Danny, Dexter and June in unison: What about us?**

**Me: Don't worry, none of you have been captured or anything, you're just going to be asleep for awhile. Anyway, read and review.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay, Next chapter, and believe me, it's even more messier than the last one.**

**Chapter 22: Here Comes Goku**

As Goku followed the path down the mountain, he reminisced about his training with the Turtle Hermit, he would talk about things about life and immortality, sayings like "What is immortality…..? Is it everlasting life? Mmmmm Mmmmm." He then passed by one of the people living on the mountain, he was meditating and he said "preeet! pooot!" Goku then giggled at the sounds he made.

He the then saw an old friend of his, a woman with blue hair and violet eyes. She wears a brown button up shirt, green vest, brown shorts, white socks, and black shoes. Her name is Bulma Briefs, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs and one of the geniuses of Capsule Corp.

He came up to her and asked "Hey! Bulma, how come you're here?" The girl responded "I came for a visit, but I figured you'd be in training by now! It seems like that's all you do these days. You should take some time to go on adventures with me. A day with you is always exciting…" Goku then said "Well, I'm on my way to train right now, see ya Bulma!" He then walked over to a house and the martial artist inside said "Hey! You're that little monkey boy who lives on the top! Come on in. Feel free to look around as much as you want, and whatever's in that box over there is yours to keep." Goku was so popular around these mountains, he was considered the strongest among the other martial artists on the mountain, of course he was known as the strongest boy on earth, of course, he was nowhere near powerful as Master Roshi.

Anyway, he got bottled water from out of the treasure box and left.

Goku then continued down the mountain he passed a young female martial artist who asked if he had any time to play with her, Goku said he didn't and the female scoffed and said "I knew it! "Training" has changed you! I'm so jealous of your so-called training!" He then went into another house and cringed while saying "What's that smell?!" The woman who lived there said "Oh! Little Goku. Well, I just roasted and ate some garlic, so the room still stinks." Goku then found it funny for some reason and left the place.

Goku kept heading down, along the way, a girl was chatting about how Goku was deeply into "Kai Training." And that she wanted to help him out in any way she could, Goku then went into another house, inside, a fellow martial artist named Yamcha said "You know that you do do everything well, right?" Goku said to him "You just said "Do do." Yamcha sheepishly then said "Whoops! Anyway, Goku, are you still popular with the girls?" Goku responded "I don't think I was before, last time I checked I was living a more serious lifestyle these days." Yamcha then said "Oh, wait! I'm the one who's popular with some of the girls. But you still have that Chi-chi girl, right?" Goku then said "Yeah! She visits me all the time." He then got a Jar of Delisauce out of a treasure box nearby and he thought "This stuff will go great with some rice gruel!" He then left.

The saiyan boy then went over to the shop where Tien and Chiaotzu run and went inside.

He then saw two figures, one was bald and had three eyes, the third placed on his forehead. He wears a white sleeveless shirt, blue pants, and a red belt. This was Tien Shinhan, one of the store workers. The other figure was a small human that resembles a doll with white skin, red cheeks, and one hair under his black hat, he wore the same attire as Tien, his name was Chiaotzu, Tien's longtime friend and training buddy.

Chiaotzu said to Goku I wish I could recover my power by drinking water like you can Goku… then I'd be a big help to your training. But I guess I need more training." Tien then said "Don't let it get you down little guy, anyway, Goku, you know we serve water, rice gruel, those sorts of things. What would you like?" Goku said "Sorry, Tien, I don't have any money." Tien then said "In that case, let me give you these treasure boxes, what's inside could help you with your training." Goku opened them and got a Bowl of rice gruel and a bottle of water.

Goku then said "Thanks Tien, See ya!" Tien and Chiaotzu then waved goodbye to him and Goku left.

He then continued on the path to the "Place of Emptiness" he then turned his attention to the west, he saw what appeared to be three rabbit statues blocking a cave, he figured "I doubt the "Place of Emptiness" is beyond this cave." He then went down the path to the east, eventually, he saw a sign that said **"This is Kai, the place of nothingness. Those who train here must first clear everything from their mind. If you can make your mind blank and learn the true meaning of "Kai," you may pass through. Kai is Kai…"** Goku then turned his attention to a blue-skinned with small sunglasses, wearing a red shirt under a black outfit with a symbol that meant "King Kai", he also had a black hat that had antennae-like things on it, this was King Kai (I know Goku doesn't meet him until the Dragon Ball Z era, but I figured I could use him since he's a Dragon Ball character.)

Goku walked up to him and King Kai said to him "You have nice eyes… You must be Goku. Long ago I completed Kai training. I now will show you a higher level of intelligence… however; I'm still realizing and learning this high level… I'm not the Supreme Kai you know, he's the one who invented Kai training. Anyway, I'll see you again. So long!" he then lifted off and flew away back to wherever he lived.

Goku was then free to climb up to the "Place of emptiness" but before he did, he ate all the food he had picked up and drank every single bottle of water, and then he climbed up.

When he reached the top, he instantly thought to himself "Alright Goku, now empty your mind and learn Kai Training." He then focused, suddenly, Bulma came along and saw Goku, she said to him "Hey! Goku… your dirty old master wants to speak with you… he sent me to tell you to stop meditating right now. Goku! You've got to come back with me instead of staying in that place. Goku?!" but the boy was too wrapped up in clearing his mind that he didn't want to go back.

Bulma gave up and went back to what she was doing, Goku then kept clearing his mind until eventually, everything went dark around him.

Just then, a person with purple skin and white hair appeared in Goku's mind and it said "Goku, I am the spirit of the Supreme Kai. In order to complete this trial, I must break your legs. You will lose the use of them. Do you accept this?" Goku nodded silently and then he felt his legs hurt and go numb.

The Supreme Kai then said "So, Goku… you cannot walk, as your legs are broken. Next, your arms will be torn off… and then they will be fed to the crows. The taking of your arms… Do you accept?" Goku nodded and felt his arms being taken off, he kept himself from screaming and took a deep breath.

The spirit said "Without legs or arms, you can only lie there… now your ears will be cut off. You don't mind losing your hearing, do you? Will you accept?" Goku nodded and felt his hearing disappear, he now couldn't hear anything.

The spirit now made some words appear in front of Goku, they read "_So, Goku. No legs, no arms, and no sound…By floating these words in front of you, I must ask you…Do you care if I take your eyes? Do you want to live in darkness? Your sight will now be taken away… Will you accept?" _Goku nodded once again and everything before him went dark.

He then had the spirit in his mind, it thought "So, Goku. Now, I can only communicate with you through your mind. Your mind is all you have left… In the end I will take your mind, though you probably don't want that, do you? So… you can't answer? You can't even move? Are you sad? Are you lonely? If you lose your mind, you also lose any feelings of sadness… Will you accept this? I will take your mind, Goku, know that I will possess it…" Goku then felt his mind go blank.

Soon Goku woke up and said "What happened? Did I do it?" Master Roshi then shouted from the column next to the hill Goku was on "Yes, Goku! You have now completed your training! I've never been so pleased! Hurry and return to Kame House." The Turtle Hermit took off and Goku climbed down the hill and followed the path all the way back to Master Roshi's.

Inside, Master Roshi welcomed Goku back and said "I'm very proud of you boy. You have completed your Kai training. There is nothing more that you need to learn." Goku then said "That's great Master Roshi, now what did you need to see me for?" The old Master said "Goku, I shall give a message to you from eternity. The evil entity that controls all wickedness is preparing for the greatest struggle of all time… The ones who can challenge this entity are A boy who is part ghost, a Te Xuan Ze girl, A red haired genius and a Saiyan boy. The ghost boy named Danny Fenton is the leader of the four. The saiyan boy is you, Goku." Goku asked "What is a saiyan?" his master explained "You will learn about that later on. Anyway, now that you have completed your training, search for Danny Fenton at once. For all beings, for the earth herself… I pray for the growth in the might of the four." Goku then felt a spark of excitement and exclaimed "Oh boy! Adventure!" He then said "I'm on my way, see ya Master Roshi!" He then ran outside and yelled out "Flying nimbus!" and a yellow cloud came down to Goku, it was called the Flying Nimbus Cloud, Goku's mode of transportation, since Goku was pure-hearted enough to ride it, he got on and took off.

During his flight, he turned to the readers and said "I know I'm supposed to teleport to them, but come on! The nimbus cloud is much more convenient and fun to ride, not to mention it'll conserve the energy that I need for my special powers." And he continued his flight to Danny and his friends.

Meanwhile back in Summerton, Danny and his friends had just woken up after eating the magic cake, he then took them to a spot on the beach and said "This is where he's going to land, I know it." June asked "Are you sure?" Danny said "Believe me, I saw it in my dreams, Goku will land here any second." Apparently Danny had dreamed of Goku's arrival and he and his friends have been waiting for him ever since they woke up.

Back in the skies, Goku looked over the edge of the cloud and exclaimed "That must be them now!" He then jumped off and pulled out some kind of pole, it was the Power Pole, Goku's gift from his late adoptive Grandfather Gohan, he then shouted "Power Pole extend!" And it did so, he then put it under himself and it stuck in the sand a few feet from where Danny and his friends were standing, it surprised them and Goku then shouted "Power Pole retract!" He was then lowered down into Summerton by his retracting Power Pole.

Goku then said to Danny "Hi! My name is Goku. I am the one who will fight beside you. I am the teammate of Danny Fenton. I only obey Danny. Danny! I put my life in your hands." Danny then said "Goku, just come along." And with that, Goku joined Danny's party; the Chosen four were finally together.

**Well, now that Goku is on the team, things will be much more fun from here on out.**

**In the next chapter, the four will look for another sanctuary.**

**Read and review.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter, but be careful, I've put my OC's in here plus some tweaks and changes to go around.**

**Chapter 23: History Lessons before the Sanctuary**

Danny explained to Goku about how their adventure had been so far, they told him about the Eight Sanctuaries and how Danny has Four of them.

Goku then asked "So where should we go next?" Danny said "Well, I don't think we should head for Scarabia just yet, let's head for the museum." They were about to go when suddenly, a voice shouted "Incoming!" and the Zero-One came down.

Todd then came out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" he then spotted Goku and said "Looks like a new friend joined up." Danny then explained "This is Goku, he's the fourth and last member of our team." Danny then said "Goku, this is Todd Snap the photographer." Goku said "Hey!" Todd then said "Great to see you Goku, now, get ready for an instant memory!" The four got together and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs." The heroes said so and the picture was taken.

He then said "Wow what a great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got into the Zero-One and took off.

They then left the beach and went near the Magic Cake stand, Lois explained "I can no longer make Magic Cakes… But it doesn't matter now because I sell Magic Tarts, and these taste even better! I only have this would you kids like one?" They each bought one for themselves and Lois then said "By the way, Danny. Thanks for reminding me how much I love this job!" Danny welcomed her and the Four headed straight for the museum.

Inside, The woman behind the desk said to the four "Right now, part of the Scarabia Cultural Museum is being remodeled. Would you still like to go in?" They said "Yes." And paid the admission, which was 3 dollars each, then the woman told them to "Study hard." And the four went in.

They saw a whole bunch of Egyptian artifacts everywhere, mummy coffins, ancient vases, and of course, hieroglyphs.

While the four were taking in the sights, they listened to the curator, or so they thought, he was a man with white hair, a white mustache, a small white beard, and wore a white lab coat over a light blue sweater, a red tie, khaki pants and brown shoes, his name was Dr. Albert Thomas Bryan and he was mumbling "Why would that fool Dr. Sanchez from the Townsville Museum try to call me? I bet he just wants to brag about something… Well, let him try… I wonder what he wants to tell me? Bah! I dare him to try and upstage me…" He then turned his attention to the four and exclaimed "Oh! Pardon me… I was just talking to myself…" He cleared his throat and said "Umm… I am the curator of this museum, well, actually I'm not, the real curator is on vacation and I have to look after it while he's away. Anyway, enjoy yourselves." And he walked away.

The four noticed some other kids taking in the sights, a boy with messy, spiky black hair, who wore glasses, a red t-shirt, blue pants and brown shoes, he was between two figures, a girl with blonde hair, who was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, a dark green skirt, and orange shoes with pink socks, and the other was a boy with spiky black hair, a gray t-shirt with a light blue stripe going diagonally, and wore black pants and shoes, these three in in order were called Gen Kuvall, Mai Peters, and Warren Cullahan (but he preferred to be called Wren), Gen said "Wow! It sure was nice of Dr. Bryan to invite us over to the museum he was looking after." Mai then said "Especially since it was in a great place for couples like you and me, Gen." Gen blushed as Wren said "Come on, you two lovebirds, not in public." The four then saw a rich girl with brown, neat long hair in a pony tail, a purple dress with a brown belt and white high-heeled shoes, she was Marlena Guinevere and she said to Wren "Oh, Wren! Let them have their fun!" June then looked at Danny and said "Maybe when this adventure is over, you and I can spend some time here like those two." Danny blushed and June giggled a bit, they then noticed a kid with brown, Phoenix Wright styled hair, wearing a blue shirt, light tan shorts, and green shoes looking bored, his name was Kido Lawrence and he said "Man! Can this place bore me even further?" a voice then said "Darn it , Kido!" it came from a kid with spiky yellow hair, a purple t-shirt, green pants, and red shoes, he was Robert Patterson (although he liked to be called Rock.) and he said to Kido "You know you didn't have to come along as always, Kido!" Kido then said "I can't help it, you guys are the only one's who have fun most of the time." Just then, a 15-year-old with black slicked hair, wearing glasses, a yellow button up shirt, and black pants with matching black shoes named Jimbo Johansen, came up to the four and said to Danny "Hey, I saw a goth kid about your age here. He looked like he was really wealthy. He was being extravagant!" Danny then said to his friends "Looks like Spicer's been around here." Jimbo then said "But he didn't say where he was headed to next." The four then headed upstairs after listening.

The four heroes then met a guard and he said "This room is being remodeled, so I can't show it to you kids… Oh, the monkey boy is here. Will he be giving me that gem?" Danny asked Goku "What Gem?" Goku pulled out a Tiny Ruby and said "I don't know how he found out about this ruby, but he can have it, I certainly have no use for it." He gave the man the gem and he said "You certainly are good students. I'm impressed by your passion for learning. Come on in." He then went into the room he was guarding and the four followed him.

In this room was a large hieroglyph, the guard then said to the four "Excellent! Do you really feel like you're experiencing this great historical period? This is even more valuable than a small gem…" He then chuckled and said "The other day, a rich goth kid with a scar over his eye came to Summerton by helicopter… He also took a picture of the hieroglyphs. I got lots of money from him." He then chuckled again and the heroes took a closer look at the Heiroglyphs.

But before they could take one look at it, two Shattered Men came to life and attacked our heroes, June instantly froze the things and they got them back in their cases.

The guard then said "Oh! That's never happened before." The four then picked up a Mummy Wrap that had fallen off one of the Shattered Men and got a better look at the Hieroglyph, Dexter then said "I think I can read what that says." He then took out a translator that made foreign words into English and Dexter read out what the Hieroglyphs said "To fight against the invaders, we built this pyramid fortress. However, our efforts were futile, and we lost. Nonetheless, our pyramid was protected by the gods of Scarabia. The invaders will be reborn every millennium and will attack again. Even now, the invaders hide beyond space and time and build their evil stronghold. A place out of time is beyond the dark, and is even farther beyond the Lost Underworld. The Deep Darkness is shrouded, it is without light. Only one with the Eye of the Falcon can pierce the dark. The Sphinx now watches over everything, waiting for the coming of a truly brave hero." It then read in a hexagonal pattern ". 4 3 2 5" Dance in front of the Sphinx!" Dexter then exclaimed "Huzzah! Danny! We must go to Scarabia. The pyramid is the key!" The four then were about to leave when the guard said "Wait one second. Here's a picture of the Hieroglyphs just for you. It's a reward for studying so hard." They were then given a copy of the Hieroglyph so they wouldn't forget about it and the man said "Use it in your human civilization class." He then laughed and the four left the room.

They then went downstairs back into the museum and went into the lobby where they heard the phone ringing, no one was around to answer it so Danny walked over to it and the voice over the phone said "Hello! Is this Dr. Bryan of the Scarabia Cultural Museum?" Danny said "Err…" The voice then said "It doesn't sound like you… Well I'll tell you my story, because I'm busy, busy, busy! I found something so extraordinary that not even words could do it justice." Danny then asked "Before you do, tell us who you are." The voice exclaimed "Tell you who I am?! Doctor Bryan, it's me, Dr. Calvin Sanchez, your bud from the Townsville Museum of Natural History! Listen, Dr. Bryan, I'm not exaggerating this find! I'm telling you… It's fantastic! It's outrageous!" Dr. Sanchez hung up and Danny said "You guys up for a trip back to Townsville?" his friends nodded and they all went outside.

Goku then said "Alright you guys, get ready for the ride of a lifetime." Goku then shouted "Flying Nimbus!" And his cloud came down, he jumped on and said "Alright you guys, now listen, you have to be pure of heart to ride this cloud, when you're ready, jump on." Danny and June looked at each other and jumped on, they landed safely on the cloud without falling through.

Danny then said "All right! It accepted us!" June then said "Come on Dex! Jump up!" Dexter then tried but he was too small to jump onto the cloud, Goku then chuckled and went over and helped him up, Dexter was pure enough to ride it, he then exclaimed "Success!" Goku then said "Alright, Nimbus, take us all to Townsville."

The cloud then started flying, Danny then explained where Townsville was, and the four heroes eventually made it, they landed in the park.

After the heroes made their landing, the cloud then flew off to wait for it to be called again.

They then noticed Mr. Parr heading into Moe's Café, Danny said "Why's Mr. Incredible going into unpopular territory?" June said "Let's find out." And they headed into the Café.

Inside, Bob said to Moe "Another Iced Cappuccino, Moe." Moe made the drink and Bob started drinking it, Danny went up to him and said "Mr. Incredible?" Bob turned around and said "Oh, it's you, Danny. I'm Mr. Parr again if you don't mind." Danny asked "What happened? Why are you so depressed?" Bob answered "Well, I shouldn't be. I know I lost my job thanks to my nephew escaping to some far-off vacation place called Summers or something, but I managed to pay off all of those huge debts, I'm free to go home, the only problem is… I just don't feel like leaving this place yet! I feel like I just got here! Of course, you're not to blame Danny. Anyway, I just want to ask you a favor if you decide to go back to Amity Park." Danny asked "What's that Mr. Parr?" Bob said "Could you not tell my wife that I've been spending my time in this town? And could you also not tell her I've spent my time in Casa De Unpopular? I'll go home eventually, but if she finds out I've been playing superhero behind her back again, hoo boy will I be in big trouble!" Danny then said "Okay, Mr. Parr, but I think that you should tell her yourself, I'm sure she'd understand, she's probably urging to be Elastigirl again." Bob then smiled and said "I'll think about it, you guys run along now." And so, the four left the Café.

The heroes then rested up at the hotel, Sans Dexter who stayed up to fix the broken pipe and make it into the Shield Killer, and then they called the Sluggy express and dropped off their unneeded items.

They then headed back to the park and went around and found the museum, they went inside.

The four then went up to the desk and the lady there said "This museum doesn't have actual dinosaurs… They're all replicas. But I'm sure everyone knows that. If you kids still want to see what's inside, pay 5 dollars apiece for the entrance fee. Is that okay?" Danny said yes and the four each paid the fee.

The lady then said "You may enter. You'll find an academic researcher inside." The four then went in.

Inside, there was this huge, gigantic, skeleton of a dinosaur, Danny and his friends looked up at it and Dexter said "No offense but this thing's so huge that my neck might break." An old man then said to them "I wonder how many animals go extinct before human beings discover them. I'd like to see a live dinosaur sometime in my life." They then spoke with a girl who exclaimed "Huge!" She then turned to the four and said "Not you guys, I'm talking about the dinosaur bones." Danny then said "You know, this thing is so popular that this museum should sell dinosaur T-Shirts." An onlooker then said to them "That's what I told them." The four heroes then got closer to the description when a familiar voice shouted "Incoming!" and down came the Zero-One into the museum through the ceiling less roof. Todd then came out of it and took their picture again, and took off.

The four then took a look at the description and it read **"Dinosaur bones believed to be from southern Scarabia. Don't ask for details as our research is continuing."** They then noticed a scientist-like guy at the door at the end of the room, he had messy-looking white hair, a white spiky mustache, he wore a white labcoat, glasses, a deep purple shirt with a light blue tie, and brown khaki pants, he said to the heroes "Hello, I'm Dr. Sanchez, right now I'm taking care of this museum while the real curator's on vacation, he wanted my partner Dr. Bryan to look after the place, unfortunately, the Scarabia Cultural Museum called him first, so he had no choice but to put me in charge." The loony-looking doctor laughed and asked "So, what can I do for you kids?"

Danny then said "We came here to see something extraordinary, and we aren't talking about that giant Dinosaur skeleton." Dr. Sanchez then said "Something "extraordinary?" He then paused and said "Hmmmm…" He then thought of an idea and said "You know, there's a new singer named Jessica Rabbit at the Doppler Theater. Could you kids bring me her autograph on an eraser?" Danny asked "An autograph?!" Dr. Sanchez explained "Please! I've been going to her shows ever since she gained popularity around here, but I keep getting thrown out of her concerts because of me jumping up on stage for her autograph! Anyway, if you do it, I'll gladly show you something "extraordinary." He then paused and said "Oh, if you can get her autograph on anything, don't worry about the eraser… I wouldn't even mind if it was written on toilet paper…" He then started drooling while saying Jessica Rabbit's name over and over again.

Danny then said "Come on; let's get this weirdo that autograph." The four left while Dexter said "What an embarrassment." And they headed back out to Townsville.

They then crossed the street over to the Doppler Theater, June then said "How convenient, the Theater is right next door to the museum." Goku then said "I bet that old kook has no trouble getting here." They then went into the theater.

Once inside, they bought their tickets and gave them to the taker, and they went into the stage area.

In there, the lights went dim and the room was silent, until a hip voice shouted out "Oh, baby baby baaabyyy! Don't make me hurt so bad! These guys are all stone cold gone for you… Ow!! You cute, sexy thing, you… Baby! Sing to me! Sing to me only! Baby!!! Jessica! Just sing and I can die a happy man! Baby!!! I wanna hold you tight! Jess! Baby! Mellorine!" The voice then sounded like it was crying while it repeated the diva's name again, then another voice came on and said "All right, Eyebrow Freak, give it a rest, she's married anyway, idiot!" the first voice then said "Get away, Moss head!" just then the spotlight shone towards the curtain meaning the show was about to begin.

Soon, a voice begins to sing beautifully as someone came out in a red dress while the house band plays. This someone is the same red haired woman who had sang with the weasels at their final show, Jessica Rabbit.

_**You had plenty money 1922,**_

Soon all the males in the place, except for those who had girlfriends, went like wild wolves whistling and howling like mad.

_**You let all the women make a fool of you,  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**_

She goes over to where a drooling man is looking at her getting too near the stage. She then kicks him away.

_**Get out of here, get me some money too.**_

We then see Dwayne chatting with Roger again and he says to the rabbit "I still can't believe she's your wife, dude." Roger said to him "Yeah, I'm a lucky guy." Darion looks at them and looks back at the stage.

_**You're sittin' down wondering what it's all about  
If you ain't go no money, they will put you out  
Why don't you do right? Like some other men do?  
Get out of here, get me some money too**_

Suddenly, in the dark, a familiar figure lurks in front of the stage and looks around suspiciously, he then looks toward the stage and giggles quietly, somehow, no one else sees him and he walks away as Jessica continued singing.

_**Now if you had prepared twenty years ago.  
You wouldn't be awandring now from door to door.  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**_

Just then, the figure comes out of nowhere and jumps up on stage, catching the attention of Jessica and the audience members, it is Dr. Sanchez, he is up on stage staring lovingly at Jess as she keeps singing

_**Get out of here, get me some money too.**_

She then backs away from the crazy old doctor but before he could get even closer, he is caught by two guys, one which is an orange bobcat with black spots wearing a policeman's uniform named Bonkers while the other is Roger, they both grab him by his arms and drag him away while he yells out "Nooooo!" Jessica looks on in amusement and continues singing

_**Get out of here, get me some money too.  
Why don't you do right, like some other men...**_

As the singer finishes the song, she twirls around and gives off a flash which nearly blinds everyone in the audience as they make their "oohs" and "ahhs"

_**doooo? **_

She then heads back towards the stage, the men applauded excitedly as the curtains close

Danny commented "What a smashing performance." June then commented "That was a stylish dress she was wearing." Dexter then said "No wonder she was chosen as Venus." Goku then stated "I got a big laugh out of that old man that got booted out." After their comments, Danny said "Come on, let's go get her autograph." They headed to the door Bonkers was guarding, and he recognized them as friends of the Toon Patrol, the former headliners, and he allowed them to see Jessica.

Inside, Jessica turned around from her mirror and remembered the kids, she said "I guess you're here for my autograph again?" Danny then said "On anything." Jess then pulled a banana peel from the nearby garbage can and said "Alright, I'll give it to you on this here banana peel…" She wrote her signature on the thing and gave it to Danny, saying "Here you go." Danny took it and the four were about to leave when the diva said "Oh! And before you go, let me give you this bonus… give it to that loony old Doctor who keeps sneaking in." She then blew them a kiss, it fluttered over to Danny but before it could land on him, June grabbed it and said "We'll be glad to give it to him." She then pocketed it and said "Let's get going." Jessica giggled as the four heroes left.

They then made their way out of the theater and on their way to the museum.

The heroes then re paid the admission and headed back to the crazy doctor, Danny gave him the signed banana and Sanchez said "You got it! That banana peel has an authentic "Jessica Rabbit" autograph?" He took a close look at it and confirmed "Yes, there's no doubt in my mind!" June then pulled out Jessica's kiss and smacked it on the Doctor's forehead and said "That's an added bonus from Jess herself." After the old loony had his moment, he cleared his throat and said "Now for my promise. I'll tell you about something "extraordinary." He pointed to the door he was in front of and said "In the next room, there is a light shining from far, far below the manhole. There, I found a huge, monster rat! I'm not trying to pull legs here… In fact, I'll let you go down there and check it out for yourself." He then moved out of the way and the heroes went in the door.

Danny then said "He's right! I can see it. It must be another sanctuary!" He then went into the manhole as June said "Wait up!" And soon she, along with Dexter and Goku, went into the hole after Danny, ready to face whatever was down there.

**Alright, our heroes have found the fifth "Your Sanctuary" what will they face down there.**

**I decided to go all out and use my OC's from my Deviant Art, Gen Kuvall, Mai Peters, Wren Cullahan, Marlena Guinevere, Jimbo Johansen, Rock Patterson, Kido Lawrence, Dr. Bryan, and Dr. Sanchez are all characters of my own creation.**

**Mr. Parr/Incredible's part isn't supposed to happen until the end, but I'm changing things around so things are better for the guy playing Mr. Minch.**

**In the meantime, read and review.  
**


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay, the next chapter is here**

**Chapter 24: Two "Your Sanctuaries" in one shot**

When the four got down from off the ladder, they were attacked by some Deadly Mice and a Stinky Ghost, Danny attacked with his bat while June used freezing spells on them, Dexter blasted his gun and Goku used his power pole**.**

They then fought a Filthy Attack Roach, Goku took care of it using his Ki attacks and the four then headed west, they picked up a Croissant out of an unbelievably clean trash can and headed back to the east.

More sewer enemies kept on coming, Danny realized that they were all unbelievably strong and he said "Uh, guys? Maybe we should explore this place after we've gotten the fifth melody?" his friends agreed and Dexter said "I have a feeling that the only way to get through this place is to go into the muck." The others cringed when Dexter said this but they realized that they had no choice, they went down the ladder and into the dirty waters.

The four heroes walked throughout the sewers, they reached the next area and Danny said "I hope there aren't any gators around here." Dexter said "It's an urban legend, Danny." And they kept on going through the muck, fighting off Stinky Ghosts, and went into the final area.

They then went up a ladder and went into the nearby door, fought a roach and picked up a broken bazooka, they then left the room, went back intot he muck and went around to another ladder.

Once they got up, they came up to the Sanctuary Boss, it was a Giant Plague Rat of Doom, and it said "You finally got here. This is the fifth "Your Sanctuary" location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare…" It then attacked.

June started off by freezing the rat, Danny then used his Ectoplasmic Energy rays for massive damage, Dexter tried to use the Slime Generator, but it didn't work, Goku then hammered away with his fists, the rat then tried to bite with poisonous fangs, Goku got a full blast of the poison, this prompted Danny to use a Ghostly Flash to blind it while Dexter used a secret herb on Goku, then June froze it again and Goku then told his friends to stand back, he then got in a position and said "Kame Hame…" He then charged up a ball of energy with his hands and released it on the rat while shouting "Ha!" the wave sent the rat flying out of the sewers and into the sky where it eventually disintegrated.

Danny then exclaimed "Woah! Goku! You've gotta teach me that someday." Goku then sheepishly laughed and the four heroes then went up the ladder.

They were soon back on land, they saw a metallic structure nearby, it was the Magnetic Hill, they went near it and Danny put the Sound Stone to his forehead and heard the melody play, he then caught a glimpse of a Baby's bottle, but just for an instant, the stone recorded the melody of the Magnetic Hill.

Danny then heard June say "So what did you see this time?" Danny said "More childhood visions." Goku then saw a treasure box nearby the hill and opened it, he got what appeared to be a carrot-shaped key, and he then said "I think I know what to do with this key." He then pocketed it and went back to the group; they then went back down the ladder and back into the sewers.

The enemies were much easier to defat since they ran away from the group when they got too close, they went through the muck and collected the items they had passed before, they got a Rust Promoter DX, a Broken Iron and a Broken Spray Can, they even found a magic butterfly in one of the rooms.

Eventually, they made their way past the enemies and made it out of the sewers and back in the museum.

As they left, Dr. Sanchez said to them "Please come back again to study, because I don't like being alone…" He said with a hint of depression, the four then got outside the museum and as they were about to leave, a voice shouted "Incoming!" And the Zero-One came down.

Todd came out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" he then said "You guys know what to do at this point so get ready for an instant memory!" The four got in place and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs." The four said so and the picture was taken.

He then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It'll bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got in the Zero-One and took off.

They four then headed straight for the hotel and rested up, Dexter stayed up to fix the broken spray can and made it into the Defense Spray though, afterwards they left the hotel.

Goku then said "I have an idea where we should go next, Flying Nimbus!" The cloud came down and Goku said "Let's head to the mountain where Master Roshi is." The cloud took them to said destination.

Once they arrived, the four got off the cloud and it headed back to the skies.

Danny asked "What are we doing here, Goku?" Goku explained "I picked up this carrot key and I think It goes in the rabbit-shaped statues down this mountain, I'll show you." But before they could get anywhere, Todd showed up again and took their picture; they then headed down the mountain.

Along the way, they met Bulma, she said to the four "Goku here may not be a normal kid, but he's very eager to help out a friend in need. He's a good person." Goku blushed a bit and the four kept on going down.

Eventually, they made it to the rabbit shaped statues, Goku used the carrot key on one of them and strangely, all of the rabbits and the carrot disappeared all at once!

The four then went into the cave and Danny felt a presence, he then exclaimed "I think there's another "Your Sanctuary" here." He started to head off but was encountered by a Human face on a snake-like body playing some kind of wind instrument, Goku said "It's a Tangoo!" it played it's instrument and sent some kind of poison towards them, June got poisoned by it and it prompted Danny to use his flash attack against it, the four then attacked it until it was no more.

Danny then used a healing technique to cure June of the poison and the heroes were then attacked by another enemy, it was some kind of cloud with eyes and it made a lot of thunder and lightning it sent it's attacks toward the heroes but luckily, Danny still had the Franklin Badge on him, he deflected the attacks back at the cloud, and it disappeared.

June then said "It's a good thing you kept that Franklin Badge I gave you." Danny said "I never once decided to put it in storage." The four then headed up the rope, and were braced by a Tangoo and a Thunder Mite once they reached the top, June took them out with freeze while Goku used Ki blasts to destroy them, the four then climbed up another rope and fought more Tangoos and Thunder Mites until they made it to a hole, they went down it and ended up in another part of the cave.

Danny opened up the gift box nearby and got a sudden guts pill out of it, the four headed to the farn east part of the cavern area and went down another hole, found a rock candy in a gift box nearby, and went down another hole.

The four then fought a Kiss of Death and it's cohort, a Conducting Menace, it looked like a human being electrocuted, but it was just another enemy, June and Goku used their psychic attacks and sent them away, the four then headed towards the west and they found another sanctuary boss.

It consisted of two separate elemental beings who were floating around each other, they each introduced themselves as Thunder and Storm, and Thunder said "You finally got here." Storm then said "This is the Sixth "Your Sanctuary" location, but it's mine and Thunder's now." The two then said in unison "Take it from us, if you dare…" and with that, the battle began.

June started off by unleashing her biggest freezing spell while Goku used his power pole on the elementals, Dexter blasted away while Danny used Ghostly Wail, but after Danny attacked, he began missing his home, Goku then used his Kamehameha Wave and blew the two elementals away, after that, Danny and his friends went into the sanctuary.

The sanctuary was on top of a pink cloud, the four headed to the swirling part of the cloud and heard the melody playing, Danny placed the Sound Stone to his forehead and caught a short vision of his mother when she was young. Danny then got over his homesickness and his sound stone recorded the melody of the Pink Cloud.

Danny then said "Let's get going." Goku then said "Before we leave, I should introduce you guys to Master Roshi." The three agreed with Goku and they went back into the cave.

The four noticed that the enemies in the cave were much more easier since they got the melody, they fought their way past them and went east towards a hole, they then collected an item called the Z Bracer (I know it's supposed to be a bracer of kings but Goku isn't part of any royalty whatsoever) Goku equipped it on his arm and felt much more stronger, the four then headed west, fought some more enemies and went up a rope, they then went through the doorway on their right and kept going through the enemies until they made it out of the cave and back on the mountain.

Goku then said "Let's go up." Danny, Dexter, and June followed Goku up the mountain until they made it to Kame House, on the front porch was Chi Chi as always, she said "Oh, hey Goku! I see you made some new friends." Goku nodded and introduced them, Chi Chi then said "I hope you guys take good care of Goku, he's my favorite." She then blushed and giggled and Danny asked Goku "So, is she a friend of yours?" Goku said "Yep! And somehow I'm the only one she ever talks about." June then said to Danny "Those two were made for each other, kind of like you and I." Danny blushed while Dexter said "Come on, you guys. Let's go see this master." And they headed into the house.

Inside, the turtle hermit was watching one of his usual shows that involved hot women, the four went over to the center of the room and a voice shouted "Incoming!" the Zero-One was then heard landing outside the house, Todd then knocked on the door and Master Roshi opened it.

Todd then said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" Roshi seemed confused until Goku said "It's okay master, he's a friend of ours." The Turtle Hermit then allowed Todd inside and said "I didn't even hear you four come in." Todd then said "Alright you guys, get ready for an instant memory!" The four got in place and Chi Chi then walked in and got in the shot next to Goku and Master Roshi also got in, the Turtle did the same and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs." Everyone in the shot said so and Master Roshi did a pose as the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then went outside and got in the Zero-One and took off.

Master Roshi then said "Ah, Goku… I see you have joined young Danny and his friends." Goku said "Yeah, they filled me in on the Sanctuaries and that we need to collect the melodies from each if we're going to defeat this being called Tetsuo." The Master then said "But Goku, your future battles will be considerably more dangerous than you expect. Not a single one of you should get careless…." He then allowed Danny and his friends to rest up, they did so and then Danny asked Master Roshi if he could use the phone, the Turtle Hermit then pointed to a man who had hair shaped like a phone, so he used it and called up his Dad, Jack answered "Hello, Danny. I deposited money into your account as always, so what have you been up to?" Danny said "Well, I made a new friend, Goku, he's very strong for his age, he's got to be the strongest kid on earth." Jack then asked "Does he have any special abilities and skills?" Danny said "Like you wouldn't believe, there's one in particular called the Kamehameha Wave, I figured I should get him to teach me it in the future." Jack then said "I've heard about that, someone known as Master Roshi knows that technique, that monkey kid must have learned it from him." Danny said "So that's how he learned it." Jack then said "That must be so, well, I'll let you go now, Danny. I've got to get back to work, see ya!" And he hung up.

Danny then called his mother, she said "Danny? Is that you? I can't hear you very good… It sounds like you're calling from the moon or something." Danny then said "Well, I just want you to know that I made a new friend and that I'm all right." Maddie then said "Well, as long as you're doing okay, that's great. Listen, I have to get going, I'm trying to give Courage a flea bath…" Danny then heard a splash and Courage howling in fear over the phone and winced a bit, Maddie then said "It's just a flea bath, how else are we supposed to keep you from scratching?! Bye, Danny!" And she hung up.

The four then went outside, Goku then said "So, where do we go now?" Danny said "I think now's the time to go over to Scarabia." Goku then called for the Flying Nimbus cloud and the four headed back to Summerton.

They were taken in front of the hotel and the flying cloud left.

The four were about to head over to Popo when they heard a grumbling sound, it was coming from Goku, the young saiyan said "Uh-oh! I'm hungry! If I don't eat, I can't fight very well." Danny then said "We're in luck! There's a restaurant next to this hotel." The four went in and the host asked "So, where are your parents?" Danny said "We're by ourselves." The host asked surprised "You mean you kids came here by yourselves? You sure seem mature. In that case, let me get your seats." He led them to the best table in the restaurant and the four got their menus, Goku ordered 2 helpings of everything on the menu while Dexter and June got the Chef's special with a Royal Iced Tea, Danny asked if they served Steak but the waitress said "Sorry, but we don't have anyone's favorites on our menu." So Danny decided to get what Dexter and June were having.

Once everyone finished their meal, Danny paid for everything, he was lucky that he made large withdrawal before the heroes went in because the check was huge, after he paid, the four were allowed to leave eventually, but when they left the table, they heard a voice shout "Incoming!" And the Zero-One came down.

Todd came out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" He then realized he was next to an old lady looking at him lovingly, he then said "Okay, guys! Let's get this over with. Get ready for an instant memory." The four got in place and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs." The four said so while the waitress said offscreen "We don't serve riceballs either." And the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then noticed the old lady was about to jump him when Todd instantly jumped into the Zero-One and took off while the lady snapped her fingers in annoyance.

The four heroes then left the restaurant and headed for the hotel to rest up, while Dexter fixed the broken iron during the night and made it into another Slime Generator.

After resting up, the four headed for Popo, got their picture taken by Todd again, and headed to where Peter Griffin was, he turned to the four and said to Danny "Thanks kid, you made my wife wake up. She quit talking about all that serious crud… Yeah! Let's work hard! I f you and your friends are courageous, get on this boat." He then motioned to said boat while saying "You'll probably see the Kraken and experience getting seasick! After all, it could only cost you your life, and you got that for free! Luck will determine the outcome of this voyage. So, would you like to sail the seas to Scarabia?" Danny said "We sure would, but how much is this gonna cost?" Peter answered "20 bucks per person would be fine with me." Danny paid for himself and his friends and Peter said "Ready! We're reckless, baby! Bon voyage!" He then motioned the four heroes onto the boat and then Peter then started it up and sailed out of Popo.

And with that, the chosen four were on their way to Scarabia.

**Well, it took awhile but our heroes are now on their way to the place known as Scarabia, but it won't be an easy trip as they may encounter the Kraken on the way.**

**Also, someone leaves the party yet again.**

**Danny: Aw man! Kidnapped?**

**Me: Of course not! He's just leaving to learn a new technique. Read and Review.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Welcome to Scarabia**

After leaving the port, the ship went past a few islands with trees and some ruins, when suddenly, Peter shouted "Waaaait! Wait! Wait… I need to stop the boat." He was looking a bit green; he dropped the anchor and Danny asked "What's up Mr. Griffin?" Peter answered "It's been a long time since I've been out on the open sea, so I feel a bit seasick…" He then went offscreen and started puking over the side.

June then looked in disbelief and said "A sailor who gets seasick? That's something you don't see everyday."

The boys all nodded as Peter turned around to the four and asked "So how come you guys are all right?" They all shrugged their shoulders and Peter said "So, that monkey boy there…" He pointed at Goku and said "Your buddy, right? He came from the eastern mountains?" Goku said "Yeah?" Peter soon recovered and said "You guys must be quite the adventurers! Hehehe! I'm feeling much better now! Anchors aweigh!" He then pulled up the anchor and the boat kept going again.

They passed some more islands with ruins and trees, until they were near a large island with ruins and a volcano, then things got a bit dark, suddenly from out of nowhere, a large red squid-like monster with a beak came out of the water near the boat our heroes were in!

Peter then yelped "H…h… here it coooomes!!!" The four got ready to battle the ancient creature, it started off with a Crashing Boom Bang Attack but Danny got out the Franklin Badge and deflected it's attack towards the beast, June then used her freezing attacks while Goku backed it up with his Power Pole and Ki blasts, Dexter then used the Slime Generator and managed to get the Kraken all sticky, Danny then decided to try and learn Goku's attack, he went ghost, got in place and said "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Unfortunately he couldn't feel it, and the Kraken got free of it's sticky prison and hit Danny with one of his tentacles, Goku then said "Leave it to me, Danny." He then charged it up and released it on the Kraken, it instantly destroyed the beast.

Once it was over, the skies were clear again and Peter exclaimed "Holy cow! I thought you guys were just a bunch of everyday little kids, but you managed to defeat the Kraken!" The ghost of the Kraken then rose up and said "Well done, children. You have defeated me, you have proven yourselves worthy of facing Master Tetsuo, I must now take my leave, Heigh Ho Kraken!" Once the ghost dissipated, Peter said "Eh, by the way, I happened to help out in that battle. I tossed one of my slippers at the monster, but maybe you guys didn't see it." He then started the boat and it sailed out of there.

The boat kept going until it reached the designated area, Scarabia.

It made the landing and the four got off out to the hot area.

They were greeted by a villager who said "You came from Popo by ship? There's a scary monster in the sea… Did you beat him? Or did you escape?" Peter said from the boat "They beat the monster all right." And he kept puking as the villager said "Either way, you guys are fantastic!" The four then headed into the town, they knocked on one of the doorways of a house but a woman shooed them out saying "I don't want any mummy bandages, no soliciting please." They then noticed a guy on top of a building meditating, they went up the rope to him and the man said "I'm doing this as a hobby. Isn't it cool? I recently made a friend. He was made of clay and he used to be a Dungeon Maker. He's known as "Clay Dungeon Man" now. Would you kids like to meet him?" Danny answered "Yes, we'd like to see this Clay Dungeon Man ourselves." The man said "All right then, I'll give you the key so that you can enter him." He then checked his pockets and exclaimed "Whoops! I don't have it! I must have lost it somewhere. Sorry, I don't worry about small things." The four then went behind some trees to the right.

Someone near the trees then said to them "Be careful where you walk. It's filthy over here. Some goth kid did his business out here somewhere around here." The four then caught a smell of something really awful, Danny got a hint of who the goth kid was and said "Jack Spicer's stink still hangs in the air…" the four then walked away from the area as it was too hot and it stunk really bad.

They then walked over to a shop area, there were many vendors selling whatnot the four headed inside Hassan's Shop and Hassan said to them "Welcome! Ach, the heat! Is your body okay?" The four nodded and Hassan asked "Can I interest you kids in some of my merchandise?" he then showed them some wet towels for the desert heat, vials of serum to cure poison snake bites, some secret herbs for any cure, Sudden Guts Pills, Protein Drinks, and bananas, they bought some wet towels and vials of serum and left.

Back outside, they found the vendor that sells weapons, Danny bought a Big League Bat and equipped it, he then got Platinum Bands for himself and Dexter and got a Crystal Charm for June, just then, Danny caught sight of an item of interest, a Pig's Nose, this item would be useful for finding Truffles in Deep Dark Swamp, so he bought it while Dexter bought a Broken Cannon and the four left the shop area.

They then spoke with an informer who said "A tribe known as the Shy Guys used to live here. They went to the back of the Deep Dark Swamp because they were too innocent. I wonder if they are still alive." The four then went into the Hotel.

Inside they got the Luxury Suite and were warned to watch out for scorpions, this made them a bit uneasy, but they were lucky, Dexter stayed up during the night and made the Broken Cannon into the Spectrum Beam, once the four woke up, they noticed Hoss Delgado was here, they bought some Big Bottle Rockets from him and they left the hotel.

The four then decided they were ready and they passed through the bazaar when they heard a voice say "Incoming!" And the Zero-One came down.

Todd popped out in desert clothing and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" He then turned to Danny's group and said "Get ready for an instant memory!" The four got in place and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs." The four said so and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got in the Zero-One and took off.

Along the way, the four fought off Great Crested Bookas, Dread Scorpions and Master Criminal Worms which were very hard to find, they bought some Bottles of DX Water to cool down until they reached a large Pyramid behind a Sphinx.

Danny then stepped on a switch in front of the Sphinx unknowingly and the thing then said "Are you thieves, warriors, or are you the ones who have come to see my majesty?" Before any of the heroes could speak, the Sphinx said "You must decide what you really are. Therefore, what will you do?" The button Danny was on then made a confirmation sound prompting Danny to say "Let's check the Heiroglyph copy to see what we need to do here." Dexter took the copy out and checked the hexagonal pattern.

Dexter then said "Okay, Danny you must step on the switches in this order…" He then read the order to Danny and he stepped on the switch to the Southwest, the eastern switch, the western switch, and the Southeastern switch.

Danny then stepped on the switch in front of the Sphinx and it said "Warriors, enter now. Search for the Falcon Eye." And a door opened up in the Pyramid.

Before our heroes could go in, Todd came down and took their picture again.

Once inside, the four headed up the stairs, before they could get through the doorway, they were attacked by a Guardian Hieroglyph that came to life, Danny blasted it with ghost energy until it was no more, Goku then said "What just happened?!" Dexter said "Careful you guys, there might be more like theses waiting for us." And they went through the doorway.

In the next room was a casket, they opened it and out popped a Viper, it bit Danny and poisoned him, but luckily he had a secret herb handy to cure him of it, and the heroes pressed onward.

The four headed up the stairs which led to another flight of stairs which led to a Lethal Asp and a Guardian Hieroglyph, the four took them all out and they headed into the next room.

Inside were a large Sarcophagus, and a whole lot of Guardian Heiroglyphs and Arachnids!!! Danny went ghost and blasted the enemies with his ghost powers, while June used her Ice and Fire, Dexter shot them, and Goku bashed them with his power pole. Once the enemies were defeated, Dexter said "It looks like we won't get the Falcon Eye so easily." The four then headed into a door Northwest of the room.

They fought a Guardian Hieroglyph, went up the steps and battled a Petrified Royal Guard and a Lethal Asp Hieroglyph, they went through the door, and picked up a Bag of Dragonite from the casket inside, they then went back down to the room with the Sarcophagus.

The heroes then went through the only door on the right, fought more living Hieroglyphs, went down the steps, and in the next room there were a Fierce Shattered Man, Hieroglyphs, and Petrified Royal Guards, the four made quick work of them, collected a Speed Capsule and a Cup of Lifenoodles from the two caskets, and went ahead to the next two flight of stairs while fighting off more Hieroglyphs.

Once they reached the bottom, they went up to a Guardian General and it began attacking them! Danny used his Ghost Energy Ray, while June and Goku backed it up with their mental attacks, the Guardian General caused a tremor using his fists to shake the ground they were standing on, the heroes endured it somehow and Dexter fired a Big Bottle Rocket at the Guard and it fell.

After the fight, our heroes went into the next room, they opened a casket and got a Rain Pendant, Danny then noticed a certain spot on the floor that was oddly shaped, he stepped on it and the four heard a rumbling noise.

Dexter said "It sounds like something up above is moving." June said "Lets go see what it is…" The four then headed out of the room and went back up the three flights of steps back to the room with the Sarcophagus.

Inside, Dexter noticed "Look! The Sarcophagus has moved." Danny then said "And it looks like it was over a hole, let's see where it leads to…" The four jumped down the hole and landed in another part of the Pyramid.

In here, Danny noticed an object on top of the nearby platform, the four went up to it and Danny picked it up, Dexter then said "I believe that that is the Falcon Eye." Danny then said "Well, we got it, now let's get going." The four then headed to the only door that led out of the room.

They then went up the stairs, fighting Hieroglyphs, and into the next room where they got a Diamond Band out of the casket and went down another hole.

More Hieroglyphs to go around, the four then went out of the room and followed the very long path to a flight of stairs and they went through the final door which led them back out to the Scarabian desert.

Once outside, the four were greeted by a tornado, when it dissipated, it revealed a person familiar to Goku, who exclaimed "King Kai?" The one who informed Goku about Kai training said to the four "Well done. You've all made it!" He then said "We finally meet, Goku." Goku walked up to King Kai and asked "You were expecting us?" The master then said "The stars told me that I would meet you here… The time has now come for me to teach you the Kaio Ken." Goku asked "What's the catch?" King Kai answered "The catch is that you must live far away from your friends for awhile with me. Do you understand?" Goku said "Yes, sir." King Kai then said "That's good, because even if you didn't want to, you wouldn't have much of a choice; I was going to stop you here anyway." Goku then turned to his friends and said "It must be important that I learn "Kaio Ken" I feel it will be very helpful to us. Once I learn it, I'll meet up with you guys again." Danny then said "We're gonna miss you Goku." June then said "Yeah, you're really fun to have around." Goku then smiled and said "Trust me… I'll see you guys again." He then went over to King Kai and the old blue king said "Yes, it depends on Goku's efforts. That will determine the reuniting of the group. Be faithful, and wait until the time comes!" Before the party of King Kai left Goku said to his friend "Later, you guys!" and they left.

The now three heroes waved to Goku as he and King Kai left, Danny then exclaimed "See ya, Goku!" June then said "We'll fill you in on our adventure when you get back!" Dexter then shouted "Hope your training goes well!" Once they were done with their goodbyes, they walked away from the entrance of the Pyramid.

They then noticed a hunter-like person near an oasis, he seemed to be holding something, the three went up to him and asked him what he was holding, the guy said "Well, I don't know if it was the "Clay Dungeon Man", but… there is a strange looking tower to the northwest. And this key I picked up awhile ago might open the tower. You may have it, I don't need it." He then gave the Key to Danny and the three headed northwest.

After fighting off Marauder Octobots and High-Class UFO's, the three heroes made it to what looked like Gumby, but it was very large, and it had some kind of town on the bump at the top of its head, Dexter then pointed out "It looks like we can enter through the foot, but the door is locked." Danny then used the key in the hole next to the door and the door opened up, the three were now able to enter.

**I'm going to stop here now, so Goku has left the team but he will be back, he just needs to learn a new technique that may be most helpful to the team.**

**Danny: Goku you don't even know how much fun you're probably gonna miss.**

**Goku: *Shrugs***

**Me: I know Goku is supposed to learn Starstorm, but I figured the techniques he's supposed to learn in the DBZ era would be more original and Kaio Ken came to mind. Anyway, read and review.  
**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Clay Dungeon Man and Deep Dark Swamp**

Inside, the three got a look at the nearby sign that said **"Welcome. You are inside my body. –Gumby" **they then heard some weird but funky music playing, Danny asked "What kind of music is that?!" June then said "Whatever it is, it's making my ears ring…" Dexter then said "Let's just grin and bear it as we go through this… Clay Dungeon Man…" And the three went ahead, they read a sign that said **"My statistics show about 70 percent of the people go to the right first. –Gumby."** Despite this, the heroes decided to go to the left.

They found a payphone, a bench, an ATM Machine and a built-in hospital here, Dexter then said "I guess it's a dungeon owner's obligation to hire a doctor and nurse." The three then read the sign next to the bench, it was a good night bench, the heroes used it to relax and recover their health and spirits, all while Dexter fixed the Broken Bazooka into the Heavy Bazooka.

After resting up, Danny headed to the nearby payphone and called up his dad, Jack answered and said "Hello, Danny. I deposited money into your account as usual." Danny then said "That's great, dad. Listen, right now I'm in a Clay Dungeon Man." Jack asked "A what?" Danny explained "It's like a dungeon, only the outside of it is shaped like a tower-like person made out of clay." Jack then said "What kind of monsters are in there?" Danny said "Not very strong ones, mostly Mystical Records, Worthless Protoplasms and Scalding Coffee Cups." Jack then said "Well, don't get comfortable at that, there may be more enemies up ahead." Danny said "Okay, Dad." Jack then told Danny "Well, I have to go now, later Daniel." And he hung up.

He then called his mother up and Maddie said "Hello, Danny? How's your adventure going?" Danny answered "Things are alright, although Goku left to learn a new technique, but now me and my friends made it to an actual Dungeon Man, and he's made of clay!" Maddie then giggled and said "Sounds like a lot of tough times as usual." She then made some heavy breathing sounds which made Danny ask "What are you doing anyway?" Maddie replied "I'm in the middle of a workout right now, I'd better let you go now." She then hung up and the heroes headed off.

They noticed that there were a lot of signs everywhere, one in particular gave the three a clue as to where they must go **"Your first goal is to reach the four ropes. –Gumby." **The three headed north from the sign and got to a dead end with a Molokheiya Soup in a gift box, they then headed back and went up a ledge, more weak enemies came at them, they found a Cup Of Lifenoodles in a box in a dead end, while another dead end had a rest room with a sign that said **"While you explore the dungeon, why not make a pit stop?" **But then someone from inside the rest room said "I wonder why I'm in this rest room right here. Just who am I? What is life all about?" Danny then knocked on the door which made whoever was behind the door say "Oh I'm sorry. Did I make you nervous? I'm not dangerous. Don't worry." The three then headed back and went down off of the ledge, they then followed the path to another fork in the road.

A gift box with 5 dollars was opened up, and then the three heroes went up another ledge, the path led to two different dead ends, each had a gift box with a Snake and a Super Plush Bear, after getting these items, the three headed back and went around the ledge they then reached four separate ropes, Danny then said "Well, we're here, but just which one of these ropes leads us closer to Gumby?" They tried Ropes A, B and D in that order but each led to a dead end with a sign.

They then went up Rope C and this time it led them up to the right path.

A sign that the three passed said **"Welcome to the second floor of my body. –Gumby." **the three then headed west around a pit and collected a gift box with 10 dollars inside, they then walked away from it and headed back to the sign they just read and went down from the ledge.

As they walked around the cliff, Danny said to his friends "Do you both think all of these signs are unnecessary?" Both June and Dexter nodded as the three pressed on.

They then encountered a new enemy, a Lesser Mook. It cast a freezing spell on the heroes prompting them to attack, June used fire while Danny used Ghost Flash on it, Dexter then used his Heavy Bazooka on it and destroyed it instantly.

After the battle the heroes took notice to the nearby sign that read **"You are standing right around my belly button. –Gumby." **The three then looked at each other awkwardly and proceeded away from there.

A rope that led up a cliff was seen, so they climbed up it and then the heroes went around south and collected a pizza from the gift box, they then went down a ledge and got a Sudden Guts Pill from another gift box, the three went back up the ledge and fought some more Lesser Mooks, collected a PSI Caramel from the gift box up north and climbed another rope.

Once they all got up, they read another sign that said **"This is the third floor of my body. –Gumby." **The three then noticed that there were a whole bunch of mad ducks in the pit near them, June then said "We must be in some kind of zoo." They then went around it and saw a pit full of Gruff Goats, they kept going and passed a pit full of Slimy Little Piles, they then came to an area with a rest bench and a wet towel in a gift box, they got the towel and rested on the bench.

After resting, the heroes backtracked past the Slimy Piles and went up a ledge, they went around the pit, read a sign that said **"Good job, you finally made it!" There is a board up the rope that says that. –Gumby." **The heroes went up the rope to the next floor.

The three then saw a sign that made Danny say "Wow! The last sign was right." The three heroes then went past it and came up to another sign that read **"That face is mine; feel free to talk to it. –Gumby" **it then showed an arrow that pointed to said face, it was green with a yellow nose and mouth, Dexter recognized him and said "Mr. Gumby?" Gumby then said "Welcome! Long time, no see. Dexter, we met in Winterton a long time ago. You're right, I'm Gumby."

He then explained "Your grandfather finally made me into Clay Dungeon Man. If you want, I'll come with you guys for awhile." Danny then said "Alright then, you can come along." He figured Gumby would be a good member at least until Goku returns.

Gumby then said "The "return hole" is in the hallway behind you. Just jump into it and you can walk out of here." The three then said "Thanks Mr. Gumby!" the three then walked into said hallway and jumped into the return hole.

They then went through a few more holes, picking up an IQ Capsule from a gift box along the way, until they made it back on the ground floor.

The heroes then walked went over to the entrance and walked out of Clay Dungeon Man.

Once outside, CDM started playing some traveling music, Danny then commented "Well, at least it's better than the song that plays inside him." The heroes were then attacked by a Marauder Octobot and a High-Class UFO, the heroes were about to attack when suddenly CDM walked over to the enemies and kicked them away, sending them flying.

Danny then exclaimed "Woah! Nice kick!" CDM then somehow blushed and the three heroes along with CDM started walking to the south.

As they walked, the enemies of the desert were instantly destroyed by CDM, some of them crashed the moment they went into him, others got his kick, they soon came to an oasis when a voice shouted "Incoming!" And the Zero-One came down.

Todd then popped out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" He then exclaimed "Wow! What is that thing?!" he then pointed to CDM and Danny explained "This is our temporary party member, Clay Dungeon Man, he's with us until Goku gets back from his Kaio Ken lesson." Todd then said "Well, that explains why Goku isn't here, oh well, get ready for an instant memory, because I have a feeling it's going to be a big one!"

The heroes got in place in front of CDM and Todd said "Look at the camera… ready… say "riceballs." The three said so while CDM somehow made the peace sign and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got into the Zero-One and took off.

Danny and crew kept on going and they went between some palm trees when suddenly CDM exclaimed "Yikes! Oh no!" Danny, June and Dexter turned around and Danny asked "What's up, Mr. Gumby?" CDM answered "I… am… getting caught in the palm trees!" He then struggled to get free but to no avail.

CDM then said sadly "I cannot move. Well, if I can't move then it's okay. Danny, it makes me sad but I must say goodbye here, at my eternal resting place." Danny then said "Aw man, that was a short time." CDM then said "I know, but I believe that it is impossible for me to leave this spot. Don't worry about me… please continue on." The three had no choice but to do so.

They then went away from Gumby and spoke with a tribal who said "A scary place called Deep Dark Swamp is on the other side of the river. The monsters there are very strong and you can lose your health quickly just by wandering in the swamp. Do you want to cross the river, even though it sounds like a stupid idea?" Danny responded "It's for a good cause." The tribal said "The swamp is bottomless. Even if you're swimming you'll be dragged in. But it's a different story if you're in a submarine." This made Dexter say "Do you guys believe that Mr. Gumby has one in his dungeon?" June then said "He has a hospital, restrooms and a zoo in there, there's no doubt that he may have a museum inside also, let's go ask him." The three went back to the slumping CDM.

Danny and crew asked if Gumby has a submarine inside, Gumby said "A submarine? I believe… that there's one in my vehicle collection. Please enter." The three then went into his foot again.

Inside, Danny said "I see he's still playing that ear aching music." The three then took a rest on the bench and went through all three floors again until they reached Gumby.

The three asked him about the submarine and Gumby said "There's an old submarine at the back of this dungeon. You can use that to cross the river. You'd better use the "Goodbye Exit" this time. It's just past the "Return Hole" only it'll take you to the submarine. Try not to make a mistake on which exit you guys take. Remember, the "Goodbye Exit!"

Danny said "Got it!" And Gumby finished "I hope to see you guys again." The three then left him and went past the "Return Hole' they then went around a corridor and saw a sign that said **"Goodbye Exit" Someday you should enter with courage. –Gumby." **The three then went over to the hole behind the sign and jumped down into it.

After going down some more holes, they made onto the ground floor on top of a ledge, they collected a Talisman Ribbon which June equipped and then they walked along the path towards the vehicle collection, there were many sights here, a telephone that actually worked, a Taxi with no engine, a rusty old bicycle, an instant revitalizing device which was a gift from Dexter's Grandfather, the three were able to use it so they did.

And then they took notice at the yellow submarine next to the revitalizer, June commented "The yellow color must be coincidental." Dexter took a better look at the machine and exclaimed "Yes! This thing can still work." And he immediately got to work on fixing it.

Danny and his friends carried out the submarine that Dexter fixed and brought it into the river, the heroes then went inside of it and Dexter started it up.

He then piloted it across the river, after what seemed like a long ride, Dexter exclaimed "I see the swamp up ahead!" he then drove the vehicle towards a landing site and the three heroes came out of the submarine.

The first thing they noticed was a Tropical Bird with a phone on the top of it's head, Danny picked it up and tried calling his dad, then the bird opened its beak and Jack Fenton's voice said "Hello?" Danny said "It's me dad." Jack then said "Ah, Daniel. I deposited money in your account as always. So what have you been up to?" Danny answered "Well, that Clay Dungeon Man I told you about joined us for a bit, but he had a run in with some palm trees and he had to stay behind, we're in the Deep Dark Swamp now." Jack then said "I've heard that there are Magic Truffles that can revitalize your powers , but you need something called a Pig's Nose to find them." Danny said "I actually got one back in Scarabia so I should be all set." Jack then said "Very well, Danny. I'll let you go. Bye!" He then hung up.

And after calling his mother, Danny and his friends went over to a monkey who seemed to be running an inn, the beds were made of leaves and sticks but they figured it wouldn't hurt.

Once they were fully rested, the heroes then headed into the swamp muck, they felt really disgusted, and things only got worse when they went in deeper in the water, Danny decided to test the Pig's Nose, he found a Magic Truffle near a tree.

The three made it out of the muck and started catching their breaths, Danny then exclaimed "Woah! That nearly took the life out of me!" June then exclaimed "I think some of that gunk got in my mouth." She then spat out some swamp water while Dexter shook off the gunk that was all over his body since he was so small that he was all the way in and he said "Well, we're not going to get anywhere unless we go through it." They then spotted a nearby ledge and went up it, they then went over to the west and saw a blue skinned man with a long nose that bent upwards, white hair and mustache, white chef's clothes a kilt and Brown shoes, he was Mung Dahl, he introduced himself to the heroes and said "We're here to find Magic Truffles for any future recipe that requires them, but the hunt would be much more easier if I were a pig. As you might know, those things can only be found by scent. But luckily, we bought a Pig's Nose before we came here, those things are enough to find those great truffles by scent alone." He then turned his attention to a gray rock monster wearing an apron and a Pig's Nose and exclaimed "Hey, Shnitzel! Have you found any yet?!" The rock man shook his head and exclaimed "Radda Radda Radda!"

An old fairy woman with a large mushroom on her head wearing glasses and a green dress then shouted "He says he hasn't found squat!" Mung then said "I heard him Truffles, sweetheart." She then went over to her husband and said to the kids "I don't know why those Magic Truffles are in Deep Dark Swamp. When you walk through the swamp, you endanger your health. You just can't help it. I guess that's why it's called Deep Dark Swamp." The three then walked away from the couple and went near a pink rabbit-like girl wearing a yellow dress with a big green heart and green spots on it, green shoes, and had a cat-like tail, she said "It sure is dark in this swamp isn't it? I find it kinda creepy. But my love for Chowder dragged me out here. And without the Falcon's Eye, you're helpless." The three then noticed a young boy standing by a tree all by himself, he had purple clothes on, a purple hat on his head and he looked the same species as Panini, but he was a different color.

Danny and his friends walked over to him and they asked him what he was doing all by himself, he answered "I'm not by myself, I'm with Mung, Truffles and Shnitzel searching for magic truffles, I'm over here because that creepy girl who's apprenticed by my master's rival followed me here, she refuses to accept that I'm not her boyfriend!" Danny then said to him "You know, someday you're gonna take a liking to girls." The boy then laughed and said "That'll be the day, so who are you guys?" The three introduced themselves and asked him for his name, he responded "I'm Chowder, and I want to be the greatest chef around, but I have other interests. You know, I've heard about these monkeys in the desert who can use a teleport technique and there's this rumor that they taught it to a rapping dog. I wanna learn it so I can travel to anywhere I've been that has food!" Danny then said "I actually learned it from them." Chowder's eyes widened in excitement and said "You actually learned it from them?" He then paused and exclaimed "I wanna try! Can you teach me how to do it?! Please?!" June then said "You'd better teach him, Danny. He did say please."

Danny then chuckled and said "Alright then, now here's what you do… First you must make sure you're in a spacious area, then pick up some speed, you can build up more speed by turning, and once you do, you'll instantly teleport to where you want to go." Chowder then said "Okay… Let me try it."

The Cat/Bear/Rabbit hybrid then walked next to a tree, got himself in place and started running, he then made a U-Turn and crashed into a wall, causing the technique to blow up all over him.

Panini then went over to him and said "Oh my gosh, Chowder! Are you okay?!" He then shook the ash off and exclaimed "I'm not your boyfriend!" Danny then said "I should have probably mentioned that if you bump into anything during the teleportation, you'll wind up causing it to blow up on you." Chowder then went over to the heroes and said "Well I'm not giving up! I'd like to try again." He then got into the same position and started running again, but this time he went around the heroes a few times before he eventually took off in a flash.

He came back not too soon and he went over to the heroes and started breathing a bit and then he exclaimed "I did it! Did you guys see me? That was awesome! I just had to take some time out to catch my breath before I came back here." Panini then said "Oh, Chowder! I think I like you more than ever!" She then embraced the boy and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to give an uncomfortable look, Panini then said "Thanks for giving my boyfriend the ability to teleport, here's a gift for you guys, a piece of my love that I share with Chowder." She then blew a kiss and it flew into Danny's hands as Chowder shouted "I'm not your boyfriend!!" Panini explained "When you use that in battle, it activates a clone of Chowder that I imagined up and it pins down an enemy by jumping on top of it and pinning it down, I'm sure it'll come in handy." The heroes then went over to a tree and the person who was there said "I don't think it's necessary for us to talk." The three then went over to a businessman who said "Hi, how are you? I'm not a bad guy. I came from one of the world's largest economic powers to this Dank Murky Swamp. A businessman that is truly tough has to travel this far for the best opportunities."

He paused and then said "And I'm a tough businessman, yessir! I am also a representative of the doctor over there…" He motioned to the guy the three spoke with earlier.

He then said "A: Do you want to buy? B: Do you want to heal?" Danny said "A" The businessman then opened up a suitcase while saying "Like I said, this is a Dark, Murky swamp. Heh, heh, so we have some poor items." He then opened the suitcase and said "What would you like?" He was right, nothing but things they didn't need.

Only few items were of interest, the many Diamond Bands, Danny, June and Dexter bought one each and equipped them, After that, Danny spoke with him again and chose option "B"

This prompted the businessman to say "If you must talk to the doctor, you should talk to me first. Do you have business with the doctor?"

Danny nodded and the businessman said "It's a special treatment. You'll be in perfect health with just one treatment. The fee for one treatment is 500 dollars. Do you agree to it?" Danny said "Yes."

The businessman then said "I can pick up the fee for you now, if you want. What would you like to do?" Danny decided to let him pay.

He then said "I'll pay for you now." He then turned his attention to the silent man and exclaimed "Yo, doctor! You've got some new patients! Treat them right, okay?!" The man then went over to the three and whispered in each of their ears, first right then left "Be healthy."

After the treatment, the businessman said to the three "I'm happy to do business outside of the Swampy Realm. Please come back again." The three then went down the ledge, found another Magic Truffle and met up with Hoss Delgado again.

They got some Multi Bottle Rockets from him and proceeded into the Deep Dark Swamp, Along the way, they were attacked by a Zap Eel, it shot electricity at the three but the Franklin Badge was still on their person so it was reflected at the thing, Dexter then blasted it away with his Heavy Bazooka and the three kept going.

After getting a banana from a gift box, they soon reached the darker part of the swamp, Danny then got the Falcon Eye out and it lit up the darkness, the heroes could see clearly now, they went further into the swamp.

Just then a snorkel came by and a guy popped out of the muck and said "Shhhhh! Quiet! I may look like an important person, but I'm not really… I'm a cash dispenser man. If you want to withdraw cash… I'll charge you a handling fee, which will be the same amount of your withdrawal. Would you like a withdrawal?" Danny immediately said "Umm… no thanks, I'm good." The man then said "Well I'll be here, so… Come back anytime." But that was highly doubtful as Danny thought "Rip-off Artist!"

The three then fought a Hard Crocodile, walked through the muck and made a turn onto dry land, went north, fought a Big Pile of Puke and headed west.

They got a Beef Jerky out of a gift box, kept going west, found another Magic Truffle, and fought another Zap Eel and Hard Crocodile.

They soon came to a dead end, Dexter then pointed out "Look! A Myna Bird" It then cawed and exclaimed "Village Shy Guy's comes nobody! Far it's because." It crowed.

Danny then picked up an IQ Capsule and befor they could leave, a voice shouted "Incoming!" And the Zero-One came down.

Todd then came out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" He then got a look at the heroes and exclaimed "Woah! You guys are all covered in swamp muck!" Danny said "We know..." Todd then said "Oh well, get ready for an instant memory!" The three got in place in front of the Myna Bird and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs." The heroes along with the Myna Bird said so and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got in the Zero-One and took off.

The three then went back into the muck and headed southeast, made a turn to the west and faced a group of Pit Bull Slugs, after defeating the slugs, the heroes made it to another safe spot where they noticed a familiar helicopter, it was the same helicopter that Jack Spicer had escaped in back when the heroes were in Townsville, Dexter examined it and said "It's completely broken. I thought I could fix it, but on re-examination… I noticed that it has no engine." Danny then said "Well, Mr. Mayor can forget about getting his copter back." June then exclaimed with clenched fists "That lousy no-good Jack Spicer! If he has the nerve to show his face to me!" Danny then put his hand on June's shoulder and said "He's not even worth your Te Xuan Ze rage."

So the heroes went past the smashed, engineless copter, picked up a Cup Of Lifenoodles out of the nearby gift box and went west back into the swamp muck.

They kept going through the muck, found another Magic Truffle and eventually made it to another safe spot.

The three then took the path to the west, found a Souvenir Coin in a gift box which June equipped, backtracked and headed north, they kept going north until they reached a dead end with a rock candy in a gift box.

Backtracking south, the three then made a turn to the east, went around some trees, but then they ran into someone, or something rather!

It then said "You may have forgotten, but…" It then burped and said "I'm the return of Belch! I've fought you before. P.U.!" Don't you remember my ripe odor?" The three covered their noses and Danny said "How could we forget such a horrible smell?!" Belch then said "Belch trained more and has returned much stronger." He burped and said "Belch has also changed his name to Puke!" He then threw up something horrible causing June to exclaim "Can this guy be any more grosser?!" Puke then said "You'll all drown to death in my puke! Don't you think that's an incredibly masculine taunt to throw at you?" It then attacked!

Puke started off by belching stink breath towards the heroes in an effort to make them sick, the three covered their noses and June started using a Thunder spell, Danny then used Ghostly Wail on him, Puke then used his stink breath on the three and caused their tears to well up so they couldn't see, but then Dexter used Multi Bottle Rockets and it weakened him a lot, Belch was then ready to use his Ultimate Barf Attack when all of a sudden, a familiar face swooped down from the sky and shouted "Kaio Ken!" Goku used his new technique to become faster and rapidly attack Puke with his fists before using his Kamehameha Wave to get rid of Belch for good!

Puke then dropped a gift box that had a Casey Bat inside, Danny took it.

Goku then said "Hey you guys!" Everyone gathered around Goku and welcomed him back to the team.

Danny then said "Wait till we tell you what we've done so far." Goku then said "maybe you should tell me once we're out of all this gunky water." Danny nodded and the reunited four headed north.

After fighting off some Manly Fish and their brothers, the four got the final Magic Truffle and walked onto the dry land, they were then attacked by a swarm of Pit Bull Slugs, after defeating the slugs, Danny, June and Dexter told Goku all about Clay Dungeon Man and how they were heading to Shy Guy Village, Goku then said "Boy did I miss a lot of fun." Danny then said "Don't worry about it." After that, the four headed into the cave which led into Shy Guy Village.

**Well, Goku is back and he's better than ever, in the next chapter, the four meet the Shy Guys and they're called Shy Guys for a reason, they will also find out about some recent kidnappings and have to head to a national landmark in order to save the captives.**

**I know Chowder doesn't have any PSI whatsoever, but he has a high spirit, and the fact that he runs very fast also makes him a good candidate to use PSI Teleport, not to mention the fact that he levitated in one episode.**

**Anyway, read and review.  
**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Overcoming shyness the hard way. Pt 1  
**

Inside the cave, the four heroes noticed a lot of cloak wearing figures with white spooky masks running around.

They tried to speak with the figure close to them but it only stared at the four until it said "We're shy…" and it walked away from the heroes.

Danny then noticed an area to the south, the four headed towards it and read a sign that said **"Weird Junk."** They looked around and the sign was right, there was a whole bunch of weird junk, there was also a trash can with a Death Ray inside, Dexter equipped it and then Danny noticed a telephone nearby and it still worked!

Danny called up his dad and he said "Ah, Danny! I made deposits into your account as usual." Danny said "That's great, Dad. Goku's rejoined and now we're in a place called Shy Guy village." Jack said "I've heard of that place, Shy Guys live there, they're all extremely shy and barely talk to anyone." Danny then said "I knew they were called Shy Guys for a reason." Jack then told Danny "But there may be at least one Shy Guy in the village that isn't all that shy, maybe he can help you." Danny then said "I'll look for him." Jack then said "You do that Daniel. Now, I've gotta go." And he hung up.

After calling up his mother, Danny and his friends went back up north, they then made a turn to the west and saw some more Shy Guys walking around, one of them had horns on his head and his mask had a mustache on it, he was holding some kind of cane, he introduced himself to the four as the Chief of the Shy Guys and he said "We're all shy. But I've heard a rumor that there is a book that can fix shyness." Danny asked where it was and the Chief said "Where? I don't know. But it's just a rumor." The four knew that they weren't going to get anywhere by talking to the other villagers since they were all shy so they started walking around the village, they passed a hot spring and went towards the south, there was nothing but a rock with a Shy Guy next to it, Danny then noticed a different looking Shy Guy, his cloak was light blue and he appeared to be wearing glasses and a blue hat.

The four got close to him and the Shy Guy then said to them "There's only one Shy Guy who doesn't live up to his name. And that would be me, buddy! You know what? There's something scary that lives underground. So, we had to cover up the hole. There are a lot of dinosaurs and Yoshis down there, though the Yoshis we usually don't worry about since I've managed to make peace between my kind and theirs, but the dinosaurs are another story. I went down there the one day, but I had to come right back because I was so surprised! There was also a talking stone that talks a lot. Would you four like to go and see?" Danny then said "It's probably necessary that me and my friends get down there." The blue hat wearing Shy Guy said "I understand. But I'm not very strong as you might have guessed. So, I'm afraid I can't help you out. But the guy near the rock is strong, he lacks communication skills, however. He has to overcome his shyness first."

It was at this that the heroes realized that they needed to get that book if they were going to progress any further, so they went into the hot spring and rested up at the inn and went back outside into the swamp.

Just then the receiver phone rang, Danny answered it and a voice said "Hello, it's been awhile since we've talked… It's Jimmy Neutron. Beautiful weather we're having here… right now I'm at Dexter's Grandfather's Lab in Winterton. But the doctor doesn't seem to be around right now, but I'm just working on my new Eraser Deleter machine…" Suddenly there was a loud bang as if a door had been forced open and then there was some yelling coming from Carl and Sheen!

Danny seemed shocked at what he was hearing and he exclaimed "Jimmy?..." Jimmy's voice then yelled "Hey! W-wha-What are you doing to me?! Stop! Let go!! Who are you?!!!..." And suddenly the phone hung up.

Danny then shouted "Jimmy?! What happened!? Jimmy?!!" He then hung up and said to his team "Guys! I think something terrible happened to Jimmy!!" June then said "Calm down, what was the conversation about?" Danny was about to speak when the receiver phone rang again, Danny answered it and a female voice then said "Danny, I haven't talked to you in ages! It's me, Cindy Vortex. We're finally coming near to the end of our research on… how to change a boiled egg back into a raw egg. By the way, Neutron just went missing. He left Orchid Bay saying that he was going to see some guy's grandfather in Winterton, and he never came back." She then paused and then she said "That's really too bad because I wanted to borrow the book "Overcoming Shyness" from him, but then he suddenly disappeared… I haven't read the book, so I'm not very good with words when it comes to most boys… sorry. I'm also working hard on my invention, so I hope you'll understand. Say hello to your friends for me!" She then hung up.

June then asked Danny "So, what's the situation?" Danny said "Our next destination is Winterton, Jimmy has what we need to help out the Shy Guys, he was there last so maybe someone who's still in Dexter's Grandfather's lab can help us out." Dexter then asked "But what is it that we need?" Danny explained "It's a book called "Overcoming Shyness" I think that might help out the Shy Guys. Vortex called up and said that Jimmy had the book so we should ask him when we see him."

Goku then said "I'll get us there in a flash. Flying Nim-" Danny then interrupted and said "Sorry Goku, but this time we're teleporting." Goku then fell over, recovered and gave a disappointed stare.

Danny then got his friends together and started running until they warped out of there.

They soon found themselves in front of Dexter's old boarding school, next to the fence was Lazlo's mongoose girlfriend, Patsy she saw the heroes arrive and said "It's me again, Lazlo's squeeze, Patsy Smiles. Lazlo left a while ago to go play with Lapras along the shores of Leaky Lake but he hasn't come back, I'm kinda worried now." The four then noticed an old man walking around looking a bit panicked, Dexter recognized him as one of his teachers, the four went up to him and Dexter asked "Mr. Lewzinsky?" The man turned to the four and exclaimed "Oh, Dexter! Long time no see. You've gotten taller… I actually don't have time to chat right now. Mandark and Douglass have both gone missing. I figured Douglass would be with you… They both suddenly disappeared. Douglass is usually very responsible and leaves a note at least… But I wish I could say the same for Mandark." He then walked away to continue his search.

Danny then said "First Jimmy disappears then that monkey scout, and now two schoolkids named Doug and Mandark. Something's up, I know it." June then said "Well, we better get to Dexter's Grandfather right away, maybe he can help us find them." They then headed to the east and stopped by the nearby store to sell their items, Danny then called up Sluggy Express and had Sonic store the Key to CDM and the Hieroglyph Copy since neither were needed anymore, after that, the four kept at it.

As they walked the same route Dexter took the night he joined Danny's group, they noticed that the wild animals that roamed the area had disappeared, and had been replaced by robotic and Alien-like enemies like Wooly Shamblers, Spinning Robos, and Lesser Mooks, and the worst part is, they all knew PSI Attacks, but despite all of this, it didn't stop the chosen four.

With June's freezing spells, Goku's willpower, Dexter's expertise in machinery and artillery, And Danny's ghost powers, they fought through the enemies.

Along the way, they stopped for some tea in the nearest tent.

They kept at until they reached the area with the Lapras Watchers, although they were looking a bit frantic than last time.

Danny went up to one of the watchers and he was panicking while saying "Brock, chum, was kidnapped!" while a watcher nearby was saying "It's just shocking… he was a good guy. Although he was a bit flirty with females."

The four went near the other watchers, one said "I finally saw Lapras, it was like seeing a UFO. It emerged from the lake and flew towards Stonehenge. But it kidnapped one of our friends along the way." Dexter then said "Stonehenge? My Grandfather is near there!" Danny then said "We'll have to ask if he saw Lapras fly towards his lab when we get there."

They then went inside one of the tents and saw someone sitting in Brock's place, his name was Tracy Sketchit and he said he said to the four "Ah, hello. I'm the temporary cook for the Lapras-Watching Club until Brock is returned. In the meantime, how about some stew?" They all agreed and ate the stew, it was even better than what Brock had made, they then left the tent and headed over to where Lapras was seen last.

It was here that they saw Lazlo standing next to Lapras' emerging area, he turned to the four heroes and said excitedly "Yep, I've got some chewing gum!" Dexter then asked "Can you get Lapras to carry us to the other side?" Lazlo said "Hold on…" He then called Lapras' name and then blew a bubble, the wind blew him to the whirlpool where Lapras was coming out from and went over to the dock.

The four then jumped onto Lapras' back and the thing carried them across the lake to the other area that had Dexter's Grandfather's Lab.

After getting off, Dexter said "Not once did she fly." This prompted June to ask "Then what was it that the Lapras watchers saw that night their friend Brock was taken?" Lapras then left with Lazlo still on her head while the monkey said "I ought to take Patsy along for a ride someday…"

Danny and his friends then traveled far towards the southwhile fighting off more robots and Mooks, they passed the old dungeon Gumby had built thanks to the easy route that Danny had created the other day, they kept fighting of enemies until they reached a cave.

It was the same cave the heroes had been through before, they fought the fourth sanctuary boss here the other day, and luckily it kept the same enemies so it was no hassle for the heroes.

Once they were outside, they went past Stonehenge and went into the lab.

They first noticed that the whole place looked like it had been trashed, they noticed that a lot of important papers and files had been scattered everywhere and there were machine parts all over the place, Dexter then noticed someone or something lying on the ground, he went over to it and examined it.

Danny went up to them and said "Hey! That's Goddard, Jimmy's robot dog." Dexter then said "It looks like he was shut down, all I have to do is flip this switch and…" He hit the switch and Goddard was brought back to life.

The robot dog then spoke for the first time, he said to the four "Greetings, I've been waiting for you. Master Jimmy has completed this "Eraser Deleter Machine." But while he was calling you, he was kidnapped, and while I tried to fight them off, the kidnappers somehow shut me down. Before blacking out, I saw master Jimmy with a pained look on his face! I was helpless to do anything. For that I apologize." He then looked down in shame of his defeat, but then he looked up at the heroes and said "Anyway, take the machine and go find Master Jimmy." Danny then got the Eraser Deleter.

Just then, Strong Bad, Strong Mad and the Cheat walked in and saw the place in it's current state, Strong Bad then exclaimed "Woah! What happened in here?" Danny asked "Did you guys know what what went down here?" Strong Bad then flinched and said shakingly "Well… we did Not get scared out of our wits and run away scared when those things busted into the lab with those guns… and we ALSO did not hide behind the nearby bushes and wait until they were completely gone… uhm…" He then jumped back and sang

**That's what bein' friends is about!**

And he dashed out of there before anyone could react.

Danny then said "Well, it looks like everyone was powerless against who the kidnappers were." Dexter then said "We should probably get going." June then said "Right, to Stonehenge." And the four heroes rested up in the IRD and went out of the lab.

They then went around the lab and towards Stonehenge, as they reached the landmark, a voice shouted "Incoming!" and the Zero-One came down.

Todd then jumped out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" He then realized "Oh, wow! I'm at Stonehenge." He then turned to the four heroes and said "Okay, you guys, get ready for an instant memory!" The four got in place and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs." The four said so and the picture was taken.

Todd then said "Wow, what a great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" He then got in the Zero-One and took off.

After the photo, Danny and his friends went to the center of Stonehenge and discovered an entrance with a ladder, they climbed down it and discovered a cavern.

The four then went through the nearby doorway and were now in an area with glowing, pulsing neon walkways, they then walked down some stairs and walked a jagged path.

They then walked into what appeared to be a very large iron eraser, Danny then pulled out the "Eraser Deleter" and hit the switch.

In an instant, the large eraser statue disintegrated.

With that out of the way, the heroes walked on through the maze and entered another doorway.

In the next area were more mazes, as they walked on, an enemy that was familiar to Danny appeared in front of the heroes.

Danny exclaimed "A Stormtrooper!" the white imperial soldier then yelled "Halt, intruders!" it then pulled out it's gun and fired a beam at the four.

But the heroes immediately sprang into action and got their weapons out, sans Goku who only had his fists.

They defeated the Trooper and it disappeared, Goku then said "So those are the Starmen players, I wonder who the Starman Deluxe is going to be…" Danny then said "Well, knowing how versatile the author is, I have a pretty good hunch." Dexter then got some gizmo out and examined the two paths going east and south, the device made a confirmation sound and Dexter said "Apparently both paths lead the same way." The four then decided on the southern path.

The four went through the doorway into the next mazy area, and were attacked by some more Stormtroopers, they fired beams while June used fire against them, Danny then smashed them with his bat and sent one of them flying and making a Wilhelm Scream, afterwards, they kept on going, picking up a Spicy Jerky from a Gift Box, until the four went through another doorway into the next area.

Danny and his friends kept walking on, they went east and followed the path to a dead end which had a Guts Capsule in a gift box.

After backtracking, they went south and fought their way past more Stormtroopers, plus some Mook Seniors thrown in, eventually they made it through to another area.

More Stormtroopers were dead ahead, along with some round machines called Atomic Power Robots, the four fought them off but had the bad luck to discover that the Atomic Power Robots exploded when they were defeated, Danny then commented "I'm just glad there aren't a lot of exploding enemies in this fic, otherwise I'd be really angry."

Anyway, the four kept at it, they came to a fork in the road with two paths, the path to the north contained a Cup of Lifenoodles in a gift box, while the other path led to a brand new, metallic area!

Danny, June, Dexter and Goku looked around the place and Dexter exclaimed "This must be some sort of secret Laboratory!" June then said "Tetsuo must be loaded to have all of this machinery." Just then a figure which appeared to be a Stormtrooper teleported in front of the four, it looked exactly like a Stormtrooper but it's armor was gold-colored, it was a Stormtrooper S!

It then exclaimed to the four "This is as far as you go, rebel scum!" Suddenly, a whole bunch of Stormtroopers and Stormtrooper S' instantly appeared in front of the four, however, they were determined to rescue their kidnapped friends, so Danny went ghost while Dexter pulled out his Heavy Bazooka, June then started charging an attack which consisted of her Fire, Ice and Thunder powers, while Goku simply charged up an ultimate Kamehameha Wave (Though not that powerful to destroy the earth) and before the Stormtrooper Army could even react, the Four let loose with their attacks!

Danny used his Ghostly Wail blew most of the Troopers away, while Dexter's Heavy Bazooka blasted others to oblivion, June then released her Tri Attack on the Troopers, and Goku released the Wave on the rest of them.

After getting rid of all the troopers, the four heroes took a breather, Danny then said "Wow! That certainly took a lot out of us…" The four looked around, the whole place was covered in pieces of white and gold armor with some robotic parts in a lot of them, this was all that was left of the Stormtrooper and Stormtrooper S' in the area.

Dexter then said "Well, all that's left are these APRs. Let's get going." The four then got out of their breather and headed to the east first, it was a dead end with a Broken Harmonica in a gift box, Dexter took it and the four backtracked to the entrance, and they went down a ladder onto some more armor, the four went east picking up a PSI Caramel and kept going.

While the four kept walking, Goku tripped over something, Danny went over to help him up and asked "You okay?" Goku said "Yeah, I just tripped over something…" He then looked around for whatever it was that tripped him and then he noticed something and picked it up, it was a sword!

Dexter got a good look at it and exclaimed "It must be the "Z Sword!" Danny realized what it was and said "Oh, wow! Goku that thing happens to be the only weapon you can equip apparently and it's a 1/128 chance item!" Goku immediately equipped it and said "I'll feel much stronger now!" He then laughed and the four continued walking, until they went down another ladder.

They then went down another ladder and followed the armor cluttered path to the east and went into the next room.

In here, the four found the Exit Mice, Danny got one and decided to use it once the heroes were rescued, they then went into the next area.

Unfortunately, the lighting was dimming a lot making it hard to see the path the four heroes were on.

And there were a lot more Stormtroopers in this room and more were coming, along with some more Atomic Robots and Military Octobots, as the four fought through the barrage of enemies, they managed to pick up a Broken Trumpet, a Pixie Bracelet which June equipped, and a Speed Capsule, after all of this, the four made it to the next room.

But what the heroes found in here shocked them a bit, many people the heroes have met on their adventure so far have been placed into weird tubes filled with a strange liquid, Douglass Mordecai, Mandark, Brock of the Lapras Watching Club, Jimmy Neutron and his friends Carl and Sheen, Dexter's Genius Grandfather along with his family and Mr. Quiet from Dillydale, along with some people that the heroes have never met before!

Douglass saw the four walk in and he exclaimed while gargling the liquid "Help! I can't see anything… Dexter! Where… is Dexter!" While Mr. Quiet was panicking quietly "Not good! Not Good! Not Good!" Mandark then made a weird crying sound, and many other victims were crying for help while garbling the liquid in the tubes, this all prompted Danny to say "This is terrible! I can't stand by and watch as these poor people suffer!" June then said "How could anyone do this?!" Just then, Jimmy started banging on his prison.

This got the attention of the heroes, they went over to Jimmy and he garbled out "Next… room! Next… Room!" he then pointed to the door at the east of the room and the four heroes with serious looks on their faces rushed to the door and busted it down.

In this room were a whole bunch of computers that seemed to be monitoring the places that Danny and his friends have been previously, and in the center of the room a figure was watching some kind of dark orb which was releasing Stormtroopers and Stormtrooper S'. It is some sort of figure in a black cloak, black cape, some sort of device on his chest, and a black helmet. He appears to be having trouble breathing as he is breathing in and out repeatedly, it was Darth Vader, leader of the Stormtroopers.

The four went up to the figure and he turned to the heroes and said in a deep voice "You're much stronger than our intelligence indicated…" He breathed in and said "But we're not prepared for that eventuality." He then blew back his cape while breathing and said "The prophecy from the Apple of Enlightenment may be true…" The figure breathed again and said "But you must not underestimate us!" He then pulled out some sort of weapon called a Lightsaber which was red and cast a shield over himself, he then used his his force towards the heroes and nearly got them.

Danny then said "So Darth Vader is playing as Starman DX. Hoo boy is this gonna be epic!" Danny then went ghost and used Plasma Wave against the dark Jedi, however, his shield reflected the attack right back at him! June then said "Well, my powers are out of the question…" Dexter then got his Multi Bottle Rockets out and started preparing them, just then Goku pulled out his Z Sword and went after Vader, they took turns exchanging sword/saber blows until Vader and Goku each struck each other in the arm, both fell back yelping in pain.

Goku then looked at his wound and said "At least my whole arm didn't come off." Dexter then exclaimed "Hey, Vader! Get a load of this!" the sith turned to the boy genius and was introduced to a barrage of Multi Bottle Rockets, as he was hit, one of the rocket hit something on his chest and his shield was instantly gone!

June then said "One of the rockets must have destroyed his shield generator. I can use my powers on him now!" She then used her strongest fire attack on Vader and he cringed and dropped his lightsaber.

Danny then said "Okay, I'm gonna do it this time!" He then got into a familiar stance, clasped his hands together and this time he felt it.

Danny then said "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…!" And a familiar light shone in his clasped hands, Goku smiled and thought "He finally learned it…" Danny then released his wave and shouted "Haa!" The wave came out all ghostly green, it headed straight towards Vader who exclaimed "What the...?!" Danny's Kamehameha Wave then impacted into the sith lord resulting in an explosion which took out the dark orb!

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, it revealed Darth Vader not looking so good, his cape was full of holes and his mask fell off revealing robotic parts where his face should be, he then fell over head first and his voice box made Vader's breathing sound and then it yelled "Nooooo!" as what was left of him collapsed into scrap.

Danny then changed back and said "He was a cyborg?! Isn't he supposed to be a human being?!" June then explained "Well, in Earthbound the Starmen were all robots, and the author figured making Darth Vader and the Stormtroopers robots would be an original idea…" Just then the whole place made some malfunctioning sounds and a computer voice said "Alert! Full System Shutdown!" the voice then repeated the words until it eventually faded and the base finally went to black.

The four looked around and Danny asked "What just happened?" Dexter explained "When we defeated Vader, the Stonehenge Base ceased functioning." Danny then said "Come on! Let's go see if those hostages are alright!" The four then went back into the room where their friends were held.

As soon as they walked in, they noticed that everyone trapped in the tubes were all released, Mr. Quiet then spotted the heroes, walked over to them and said "I'm the only one who was kidnapped. Boy am I glad you guys rescued me. Here, take this ribbon, I have no use for it." He then handed the heroes a ribbon which looked like Mr. Tickle's extraordinarily long arms, June equppied it and then they spoke with Brock who was also nearby.

He said "I was actually scared, but I knew I'd be saved if I courageously just sat here long enough… At least that's what I thought, but then I began to lose hope… And now I'm glad you guys saved me after all." Dexter's Grandfather then said "Now that our imprisonment is over, I want to start on that Phase Distorter ASAP! Oh… and thank you kids for saving me, especially you Billy." Dexter's Mom, Dexter's Father and Dee Dee then went over to the group and said "Yeah, thanks." Dee Dee then said "Don't worry about us. You guys have more important things to do…" Dexter's friend Douglass then ran over to Dexter and exclaimed "Dex, old buddy! You came to save me!" He then turned to Danny and said "Oh, you must be Danny!" He then shook his hand and said "Douglass Mordecai at your service. I've been Dexter's best friend for the longest time." Dexter then asked "Mordecai, where is Mandark?" Doug then said "He took off as soon as his tube opened up, he was yelling about how he didn't want to be seen for the rest of this fic and how he was going to get the author for forcing him to help you out during your part of the story." Danny then said "Uh, Dex? We gotta find Jimmy."

Suddenly Carl and Sheen ran up to the four heroes and exclaimed "Jimmy's looking for you guys! He's this way!" The four followed the two to where Jimmy was standing and the boy said "I expected there to be about a 7 percent chance that you would save me and my friends." Carl then said "Hey, Jimmy! I figured this would be a good opportunity to see a Mr. Man!" Sheen then exclaimed "We also got to meet some other smart guy's grandfather… see ya!" And Sheen ran off to wherever.

Danny then asked "Jimmy? We wanted to ask if you have this book called "Overcoming Shyness." We really need it right now." Jimmy then said "Overcoming Shyness?" he then thought of such a book and said "Oh yeah! I returned that to the library in Amity Park. But what do you need it for?" Danny explained about the Shy Guys and how said book can help out.

Jimmy then said "Okay, you guys find the book and help out those poor Shy Guys. Anyway, because I knew you guys, I had an incredible experience… wow! I was kidnapped by some of Tetsuo's goons!"

Danny then said "Alright guys, to my home, Amity Park!" He then used the exit mouse and it led them out to the exit easily.

**Another long chapter, alright, so after saving their friends from the Stormtroopers and Darth Vader, the four must now head for Amity Park to get "Overcoming Shyness" from out of the library so they can progress.**

**I know that it's the Sword of Kings in Earthbound but Goku isn't part of any royal bloodline, remember? And it wasn't until the second time I played the game that I worked my way to get that sword, and I eventually got it.**

**The song Strong Bad sings before running off is "Being Friends" One of the songs from Earthbound Zero**

**I know Danny isn't supposed to know Kamehameha, but I figured that would add a little kick to this story.  
**

**Oh, and in case anyone's wondering, that non shy Shy Guy is one of my forms.**

**Whoops! I almost forgot, guys, you're gonna need these Horns of Life.**

**Danny: Why?...**

**Me: Because a shop in Shy Guy village only accept Horns of Life as payment and I'd figure I'd save you the trouble of trying to collect some.  
**

**Danny: Well, thanks.**

**Me: No problem, anyway, read and review.  
**


	29. Chapter 28

**Okay you guys, here's the next chapter... and some more 4th wall demolition**

**Chapter 28: Overcoming Shyness the hard way Pt.2**

Once the heroes were outside Stonehenge, Danny used Teleport and wound up in Amity Park.

The four looked around and June said "So this is your hometown? It's not half bad." Danny then said "You should have seen it during the whole meteor thing." Dexter then said "Do you think you can show us around sometime?" Danny answered "Maybe after we get the book." Goku then looked over to the west and exclaimed "But before we do, I wanna take a look over there!" Goku then headed west and Danny and the other yelled to him "Wait up!" the four passed City Hall, the Nasty Burger, the Arcade where Danny won against Dash Baxter, the Pizza place, and the Hospital until they reached a forest area.

They followed the path to an area where two people were standing, they spoke with the man with the trumpet first and he said to the four "I must be the happiest man on earth. I can practice my trumpet in this scenic spot. I'll send my haunting melodies throughout Amity Park!" He then played a song that sounded like eight melodies that were unfamiliar to Danny, but apparently not the ones he was looking for. (Imagine a trumpet version of the 8 Melodies from the first Mother game)

Danny then caught sight of the other guy who standing in front of a shack, Danny went up to him and the man said "Doesn't this house look good? I'll sell it to you for 7500 Dollars! It has an ocean view, and the sunsets are beautiful. Folks like you need a place of their own so would you like to buy it?" Danny agreed, paid and said "Well, Dash Baxter has one, I don't see harm in me having one." The businessman then thanked Danny and said "It's all yours now. Take good care of it and relax. A house in such good condition can't be that cheap" The man then walked away and the four went inside.

Looking around, the whole place appeared to be a dump! Danny went over to the dresser and found an old magazine lying around, he picked it up and read it, it had a story about a guy who tried to fool a police officer after he went over a speed limit, it bored him so much that he chucked it in the nearby trash bin!

Danny then noticed that the ocean view was clear because the wall in the back was destroyed completely! He also discovered that the bed looked like a horrific battlefield!

In fact, the only thing that looked comfortable was the sofa that was on a strangely clean rug, the four sat down on the sofa and a voice shouted "Incoming!" and the Zero-One came down through a large hole in the ceiling.

Todd then popped out and said "Pictures take-woah!" He stepped on a loose floorboard but recovered and said "Nice place here… Get ready for an instant memory you guys." The four got together and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs." The four said so and the picture was taken.

Todd said "Wow, what a great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" he then got in the Zero-One and took off, and after the four were finished being comfortable on the sofa, they left the shack.

When Danny closed the door after everyone was out, the whole place collapsed!

Danny then said while imitating a Jamaican accent (Scottish if you're from the UK) "As Mr. Stubborn would say. "This shack is cheap!" his friends then laughed and they then walked away and headed straight for the library.

Once inside, the masked man that wouldn't speak with Danny before said to him "Hello, Danny. Nice day isn't it!" Danny then said "Do you know if the book "Overcoming Shyness" is here?" The masked man exclaimed "What? "Overcoming Shyness?" Oh, I've read that, it's a great book. Especially if you're trying to overcome shyness. You should be able to find it on one of the bookshelves." Danny and his friends then split up and went into separate rooms with bookshelves.

After they each reunited, Danny exclaimed "I found it!" His friends congratulated him and then Danny said "You know, I think we should rest up. And I know just where to go." He led his friends out of the library and headed straight up the hill towards his own house and the four went inside.

Maddie saw his son along with his friends walk in and she said "Ah! Danny. You're back, and I see you've brought your friends along, ask if they'd like to stay for dinner and ask if they like steak." Danny turned to his friends and they each nodded their heads.

During the meal, Danny and his friends chatted with his mom and sister about how his journey has gone so far, Maddie then brought up "You know, Danny. I just remembered that Jack Spicer, the little jerk who lives next door with the Parrs, he doesn't like steak does he?" Danny then said "He sure doesn't." Then Danny, Maddie and Jazz said in unison "T-O-O B-A-D!" Then everyone began laughing at what was just said, Goku then said "Danny, your family is funny!"

After the gang had finished their steaks, the four decided to rest up, bu Dexter stayed up to fix the Broken Harmonica into the Baddest Beam.

Waking up, Danny dropped off the Eraser Deleter and Panini's Love into storage, and immediately went outside with his friends following, June then asked "Do you think we can visit your neighbors, the Parrs/Incredibles?" Danny responded "Alright then." Danny knocked on the door and was greeted by Dash, he said to Danny "'Sup? My mom's not home right now, she's getting a facial, Violet's off with a boyfriend, I haven't the slightest idea where Dad and Jack went off to, and I'm stuck here watching Jak-Jak until mom, dad, or Violet gets back." Danny asked "I guess they can't trust your cousin after that night, huh?" Dash said "Speaking of which, I'd rather not see that meteorite anymore, so what have you been up to?" Danny explained "Well, I've been on that adventure with my new friends." Dash then said "I hope you guys fare well against that tyrant. See ya, Danny." He then closed the door.

Danny then said "Now, let's head back to Shy Guy village." He then got started and ran with his friends.

They then teleported back to Deep Dark Swamp, but they found themselves at the beginning of the swamp, they bought some Multi-Bottle Rockets and sold their old equipment.

Afterwards, Danny re-did the trick and this time was teleported to the entrance of Shy Guy Village.

Heading into the village, the four went straight to the Shy Guy chief and handed him the Shyness Book.

The chief then jumped in surprise and said "Yes! This is the book that can fix shyness. Thank you, all of you. Relax here if you'd like. I'll read this book to the tribe." He then paused and yelped "Oh! Just holding this book makes me feel like I'm already overcoming my shyness! I'll really take the time to read this to everyone!" After the Chief was done talking, the four headed to the inn and rested up while the leader of the Shy Guy tribe read "Overcoming Shyness" To everyone.

The four woke up and the chief whispered to the four "I'd like to give you some "Shykraut" in return. It's a type of dish that we the Shy Guys like. It smells a bit but it tastes very good." Danny then handed the Shy Guy chief the book "Overcoming Shyness" and got the Shykraut in return, Danny opened the jar and took a sniff, he then exclaimed "Urgh! It's kinda strong! But at least it's less foul-smelling than Fly Honey." His friends then caught that strong smell and June exclaimed "And people wonder why Earthbound's tagline was "This game stinks!"

After recieving the jar, a voice shouted "Incoming!" And the Zero-One came down into Shy Guy village.

Todd jumped out and said "Pictures taken instantaneously!" He looked around and said "Wow, Shy Guys! Get ready for an instant memory!" The four got together while the chief along with two Shy Guys got in with them.

Todd then said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs." The four along with the Shy Guys said so and the picture was taken.

Todd said "Wow, what a great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" He was then about to get back in the Zero-One when he turned to Danny and said "Listen up… the photo after this one is going to be the final photo, I won't reveal where it's going to be, but believe me, It'll be the very last." Danny then said "Understood!" Todd then got into the Zero-One and took off.

The chief then exclaimed "Hey! I have a happy little question for you… SquirrellyJay… SquirrellyJay, are you sure this is the correct author's name?" Danny answered "Of course. Why?" the chief then asked "Well, if it's not too much trouble, can you give me a list of authors who inspired this author?" Danny said "Alright then…" He then spoke of a whole lot of names of fanfic authors who inspired the one who is writing this fic who is only known as SquirrellyJay.

After Danny gave the chief the names, the Chief said "Are you sure those are the ones who influenced him?" Danny responded "Yes, they are. I'm absolutely certain." The Shy Guy chief then said "Yeah, I thought that you had made up your mind." He then said "Oh! Since we overcame our shyness, let me give you this Bag of Dragonite." He then pulled out said bag and gave it to the four who took it.

Our heroes then went over to the Shy Guy who was standing next to a table that had four cups of tea in them, the Shy Guy then said "Can I interest you folks in some tea?" they all nodded and the Shy Guy handed them each a cup and it said "Drink up." The four then did so.

As they drank it, they found themselves in a place that was familiar to them back in Dillydale, they then heard a voice say

_**Like a great tapestry, vertical and horizontal threads have met and have intertwined, creating a huge, beautiful image.**_

_**You may have cursed this never ending journey.**_

_**You have known injury and defeat, but you have struggled on to reach this place.**_

_**Your in-born intelligence and courage have helped bring you here.**_

_**You have believed in your friends, and as a group, you have supported each other.**_

_**Have you ever stopped to consider how much your power has grown?**_

_**Now, you can fell enemies in Amity Park and Orchid Bay with one blow.**_

_**But as you certainly know, there is no turning back now.**_

_**Tetsuo, the arch fiend of the universe, is growing frightened of you and your power.**_

_**And he is searching for ways to end your journey.**_

_**From here, the challenge grows and your adventure will take you beyond anything you ever imagined.**_

_**You are drawing near to Tetsuo.**_

_**Remember, when you suffer from hardships, your enemy is also struggling.**_

_**By the way, do you know where Jack Spicer is right now?**_

_**When this cup of tea is finished, your adventure will continue.**_

_**Your destiny pulls you in the right direction.**_

_**Just believe in yourself and press forward.**_

_**Danny!**_

_**June!**_

_**Dexter!**_

_**Goku!**_

_**I wish you all the best of luck…**_

Soon the tea was finished and the four just stood there dumbfounded at what they just witnessed.

They then set the tea cups down on the table and walked away.

Danny and his friends soon walked near a shop where a Shy Guy said "I like the Horn Of Life. If you give me one, I'll give you something in return. Look at the list." He then pulled out a suitcase filled with two Plain Rolls, a Plain Yogurt, a piece of Spicy Jerky, a Bag of Dragonite, a Talisman Coin, and a Hall Of Fame Bat.

Luckily, the four had enough for everything that was available so they took the lot.

Once they bought the items, they headed to the south and spoke with the Shy Guy next to the boulder and he said to the four "I'm powerful… I'll show you…" He then grabbed the boulder and started trying to lift the thing while grunting "Huuuup! I got it! I got it! Eeeee yeah!!!" On "Eeeee yeah!!!" He tossed the boulder in the air revealing a rope to climb down.

He then said while taking deep breaths "My… power…awe-inspiring!" and then the four heroes climbed down the rope.

Once they reached the bottom, they noticed a rock that appeared to have a face on it, Danny and his friends walked up to it and it said to them "Good evening. I'm a talking rock. But the rocks around here don't talk too much. The only rock that talks most is deep down in the labyrinth a ways ahead… in the "Lost Underworld." Don't forget to talk to that rock! It's important!" Danny then said "Got it." And the four then went into the nearby cave.

**Alright, now the heroes are on their way to the seventh sanctuary, and then they will be on their way to the Lost Underworld, boy oh boy, it won't be long now until they finally meet up with Tetsuo himself.**

**I used Bold-Italics for the tea sequence like I did for the coffee sequence.**

**Also, in the original game, you were only asked to put in the player's name, but I figured I'd juice it up a little and use my favorite authors instead, but the names won't be seen until near the end of this fic.**

**"This game stinks" actually was Earthbound's tagline when it got released in the US, it was supposed to be funny back then, but I doubt people were laughing then because they sure aren't laughing now.**

**Anyway, read and review.  
**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The seventh "Your Sanctuary" And the Lost Underworld  
**

Inside the cave, the four followed the corridor north all the way around until they found a ladder, they went down it and followed the path to a dead end with a Super Bomb in a Gift Box and another Talking rock, there were also an Uncontrollable Sphere and a Conducting Spirit down here, the Sphere went after the four but Danny knocked it away into the Conducting Spirit, it then exploded on impact destroying them both.

After that fight, they spoke with the rock, but all it said was "The underground talking rock seems to want to talk a lot more than I do." The four heroes then backtracked to the ladder and went up it.

They then followed the path to the northwest, went past the hole heading through the western path, and went down a ladder at the end.

At the bottom, they fought the first Conducting Spirit that came at them, they then headed past the ladder and collected an IQ Capsule out of the Gift Box.

They fought some more Conducters and went up the nearby ladder.

Back on the second floor, they followed the path and collected the Diadem Z, a defensive piece of equipment that only Goku could use, he equipped it and the four backtracked to the ladder and went down it.

After fighting off Conducting Spirits, the went up the ladder back to the path they were on before, they were then attacked by some orange, oval-shaped creatures called Fobbies, but since they were weak, Danny and his friends just kicked them away as they walked past the hole over to the northern path of the second floor of the cave.

They went around the corridor all the way to an area with a Luck Capsule in a Gift Box, more Fobbies and a ladder going down.

On this floor, they spoke with a rock but he only thanked the heroes for talking to him.

Danny and his friends left the rock and went around the corridor, they found a gift box with a rock candy in a pocket of the cave, they then fought some more Conducting Spirits and a Hyper Spinning Robo until they got through to another ladder.

The heroes were then introduced to some more Fobbies, they fought their way through to the Gift Box that had a Cup Of Lifenoodles, and then they went into the nearby hole.

They then spoke with the nearby Talking Rock who said "This is the earth's belly button!" Danny then said to his crew "We just can't seem to stay out of belly buttons can we?" The others jus shrugged and they relaxed with a magic butterfly, picked up a Luxury Jerky from the gift box and went over to the ladder after fighting off Hyper Spinning Robos.

After getting up, they walked over to the nearby ladder and picked up a Bottle of Dx Water before realizing that they already came that way, they then headed back up to the ladder they just came from.

Back on the second floor, a barrage of Fobbies came at our heroes but they were no match.

The heroes then picked up a rabbit's foot from a gift box and then they went straight up to the Sanctuary Boss.

It was some kind of human shaped metallic figure with limbs that seemed jagged, it saw the chosen four and it said to them "You finally got here. This is the seventh "Your Sanctuary" Location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare…" It then created a Psychic Power Shield around itself and prepared to attack.

Dexter then pulled out his Shield Killer and it took down the Electro Specter's Shield, He then fired Multi Bottle Rockets at the figure, Goku then used Kaio Ken to attack the thing multiple times, While Danny and June combined their powers together to create a Ghostly Flare attack, suddenly the boss knew he was getting weak so he shot his ultimate thunder attack, but Danny got in the way and his Franklin Badge reflected the attack back at the Specter, and he was no more.

After the fight, the four walked into the area the boss was guarding and saw a hole at the end of the path, they went into it and found themselves in a hall with a lot of glowing lights.

Looking around, the four had a lot to say but they were speechless, June only said "Out of all the other sanctuaries, this has got to be the coolest, and the prettiest of them all!" Danny then went over to the west while the others followed, after a while of walking, Dexter then noticed something on the wall close by and exclaimed "Look, that wall is forming words!" He was right, on the wall to the north, there were words scrolling to the left, they said _**"I'm Danny…. It's been a long road getting here… Soon, I'll be… Soon, I'll be… Soon, I'll be…" **_Goku then asked "Soon I'll be what?" the words then said _**"What will happen to us? W… What's happening? My thoughts are being written out on the wall… Or are they?" **_Danny then backed away while the others watched, Danny then heard the melody of the sanctuary, he got the sound stone out, placed it to his forehead and had another vision.

This time he had a vision of an obese man with black hair wearing an orange jumpsuit holding him as a baby. It was his father, Jack Fenton. Danny's Sound Stone then recorded the melody of the Luminous Hall.

June then asked "Danny, how come the wall read your thoughts and not any of ours?" Danny answered "Even I don't know that, June…" Dexter then said "It must be because these sanctuaries only allow Danny to use their power, only he can record the melodies of each sanctuary." Goku then asked "Danny, I couldn't help but notice that you had some doubts, what seems to be the matter?" Danny answered "Well, I couldn't help but think. What's gonna happen once this whole ordeal is over? Once we've collected the Eight Melodies and defeat Tetsuo, will we still be friends? I feel like I just got to know you guys, I don't want this partnership to end!" June then said "Oh, Danny. Is that what's bothering you? Don't worry, whatever happens, we will always be there for each other." Dexter said "Affirmative, once partners, always partners!" Goku then said "Exactly, and don't forget, in fanfics, anything can be made possible." Danny then said "Thanks you guys, you're the greatest." June then held Danny's hand and extended it, while Dexter and Goku extended their hands out on top of the two's.

Danny then gathered himself and said "Alright you guys, we've got one more sanctuary to go, so let's do this!" He then headed for the nearby hole while the others followed him down into it.

After awhile of falling, the chosen four found themselves in a large, ancient history like area, they were all incredibly short and a lot of large dinosaurs were running wild.

Dexter then said "We must be in the Lost Underworld!" Danny then spotted four figures coming straight for them and prepared to attack when June got in front of him and said "Wait, Danny! I don't think they're going to attack us." She was right, the dinosaur-like figures stopped right in front of them, they were each colored green, red, blue and yellow, they all had red spikes on their backs and they each said "Yoshi!" they then got friendly with the heroes and each of the colored dinos licked each one of their faces.

Goku then laughed and said "They sure are friendly, I wonder if they'll help us through this place." Suddenly the green Yoshi ran behind Danny, ducked under him and rose up as Danny exclaimed "Woah!" He then realized that the Yoshis had saddle-like shells on their backs allowing anyone to ride them, Danny then said to his friends "I think these guys will give us a ride, just hop on one of them." June, Dexter and Goku nodded and June got on the red Yoshi, while Goku mounted the yellow Yoshi, but because of Dexter's height again, he had some difficulty getting on the blue Yoshi, until the friendly dinosaur used his long tongue to grab Dexter and help him up, Dexter then thanked his companion and with that, the four Yoshi riding heroes were ready to face the Lost Underworld.

The group headed northwest and got near some kind of geyser, they then felt a tremor and the geyser erupted a pillar of water, Dexter explained "I think that if we stood over the geyser, we would have been completely energized."

Danny and his friends on the Yoshis then kept heading northwest, they collected a Brain Food Lunch from a gift box and encountered a Wetnosaur, a dinosaur with a dog's cold, wet nose, they then made a stop in a fenced area with a sign out front that said **"In case of danger, evacuate here!- Boss" **The four were greeted by two Shy Guys, one of them said "You four seem strange, but you smell good. So I'll tell you a secret. Did you feel that earthquake awhile ago?" Danny said "We did, does this always happen?" The Shy Guy said "Yes, we have earthquakes all the time here. After an earthquake, the hot springs will erupt. The blue springs are great for recovering health. While the red springs are good for recovering from status effects such as poison, paralysis, etc."

They then spoke with the other Shy Guy and he said "The bird over there says strange things, it's as if he's imitating a phone call." Danny went over to said bird that was the same as the one the four first encountered when they first came to the Deep Dark Swamp, and he somehow made a phone call to his Dad.

Jack Fenton answered and said "Ah, Danny. I deposited money into your account as usual. What have you been up to?" Danny answered "Well, I've got one sanctuary to go." Jack then said "Glad to hear that, son. Say, where are you now?" Danny answered "Me and my friends are somewhere called the Lost Underworld, it's really huge, not to mention a lot of Dinosaurs are running around. And we're getting around by riding these creatures called Yoshis." Jack then exclaimed "I thought dinosaurs were extinct!" Danny then said "Maybe most of them survived when the meteor hit by heading into the Lost Underworld…" Jack then said "Works for me. Anyway, I'll let you go now…" He then hung up.

And after Danny called his mother, he along with his friends on the Yoshis left the refuge and rode on through the frequent tremors, along the way, they fought off Wetnosaurs, Chomposaurs and the unbelievably strong Ego Orbs, they had also collected gift boxed items like the Horn of Life, the Sea Pendant and the Guts Capsule.

Eventually the Yoshi riding heroes got to a village that was surrounded by a large wooden barrier.

When the heroes were at the gate, someone behind the gate walked up to the heroes and said "You guys smell really good!" He then appeared to be making sniffing sounds and Danny asked "Who are you?" The Shy Guy exclaimed "Who am I? Why I'm a Shy Guy!" Just then another Shy Guy came up to the gate and exclaimed "Hey! What are you guys doing in our dinosaur cage? I'd better open this gate and get you guys out of there right now! I'm the boss, so I'll let you out." He then opened the gate and the four went into the village, most of the townsfolk were surprised to see them, especially since they were riding Yoshis!

Danny then pulled out the jar of Shykraut and said "Is this the smell you guys were talking about?" the Shy Guy boss said "Ahh… Shykraut!" Danny handed him the jar and the boss said "Thank you very much for the Kraut." This caused the awful smell around the group to disappear.

The four then went in and the Shy Guy boss said "You should definitely see the talkative mystery rock while you're here. That rock really jabbers away." And then they were thanked for coming into such a primitive country, and were invited to stay a night.

The four got off their Yoshis and rested up.

They then walked around town and met a Shy Guy who enjoyed playing a game called store, but he didn't even realize he was running his very own shop! How Silly!

The heroes sold their uneeded equipment and bought an Ultimate Bat for Danny, a Holy Frying Pan for June and Shiny Coins for Danny and Dexter, afterwards they bought a Horn Of Life.

Danny and his friends then spoke with the Shy Guy that was next to the unknowing store owner and he said "Shy Guys who enjoy talking came to the Lost Underworld because we couldn't stand the quiet above ground. So, we established a second tribe. I hope we can be friendly again someday." Danny then asked "Did you like living above ground?" The Shy Guy then answered "Of course, it was a lot easier."

The heroes then spoke with other Shy Guys, one in particular, Shy-go wanted to loan some money, unfortunately his process fee was the same as the amount Danny would have withdrawn if he agreed to do so.

Soon another earthquake occurred and a geyser of red water erupted behind the town.

As the heroes continued to talk to the Shy Guys, they realized that a lot of them had not much of important things to say, only that they were different from the Shy Guys above ground, one in particular mentioned that there were female Shy Guys above ground and that they were still shy, this made Danny think "But all Shy Guys look the same to us…"

Soon the heroes got around to talking to the large rock.

And he said to Danny's group "You finally came, Danny. Finally, You talk to me. Listen Danny. I'm going to tell you something very important. You might want to take notes." Dexter then pulled out a notepad and wrote down as the rock said "You, Danny, are the chosen one. Your destiny is not only yours… But it's the destiny of the whole universe. There will come a time in which all of you in the universe will overlap each other… But it's not necessary to understand now. Do you remember "Giant's Step" Back in Amity Park? That is one of "Your Sanctuary." It is a spot which gives you power and allows you to realize all your skills. There was a monster who protected it and it was influenced by the power of that place. You must have beaten those monsters. You must reach all of the eight power spots in the world…"

The rock paused and then said "When the Sound Stone records the melodies of all eight power spots, you can finally see "Your World." Danny then thought "My world?..." The rock then said "I shall now reveal to you all of the power spots." He then revealed

"1. "Giant's Step" In Amity Park."

"2. "Lilliputian Steps" In Mushroom Village near Orchid Bay."

"3. "Milky Well" In Tangerine Falls in Dillydale."

"4. "Raining Circle" Found by Dexter in Winterton."

"5. "Magnetic Hill" At the edge of the city of Townsville."

"6. "Pink Cloud" Which Goku discovered."

"7. And… "Luminous Hall" where the shining lichen lives in the cave."

"8. A new place is now going to open up to you. "Fiery Springs," located southwest of here.

The talking rock then said to Danny "Listen to the melodies of all eight power spots. And if you do not fail, you may upset Tetsuo's plans… Do you understand, Danny? The time will come. The time when the destiny of you and the whole universe will overlap… It is approaching fast." The talking rock soon talked no more.

Danny then turned to his friends and said "Alright you guys, the time is approaching… We know where we must go." He then ran over to the green Yoshi that was waiting for him and got on while saying "Let's go!" June, Dexter and Goku then got on their Yoshis and headed out of the village into the dinosaur cage.

The four on the Yoshis headed west, they soon noticed a cave to the north, they went in and looked around, but there wasn't much of interest here, Dexter only said "I have a feeling we will be coming back here…" And the four walked out of the cave.

Our heroes then headed south, they fought Ego orbs which were extremely hard and a few Chomposaurs while more earthquakes occurred.

Eventually they made it to a refuge site and a geyser, they wnet over to the geyser and healed after it erupted and then they headed to the refuge.

There was a Shy Guy and another phone bird here, Danny used the phone bird to call his dad and mom and then the four heroes rode their Yoshis northwest.

They soon came to a cave and the Yoshis the heroes were riding seemed to be scared and refused to go in the cave, the heroes dismounted them and each of the heroes thanked the Yoshis they were riding and the friendly dinosaurs took off, the four then entered the cave that would most likely lead them to the final sanctuary.

**Well, it's been a long way but the final sanctuary is just ahead, once our heroes get through here, they'll be one step closer to the ultimate battle with Tetsuo!**

**I'd like to point out that in the original game, the chosen four had to walk through the Lost Underworld to get around, but I figured adding the Yoshis would seem a bit more fun and original, plus, I'm an absolute Yoshi fan!**

***Yoshis rush into the room and start licking me***

**Me: Ack! Stop! Ha ha! That tickles! Ha ha! Read and Review! Ah ha ha!  
**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: The Final Sanctuary**

The moment the heroes walked in, they were introduced to a tremendous amount of heat!

Danny exclaimed "We must be inside a volcano!" June then said "That means there's a lot of fire enemies here." The four then went ahead into a cave and collected a speed capsule from a gift box.

Afterwards they headed out of the pocket and climbed up some ropes until they reached another pocket, they fought some Evil Elementals and went through the pocket.

They seemed to reach a dead end but then Goku went down a rope and got a Bag of Dragonite, the four then backtracked all the way back down and wne teast to another cave pocket.

In here, there were two metal-headed men on fire, the purple one was the Major Psychic Psycho, while the red one was the Psychic Psycho.

June used her freezing spell to cool them both down and the heroes headed to the doorway at the other end of the pocket.

They were now in a large area, they headed east and got a Cherub's Band out of the gift box and then were attacked by a Soul Consuming Flame, but it was no match for the heroes and they defeated it, headed back and climbed the rope near the way they came in.

The four then climbed up a rope which led them to a gift box with a Horn Of Life causing them to backtrack.

There were two caverns, the one on the west had a Magic Butterfly which relaxed the four, while the one on the east led the four even further into the cave.

Fighting off Evil Elementals and Psychic Psychos, the heroes went out of the pocket, climbed up a few more ropes and came to another cave.

It led them to an area with two paths, they took the lower path which led them to a dead end with a Moon Beam Gun in a gift box.

After making a turn around, the four took the path they didn't take to a door which led them back out into the dungeon.

And after fighting through a Barrage of Evil Elementals, Soul Consuming Flames and Major Psychic Psychos, the four eventually made it to the Sanctuary Boss.

It appeared to be a big angry dog that was on fire, it saw the four heroes and said "You finally got here. This is the Eighth, and final "Your Sanctuary" Location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare…" it then charged at the four with it's flame breath.

June and Goku started off by using a technique that combined June's Ice Powers with Goku's Kamehameha, and they fired it at the fire brand dog. Danny then used Plasma attacks on it, but when Dexter fired his Heavy Bazooka, the Carbon Dog gave off a rainbow of colors! It then became the Diamond Dog, and since it was heavily shielded, Dexter's Bazooka attack bounced back at the heroes prompting them to jump out of the way from the explosion.

Dexter then said "June! Goku! Danny! You guys use your special powers! I'll get out the Neutralizer and bring down its power shield!" the three magic users nodded and fired their Ultimate Special attacks at Diamond Dog. Dexter then got out his Neutralizer and hit the switch and caused Diamond Dog's Shield to dissipate! Diamond Dog then blinded our heroes with a Flash Attack and blew them away with a fireball! Meanwhile Dexter got his Multi Bottle Rockets out and fired them at Diamond Dog, They were so powerful that Diamond Dog shattered into pieces and faded away.

Danny, June and Dexter then got up and June said "Well, that was actually pretty challenging…" Goku then said "I didn't expect he was going to become a new enemy with no real weaknesses, It's really a good thing that Dexter had that Neutralizer on him…" Dexter then went over to him and said "No, we all had a hand in weakening him…" Danny then said "Come on you guys, the last power spot awaits!" He then went excitedly inside with his friends to follow.

The four then went around a narrow path towards a volcano-like area and when they got close enough, Danny heard the final melody play, he placed the Sound Stone to his head and then he had a feeling that he was being watched by himself as a baby.

The Sound Stone recorded the melody of the Fiery Springs.

Danny then said "So all eight melodies are now together… Now I must listen to them all with the Sound Stone." He then put the stone to his forehead and thought he heard a child's voice sing

_**I haven't lived even half **_

_**as long **_

_**as adults **_

_**have,**_

_**but I do have **_

_**plenty of memories **_

_**in my **_

_**backpack**_

After hearing the melodies, Danny soon found himself in a new place he then turned around only to notice that his friends weren't with him, he then called out "June? Dexter? Goku?" He then got a look at a house up ahead and he said "I know that place… It's my old house, the one I was born in." He then heard giggling and noticed a small red haired girl entering the house.

He then said "Jazz? Is this a memory of mine?" He then went up to the house to find out and went in.

He then caught a glimpse of a small purple puppy running around playfully until his past sister picked him up and said "Hey, Courage. Let's go see my baby brother." She then took him upstairs and Danny followed them.

Danny then went through the hallway past his sister's room into the door at the end of the hall.

It was here that Danny saw his parents looking into a crib with a baby with some small black hairs inside while Jazz and Courage were watching, Jazz then asked "So, what's his name?" Danny's mom then said "Well, Danny seems like a nice name for him…" his father then said "Danny… Hmmm… I don't like that name but I think it's the right name for him." His parents then turned to the crib and Jack said "Danny… He smiled just from hearing the name. I guess he likes his name more than I do." Maddie then got something out, a red baseball cap, and said "Try putting this cap on him." Jack then put it in the crib on baby Danny's head, and it slumped over his head, Jack then laughed and said "It's kinda big for him but he'll grow into it, I'd say it looks good on him most of the time… But he still has his black hair to represent him." Maddie then looked over at Jazz holding Courage and said "I hope Courage won't be jealous of the baby." The young Jazz then said "I doubt that, he's very good to me and I think Courage will be good to Danny as well." Maddie then smiled while Jack said "You know, I'm really glad we took him in, he may be a coward but he's very loyal, and that old man seemed to be really happy to get rid of him though his wife was in tears…"

Maddie then said "Let's celebrate with some Steak. Jack, I have a feeling that Danny will grow up to be a hard worker like you." But Jack said to his wife "I doubt that he needs to be rich or famous… But I want him to be a thoughtful and strong boy."

A white light then appeared to the older Danny and he was now looking at himself as a baby crawling around the living room while his parents, his sister and dog watched, although Courage was looking a bit worried at Danny, little Jazz noticed this and she said to the shivering dog "Don't worry, Danny's going to be okay…" Jack then exclaimed "How could we be so careless?! I never would have thought that he would actually go in there!" Maddie then calmly said "Jack, don't worry. The important thing is that he's alright."

Danny then remembered "This was the day that I got my ghost powers!" It was at this moment that Baby Danny pointed his index finger at a baby bottle and made it shake a little, Jazz then looked up and said "That's odd… Mom? Dad? The baby bottle that he pointed to seemed to move a little bit…" Maddie seemed puzzled a bit and said to Jack "You don't think that the accident may have given him…" Danny then went over to his baby self and looked at him, baby Danny looked up and smiled and the two were surrounded by another white light.

When everything was clear again, Danny found himself in a new area, he looked around and saw vegetables everywhere, he then went over to an old man who looked like an Elderly version of the Supreme Kai , and he said to Danny "Daniel, Welcome. You have stood on the eight power spots on the earth. From these, you have created Magix, the realm of your mind. In Magix, there's beauty, kindness, sorrow, and hatred. Of course, there is an evil and violent side of you. The Sea of Adan sits at the center of those feelings. It takes you to the truth about yourself."the scenery then changed to darkness, Elder Kai then looked down at Danny and said "But first you might want to get some clothes on…" He then chuckled and Danny looked down and saw that he was in nothing but his underwear.

He then yelped, picked up a nearby bush and started looking for something to wear.

**Okay, Danny is now in a place in his mind called Magix, and his friends are nowhere to be seen, it seems he must go it alone for now.**

**The whole clothes finding thing is a reference to the japanese version of Earthbound in which the hero, Ness, is in his mind, and he does not wear anything, but in the US translation, he wears pajamas for the whole sequence.  
**

**And the song that played was the intro for the song "Smiles And Tears" A song from the Mother 2 soundtrack, the full song will be used at the end. **

**There are also some changes and added dialouge, but I doubt anyone will mind.**

**Read and review.  
**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Exploring Magix**

Danny walked over to the east with the bush while his footsteps made some funny noises and he saw his Mother, sister and dog on some kind of rug, Courage came up to Danny and he said to him "Yeah, I lived in your house before you were born. Jazz was always nice to me… and you used to be small and weak. That's why I had to keep a close watch on you." Jazz then said to Danny "Bro! The "Sea of Adan" is at the end of Magix. Other people can't get close to it. It's a strange place." The scenery then went back to being sunny and Jazz asked "Is there anything I can do for you?" Danny responded "No thanks." Jazz then said "Well, take care and I'll talk to you later!"

He then walked over to his mom and Maddie said "Oh Danny, are you tired from traveling on your adventure?" Danny then said "Actually, I am a bit tired." Maddie then said "Well, if you want, you can stay here forever. I'll make some steak for you." She then laughed a bit and said "But you might want to get something decent on…" Maddie then pulled out a pair of pajamas for Danny and he said "Well, they may not count as actual clothes but it's better than walking around in my underpants." He then got into the pajamas and after eating some steak, he got some sleep.

Danny then woke up completely rested and the scenery changed to a pink hue, Danny then walked over to the south and saw a little bird person walking around, it said to him "Amity Park was a quiet, small town, wasn't it?" The scene changed to happiness.

The ghost child then walked into a nearby building and saw some kind of monster inside running a shop, Danny somehow bought an Earth Pendant and left.

He then spoke with a rabbit-like creature who looked a little like Danny and it said "This is the realm of Magix, which your mind created. Why don't you explore your mind. Take your time, Danny." And the scenery changed to a black and yellow hue.

Danny then walked into another building and saw another little bird person walking around, it said to Danny "I'm just a faint memory. You don't usually remember me. But you've heard my song in the back of your mind." He then noticed an ATM Machine with a face on it and a phone, he called up his father and Jack said "Hello, Danny. I deposited money into your account as always…" Danny said "That's great, Dad. Listen, I'm actually calling you from my thoughts." Jack Fenton then said "Well, it's no wonder I hear weird bouncing noises on the other line… I gotta go!" and he hung up.

The ghost boy then noticed a weird looking ATM that looked like a rectangular face with a speaker for a mouth, he went up to it and withdrew some money just in case, and then he left the building.

He then heard someone close by shout "Danny!" He turned to some kind of clock and it said "Did you learn how to tell what time I'm indicating?" Danny then noticed a familiar figure with a halo nearby and it ran up to him and said "Danny! I doubt you wanna hear this, but you remind me of myself when I was young. I can't do anything more for you. But good luck, Danny!" Hercule then vanished in a flash as the scene changed to white.

Danny then noticed a path to the west, he saw a zombie looking sore with him and it said "You kicked my butt badly… I won't forget!" It then stormed off as the scene went to darkness and Danny kept walking on the path, he spoke with and angry Master Belch who said "You destroyed my pride…" He then yelled out and caused the scene to lighten up.

Danny just walked away until he reached a new area.

It was here that he relaxed with a Magic Butterfly and spoke with a kid who looked like himself, the boy said "It's me… I'm you when you were younger. Wanna play ball? Do you like reading comics or playing games?" Danny then said to his kid self "Actually, I'm kinda busy." His younger self then said "What? Busy?..." The scene then went all sunny.

Danny then noticed a nearby building and went inside, here a monster-like person was running a hotel, he said to Danny "Please rest. The dream you'll have here will be a dream within a dream. Your heart knows things you aren't aware of. Would you like to sleep?" Danny agreed and rested.

Waking up, Danny left the building.

He then passed a weird-looking Snowman who said "I know the name of the girl you used to like. It's Paulina." Danny then walked away from the snowman and got a PSI Caramel out of the nearby Gift Box.

Danny then saw some friends of his all lined up behind a rabbit-like thing, he went up to the leader and he said to Danny "I want you to take your time, 'cause this country will disappear when you wake up." Danny then met another friend of his, it was an nerdy African-american teen with a red beret, and was using some kind of electronic planner, this was Tucker Foley, one of Danny's high school friends, he said to Danny "Peace! We haven't played together lately." Behind Tucker was some sort of monkey, behind the monkey was Danny's other friend, a female goth with black hair in a ponytail, this was Sam Manson, but all she said to Danny was "Fresh!"

He noticed behind Sam was Dash Parr, he said to the ghost boy "Danny! Jack took the snack I'd been saving for this week!" Danny frowned when he heard this and exclaimed "Again!?" Apparently Jack likes taking his kid cousin's snacks when he's not looking.

Danny was then bumped into by a crazy looking girl with black hair and glasses, she said "My name's Tootie… Let's run and sing and dance while I talk about Timmy a lot!" She then ran off leaving Danny to speak with one of Timmy's friends that he didn't see before, Sanjay, he exclaimed to Danny "Gyaaa. Long time no see, Daniel!" and speaking of Timmy, he was at the end of the line, he saw Danny and said "Danny, let's ditch this place and play. Oh wait, you must be busy." Danny then walked away from the line.

Danny then walked into who appeared to be a familiar goth kid with red hair, only it was combed and his attire consisted of a blue sweater-vest and khaki pants instead of his usual black evil clothes, Danny asked "Jack… Spicer?" The boy responded "Danny, you're so lucky… I envy you… I have no luck." Danny said "That's not true, you have some fangirls, plus you're usually paired with Rika from Digimon…" Jack then said "But, Danny… well, okay… Let's be friends sometime, all right?" Danny nodded and walked over to a path going northesast.

He then came to a gravestone and a house, Danny checked the gravestone and it read "This is Mr. Mosquito's tombstone. He appeared in chapter 1 and gave up his ghost the following chapter before he achieved his goal." Danny then remembered and said "I still feel sorry for him…" He then went inside the house.

Inside were five small soldier-like men wearing tunics, sandals, and gold helmets with wings, and they all wielded bows and arrows, before Danny could ask who they were, one of them came up to Danny and said "I am your courage. I follow you here in Magix." Danny asked for his name but he just said "My name? Let's say Centurion." He then joined Danny.

The two then left the house, and went to the path going east, a Fish Man said to Danny "Danny, I still feel pain where you wounded me." The scene changed to black.

Danny and the Centurion then met with another Elder Kai who said "The Sea of Adan is filled with ultimate intelligence. You cannot go there unless you're truly ready. It's a place where you can touch the truth of the universe. But going there may bring sorrow." The scene then darkened.

The two then made it to the path to the Sea of Adan, there were two pathes, they took the east path first and it led to a dead end with, another Danny?

Luckily he wasn't an evil clone, he wore a green button jacket and wore a familiar red cap, he said to Danny "Hey me! I found my cap that you lost." The fun Danny then put a red cap on the real Danny's head, the scene changed to sunshine and the real Danny then opened the nearby gift box and got a Bag of Dragonite.

Real Danny and the Centurion then backtracked and went on the northern path, they got to a fork in the road and fought a Loaded Dice, the Centurion fired a Light Arrow at it and it was destroyed instantly.

The two then went to the northern path and got a Goddess Band from a gift box.

Our heroes then went on the other path and they both fought Electro Swooshes and French Kisses of Death as they fought their way through, Danny got a Magix Bat.

Fighting their way past Mr. Molecules and Care Free Bombs, Danny got a magic tart from a gift box and the Centurion exclaimed "Look Daniel! We are almost there." They then fought through a barrage of Mr. Molecules, but then one of the Care Free Bombs threw a Super Bomb just as Danny and the Centurion made it to the end of the path!

The Super Bomb took out the Centurion, prompting Danny to smash the Care Free Bomb.

Danny then went over to his Courageous friend and the Centurion said "It's all up to you Daniel, you must head to the Sea of Adan by yourself… goodbye…" He then disappeared into the afterlife.

After walking off the loss of his friend, Danny went over to the tentacle sticking out at the end of the path, he then touched it and was teleported to a water-like area.

Danny then said "I must be at the Sea of Adan." And he walked through the water, as he was walking, he couldn't help but notice that there were a lot of Krakens roaming the sea, much like the one he and his friends fought during the adventure, however, they were much more weaker than the last time he fought them.

After fighting through the Krakens, Danny soon made it to dry land.

On the dry land, he saw a figure that looked eerily like the Dark Sol Statue, it then said to Danny "I'm the evil part of your brain. You can't beat me. Because you are the one who forced me into being…" Danny's nightmare then attacked using Danny's Ghostly Wail, Danny then used his own Ghostly Wail, but the Nightmare had a psychic shield that made all psychic or magic attacks disappear.

The Nightmare then laughed an emitted a glorious light.

It then said "It's hopeless! You made me. What makes you think you can get rid of me?!" Danny then remembered that he had Bags of Dragonite with him, he used it on himself an transformed into a giant, fire-breathing dragon!!

Danny then went ghost and used attacked his nightmare with all his might!

Danny's Nightmare then yelled "Uwargh!! You've killed me!" It then faded into nothing as Danny changed back to his old self while still in ghost mode and said "Good!"

Once the Nightmare was gone, Danny heard a familiar voice at the center of the Sea of Adan.

It said "Tetsuo's goal is to destroy you. Listen carefully! Everything in the universe could be destroyed at the hands of Tetsuo. But he and his followers are also in trouble. The Apple of Enlightenment has foretold that Tetsuo's attempts will fail. It is because of the existence of a boy named Danny Fenton." Danny then said the same time as the voice "That's me!" The voice said "Listen. Free your mind and KNOW what you must do! Your destiny has already been decided. You…I…where should we go? You know deep within the reaches of your mind." Danny then said "D… Dil… Dilly… Dillydale… yes… I must go to the valley where the Mr. Men and the Little Misses live." His voice then said "Yes! You'll find something new there. Soon, Magix will be no more. We must be quick!" Danny really heard his own voice say "Go to Dillydale! Go to Dillydale now!"

Danny nodded and then he felt himself gain power from all eight power spots that he had previously been to, the Giant's Step, the Liliputian Steps, the Milky Well, the Magnetic Hill, the Raining Circle, the Pink Cloud, the Luminous Hall, and the Fiery Springs!

In an instant, Danny's mind cleared, and he realized that he had possessed great power!

It was at this moment that Danny's powers radically expanded and finally, his Teleport ability gained a new level, he no longer had to run a long distance for it to work.

Danny had made all of the hidden powers his own, he felt himself in his usual attire. He absorbed the power of the land into his heart, and Magix was no more.

He then heard his voice say "You can now wake up. Your friends are waiting for you. It is time to get up." Danny nodded and started walking towards a light while feeling himself pass the Eight Sanctuaries.

Back at the Fiery Springs, June, Dexter and Goku were all sitting around Danny's body as he slept, the Sound Stone Danny had was gone, apparently when Danny recorded the final melody of the sanctuary, it had disappeared into thin air.

Danny's body then started twitching and this alerted his friends, Danny then got up and said "Hey guys, what did I miss?" June then asked "What happened? You've been unconscious for a long time…" Danny asked "Was I that out of it?" Dexter then said "You kept saying something…" Danny then remembered "Oh right?! Dillydale! We have to go there." Goku asked "Dillydale? What's waiting for us there? Anyway, we'll need to teleport…" Danny said "Right, and now I have a new enhanced version of my old teleport technique, let's go!"

The four got together and Danny then started running in a circle while his friends followed and soon they were out of there!

**Well, Danny has the power of the Eight Sanctuaries on his side, and after getting rid of the nightmare he created, he has reunited with his friends and now they must head to Dillydale, but what awaits them there? Find out in the next chapter.**

**The Centurions are from the game Kid Icarus, I figured they'd make excellent Flying Men.**

**Read and Review.  
**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Preparing to face the One**

Meanwhile in Dillydale, Mario, Jimmy Neutron and Mr. Strong were working on some kind of metallic machine that was shaped like Mr. Happy with a circular pattern where the mouth should be, Jimmy then said to Mr. Strong "Alright Mr. Strong, now just bend that piece over there and we're done out here." Mr. Strong then said "It's a good thing I came along." Mario then said from atop the machine "I'm done up here!" And then he jumped down next to Jimmy and Mr. Strong as the latter crawled out from under the machine, suddenly the front of the machine opened up and out came Dexter's grandfather who exclaimed "Success!" Dexter's Mother, Father, and sister, Dee Dee came along and Dee Dee said "Well, that didn't take so long, wait until Dexter sees this." Mr. Happy then came along and said "Where are the heroes anyway?"

Suddenly, a flash appeared near the entrance of Dillydale and Danny, June, Dexter and Goku appeared next to Mr. Grumpy who exclaimed "Oh Crooked Cucumbers!"

Danny then said "Well, we're here…" Mr. Strong then said "It's a good thing you guys came along, come take a look at what we've made!" He then showed the four the machine that he and the others made.

Jimmy exclaimed "Excellent! You're here, Excellent! Everything proceeded as planned." Danny asked "So what's going on?" Jimmy explained "Dexter's Grandfather, the Mr. Men and I worked together and finally completed the Phase Distorter. Although the Mr. Men took shifts so they each got to help. Anyway, the purpose of this device is to enable instantaneous travel through space and the prototype, you can only travel to different points within the same time period. It is able, however, to search out the locations of enemies. And right now, it's indicating the presence of enemies in a place called the Lost Underworld!"

The four noticed Mario standing nearby and Danny asked "Mr. Mario?" Mario said "Jimmy forgot to mention that I helped a bit as well, I'm not exactly sure what will happen, but somehow I sense big trouble ahead for you guys. I'm gonna stay here awhile and help the Mr. Men while Luigi helps the Little Misses. It's important for a man to enjoy doing his duty."

Dexter's grandfather then exclaimed "Yahah!" The four turned to him and he said "The Mr. Men are incredible folk! Although Mr. Lazy barely did anything to help with the Phase Distorter! The others were very helpful." Dee Dee then said "Hey, grandpa! One of the Little Misses did an exceptional job as well!" Miss Helpful then appeared and said "Just tryin' to be helpful." Dexter's grandfather then nodded and said "Oh! And that Neutron boy? What an exceptionally gifted young man, very different from other kids including his overweight and manic friends." That was when Carl appeared eating the contents out of a jar in his hand and said "Hey! This Pork Jelly that I bought from Bump and Whoops is out of this world!" meanwhile Sheen came out of nowhere and started saying calmly "You've come a long way from home…" Danny then realized "He must've had that special coffee…"

Shaking his head, Dexter's Grandfather continued "Well, anyway… The prototype Phase Distorter has unfortunately been stolen." Danny exclaimed "Stolen?!" the scientist explained "Yes, some goth kid with red hair and a scar on one eye took a Little Miss hostage and stole the device!" Danny then exclaimed "So Jack's been here? We have to go after him! Guys, into the Phase Distorter!" The four then got in and Dexter fired it up.

It started up but then it made a backfire sound and an explosion inside launched our heroes out of the device!

Dexter's father then went over to our launched heroes and asked "Are you kids alright?" Danny then helped up June while Dexter and Goku got up coughing up smoke, they brushed themselves off and Dexter's Mom said "Umm, dad? It doesn't seem to work…"

Dexter's Grandfather then said "I knew I forgot something… But the material can't be found normally here on Earth. The material I'm thinking of came from a Meteorite that fell when I was much younger. Have any of you kids seen a meteorite anywhere recently?"

Danny then remembered "Yes! One fell near my home in Amity Park!" Dexter then said "Eureka! That's it!" the boys Grandfather then said "With even just a piece of the Meteorite, I can synthesize the material, Zexonyte." He then thought "But I doubt that your mortal enemy, Tetsuo, or whatever, will allow you to go to Amity Park and get a piece of the meteorite. By now, Amity Park is in his evil hands. You must go, though, so take every precaution you can. The Mr. Men and Little Misses have some new developments at their shop. You ought to check'em out before you go." Danny said "I'm worried more about what Amity Park is like at this time?"

Jimmy then reminded "Don't worry, the Phase Distorter will be completed someday, in my opinion."

But Danny just couldn't stick around any longer, he had to get back to Amity Park!

Danny got his friends together and said "Let's go! Teleport!" And he ran in a small circle while his friend followed and they soon teleported outta there.

The moment they all arrived in Amity Park, Danny immediately knew something was wrong and said "It's daytime and the whole place is covered in darkness!" Dexter then exclaimed "Grandpa was right! Tetsuo was here!" June then exclaimed "Let's head to your house and see if your family's alright!" The four then rushed over to the path that led to Danny's House, but along the way, they were attacked!

It was some sort of ghost that Danny instantly recognized as a Stormtrooper, although it was a dark color.

Danny blasted it away and said "Come on!" They kept on heading up the path and were confronted by a Mechanical Octobot.

The four defeated the bot and went straight into Danny's home.

Danny then exclaimed "Mom? Jazz? Courage?" he then noticed a familiar purple tail sticking out underneath the sofa, Danny walked over to it and said "Courage? It's me…" A familiar purple dog popped out from underneath and groaned "Ohh. At this point, you and your friends over there might just be the strongest force in the world, don't you think, Danny?" Danny nodded and heard someone coming down the stairs, it was his mother.

She said "Oh, Danny! Thank goodness you showed up… There are plenty of creepy monsters roaming Amity Park by now. The townspeople are barricaded in their homes, they're afraid to go out. Me, Jazz and Courage are all right… But we're a bit scared, most of the fear is coming from Courage. Everything will be all right if we just sit quietly here in the dark." Danny said "As long as you're all alright…" Maddie then asked "You guys hungry? How about some steak before you go?" Danny agreed and the four rested up.

Working through the night, Dexter fixed the Broken Trumpet and made it into a Defense Shower.

After resting, Danny's mom asked "You guys are more relaxed, right?" Danny said "We're fine here." Maddie then confirmed "Okay…" They then dropped off unneeded items to Jazz and then Danny called up his father.

Jack Fenton answered and said "Hello, Danny. I made deposits in your account as usual." Danny said "Well, I just want you to know that Amity Park is in chaos." Jack said "I know, your mother told me about it, sounds like the work of a supernatural force!" Danny said "It's a sign that I'm close to facing against the being behind all of this." Jack then said "Well, you go ahead and stop him or it. I've got to go back to work. See ya!" And he hung up.

The four then left the house.

They were then ambushed by Evil Eyes and Stormtrooper Ghosts.

The four fought their way past these beings Tetsuo sent all the way up the hill where the Meteorite landed the night Danny's adventure began.

It was actually a difficult way up since the Ghosts of the Stormtroopers knew a move called Starstorm, this made June cast a shield spell on our heroes on their way up.

Eventually they made it to the crash site, the four got close to the meteorite and Dexter examined it, he then said "There is something shiny down here, Danny, I think you can reach it." Danny then went over to where Dexter was pointing and he got ahold of the shining piece.

He then pocketed the Meteorite Piece and said to his friends "Let's get this back to the prof in Dillydale!" He then used Teleport and he and his friends were off the hill.

They were soon back in Dillydale as they knocked Mr. Bounce away causing him to say "Boing! Hello, goodbye! Boing!" The four then ran up to Dexter's grandfather and Danny got the Meteorite Piece out while saying "Here it is, the meteorite piece!"

The old man said "Ah, yes! This is fantastic! What? Well, I've never seen this incredibly rare element before… It is very intriguing." Danny then said to Dexter "Didn't he say that he found something like that when he was younger?" Dexter then explained "My grandfather has short term memory loss…" Dexter's old man then said "All right, leave everything to us, and you guys get some rest. This is getting most fascinating!" Mr. Rude then showed up and said "I'll give you fascinating…" He then let one and French laughed prompting everyone near the Phase Distorter 2.0 to exclaim "Mr. Rude!"

Mr. Tickle then showed up next to the heroes and said "Come along. You guys can rest up and come tomorrow, the machine will be ready, and you can count on me giving you guys tickles." He then was about to tickle our heroes when Danny stopped him and warned "If you keep tickling us, your arms might fall off." Mr. Tickle then drew his hands back and he led the heroes to the resting place and they rested up.

They then woke up and went outside, went up to Dexter's grandfather who was wiping off sweat saying "Finally, it's complete! The Phase Distorter 2.0, is equipped with two new features. First, it can repair your biological functions. Second, it can make a record of your progress. Don't be afraid, get right in! There is just one thing, though… You might not be able to return. So, make sure you're optimally outfitted. Are you ready to go?" Danny then thought "Well, if we won't be able to return, we'll have to bring some good equipment, Food, Multi Bottle Rockets just in case, and maybe something to defend against enemies…" That was when Dexter's mother came up and said "Well, I took the liberty to make some homemade Brain Food Lunches beforehand." Jimmy then said "And I put in some of my own hand made, fully tested, Neutronic Multi Bottle Rockets." Carl then came along and said "And I made some of my very own Super Plush Bears that can possibly protect you guys from enemies." Everyone then stared at him weird-like prompting the Llama loving boy to exclaim "What?"

Danny then said "Well, it looks like we're all set." Dexter's Grandfather then said "Even if you guys are not 100 percent, perfectly, completely ready… Well, you should be as prepared as possible. It would be for the best. Without careful preparation, you would all be in a lot of trouble. Just making sure you guys are ready. Let me know when your preparations are complete."

The four then walked away from the Distorter, huddled up and they started whispering to each other.

After their discussion, Danny and his friends went up to the old man and he said "At last, the time has come. You're all ready right?" the four nodded and the prof said "Remember, the Phase Distorter, 2.0, has two new features. Repairing your biological functions, and recording your progress. Don't be afraid! Get right in!" The four did so and Dexter started the device up, and this time, it disappeared in a flash!

The distorter was now in a new area, the four got out and looked around, Danny recognized the place and said "This place is connected to the Lost Underworld!" The four then walked over to the east.

Suddenly, a tornado came along and a familiar blue king appeared and said "Greetings! So, you're finally here! Excellent! You're all truly excellent!" Danny asked "You're not taking Goku again are you?" King Kai shook his head and said "No! There's little time left! I must give Goku this last power." He then chanted while pointing at Goku and said "This is the Spirit Bomb! You must use this attack only when you need to!" He then said "I must go now!" He then went off in a hurry.

Goku then became conscious of the Spirit Bomb technique! He tested it out by gathering little energy from the area around him and he used it on a rock, it exploded and Goku said "Guys! We must use this technique on Tetsuo!" His friends nodded and then they saw a crash site with a familiar pigtailed Little Miss sivering and went over to it.

They spoke with the kidnapped Little Miss Sunshine and she said "I was kidnapped! The kidnapper was a very bad guy, but he's gone now!" Danny asked "Where'd he go?" Miss Sunshine explained "He said he was going to the past somehow." Dexter then checked the Broken Phase Distorter prototype. And found a Horn of Life.

After awhile of waiting, another Phase Distorter appeared and Dexter's Grandfather, Jimmy Neutron, and Mr. Happy came out of it, Mr. Happy rushed over to Miss Sunshine and said "We're here, Miss Sunshine are you all right?" Miss Sunshine said "I am now." Dexter's Grandfather then said "The Phase Distorter is completed. We finished it quickly because of Mr. Happy's incredible scientific skill… Tetsuo is attacking from our exact location, but he is attacking from many years in the past." The four then gasped and Jimmy explained "Yeah, you guys must warp to the past to fight him, but…" Danny asked "Oh man, "But" Is never a good word, it always means bad news…" Dexter's Grandfather explained "Yes, it's very hard for me to tell you, but…" He then walked over to a secluded area to the north.

Assuming this had to be said in private, the heroes went over to the old man, and he said "In order to defeat Tetsuo, who is attacking from the past, you have to warp to the past. This can be done by the way of the "Phase Distorter 3.0." However, the machine cannot warp living things, that means lifeforms." Danny exclaimed "What?!" the old man explained "Life is demolished in the process of warping. The only way to accomplish time travel is to transfer your brain "programs" into robot bodies, and send the robots into the past. This transfer will mean that you spirit will go along with the robots while your bodies are left behind…" The four looked a bit nervous at this point.

Danny then asked "But what will happen…?" The prof said "I cannot promise that your spirit will come back after the battle in the past. Yet, you must understand that the four of you are the chosen ones. Do you still wish to face Tetsuo by traveling to the past?" The four thought about this carefully, all the people they've helped out and the innocents who might suffer if they didn't act now, they concluded that their lives meant nothing if the world was destroyed at the hands of Tetsuo so they decided to go along with it and agreed to do so.

The professor then said "Hmmm… you accept this while knowing that you may not be able to return to your current form, right?" Danny said "We do!"

Dexter's grandfather smiled and said "Yes… I see… You have all really set your minds on this… Let me take a good look at all of you now..." He then examined each of them and then said "Danny, go into ghost mode." Danny did so and the old man said "Ready… Stand by…" everything went black.

The robots were ready, now all they needed were the brains and spirit of the chosen four, while the four were asleep they each felt their mind and spirit leaving their bodies.

After awhile, the four found themselves in their new bodies and they moved themselves into the device.

Outside the Phase Distorter 3.0, Dexter's Grandfather shouted from outside "Danny! June! Goku! Billy… I mean Dexter! My boy… There is no turning back now. Danny, activate the Phase Distorter 3.0 by your own hand, thereby following your own destiny… Will you do so?" Danny nodded and said "Yes, sir." The old man then said "Only a few people know of your amazing courage, but the number of people you will all save through that bravery is immense. I feel very fortunate… to be present at the beginning of this monumental undertaking…"

With that said, Danny hit the switch and the now robotic heroes were on their way to the past where Tetsuo was awaiting.

**And so, our heroes are on their way, after all this time, the final battle is just ahead, will Danny and his friends prevail over the evil known as Tetsuo?**

**Read and review.  
**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: No turning back now**

Stepping out of the Phase Distorter, the four found themselves in a shinier version of the Cave of the Past.

Before they did anything, Danny figured he should call up his dad using the communication module on the device.

Jack Fenton answered and said "Danny? It's your dad. I deposited money into your account as always… Where are you right now? It sounds like you calling from a distant far-off land." Danny explained "I'm actually calling from the past." Jack then said "It sounds like you have a cold or something. Your voice sounds funny." Danny then explained "You could say that. Umm, I'm actually on my way to defeat the tyrant responsible for all the evil back home." Jack then said "Oh, alright then. Well, see ya. Hope you get over your cold soon." Jack Fenton then hung up.

Danny then said to his friends "Alright you guys, this is it! No turning back. No giving up." His robotic friends nodded in agreement and the four put their hands in a circle and they started on the path.

They encountered a whole lot of Squatter Demons first off, but as they progressed they started meeting Wild n' Wooly Shamblers, and Ultimate Octobots, the first had used a shield spell but luckily Dexter still had the neutralizer, so he used that and the fights were no problem.

As they progressed, Danny got a Legendary Bat from a gift box.

The four were then close to the end of the path when they encountered a Nuclear Reactor Robot, Danny smashed it and it exploded near the four but luckily they weren't damaged a lot due to their robot bodies.

Danny and his friends then walked over to the metallic sphere at the end of the path and touched it, soon they were in the eastern area of the cave.

It was here that they were confronted by more Nuclear robots and Stormtrooper Ghosts, soon there came larger versions of Stormtroopers that were multicolored and had spikes on their shoulder pads, these were the Final Stormtroopers and they went all out with their Brainshock attacks, but luckily our heroes snapped out of their confusion and June used her shield spell to reflect the Ghost of Stormtrooper's Starstorm attacks.

Once the enemies in the area were gone, our heroes kept walking the path and came to another metallic sphere and touched it.

More Stormtrooper Ghosts and Final Stormtroopers to come and go.

Our heroes then kept on going, they soon encountered a Bionic Kraken, it blew fire at the heroes but June used her shield spell to block the attack, Dexter then got out his Bazooka and fired it at it's mouth, Danny and Goku then used their Kamehameha Waves and destroyed it.

After that fight, our heroes finally made to a small opened cave, they went into it.

The first thing our heroes noticed is that the ground that they were walking on was all tube-like, it seemed to be pulsing, and there were heavy breathing sounds coming from the end of the trail.

Danny asked "It looks like a series of tubes." June said "I doubt that this is an appropriate time for internet jokes, Danny." Dexter then said "Tetsuo, he's in this cave, he must be all the way at the end." Goku then exclaimed "Well, we're not gonna defeat him by standing here like some stone statues. Let's go!" Danny and the others nodded and they walked along the tube-like path.

Our heroes kept on going, until finally, they reached the end of the path.

The heroes then got a look at what was at the end of the path, it appeared to be a giant human flesh colored spherical core with large tubes of the same color coming out of it, the whole cave began shaking and suddenly a face appeared from inside the sphere, it looked a lot like Danny's face but it had red eyes and it looked at our heroes menacingly.

Danny then said "Is that… Tetsuo?" Before Danny could find out, something instantly appeared on top of the sphere in front of the heroes, it was some kind of mechanical spider mech with one eye, it landed in front of our heroes and revealed the person controlling the mech, it was non other than Danny's ex-neighbor, Jack Spicer!

Although he appeared older than the last time Danny saw him, he had a red goatee and his hair had gotten longer and messier.

He then exclaimed to our heroes "Danny! Are you surprised? It's me, Jack Spicer. I assist only the strong and able! That's Jack Spicer." The boy took one look at the robotic heroes and said "You guys look pathetic!" June then shouted "It's not our fault, the Phase Distorter we used destroys organic matter, we had no choice!" Jack then said "Whatever, the Apple of Enlightenment has already made a prediction." Danny then said "That's right, it predicted that we would destroy Tetsuo no matter what happens!" Jack then said "But I won't let what the Apple of Enlightenment predicted take place. You guys will be destroyed by Tetsuo. And he will be stronger, a more powerful entity than any other!" Dexter then said "What makes you so sure?" Jack explained "Because of me!" Goku exclaimed "You?!" Jack said "That's right!"

He explained "I was led by Tetsuo, and now I'm here. Betcha the Apple of Enlightenment couldn't predict this! Master Tetsuo. Oh wait, Tetsuo, is no longer the wielder of evil. He has become the embodiment of evil itself… which he cannot control on his own. He is the evil power…" Jack then laughed evily as he started up his mech into attack mode.

And then he charged towards the heroes!

**Well, this is it! The heroes have made it to Tetsuo but he's not alone! Jack Spicer has apparently joined his side and plans to do whatever he can to stop our heroes from succeeding in destroying Tetsuo!**

**Read and review.  
**


	35. Chapter 34

**The final battle is here! And you folks get to see the authors that inspired me to go into fanfic writing!**

**Chapter 34: The Battle against Tetsuo!**

June cast a shield spell on the group and Jack then said "Whoops! Forgot to play some fight music." He then hit a button on his mech and some catchy music started playing as Jack said "Aw yeah! Now I mean business!" He then started by firing lasers at the four.

Jack then said "By the way, Tetsuo's completely shielded, any attack you make on him will bounce back at you." He laughed and discharged a stinky gas which the heroes were somehow able to smell in their robot bodies.

Danny then said "Alright guys, let's focus our attacks on Jack first, once he's gone, we'll concentrate on how we'll defeat Tetsuo." Danny then went ghost and started smashing Jack's mech, June then used her freezing spells as Dexter fired the Heavy Bazooka at him, Goku then launched Kamehameha at him and the music that was playing soon began picking up the tempo.

The evil boy genius then clapped his hands to the heroes and said "Not bad, but now I'm gonna tear into all of you!" He then pushed a lever and his mech rushed towards the heroes!

Dexter then shouted "Heads up!" And the four jumped out of the way before Jack used the front legs on the mech to slash at them.

Spicer then backed up to his original position and fired some missles which nearly damaged the heroes.

Danny then used Ghostly Wail to paralyze Jack while Dexter got out every Multi Bottle Rocket he had on him and was ready to launch them, June then used her Thunder attack on the boy genius while Goku attacked with Kaio Ken.

Some of the rockets then launched towards Jack Spicer and hit his mech hard!

Suddenly a malfunctioning sound was heard and something inside the mech exploded causing the mech to slump to one side, Danny found this funny and said "Ha! How do you like that? Not so tough now are you?" The evil boy genius then started laughing as the four heroes looked on in confusion.

Dexter then asked "And just what is so funny?" Jack then looked menacingly at the four and said "I understand you guys are already claiming to be heroes. Well, it's a hundred million years too early for you to oppose Tetsuo! You guys must feel pretty stupid to keep fighting without knowing what Tetsuo looks like! I mean if you were to see Tetsuo, you'd be so petrified with fear, you'd never be able to run away!" He paused and said "That's how scary it is!"

Danny just scoffed and said "Is that so?" Jack then frowned and exclaimed "So, do you want me to turn off the "Devil's Machine?" But before the four could answer, Jack hit a button and shouted "Well, prepare to be amazed!"

Suddenly, the core behind Jack opened up and some fog came out of there, there also came out a young boy with spiky black hair, a red cape, a white sleeveless shirt, blue pants, black boots and he appeared to have a metallic right arm, this was Tetsuo, the evil one.

He fell to his knees and said "I am... Tetsuo..." Jack then grinned evilly.

Tetsuo then let his metal arm drop, it was mutating into something repulsive!

The same thing was happening to Tetsuo himself as he screamed in agony, he got bigger and uglier and he looked unstoppable.

As this was happening, Danny and his friends looked on in shock.

Jack Spicer then turned to the heroes and said "So, isn't this terrifying? I'm a bit terrified myself. Tetsuo cannot think rationally in this form anymore, and while he's mutating, he is not aware of what he is doing now." Jack then decided to tell the heroes about Tetsuo.

He explained "Tetsuo was once a human being, but then one night, he got into an accident which gave him psychotic powers, he let it go to his head and he eventually destroyed himself. But then he was reincarnated into a human-like alien baby who was ironically named Tetsuo, the baby was sent to earth and had taken a couple away from their home, the man had stolen his race's secrets and escaped while the woman stayed behind and looked after him, about 80 years later, he attacked the earth in hopes of preventing his race's power from spreading throughout the earth, however, his efforts were put to a halt because of the couple's great grandson who had learned his race's powers." Jack then said "Eventually, it all led to his own mind being destroyed by his incredible power. What an almighty idiot!"

He laughed as he said "That's what he is!" He then chuckled and said "And you guys… you will all be… just another meal to him!" He said menacingly as he moved out of the way to let the four be destroyed.

But Danny was determined to stop the tyrant no matter what! He would not let himself be defeated!

Danny then charged up his Kamehameha Wave while June Started using her powerful freezing spells, Dexter still had some Multi Bottle Rockets and he sent them towards Tetsuo's mutated body, Meanwhile Goku threw his sword at the mutation, it did some damage.

Tetsuo then said creepily "Danny…" He then unleashed a wave of unspeakable evil towards the heroes as Jack said "How was that? You cannot grasp the true form of Tetsuo's attack!" Danny then exclaimed "I feel like I just got hit by a runaway truck!" While Dexter said "I feel like I got hit with one of my own Bottle Rockets!"

The four then stared at the inhuman form that was once human and were awestruck, Tetsuo then repeated Danny's name and attacked inexplicably again, this time it was lightning based, it managed to hit Danny's Franklin Badge but it also struck Goku!

Dexter fired another Bottle Rocket but it was absorbed by Tetsuo, June kept on using freeze spells while Danny healed his friends and Goku used Ki blasts.

Once again, Tetsuo said Danny's name and attacked inexplicably, it was a freezing spell which froze Danny and June, but they broke out and used their powers against the mutating tyrant, Dexter used another Multi Bottle Rocket but it missed again, while Goku tried to gain his powers back.

The heroes kept at it while bearing Tetsuo's inexplicable attacks.

Spicer appeared once again, chuckled and said "You must really be at the end of your rope. In this bizarre dimension, you four are the only force fighting for justice… And here you stand, waiting to be burned up with the rest of the garbage of this universe…" He burst out laughing cruelly and said "That's so sad. I can't help but shed a tear. I'll have you know that my heart is beating incredibly fast…"

He then exclaimed "I must be experiencing absolute terror! Do you want to scream for help here in the dark?!" He laughed as he said "Why not call for your mother, Danny! Try saying "Mommy! Daddy! I'm so frightened! I think I'm gonna wet myself!" One of you guys must have telepathy, so just try and call for help, and just try to focus the calls into one big gigantic mass of energy, you pathetically weak heroes of so-called justice! No one can save you now!" He then laughed evily and taunted in fake sympathy "Don't worry, your pitiful suffering will be over soon!" And he once again got out of the way.

At this point, Tetsuo wasn't looking so good, he began making weird moaning and groaning sounds.

Danny then said in fury "Darn that Jack! He's gonna pay for this!" He then realized what Jack had said to the heroes and he exclaimed "Goku! Get your spirit bomb ready!" Goku nodded and put his hands in the air, a small amount of energy started forming where his hands were.

The ghost boy then said "June, because I have made the eight sanctuaries my own, we can contact the earth, you have to send a prayer to the earth and have them send their energy to the spirit bomb!" June then asked "But what about Tetsuo?!" Danny said "I'll use all the power I have to keep him from getting close to us, you meanwhile contact the earth." Dexter then said "What about me?!" Danny said to him "If you can, help me out with Tetsuo!" He and Dexter then clasped hands and Danny started using his Ectoplasmic Ray on the mutated Tetsuo, while Dexter fired his Heavy Bazooka Multiple times.

June then prayed from the bottom of her heart and said "Attention, people of earth, please give us strength, if it is possible… please… Raise your hands and lend us your power… Somebody… help us…" the prayer went straight to the present earth.

In Dillydale, Mr. Tickle was tickling Mario, when suddenly, a Phase Distorter appeared next to them, out came Dexter's Grandfather, Jimmy Neutron, Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine.

Soon everyone in Dillydale felt a new, startling feeling they had never felt before, Jimmy said "The four must be in trouble, they need our help!" Jimmy raised his hands in the air as did Dexter's Grandfather, Mario, Dexter's family, Carl and Sheen, Luigi, and every single Mr. Men and Little Miss, and they all prayed for the safety of Danny and his friends.

Meanwhile, back in the past, Goku's spirit bomb suddenly became brighter, this shocked Tetsuo a bit and his defenses became unstable.

Danny then said "It's working!" Tetsuo then groaned and said "It hurts, Danny… I'm h…a…p…p…y… Danny…" he then attacked inexplicably again.

Danny and Dexter took the hit together to protect Goku while June prayed again

"Please give us strength! Anyone who can hear our plea… help us… Raise your hands!" She prayed.

Back on present earth, the Toon Patrol had recently arrived in Summerton, Greasy was hitting on a lady as usual and got rejected, Wise Guy was laughing at his fault when suddenly, he felt something stop him.

Greasy went over to his leader and said "Eh… boss?" Wise-Guy then said "Those kids who helped us, they need our help more than ever!" And soon he raised his hands and fervently prayed for the safety of Danny and his friends while his bandmates, Greasy, Stupid, and Wheezy did the same.

Meanwhile, Psycho was walking with his wife, Sarah, a purple furred weasel with pink hair and blue eyes, she was holding hers and Psycho's daughter, Hope.

The two were discussing something as Sarah said "...And that's how I got to be in this fic." Psych then smiled and the two noticed their Toon Patrol friends raising their hands, they went up to them and were informed of what was going on.

Psycho then joined his bandmates along with Sarah who raised one hand while keeping hold of her daughter with her other arm, Hope raised her hands also.

A lot of other people saw what the weasels were doing and one of them said "Well, they must have a reason for doing it so let's do it too!" And soon the townspeople of Summerton raised their hands and lent the heroes their power without them knowing.

The kids from the museum along with Dr. Bryan saw what was going on and raised their hands too.

In the past, the Spirit Bomb was growing again, Tetsuo then felt like he was attacked!

Tetsuo then said "It hurts… It hurts… Danny…" he then made a horrifying yell and attacked inexplicably again hitting Danny and Dexter once again.

June then prayed "Please give us strength! Speed this prayer to all the people of the earth."

In Orchid Bay in the present Earth, Juniper Lee's father, Michael Lee, was walking home when he somehow thought he heard his daughter's voice, he got the rest of June's family outside and they all raised their hands and prayed sincerely for the safety of June and her friends.

The townspeople saw the Lees praying and they too raised their hands.

Back in the past, the Spirit Bomb got bigger again, Tetsuo was still being held back by Danny and Dexter's attacks.

The tyrant then said "Friends… I'm so sad… Danny." He yelled again but was unable to attack.

June once again prayed from the bottom of her heart "Please give us strength! Anyone who can hear our plea… Raise your hands… and help us…"

It was at this moment back on Present day Earth that Douglass had ran out of his room with a worried look on his face, he ran downstairs and brought Mr. Lewzinsky up, he then told everyone in Snowfield Academy that he felt anxious about Dexter, he then got everyone to raise their hands and pray strongly for the safety of Dexter and his friends.

But it wasn't just Snowfield Academy, the Lapras Watchers also felt anxious of some friends they barely knew, and the watchers raised their hands.

In Camp kidney and Acorn Flats, both Lazlo and Patsy felt worried for Dexter, so they each got their camps to raise their hands and pray for Dexter and his friends.

And as the Bomb continued to expand, Tetsuo became even more panicked, as he kept yelling in agony and said "Go… b…a…c…k… I feel… g…o…o…d…"

Despite his cries, Danny and Dexter continued to hold him back as June prayed from the bottom of her heart!

"…Please grant us power! Raise your hands… Anyone who can hear our plea… Help us…" She prayed.

On the mountain where Goku trained with Master Roshi, Bulma was looking out on the side of the mountain when she suddenly felt like she heard a young girl crying for help, it was at this moment when Goku's girlfriend, Chi-Chi came up the mountain and told Bulma that she had woken up from a horrible dream in which Goku had died.

Bulma then told the girl she had a feeling that Goku was on the verge of defeat, and they both raised their hands and prayed for the well-being of Goku and his friends.

Master Roshi and everyone on the mountain saw the girls praying and they all raised their hands, while up above the heavens, King Kai raised his hands and said "The Spirit Bomb will certainly do them well."

Back in the past, the Spirit Bomb kept expanding.

Tetsuo didn't know how much more he could take, the more the bomb expanded, the more frightened he got!

"Danny…" He yelled in agony and sent his inexplicable attack towards Danny and Dexter, they took some time out to heal and went back to hindering Tetsuo.

June just kept on praying "Please grant us strength! Anyone who can hear our plea… we beg of you… raise your hands…"

Back in the dark covered Amity Park, Dash Baxter was in the local burger shop with Paulina when he suddenly recalled Danny's shining young face, and he raised his hands and began to pray diligently for the safety of Danny and his friends.

Everyone saw what Dash was doing and they all did the same thing.

In fact, the whole dark town had people in their houses raising their hands and praying for Danny Phantom and whoever he was with, the police station, the folks at City Hall, all except for the ones who lived north at the top of the hill.

Anyway, back in the past, the Spirit Bomb was still expanding.

Tetsuo then exclaimed "Danny!... Danny… Danny…" he attacked inexplicably again but Danny and Dexter stood their ground.

And June was still praying.

"Please grant us power! Raise your hands and speed this prayer to all the people of the earth…"

We now go back to Present day Earth, this time at Danny's house.

Maddie just came down the stairs after hearing a knock on her door, she opened it up, it was the next door neighbors, the Parrs, Dash, Violet, Helen and little Jak-Jak, Helen explained that she was sick of being in her house all the time and Dash confided in her that they should head on over to Danny's place where he believes is much more better.

Well, Maddie was grateful to invite the Parrs over anytime, now that they're patched.

She then felt something hit her like a lightning bolt, she felt terribly uneasy and ran over to a window and took a look outside, the Parrs were worried and asked what was wrong, and then Jazz came down and asked what was going on.

The woman felt her son was in trouble and she told everyone near her how she felt, just then, Bob Parr walked into the house wondering where his family was, he then noticed Maddie feeling uneasy and he was informed of her son's state.

Bob then remembered how Danny had helped him back in Townsville and figured he should help him out to return a favor, soon Danny's father, Jack Fenton, came in and was greeted by his family and the Parrs, he and Bob shook hands and made up for old times.

Maddie then got everyone including Courage together and they all raised their hands and began praying for the safety of Jack and Maddie's son and his friends.

Usopp from atop the hill got the same uneasy feeling and raised his hands.

The Mushroom Villagers then thought of the one who had saved their town and the Toads raised their hands.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Bowser was in his lair when he felt worried for Danny and June and he contacted his minions and they all raised their hands.

The people of Endsville all felt uneasy and they all raised their hands and prayed for Danny and his friend's safety.

In the desert, the monkeys in Chop Chop's underground tunnel along with Master Onion himself, all felt uneasy and everyone down there raised their hands and prayed for the heroes.

Soon the Mayor of Townsville felt the prayer and he too, raised his hands and prayed, he then urged everyone in Townsville to do the same.

Meanwhile in Scarabia, Clay Dungeon Man, who was covered in ivy, raised his hands and prayed for the heroes' safety.

Likewise in Deep Dark Swamp, Chowder remembered the boy who taught him the Teleport technique and he asked politely to his family and the girl he didn't like to raise their hands and pray for the heroes, and they did.

The Shy Guys in Shy Guy Village raised their hands and prayed, as did the ones down below along with the Yoshis who had helped our heroes find the final power spot.

All of these prayers made the Spirit Bomb expand some more and it soon became nearly larger than Tetsuo, who was, at this point, ready to go insane!

Danny then took a look at the Spirit Bomb but exclaimed "Darn! It's still not strong enough! Keep praying June!"

June nodded and was about to pray from the bottom of her heart when she said "Oh no! I can't think of anyone else… Someone, anyone… Please help us."

Unfortunately, June's call was absorbed by the darkness.

Tetsuo then yelled "Danny! I'm so sad… Danny." He then said Danny's name repeatedly and he started charging up a near fatal dark energy attack!

Danny's eyes widened and then he turned to June and said "Come on! There's got to be someone out there who is willing to help us! Think! Who else can help out at a time like this?!"

June then closed her eyes and suddenly she thought of something, or some other people for that matter.

June then prayed from the bottom of her heart!

"Someone… can you hear me?! Please give us strength! Raise your hands!"

June and her friend's calls touched the heart of someone, it was a 25 year old fanfic author, he was wearing glasses, has brown hair, and has a stern look on his face. He is wearing a green shirt and black pants and tennis shoes. This man is known as JusSonic.

He was working on his latest fic when he heard the prayer, and he raised his hands and prayed for the kids even though he never met them before.

The prayer then touched the heart of an authoress with brown hair in odangos with short straps, red eyes and a brown tail. She wore sunglasses-like glasses, a green sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. She was known as Julayla Beryl.

She too, raised her hands and prayed for the kids having never met them before.

Soon the prayer reached more fanfic authors as they worked hard on their fanfics, they were known only as Neros Urameshi, DarkMagicianmon, Darth Ben Valor, JJAPrice15, Wormtail96, Papa T 41, No Limit 5, PLC The CD, Energywitch, Jacobyel, Slpytlak, Glowworm666, Chrissy-San, Nausicaa of the Spirits, Dannyfangirl, The Geek Princess, they raised their hands and prayed for the heroes.

And finally, the author who was writing this fic, SquirrellyJay, felt the prayer touch his heart, and he too raised his hands and prayed for the safety of Danny and his friends.

Once the prayers were done, the Spirit bomb expanded until it was much bigger than Tetsuo, bigger than the earth even.

Danny soon said "Okay, It's ready! Launch it Goku! Dexter, get out of the way!" The two ceased their attacks allowing Goku to send the oversized Spirit Bomb straight towards Tetsuo.

As the bomb was getting close, Tetsuo was somehow able to grab onto it in an effort to push it back, Goku then exclaimed "No! He's trying to make it backfire on us!" Danny, June and Dexter saw what was happening and sprung into action, Dexter raised his hands and sent his power to the bomb sending it further towards the tyrant, June used what was left of her powers to send it even further, and finally, Danny, he stood in front of Goku and said "Just a little more!" He then used his ectoplasmic energy ray to power up the bomb and at the same time push it all the way towards the mutated tyrant!

The spirit bomb then exploded and Tetsuo was engulfed in the power of the earth and the chosen four, the power was too much for him to bear so he began disintegrating and yelled out "Danny!!!"

And as he yelled, it caught the attention of a very nervous Jack Spicer.

He then taunted "Danny! Now, I… well… it seems like I'm going to run away. But maybe I'll just sneak away to another era to think about my next plan. It's a good bet that we'll see each other again… All right! Smell ya later sucker! So now which one of us do you think is the cool guy?!" He then hit a button and vanished without a trace.

Meanwhile, Tetsuo was still disintegrating, the heroes figured now was the time to get out of there before they were caught in the explosion.

The tyrant gave off an incredible light that soon went over our heroes and soon the whole scene went white!

Back on present day earth, the darkness in Amity Park had finally lifted and Danny's family and neighbors smiled, they knew Danny had won.

Once everything was all clear, we now see our robotic heroes all smashed up, and they were outside the destroyed cave, but what about Tetsuo?

Well, all that was left of him was a small bead shaped light which fell slowly in front of Danny, he put his hands out and caught it as it finally faded out.

Danny then said quietly "Tetsuo… it's finally over." He slumped down in relief and went back to normal mode.

Yes, without a doubt, the war against Tetsuo was over…

**So, it's over... But what of our heroes? Will they be able to return to their bodies? The question is, will they be able to return to Earth at all?**

**Danny: Well, that was exhausting...**

**June: Why did Tetsuo's lines seem inappropriate for this fic?**

**Me: Uhm... I'll talk about that in the uncut version of this story.**

**I know he's supposed to be destroyed by just the prayers, but I figured using the Spirit Bomb on the Giygas player would juice things up a bit.**

**Also, I know Ness' family and Pokey's family aren't supposed to patch things up but for the last time, I'm changing things around.**

**Anyway, there's a few more chapters left of this story, read and review.  
**


	36. Chapter 35

**After this chapter is over, there will be one last chapter to put up, and it will be the epilogue after the last song in this story.**

**Chapter 35: Heading home**

Even though the heroes had won, their robot bodies were destroyed in the impact of the Spirit Bomb, will they be able to return?

Suddenly, a spirit came out of Goku's robot body and it floated away, the same thing happened to Dexter's body, then June's body, and finally Danny's spirit was carried away by his ghost form.

The spirits somehow found a way out of the past and back to present day earth.

Meanwhile, back in the Present, Dexter's Grandfather, his family, Mario, Jimmy Neutron, and Mr. Tickle were all gathered around the heroes' lifeless bodies in the center of Dillydale.

Soon a spirit came along and entered Goku's body, and Goku had awakened, he looked around and to his still lifeless friends.

Another sprit then came along and entered Dexter's body, he then woke up, looked around and said "I have successfully returned!" He then looked at June and Danny's lifeless bodies.

Along came another spirit and it entered June's body, she woke up, looked around and said to her friends "I can't believe we actually won!"

Finally, Danny's ghost form carrying his spirit, entered Danny's lifeless body with the spirit in hand and Danny woke up.

He then looked around and said "We're back! We actually saved the earth!" The four then jumped around for joy as the others joined in.

Dexter's Mother then embraced her genius son with hugs and kisses as the boy's grandfather said "It's a miracle!" Dexter's father said "A miracle that only happened because of these kids's great courage!" Dee Dee then exclaimed "Believe me, we all went through a lot of stress while you guys were gone…" Dexter's mother then said "I'm just glad that my boy's alright!!" Dexter then said embarrassingly to his mother "Air!" The woman then set her boy down and apologized "Sorry!"

The old man then said disappointingly "I wish I could've gone with you guys as a robot… I should've used the Phase Distorter." Dexter's father then said to the old professor "What a story that would've been… "Scientist and four kids save the world!" He then laughed as Dexter's family laughed with him.

Mario then exclaimed to the heroes "Excellent! Incredible! I'm not quite sure what for, but congratulations on a job well done! If we ever have the chance to get together again, let's go on a picnic or something. I'll bring Luigi and the Princess along. Maybe we can even play horseshoes, or whatever games you kids are interested in."

Jimmy then calculated "The chance of Tetsuo gaining victory was about 99 percent. But your courage produced a 1 percent chance that Tetsuo would fail, and he did!" Sheen then showed up and said "Ah hah!!" he then shrugged to Carl who then showed up and said "I don't get it…"

Ignoring Sheen, Jimmy then said "I must try to come to a deeper understanding of this trait known as "courage."

Mr. Grumpy then came along and said "I was actually kinda scared for a sec there, but now, I'm glad to be alive. I'm stronger now." Little Miss Sunshine then said to him "There, now that wasn't so hard to admit was it?" Mr. Grumpy said "I guess not…" He then snapped and said "But don't let it go to your head!

Suddenly a voice shouted "Incoming!" And the Zero-One came spinning down.

Todd then came out of the vehicle looking dizzy and then he got a barf bag out and hurled into it.

He then commented "No wonder I never used the spinning command, I'm surprised the Photo-Guy never once got dizzy." He then looked to the celebrating group and said "Well, this is the final photo. Get ready for this last instant memory." He then got out a tripod and set a timer on it he then joined in the photo as everyone in the group got together and Todd said "Look at the camera… Ready… Say "riceballs."

The ones in the photo said so the last picture was taken.

Todd then said "What a great photograph! It'll always bring back the fondest of memories…" He dismantled the tripod and put it all into the Zero-One.

He then said to Danny "Now that I've taken the last photo, I'll make copies and put them all in an album and send them to each of your homes so you can go over every single memory during this adventure."

He was about to go in but then Mr. Tickle stopped him and said "I think you could use a tickle before you go!" Todd then thought about it and said "Aw why not? In fact, you you should tickle everyone around for that matter!" Mr. Tickle then cheered and started tickling the camera man as he ran over to the ones he had photographed causing him to tickle everyone including Mr. Grumpy who protested while laughing "No! Stop that… I mean it!"

Once he was done tickling everyone, Todd then headed into the Zero-One and took off.

Goku then said "Well, our travels together end here. I must return to Master Roshi's, and use this experience for the good of my training. Danny, June, Dexter… Let me demonstrate a strange power before I go. I learned this power as I lived with my grandfather Gohan before he died. PK Farewell! Now!" He then shot a Ki Blast into the sky and it exploded as if it was making fireworks.

Danny, June and Dexter were all astounded by this and they clapped their hands for Goku as he jumped up high into the sky and said "I'll see you guys again someday! Flying Nimbus!" He then laughed as his cloud flew under him and they went off into the sky, back to Goku's mountain home.

Then some gift boxes that had Dexter, Danny, and June's names on each fell out of a postal delivery plane and into the town prompting Mr. Persnickety to exclaim "Sweet Henrietta, watch where you drop those things!"

Dexter then shook Danny and June's hands and said to them "June, Danny… It was great to hang out with you guys. It really was. I'm glad I had a chance to use some of these theories that I have been studying so hard. It's remarkable…" He then had a curious look on his face.

Danny asked "Is there's something on your mind, Dex?" the red haired genius then said "Well… if… just maybe… Well, if you two get hitched someday, maybe I'd like to be the one who fixes your broken electronic appliances." Danny and June then looked at each other and Danny asked "What makes you think…" Dexter explained "Well, you two are pretty much paired in fanfics like these, that one JusSonic fellow enjoyed using you two especially." June then explained "Well, that was then, right now he's trying not to overuse us in all of his fics. He doesn't want to make enemies you know."

The three then laughed and Dexter cleared his throat and said "Anyway, I'm going to stay here in Dillydale for awhile and see if I can learn more from my grandfather… and possibly spend some quality time with my parents." Dee Dee then said "Ahem!" And prompted Dexter to say dryly "And my sister, Dee Dee…" He then said to Danny and June "So it looks like this is goodbye for now, my friends." He then walked over to where his Father, mother, sister and Grandfather were standing and he nodded to his family who nodded back.

They suddenly felt the ground sinking below them and the ground Dexter and his family were on top of collapsed and they fell in.

Miss Naughty then showed up and laughed evily saying "Sometimes I just can't help myself!" She then felt something grab her leg and she fell into her own pitfall!

Dexter then climbed out and helped Dee Dee out of the hole and they got ahold of their parents and they all pulled out Dexter's grandfather.

Danny and June then laughed along with everyone else at what happened to Miss Naughty as she yelled "Why?!"

Once the laughter settled, June then turned to Danny and asked "Danny, will you escort me back home to Orchid Bay?" Danny nodded and said "Anything for you, June."

The Te Xuan Ze then said "I'm gonna miss you, Dexter and Goku, but it's time things got back to normal for me… well, somewhat normal… Anyway, let's get going…" June then joined Danny and they gathered up the gift boxes, one had a letter from Douglas Mordecai, Dexter's friend, one from Danny's mother, and one from Ray-Ray, June's little brother.

Danny gave Dexter his letter and it read "Dear Dexter, Everything is really going great here. I wish I could have gone on your adventure, even just part of the way, but instead I'm just sitting here, waiting for you in Winterton. I want to see you again ASAP. I can't wait to see your cheerful face. I bet your glasses got dirty, I'd be happy to clean them for you! Like I said, I'm waiting for you. Yours truly, Douglass Mordecai. P.S. Don't let anyone else see this letter!"

Dexter then said "That Mordecai has a heart of gold… I'd better let him know where I am and what I'm gonna do next."

The boy then gave his Te Xuan Ze pal her letter and it read "Dear June, How are you doing, me and Munroe are doing well here. The other students you tended to are doing okay as well, they all miss you and they want you to play with them again once you get back to the preschool. Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, bring some presents back for us, especially me… If you have any. Sincerely, Your favorite brother, Ray-Ray Lee"

He then read the letter from his Mother and it said "Dear Danny, how are you? Since you left home on your journey, things have changed around here. For example, I don't have as much laundry. Also, we don't seem to eat steak as much as we used to. I heard you defeated some universal evil character… What was his name, Tenso, or something like that? Well, that sounds great! I want to hear the details, so hurry home, okay? Jazz, Courage and I are waiting for you. -Love, Mother. P.S. Your father came around while you were gone, he said "Hi."

Danny then smiled and he said "Okay June, let's get going… We'll take the long way home…" He then went into ghost mode, held June's hand and in moments they started flying out of Dillydale as the Mr. Men and the Little Misses waved goodbye to the two along with the ones who had helped them out.

The two flew over to Orchid Bay and landed near an old woman who thought that they made a nice couple.

They then went around the block while holding hands and they crossed the street and made it to the Te Xuan Ze's home.

Once they were in the front yard, June and Danny looked to each other and June said "Danny… Thank you for escorting me home." She then paused and thought about something, she then said "I was going to tell you something, but I've forgotten it. But I'm sure I'll remember by the time I see you again. Well, I guess this is it…" Danny then said "Goodbye…" June then said "Uhhh… So long…" Danny then said "See ya." And June said "Bye."

She was about to head in but then she paused and turned to Danny, she then went over to the Halfa and hugged him causing him to say "Careful June, there might be Anti-DannyxJune fans reading this… Oh what the heck!" He then hugged her back.

When they were done hugging, June said "Goodbye, for real Danny." And she went into her house, and Danny heard the kids screaming with joy, they were obviously excited to see June return.

Danny then smiled and then he said "Well, there's no more monsters to fight, I guess it's time for me to head home as well." He then went ghost and started flying home.

Once he was close to home, he noticed that the darkness that once covered the whole town had lifted, he smiled and flew straight into town.

Danny soon came to the path that led up to his home near the hill, he then noticed the Parrs next door and said "I wonder what they're up too?" He then went into human mode, knocked on the door and was greeted by none other than Bob Parr who said "Ah, Danny! We've never been so glad to see you! Come on in." Danny noticed Helen carrying Jak-Jak, she noticed Danny and said "Well, as usual, your wearing your grubbies!" She then laughed and said "Kidding, just kidding! So, what do you want?"

She then said "If you're looking for Jack, he isn't here right now, he's walking around somewhere. I can only imagine the trouble he's getting himself into now!" Danny then said "You don't know the half of it…" He didn't have the heart to tell Jack's Aunt and Uncle that Jack Spicer was probably never coming back.

Bob then said "Well, let me tell you Danny, my wife was furious with me for making her think I was never gonna come home, she got even more upset when I told her I was playing superhero behind her back again, but she forgave me." Helen then said sternly to her husband "But from now on, tell me whenever you decide to want to play superhero from now on! I'd hate to miss any of the fun you would have." Bob then said "You got it, Elastigirl."

There was a knock at the door, Bob answered it and there stood a smiling man who had brown hair, a mole and was wearing a magenta business suit and black dress shoes, his name was Frank Sawhit.

Bob then asked Helen "Who is this?"

Ms. Parr explained "Oh yes, this is Mr. Sawhit. I hired him as a counselor while you were away. He always has great advice. He's a real gentleman. I'm sure you two will get along."

The man then said to Danny "Salutations! You're the boy from next door. Miss Parr told me a lot about you, she mentioned that your family was in debt. Well, live and learn. You just have to keep plugging away." Just then a wind blew near them and it blew Mr. Sawhit's hair off! It was a wig.

The bald man then yelped and ran after it.

Danny and Mr. and Mrs. Parr then found it kinda funny and they all laughed as Dash and Violet came down from their rooms.

Violet then said to Danny "Well, I haven't seen you in awhile." Dash then said "You look cool. I'm nowhere near as cool as you. I'm just average cool!"

Violet then shooed Dash away and said to Danny "Listen, Danny. I just wanna apologize for what I did to that mosquito friend of yours. Dash told me all about that night after you left. How was I to know that thing was from another planet in another timeline?" Danny then said "It's alright, I didn't know you were afraid of bugs."

She then said dryly "I am not!" Suddenly a spider came down next to her and she jumped and swatted the thing away.

Dash then laughed as he was using a fake plastic spider on a string to scare Violet, she then glared at her little brother and said "Darn you!"

Danny then chuckled a bit and said "Well, I gotta get going."

Bob then said to him "Well then, see ya Danny." The Halfa walked out of his neighbor's house and Bob said "Man! I still can't believe we got chosen as the Minch family!" Helen then assured her husband "Well, at least the author was nice enough to take Miss Geek Princess' advice and change things around so you'd come back unlike what happened in the original game." Dash then commented "That reminds me, what happened to Geek Princess? She seems to have disappeared after Chapter 16…"

Meanwhile, Danny walked on over to his house and went in.

The moment he set foot in the door, he was greeted by his dog who said "Welcome home, Danny!"

Danny then got him off and said "I'm glad to see you too, boy!" Courage then said "Not many other people or animals in town haven't figured it out yet, but I know you and your friends saved the world!"

The two then walked in and saw Jazz running down and towards Danny.

She then said "Little Bro! You're back! I just want you to know that you've got a lot of catching up to do on your schoolwork…" She then snickered and Danny said sarcastically "Thanks, just what I wanted to hear…"

Jazz assured her brother "But don't worry, if you have any problems with an assignment, I'll help you out. Just don't flip over it. I take it my old company, Sluggy Express, was a big help to you?" Danny nodded and Jazz continued "I've saved some money, so we'll do the lunch thing sometime. I also realized that you got a girlfriend during your trip? Your adventure must have been pretty good!"

It was at this time Maddie came on down and greeted her son.

She said to him "Well, I see you've become such a strong, young man. I'd like to hear all of your stories, but I wouldn't want to annoy you as soon as you walk through the door. You oughta take some time to rest. By the way, Some nice young photographer by the name of Todd Snap brought an album by. I'd like to look at it with you later…"

Suddenly the phone rang, Danny answered it.

The person on the other line said "Hello? Is this Danny Fenton's residence? Is Danny around?" Danny answered "Yes, this is he…" The man then said "Ah! It's me, the tough businessman! Remember? From Deep Dark Swamp? I never got the money back that you borrowed for that healing service…" Danny flinched as he just remembered!

The man then said "But not to worry, I bumped into your dad and he paid the debt for you. I just figured I'd let you know. Gotta go, busy, busy, busy!" The tough businessman then hung up.

Danny then thought "Well, Thanks Dad." He then went over to his mother and said "So, wanna take a look at that album?" His mom then asked "Have you done everything that you wanted to?" Danny nodded and said "I've been all over the world, and I defeated an evil tyrant in the process, why would I want to do anything else?"

Maddie then smiled and said "Okay! Now you can share your incredible experiences with me… You did so well!" Jazz then said "Count me in!" And Courage then got near the three and Danny, his sister and dog sat in the nearby sofa while Maddie got the album off of the shelf and brought it over to the family.

Danny then opened it and the scene faded to black.

**Cast of Characters  
**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom- David Kaufman**

**Jazz Fenton- Colleen O'Shaughnessey**

**Maddie Fenton, Ray Ray Lee, Dexter's Mother- Kath Soucie**

**Jack Fenton, Carl Wheezer, Sophie's Dad- Rob Paulsen**

**Courage- Marty Grabstein**

**Jack Spicer- Danny Cooksey**

**Juniper Lee- Lara Jill Miller**

**Barbara Lee, Dexter, Dexter's Grandfather- Candi Milo**

**Michael Lee, Munroe, Lazlo, Jimbo Johansen, Dwayne Carmichael- Carlos Alazraqui**

**Dash Parr- Spencer Fox**

**Helen Parr- Holly Hunter**

**Bob Parr- Craig T. Nelson**

**Violet Parr- Sarah Vowell**

**Jak-Jak Parr- Eli Fucile and Maeve Andrews**

**Todd Snap- Jimmy Zoppi**

**Ussop T. Lier- Sonny Strait**

**Elmer, Sanjay, Mandy's Dad, Townspeople- Dee Bradley Baker**

**Timmy Turner, Toot Braunstein, Truffles, Sarah, Marlena Guinevere- Tara Strong **

**Chester- Jason Marsden**

**A.J. - Gary LeRoi Gray**

**Terrence and Phillip- Trey Stone and Matt Parker**

**Dash Baxter- S. Scott Bullock**

**Kwan- James Sie**

**Paulina- Maria Canals**

**Adam West- Himself**

**Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, Moe Syzlak- Hank Azaria**

**Eddie- Harry Shearer**

**Sonic the Hedgehog- Jason Griffith**

**Snoopy- Cam Clarke**

**Jasmine Lee "Ah Mah"- Amy Hill  
**

**Jimmy Neutron, Female Monkeys- Debi Derryberry**

**Sheen- Jeff Garcia**

**Goddard, Male Monkeys, Master Belch, Centurions, Sanctuary Bosses, Talking Rock, Mini Barfs, Shy Guys- Frank Welker**

**Cindy Vortex- Carolyn Lawrence**

**Libby- Crystal Scales**

**Hercule- Chris Rager**

**Wise Guy-David Lander**

**Greasy, Psycho, Roger Rabbit- Charles Fleischer  
**

**Wheezy- June Foray**

**Stupid- Fred Newman**

**Toads- Samantha Kelly**

**Toadette, Gladys, Sophie's Mom- Jennifer Hale**

**Toadsworth, Mario and Luigi, Bowser's Minions- Charles Martinet**

**Gazpacho- Dana Snyder**

**Namine- Brittany Snow**

**Kammy, Old Woman- Tress MacNeille**

**Bowser- Kenny James**

**Bowser Jr. - Catey Sagoian**

**Sophie Valentine- Rachel MacFarlane**

**Eggman- Mike Pollack**

**Billy, Harold- Richard Horvitz  
**

**Mandy, Vicky, Sam Manson- Grey Delisle**

**Irwin's Dad, Hotel Owner- Phil LaMarr  
**

**Principal Goodvibes- Chris Cox**

**General Skarr- Armin Shimerman**

**Grim, Sperg- Greg Eagles**

**Pud'n- Jane Carr**

**Hoss Delgado- Diedrich Bader**

**Yusuke Urameshi, Creep member, Male Townspeople- Justin Cook**

**Philip J. Fry, Townspeople- Billy West**

**Mandark- Eddie Deezen**

**Brock, Lapras Watching Club Members- Bill Rogers**

**Tracy, Lapras Watching Club Members- Craig Blair**

**Gumby and Clay Dungeon Man- Dallas McKennon  
**

**Dexter's Father, Masked Library Kid- Jeff Bennet**

**Dee Dee- Kathryn Cressida**

**Mr. Happy, Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Bounce- Sam Gold**

**Mr. Tickle- Jeff Stewart**

**Mr. Rude Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Persnickety- Joseph J. Terry**

**Mr. Bump and Mr. Quiet- Aaron Albertus**

**Mr. Messy- Peter Rida Michail**

**Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small and Mr. Strong- Phil Lollar**

**Mr. Nervous and Mr. Nosy- Danny Katiana**

**Mr. Noisy and Darion Dumage- Richard Epcar**

**Mr. Stubborn- Godfrey**

**Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Naughty and Little Miss Whoops- Alicyn Packard**

**Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil and Little Miss Helpful- Katie Leigh**

**Little Miss Calamity- Prudence Alcott**

**Little Miss Scary- Susan Balboni**

**Jake Spidermonkey, Mayor Of Townsville, Douglass Mordecai, Robert Rock Patterson, Old Man-Tom Kenny**

**Fred Fredburger, Invisible Man- C.H. Greenblatt**

**Chop Chop Master Onion- Ryu Watabe**

**Parappa the Rapper- Dred Foxx**

**Miss Bellum- Jennifer Martin**

**Jessica Rabbit- Kathleen Turner (speaking) Amy Irving (singing)**

**Strong Mad, Strong Bad and the Cheat- Matt Chapman  
**

**Peter Griffin- Seth Macfarlane**

**Lois Griffin- Alex Borstein**

**Dr. Bryan- Maurice LaMarche**

**Gen Kuvall- Scott Menville**

**Mai Peters, Street Kid- Janice Kawaye**

**Wren Cullahan- E.G. Daily**

**Dr. Sanchez- Christopher Lloyd**

**Goku, Female Townspeople- Stephanie Nadolny**

**Master Roshi- Mike Mcfarlane**

**Chi Chi- Laura Bailey**

**Bulma, Female Mountain Villager- Tiffany Volmer**

**Yamcha, Male Mountain Villager, Theater Announcer 2, Creep Member- Chris Sabat**

**Tien Shinhan, Warrior, Merchant- John Burgmeier**

**Chiaotzu- Monika Antonelli**

**King Kai, Townspeople, Warrior- Sean Schemmel**

**Supreme Kai, Elder Supreme Kai- Kent Williams**

**Mung Dahl- Dwight Schultz**

**Shnitzel- John DiMaggio**

**Panini, Female Student- Liliana Mumy**

**Chowder, Male Student, Kido Lawrence- Nicky Jones**

**Yoshis- Kazumi Totaka**

**Tucker Foley- Rickey D'Shon Collins**

**Theater Announcer 1, Creep Member, Tough Businessman- Eric Vale**

**Tetsuo- Joshua Seth**

**Well, we've come a long way, but it's almost done.**

**The part where Geek Princess is mentioned is based on the fact that she was one of the people who actually enjoyed my fic, and that she has not reviewed a single chapter after 16.**

**Also, I believe many of those know what I'm talking about with the whole DannyxJune thing and how JusSonic was a huge fan of them, in fact, I believe it was he who got me into liking said couple.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope you'll like the epilogue even better, read and review.  
**


	37. Epilogue

**An epilogue with Smiles And Tears**

We now come to a black screen, soon a familiar vehicle comes down as soft music begins playing.

The Zero-One lands and Todd climbs out.

He then reaches into his vehicle and pulls out a tripod, he sets it up towards the viewers, he then gives the A-OK sign and then he snaps a picture of the viewers.

The scene fades to black as a voice sings

**I haven't lived even half as long as adults have,**

A photo appears in the background, it is the first one which features Danny in front of his house posing.

**but I do have plenty of memories in my backpack**

the second photo shows Danny, June, Dexter and Goku sitting on the couch in the really unstable shack.

It then switches to a photo of Danny in front of the bike shop in Orchid Bay

**My favorite baseball cap, my sneakers with worn-out heels**

We now see a photo of Danny in a northern location in Toadstool Valley

It switches to a photo of Danny and June standing in front of the shack which June was held captive.

**Deep in my pocket is my worn-down guitar pick**

We now see a photo with Danny, June, Wise-Guy and Greasy posing in front of the Chaotic Theater in Orchid Bay

It is then replaced with a photo of Dexter, Lazlo and a whole bunch of Lapras watchers near the dock where Lapras floats near.

**There were some things sad enough to make tears come out,**

The next photo shows Dexter and Lazlo in front of a sign in Gumby's first dungeon

**but you were always by my side**

We then see a photo of Danny, June, and Dexter in front of the northern gravestone in Endsville with some ghosts posing in the picture

**I thought of the two of us as just friends the whole time**

**I probably loved you without ever realizing it**

The music then goes to a solo as we see a picture of Danny, June and Dexter in front of Tangerine Falls

It changes to a photo of the current three in front of the Sanctuary cave behind a stump with Mr. Tickle, Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Lazy joining in, though Mr. Lazy doesn't seem to know that he is in the photo.

We now see a photo with Danny, June and Dexter in Endsville in front of the big tent where the plot to stop the zombies took place, and you can see a bit of Billy's big nose in the picture

There is now a photo with Danny, June and Dexter surrounding the black sesame seed in the desert, with a Crested Booka and a scorpion in the picture.

Now we see a photo with the current three on the path that led to the mines in the desert, we also see Mario in the picture and a steam shovel.

The next photo shows our three heroes standing on the bridge that lead to Townsville.

Following that was a photo which shows Danny, June, Dexter and Goku in front of the museum smiling.

That was followed by a photo with the four inside the museum with some people inside the museum also staring at the camera.

As that photo disappears the voice continues singing

**We walked while we laughed, played, and got hurt**

The next photo shows Danny, June and Dexter standing between the Mayor Building and the Dept Store in Townsville.

We now see a picture of Danny and Dexter inside the Dept Store smiling weakly

**I realized it as we took shortcuts and went in circles:**

The next photo shows Danny, June, Dexter and Goku inside Master Roshi's home gathered around the coffee table with Master Roshi posing and Chi-Chi holding Goku in the picture.

The next photo shows the four heroes outside Kame House.

**that even if you can't believe in everyone**

Another photo shows our heroes standing in the middle of Stonehenge with some Cave boys roaming in the picture.

**you can't cast aside a heart you do believe in**

**You made me stronger just being who you are**

A new photo has Danny, June and Dexter in front of the hotel in Summerton

**Like a gentle wind blowing and swaying the grass**

A new photo shows Danny, June, Dexter and Goku in the restaurant in Summerton with some patrons looking at the camera

We then see a photo with our four heroes gathered around a sailor

**you always walked with a smile**

That photo is replaced by a pic of our four heroes in the town of Scarabia with some merchants looking

**The two who shared smiles and tears one after the other**

We now see a photo with the four behind the Sphinx in front of the pyramid in Scarabia

**Are now far apart**

The next photo shows Danny, June and Dexter in the Scarabia oasis with Clay Dungeon Man posing in the photo.

**Yes, the two who shared smiles and tears one after the other.....**

The next photo shows our three heroes in Deep Dark Swamp surrounding the Myna Bird

As the photo fades, the song pauses and we hear Danny's voice say

**(I miss you)**

The next photo then shows the chosen four standing in the heart of the top Shy Guy village with the Shy Guy Elder and two other Shy Guys in place

**.....are now far apart.....**

The final photo shows our heroes along with Dexter's entire family, Jimmy Neutron, Mario, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine and Todd Snap himself all smiling over a job well done in the center of Dillydale.

And with that, the song and the photos are done.

**Epilogue**

An annoying knock is suddenly heard and we now see Danny being woken up by it, he walks out of his room and turns on the hall light.

He then says "Oh no! Not again!"

As he walks down the hall, his sister, Jazz, who had just woken up, says to Danny "What an annoying knock!" She then says "Wow! Déjà vu…"

Danny then walks down the stairs and his mom says "Not again! This annoying knock is even louder than Jack's!"

Danny then approaches the door as Courage walks next to him.

Danny then opened the door but this time, it was Dash Parr!

Maddie then sighs in relief as Dash says "Hey, you guys."

Danny's mother then exclaims "Dash! You know you're allowed over here anytime."

Dash then said "Well, sorry to disturb you at this hour but I just got this letter from my cousin, Jack Spicer, and it's addressed to Danny." He handed it to the halfa and said "There's no stamp on it, and it isn't the time for the mailman to come… So I figured I'd bring it over."

Danny then opens the letter and it read **"Come and get me, loser! If you can, that is..." **

Dash then said "By the way, Danny. Do you know where he is?"

Danny just looks to the viewers…

The screen then fades out to black and the screen shows the words

**THE END****… ? **

**Well, it took a long time, but finally the story is over.**

**Danny: Yeah, but Jack is still out there plotting his next move, that means there's definitely going to be a sequel to this.**

**Me: I know, but not right now.**

**Dexter: Well, that was actually a great story, I'm glad you chose me as one of the main characters.**

**Goku: Ah ha ha! And thanks for allowing me to use my Nimbus Cloud a few times.**

**June: And thanks for being a fan of me and Danny as a couple.**

**Me: Well, You're all welcome.**

**Danny: So... What fic have you got planned next?**

**Me: Well... I just don't know yet... But I'll think of something. Eventually.**

**June: Well, just give it some time. I'm sure whatever you come up with will be impressive.**

**Me: That's just what I needed to hear. Anyway, let's wrap this up. I hope you all enjoyed this story, read and review.  
**


End file.
